


Deafening Reality

by Ki_writes



Series: Deafening Reality [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "babygirl", ASL will be used, Burr isn't so bad, Coming Out, Eliza is a cinnamon roll, Gen, Hamilton is Deaf!, Helpless Pining, Hospitals, I've been waiting for so long to add that, John loves turtles, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Okay everyone is, Pain, So is Lafayette, TJeffs sucks still, Texting, There's a lot of homosexuals, These little pining babies, Underlying Angst, collegeAU, modernau, scandals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 90,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_writes/pseuds/Ki_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't easy in life. College is long, laborious, and tiresome. Making (and keeping) friends, holding high grades, getting the most out of the experience, while remembering to maintain basic bodily functions is beyond difficult. Trying to leave an imprint on the world, trying to make a change wherever you step; that is even harder. </p><p>Doing all of that as an underestimated Deaf student in a world of close-minded people is almost impossible. Well, maybe for someone who isn't Alexander Hamilton.</p><p>I'm back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while doing dishes. So. Here I am. I'm an ASL student, and so the Deaf culture and community really interests me. So, here, I will try and portray my interest through this story.

He moves his right hand slowly. He feels something… itchy on top of him. Thin, and itchy, he knows that much. His other hand doesn’t seem to move, and if it does he can’t feel it at all. He can’t see anything tangible, his eyes don’t want to open, he only sees blackness. Something must have happened, something must have gone wrong. He wasn’t lying in his bed, he was somewhere else, somewhere… foreign.

There’s a cold hand touching his arm, and he thinks that he flinches back slightly, but who knows. Hands touch his cheeks, his legs, all over his body at different times. He’s trying to will himself to open his eyes. The light that enters between his eyelids is blinding and he blinks wildly, raising one of his hands to cover his face in a hurry. He can feel the vibration in his throat as he lets out a groan of pain. He can _feel_ the vibrations. 

His eyes adjust slowly, yes, and he begins to make out blurry faces of women in white, a tall man in a blue coat who is mouthing words to him, and he can see his foster mother standing at the end of the bed looking somewhat relieved and irritated all at the same time. Whether it was because of his consciousness, or the presence of the doctors, he doesn’t know. Something, however, does become blaringly clear to him. They were speaking to him. They were saying words and seeming to ask questions of him, and Alex could hear none of what they were saying. 

Alexander Hamilton could not hear a single word. 

Their voices weren’t muffled, or too sloppy to understand, no. Alexander just… couldn't hear their words. Not only that, he couldn’t hear anything. It was all blank space. He can see his foster mom asking questions now, probably wondering why he won’t answer anything. She looks more disheveled. Alexander knows he shouldn’t be here, in this hospital bed with all these doctors paying close mind to him; he knows his foster mother will most likely be upset that he made them go here. He got sick, he was the problem. This would cost them thousands upon thousands of dollars that they didn’t have. As soon as he got out, she would sure let him have it. 

At this moment in time, though, he can do nothing but lay there, watching the mouths of four people in the room move at rapid fire paces. They are all staring at him here and there, they are all calling for more people in the doorway. Suddenly as a nurse runs out of the room, the male doctor lowers himself to be eye level with Alexander, placing his big hand against Alex’s shoulder. It feel heavy, it feels uncomfortable. He does not pull away, or fight it, but he simply stares at the man’s face. He’s speaking, he’s saying words. He’s moving his lips more than he should when speaking to anybody else; Alexander still can’t hear anything. 

He’s still on sensory overload when he starts to panic. _Why can’t I hear anything?_ His breath picks up, and the doctor must notice because he stands to turn around and fumble with a few materials on the counter while a nurse takes his place at Alexander’s side. She’s saying things as well, probably trying to comfort him, but how can he tell? She seems stressed, she seems like she isn’t sure what to think of this young boy lying in front of her, not answering any of her questions. 

His hands start shaking and he looks up at the ceiling, not standing to look at their pleading faces anymore. Tears are rolling down his cheeks now, he can feel the hot liquid leaving a trail on his skin. It burns, but he can’t help that either. He can merely lay still and let the doctors work. Surely they would be helping him soon, they would be getting him to hear again. 

But they don’t. It feels like an eternity until a woman presses a marker into his hand. He forces himself to look at her again, and he makes sense of the scene laid out in front of him. Her hand is on his, a marker pressed firmly into his palm, a whiteboard is in his lap, and she’s nodding her head encouragingly. She points to his hand, then the whiteboard and nods again. People around the room are watching him, and he isn’t sure what to do say-or write. 

He thinks for a moment and holds up his hand, shaking uneasily, then slowly writes out a simple four letter question. 

_Help?_

The nurse reads it and holds her hand out, likely expecting the marker back. He gives it to her and she writes a short message on the board. 

_Can you hear my voice?_

The question strikes him, and he stares back at her, waiting for her lips to move again. She smiles lightly and speaks, but he doesn’t hear it. He responds by shaking his head slowly. Her smile falters and she nods, immediately saying something to the doctor. 

Alexander draws a shaky question mark on the board, and the nurse speaks to the doctor again. This time, it’s the doctor who takes the marker from him, and writes down a short note. 

_We think you may have hearing loss._

Alexander feels a pain in his chest, and his hands clench into tight fists; he blacks out not long   
after.


	2. First Day Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hamilton's first day at college, and already he gets the pleasure of meeting a very dynamic new character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this out. Yes yes. Lost my groove and then got it back in the middle here. Whoops. Enjoy!
> 
> Everything italicized is what Alexander thinks, or signs. Depends on the situation. People will be speaking, yes, but obviously Alexander cannot hear what they are saying. You, as the readers, know, and Alex won’t.

Alexander let out a puff of air from his nose, staring at the two boxes on the floor in front of him. He was in his college dorm room--his very own dorm room. Well, shared with a roommate who he hadn’t met yet, but it was still _his_ room. No foster family to share it with, no kids running around moving his books off of the shelves, sneaking behind his back to take his things and run with them to another room, no. No matter what his roommate was like, it had to be better than that. 

It took Alexander only a few short minutes to unpack his two boxes. His first box held some bed sheets and a soft blanket (which he knew wouldn’t sustain him through the winter, but he would have to cross that bridge when he got there), a few pairs of shorts and an equal amount of shirts, he had a few hygiene products hidden at the bottom, but he made a mental note to go down to the student store and restock on toothpaste and deodorant. 

The second box was filled to the brim with books. Books of all different sizes and colors; some with hard covers, others were paperbacks. Along with the books were various journals, some filled, others completely blank. He stashed away a few cheap pens in his desk and set to work placing all of his books on the shelf hanging above the same area. It was far too small to fit them all, so Alex slid the extras under his bed. While he worked, he gently tapped out a rhythm on each cover that touched his fingers. 

His foster parents had left him hours ago. They went in with him, made sure that he signed himself up correctly (which he had been more than capable of doing), and as soon as he was in the front doors of the dormitory, they decided that was far enough. His foster parents each gave him a ghost of a hug and left without a wave, or a ‘good luck!’. They just got in their car and drove away, leaving Alexander to carry his two boxes and his backpack up three flights of stairs alone. Somehow he managed and found his room with little trouble. 

He didn’t mind unpacking by himself, he knew he didn’t have much. His books took the longest to set up, as he wanted to display his favorites up front and center. Then again, picking his favorite was almost impossible. 

Once the books were put away, Alexander dug through the first box once again and pulled out what would be the most vital tool for his success with his roommate. A whiteboard with a dry erase marker. He wasn’t particularly proud with the fact that a whiteboard would be his best way to communicate with him own roommate, but the odds of having someone who understood American Sign Language were slim to none. So, Hamilton hung up the whiteboard above his desk and then went to work putting his sheets onto the mattress he had already claimed as his own. 

His mind was full full of ideas, thoughts, plans for his future success, plans for how he and his roommate would get along. The boy had never been without a spare thought on anything. Extremely opinionated on almost every topic, Alexander _always_ had a response to anything that anybody said. No matter what it was. Politics, ecology, the economy, government systems, you name it, Alexander had something to say about it. 

He inherited that attitude from his mother, based on what he could easily remember of her. She passed away when he was just twelve years old, leaving him to be thrown into the foster care system, where he and his brother were separated. Well, his brother may not have been so inclined to try and keep touch with _him_ , because the two hadn’t spoken in over four years. He wanted to find a way to get in touch with him again, but that would most likely entail getting deeper involved in the system and Alexander couldn’t do that. Not after he had worked so hard to be able to get out of it and on his own in college. 

He sighed again, tucking in his sheets on his bed. Standing up straight, Hamilton nodded his head in acceptance of a job well done. He glanced out the window and saw a flurry of students strolling by below him. The trees in the courtyard were beautiful shades of green that sparkled in the light, and they smelled intensely fresh. _I’ll go down and see the student union, maybe I can grab some food,_ Alexander thought to himself. What he wasn’t expecting when he turned around was to come face to face with a very irritated looking man: holding multiple suitcases, a tightlipped frown on his face. 

_Oh no._

“Were you ignoring me for any reason in particular?” The stranger asked, placing his bag on the floor in the doorway to their room. 

Alexander panicked inwardly. _Way to mess this up already._ He hurriedly reached for the whiteboard and marker, and began scribbling a very drawn out sentence on it. The board was then flipped around so the tall stranger could see the writing. 

“If you were calling for me at all, I could not hear you. I can’t hear at all, I’m Deaf,” the word ‘Deaf’ was underlined three or four times and Alex’s roommate widened his eyes, mumbling something under his breath. “My name is Alexander Hamilton, I’m a PoliSci major, seventeen years old. I use American Sign Language and writing notes to communicate with people, because I don’t do interpreters following me around.” 

The man had read the entire message aloud, and paused briefly. His hand was extended now, and Alex gave over the marker to his possession. He wrote quickly, efficiently. 

_I am Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette. You may call me Lafayette. My apologies for the bad looks, you would think they would warn me that my roommate wouldn’t be able to hear me. I am a French exchange student, this is my second year here at Columbia. I am fluent in French, as would be assumed, I am still learning English. Majoring in international relations._

Alexander stared at the board for a moment, slightly perplexed. A second year student with a first year--it seemed very out of place to him. Typically, students were to room with those who were in the same grade level. He always assumed that it was for ease of keeping track of kids, or containing conflicting schedules between levels. And, international relations. This tall, dark skinned man- Lafayette- was a foreign student studying politics on a worldwide basis. _Impressive_.

One thing that was thoroughly amazing about Alexander Hamilton was that he forgot often times that he was deaf. He had grown so used to the prospect of there being no sounds that he enveloped himself into his sight and smell more than anything else. Over time a subconscious habit of signing to himself when he was deep in thought had emerged, and he had no idea that he was doing it there in front of a very bewildered Lafayette. 

The marker was moving again. 

_Mon Dieu, you will need to teach me this so called American sign language. I have never met someone who is so fluent in it._ Alexander’s face lit up and he swiped the marker back, erasing what had been there and writing out something while Lafayette pulled one of his bags over to his new bed. He didn’t seem to complain that Alexander had chosen before he even arrived. 

Alex mounted the small board on the wall again and stood beside it, looking at Lafayette expectantly. He nodded his approval. 

“I will teach you my name sign. It is what I am referred to as in the Deaf community back where I used to live. It is also the best way to get my attention.” Laf read aloud and then nodded that he understood. Alexander went word for word, signing to board to him (yes, he went a little too fast, but it wasn’t like Lafayette could understand him either, so what did it matter?) He finally wrote his name and fingerspelled it twice. Then, he made the letter A handshape and tapped his thumb against his temple twice. Lafayette seemed hesitant to follow, but did shortly thereafter. He got it, after Alexander had to correct his handshape, and Lafayette had officially learned his first sign: his roommate’s name. 

The action made Alexander beam brightly, earning an equally as vibrant smile from the Frenchman. He could get used to seeing that, to seeing someone light up with a smile because of something he had done. Alex was swelling over with pride. 

They went on like that for a few minutes, Alexander writing a message out to Lafayette, who would continue to unpack his things, only stopping to read and write a response back to him. It was nothing more than small talk, but it was comforting. Any fear that Alexander previously held about getting along with this roommate melted away. Lafayette stopped unpacking for a moment to write something down again, and Alexander took the chance to take in all that the man had brought with him. 

Pristine sheets, seemingly made of only the finest wool. A laptop (boy what Alexander wouldn’t give to have one of those), clothes, _a lot of clothes_ , and other miscellaneous products that he deemed unnecessary in the long run. That wasn’t even all of the French man’s possessions, only the ones that he had managed to unpack between fits of laughter and writing. 

_It is getting close to lunch time, we can go to the student union._ Alexander nodded enthusiastically, making the sign for ‘hungry’ with an overly dramatic face. Laf turned his head to the side quizzically. Alex rolled his eyes playfully and wrote down the word on the whiteboard. 

Lafayette smiled that dazzling smile again and grabbed his keys. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The student union was just as Alexander had expected it to be. It wasn’t huge, it had a few different stores and informational booths lining the walls, there were different stations set up with foods of various types, and an expansive stretch of tables and booths all around. Some people were mumbling at tables, gesturing with their hands to make a point. Some people looked to be sleeping. One thing, though, that struck Alexander in particular was the fact that there weren’t many students of color. A few were scattered here and there, but for the majority, there were white kids. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but Alexander wanted diversity, it was one of the driving forces that he searched for. Maybe that’s why he had been so drawn to Lafayette; the curly hair, dark skin and honest eyes had been an immediate attraction.

The two boys wandered around the union, gathering food onto their trays. Alexander stacked breakfast food high on his plate, his mouth practically watering at the pile of waffles waiting for him to devour. Lafayette, he noticed, had gone a much more… healthy route. He had a sandwich with some turkey on it, along with countless veggies. On the side were some fruits and a small pile of fries (the only unhealthy thing that man had). 

As the two of them slid into a booth in the corner of the room, Alexander was signing something to himself, commenting on the students he was seeing. The two of them sat in silence (of course) and they ended up texting back and forth. Conversations easily ensued about school, and campus life, what teachers to watch out for, and even Lafayette expressing that he had been serious about learning Alexander’s main language. This made Alex smile again as he sipped from his coffee cup. 

An hour or so later and the two left the student union, Lafayette wanting to show Hamilton around the campus before more students showed up for the next slot of move-in times. Those tended to be the busiest hours, with parents and students alike wandering campus looking for this hall or that. 

The rest of the afternoon carried out in the same way. Hamilton shooting Lafayette a question via text, and Lafayette responding rapidly, trying to keep up with the pace at which Alex was asking them. They were general questions for the most part, and very few had drifted into the personal area. For such a short man Alexander kept his strides even with that of Laf, and together they wandered the grounds. 

Afternoon turned to evening, and evening into night, and the two of them found themselves back in their dorm room with Lafayette setting out to finish unpacking his things. Alexander sat at his desk, scribbling into his journal hastily, and with his free hand he was tapping the cheap wood underneath his fingers. His phone would occasionally light up and Alexander would glance at it before blowing out a soft breath and going back to his writing. 

Alexander had expected his first day of college to be a bit more… daunting. Of course, he knew that whatever was going to be thrown his way, he could absolutely handle it. School was no problem, the courses he chose were ones that he was certain would be a breeze. It’s not that he picked easy classes, but Alexander prided himself in knowing that he was able to be taught like every other student in the school. For the most part. He could still read and comprehend written English, so that was a plus. But the real tool to success was his lip reading skills. Alexander, for the past years since he discovered he was deaf, had honed in on his visual observance skills and with it came the ability to read lips much better. 

So while college seemed scary to other kids, Alexander had endured so much to get there that he wouldn’t let anything come between him and his goal: to make a change. He wanted to do something more than just be a student who went to class, got the grade, and then left four years later. He didn’t want the kids to see him as just another passing face in the crowd each day. No. Alexander wanted to make a difference for kids all over campus; Deaf students like him, in particular. 

Suddenly, Lafayette tapping his shoulder softly, pulling Alex out of his journal and his thoughts. He looked up, slightly startled and saw that Laf had completely unpacked his things by then, and was holding the whiteboard for Alex to see. It had been a mutual agreement that the whiteboard was the way to go in the dorm until Laf picked up on any ASL (which Alexander was already mentally mapping out lessons for), and in public they would text. It was just easier that way. 

_I am heading to sleep for the night, mon ami,_ Alexander smiled at the friendly connotation. Yeah, he knew basic French sayings as well! _Tomorrow the student fair opens up. You will be happy to see the clubs we have on campus._

Alexander nodded and gave a warming smile, quickly turning on his small lamp on the desk. He gestured for Laf to turn off the overhead light. 

While Lafayette got into bed, Alexander wasn’t so fortunate as to be able to do that. His brain was working in overdrive after seeing the campus earlier in the day. The gears in his head always seemed to turn the most when the night rolled around. Ideas would flood into his brain, which would channel them through to his pencil and they would end up on the paper in front of him. The journal he was writing in at the moment had been one that was almost completely full with endless ideas of a random assortment. 

Needless to say, Alexander Hamilton did not get into his bed until near four in the morning, with a wake up call of eight AM waiting for him in only a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Alexander and Lafayette go exploring the club fair, where Alexander meets even more colorful people, and finds a place where he just might be able to plant his seeds of vision. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Chapter updates should be a bit faster now (hopefully).


	3. Clubs, Clubs, and More Clubs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Laf visit the club fair, and meet quite a few colorful figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this has taken a while, hasn't it? I really like this story idea, and this chapter sort of reinvigorated my interest in it. Plus, I'm out of school now, so there's time to write more! Enjoy this rather long chapter where we meet almost everyone. 
> 
> I apologize if there are any errors. I read over it a few times, but I always miss little things.

The second that Alexander’s phone started vibrating near his head his eyes shot wide open. Eight AM, bright and not so early (by Alex’s standards at least. He was surprised to even have slept for as long as he did). He was up and out of his bed in a flash, grabbing for his phone, keys, and wallet in the process. If he was going to face this day with a smile, he needed to have a cup of coffee in the hand that wasn’t signing his name down on papers for as many clubs as he could manage. He hadn’t bothered to make himself look pretty, there was nobody who could complain at eight in the morning in the student coffee shop. It was small, and luckily just across the street from his dorm building. Equipped in his pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, Alexander made way for the door, being careful to make as little noise as possible on his way out. 

His feet carried him down the stairs and he felt very… chipper. Very pleasant. It almost came across as a surprise to him when he realized just how much he was hopping with his strides. He hadn’t been so jumpy in years, it was a nice change of pace, to say the least. As soon as he stepped out of the dorm building and into the fresh air of the outdoors, Alexander couldn’t help but inhale deeply, letting the smile that crept onto his face take over. It smelled of flowers in the air, and the trees were dancing in the gentle breeze, much like they had been the day prior. He carried himself across the street after checking both ways and strode into the coffee shop. His smile only grew wider as the scent of fresh brew hit his nostrils. 

There were two other students in there, both seated on opposite sides of the cafe; one on his phone and the other scanning through a pile of papers. _Surely that isn’t school work_ , Alexander tapped his chin thoughtfully when he noticed the girl. She seemed to be taking tally of things that appeared on the page. _Classes haven’t even officially started._ Shrugging off the two students nearby, Alexander walked up to the barista at the counter and smiled at her. She began speaking and Alexander cursed inwardly at himself for not having a message already typed out to present to her. He held up a finger, signaling for her to wait as he typed away on his phone. He held it out to her and she read it carefully with her eyebrows knitted together. 

_I’m Deaf. But I’d like a dark roast brew, plain, please. My name is Alexander._

The smile that crossed her lips seemed forced, but she nodded and typed in his order. He paid and then stood to the side, watching her make his drink. He wanted to be sure to see her when she was finished, so there was no awkward encounter of the girl trying to figure out how to get his attention. He did not want another repeat of Starbucks from last year. When the barista had finished his drink, he had proceeded to yell his name as loud as he possibly could, to the point of all the other patrons yelling back at him. He had gestured about wildly in Alexander’s direction and it took an angry looking businessman tapping him on the shoulder for Alex to realize that the barista had been trying to get his attention for a solid two minutes. Needless to say, he never went back to that Starbucks. 

So, when the girl finished his drink he was right there, hand held out with a warm smile on his lips. This time, the smile she returned seemed more genuine and just as warm. He waved, making sure to leave a tip, and then made way for the door. The walk back to his dorm was short, and when he entered the room, sipping his warm coffee, he found Lafayette still fast asleep in his bed. He checked the time. _8:20. I think I’ll wake him up._ This was… new. 

Alexander had to wake him up, yes, but he also didn’t know how exactly to do so. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries, or cause his roommate to become uncomfortable, but he also wanted to make sure that they had the optimal amount of time to make it through the fair, and to do that he needed Lafayette’s guidance. Well, he didn’t _need_ it so much as _want_ him there to help. He placed his coffee quietly on his desk and padded over to Laf’s bed. A loud snore echoed through the room just as Alexander leaned over to touch him. He caught sight of the shaking on Laf’s face and had to retract upon himself to let a giggle escaped his lips. He regained his composure, and with a tentative hand tapped his new friend on the shoulder. It did nothing. He repeated the gesture with slightly more force this time, earning a stir, but still nothing more. Finally, he shoved his shoulder a little harder, and Lafayette sat upright in his bed, holding his arms out in a stance that must have been intended to be a fighting position. It only came across as sleepy and weak. 

“Wha- I…” Alexander pointed at the clock and Lafayette rolled his eyes, laying his head back down on his pillow. The crazy curls in his hair fanned out more around his head, leaving a halo on the fluffy surface. Alexander giggled yet again, beginning to realize that Lafayette wasn’t a morning person. 

“Alexander, the fair doesn’t start until 9:30, you could at least let me sleep until nine.” Lafayette spoke to him in a groggy, halfhearted voice. He wasn’t annoyed so much as simply not a fan of mornings. Alexander shook his head and grabbed the whiteboard, scribbling down a response. 

_We have to get breakfast. I went and got coffee. I would have bought you some, but I wasn’t sure what you liked. Though if you tell me what you want I can run back over and grab you something. The barista seemed to like me after the initial shock of me being deaf. Always awkward, but I’ve gotten used to it._

“How in the world you write that much in such a short amount of time, I will never understand,” Lafayette groaned again, pulling his blanket up to his shoulders. He began to rattle off little incoherent notes to himself before he stopped, realizing something quite extraordinary. “Hold on, you can understand me?” 

Alexander nodded, briskly writing down on the board again. _Lipreading. I’ve gotten very good at it recently. It’s how I used to communicate with my family since they never bothered to learn sign language. They would speak, I would write on the board, much like this._

Lafayette grimaced slightly, shaking his head upon reading the words. “How…” he stopped before saying anything that crossed any lines. “Well, if you would be so kind as to go back and get me an iced coffee with milk, I will get up and we can go get breakfast at the union.” He smiled at his roommate, who scribbled down his order to make sure he read his lips correctly. 

With the new order on his mind and a few dollars in his pocket, Alexander left and made his way back to the coffee shop. The barista smiled again, looking somewhat surprised to see him back so soon, still with his own cup of coffee in hand. Alexander typed out another message and showed it to her over the counter. 

_It’s for my roommate this time. Iced coffee with milk._ She nodded and they went through the same process as merely ten minutes ago when Alexander first visited. When she handed him his drink, Alexander smiled gratefully, making sure to leave yet another tip in the jar. He had been gone for roughly fifteen minutes and when he returned, Lafayette was already buttoning up his light pink shirt. He had on a pristine pair of blue jeans and his hair had since been tamed (as much as possible) in a fluffy ponytail. He grinned when Alexander handed him his drink. 

_Good?_ Alexander signed it to him, then quickly wrote down the word on the board when Lafayette gave him a confused stare. Recognition crossed his face and he mimicked the sign, his smile broadening as he nodded. 

“Well,” Lafayette began, after taking a long sip of his coffee. “Are you going to get dressed or go out looking like a homeless man?” 

Alexander blushed. He forgot that he was still in his sweatpants. He nodded hurriedly and scoured through his drawers to pull out jeans and a light blue v-neck t-shirt. He slipped them on in a rush and grinned sheepishly when he was done. Lafayette grabbed his keys and wallet, along with his phone, and the two of them headed out into the chilly dorm hallway. 

~~~~~~~

Alexander piled on a breakfast of eggs, pancakes, and bacon, adding a pile of hashbrowns on top for good measure. He was living in the lap of luxury. Semi-good college food, and a friend to share the morning with. Lafayette had grabbed some yogurt, a waffle, and a significantly smaller pile of hash browns. They found a secluded booth against the wall and slid in, wasting no time in pulling up their text message conversation from the day before. 

Alexander: I can’t believe you don’t eat more than that. What, are you watching your girlish figure? 

Lafayette snorted before firing off a response. 

Laf: But of course, mon ami. I can’t be turning into a tomcat, now can I? 

The response caused Alexander to roll his eyes, and he typed while using his free hand to take a bite of his hash browns. 

Alexander: Are you trying to infer something, Lafayette? 

Laf: Oh, Alexander. You should, ah, how you say-- if the shoe fits, wear it? 

Laughter ensued after that and their conversation flowed easily from topic to topic. They ended up staying in the union, running out the clock until it was 9:30 sharp and Alexander stood up to deposit his plate in the spinning washer. The two boys left the dining hall and made way for the courtyard, where Alexander knew great things awaited him. He was practically buzzing with excitement. 

~~~~~~~~

Alexander: There are a lot of students here. I thought most of them would be asleep still. Or just not want to come down here. 

Laf: Non, mon ami. You are very wrong. We all take great pride in our clubs, this is always one of the busiest days of the year in the courtyard. 

Indeed, it was already a busy morning. Students were seated at endless booths that stretched all the way down the beautiful expanse of sidewalk and grass. There were rows and rows of different clubs, each with a banner held proudly above the stand, advertising what was in store. Some students--probably club representative or leaders--were in front of the table, handing out flyers and telling other students what the club was about. 

There was so much to see, so much to do, so many things to sign up for. The best way to get to it all was to dive in head first. And dive in he did. 

Lafayette led him over to the French club table and shared a few exchanges with the students. While he stood beside him, Alexander read the information on the club handout and began singing the words that he read. A few students behind the desk began to gape at him, but Alexander was too hyper focused on sucking up all the knowledge about the club that Lafayette was obviously a large part of to notice the boys staring. Lafayette took notice, though, and he grinned to them. 

“This is Alexander Hamilton,” He tapped Hamilton’s shoulder. “He’s Deaf.” The students muttered something to each other in French and Alexander spared them a smile before returning to his reading. He knew a bit of French from his upbringing with his mother before she passed, but he was nowhere near fluent anymore. And it was quite the task of reading the French language off of someone’s lips, so he decided that leaving himself out of this club was the best option. Plus, it seemed like that was the sort of thing that Lafayette used to get away from his English friends for a little while. So, it was settled. 

Alexander wandered over to the table next to the French one, and read the sign. _Chess Club_. He smiled at the boy who handed him a flyer, and as soon as he began to talk he held up a hand, motioning to his ears in the hope that he would catch on. He seemed to, although Alexander wasn’t certain. He did leave him to read the pamphlet when another student walked up. Alexander was a smart individual. He had the intellectual capacity of great scientists from the past. He prided himself in knowing that fact. Yet, the one thing that he would admit to being terrible at was chess. He couldn’t play chess to save his life. If someone said “Checkmate me and we’ll let you go free”, well, Alexander would have thrown his hands up in defeat immediately. 

Still, he filed the pamphlet behind the French club paper and politely waved off the girl who tried to stick a pen in his direction with the signup sheet. Just across the way was another booth, a colorful one with bright neon letters plastered onto the banner. 

_Spectrum_. Alexander looked to the young girl who was handing out flyers and gratefully accepted one. _A club for anybody to come and make new friends. Supporters of the LGBTQ+ community, and proud to have many members on our board of leaders._ A slow grin began to play at the edges of Alexander’s mouth. 

“Hey, man!” The bright young girl who handed him the poster in the first place finally spoke up in his direction, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You thinking about joining our club? Spectrum is a great place if you want to meet some new people.” When Alex didn’t respond the girl’s face screwed up. “Uh, dude?” Alexander kept mouthing the words on on the paper and it wasn’t until he felt a warm hand grasping his shoulder did he look up. Lafayette was at his side, throwing his best charm at the perturbed girl in front of them. 

“Sorry about that,” He breathed, taking a look at the flyer in Alexander’s hand. “Spectrum, oui?” 

“Indeed,” the ease returned to her shoulders as someone started talking to her. Alexander watched her lips intently now, realizing that he had been unaware of her attempts to speak to him in the first place. “Great place to join. We have a lot of members returning this year. French, _oui_?” She mimicked Laf’s accent and he couldn’t help but chuckle gently. 

“Indeed,” he copied back. “Maybe Alexander would like to sign up,” 

Alex perked up when he read his name on Laf’s lips. The girl asked if he’d like to sign up and Alexander thought it over for a moment. If he didn’t like the club, or they weren’t as open as they claimed to be, then he could always just drop out and stop going. So, he nodded, taking the pen from the boy at the table and scribbling his contact information on the signup sheet. 

“He doesn't say much does he?” The girl asked Lafayette, handing him a flyer as well. 

“Non, not much,” He considered telling her why, but then decided it wasn’t something that everybody needed to know. If Alexander wanted others to know, he would tell them himself. Or, perhaps show them by signing something. That would probably get the message across. 

Alex nudged Laf’s shoulder and handed him the pen which Lafayette took, easily signing his name on the sheet, before bidding the girl farewell and following Alexander on to the next booth. They passed through a few more, Alexander intently reading each and every flyer that was offered to him (and signing the information as he did), and then writing his name on more signup sheets than he probably should have. 

_Bad Movie club, Foreign Exchange organization, Mathletes, Water Polo club, Spectrum,_ Alexander listed them off as he sorted through the papers in his hand. He hadn't signed up for all of them, but had made certain that he listened to what the club was about. Then came along a club that didn't really spark his interest, but the big man in a fluffy pink apron did. 

“Mon ami!” Lafayette let out a girlish squeal and enveloped the boy hanging out papers into a hug. Alexander watched on in interest, reading over the flyers on the table. “I missed you yesterday! You did not come to see me!” 

“Sorry, Laf, duties called,” his laugh was warm and easy going and he smiled broadly at Alexander, who returned it. “Hey man, you interested in learning to bake some mean cookies? Brownies? Cakes? You name it we have a recipe for it.” 

Alexander immediately responded by signing to the man, before realizing he had no idea what was being said. He blushed slightly, but Laf tapped his arm caringly, before turning to the pink embellished boy. 

“This is Alexander. He's-”

“Homie, are you Deaf?” Alexander nods briskly. 

“-so he signs quite a bit. But he can read lips, so if you speak to him he’ll still be able to understand. As you just saw,” 

“Laf, this kid is your roomie?”

“Oui,”

“That's sick!” his attention shifted back to Hamilton. “The name’s Hercules Mulligan. Member of the culinary club,” he waved a spatula around for emphasis, making Alex giggle quietly. “You ought to join, man. I can never get Laf to do stuff like this. Always complains about getting flour in his hair,” Lafayette pulled a face and swatted Herc on the shoulder. 

Alexander shrugs and grabs the pen from the girl at the table, signing his name down on the paper. 

“Hey! That's what I'm talking about! Welcome to the _sweetest_ club in the school!” a loud groan left the girl behind the table, but she rolled her eyes in a seemingly fond fashion. 

“Mon ami, an entire summer and you still cannot tell jokes,” 

“They're better than yours, French Fry.” Alexander watched the exchange with fascination. The two were close, that was clearly evident in their body posture. They looked comfortable together, like they were two brothers. While watching, he focused less on their lips until both of them were staring at him expectantly. He blushes slightly, making a motion with his hand that he hadn't heard. Lafayette pulled out his phone and typed out a short message. 

_Dinner with Hercules and our friend tonight?_

Alexander nodded enthusiastically. He liked this Hercules character. He was rather… large, maybe intimidating in a little sense, but then again he was wearing a bright pink apron, so… stranger things have happened. 

Lafayette and Mulligan shared a hug, before Mulligan pulled Alexander in for one. Then, the two of them left Herc to charm the pants off of another girl who had wandered by. She stood no chance. Lafayette and Alexander strode ahead, passing countless tables filled with different figures. Alex signed up for a few more clubs. Lafayette signed up for one or two as well. They came across another new table that caught Alex’s attention. Mainly because there was a beautiful girl in front of the stand, signing rapidly while she spoke to students who walked by. 

Alexander’s eyes widened and he pulled Laf over to the table. He waved and the girl smiled sweetly, mouthing the words “How are you?” while she signed them. 

_I’m good! You sign? Are you fluent?_

Surprise graced her eyes, and she waved to another person behind the table. “I do, are you Deaf?” 

Alexander nodded kindly. _I am! My name is Alexander Hamilton. You are hearing? Yet you sign so well._

“Yes, well, I've been signing for years now. I'm not completely fluent, but getting there! Would you like to join the American Sign Language club? We have a great program here,” she handed Alex a pamphlet. “We do a sort of penpal match between Deaf and hearing students. The two get matched together, and you can spend as much or as little times as you want together. It's mainly to help hearing kids get exposed to sign language and the Deaf culture. The club is typically made up of kids who are in any level of ASL classes, so they can usually sign back to an extent.” 

Alex tapped Laf’s shoulder repeatedly, reaching forward to grab the pen from the girl at the time. There was no way he would miss out on this club. It's a chance to teach another student, even if it's unintentionally. He turned back to Eliza and continued to sign enthusiastically. 

_You're absolutely gorgeous, and your signing is so clear. I'm very impressed. Your name is?_

The girl began to blush before she finger spelled a name that easily portrayed her beauty. “Elizabeth Schuyler. You can call me Eliza.” 

_Eliza._ He smiled warmly at her, before grabbing at Lafayette’s arm again. _This is Lafayette. He's my roommate. He's already got a Deaf student to teach him, what a two in one situation he has._

Alexander could tell that she was laughing, and he decided in that moment that he definitely wanted to see her light up like that again. She had the most radiant smile, with pearly white teeth and soft eyes. Her black hair framed her face perfectly in a way that took Alexander's breath away. She was really something. 

“I know Lafayette a little bit, it's hard to miss his big hair around campus.”

Lafayette frowned deeply, crossing his arms over his chest. “At least have the decency to only sign when talking about me so I don't know about it!” 

“Sorry, Lafayette,” Eliza grinned brighter and stuck a hand out for Alexander to shake. “I look forward to seeing you again soon, Alexander.” 

He nodded at her and then grabbed Laf’s arm, pulling him away from the scene. He pulled out his phone and quickly started texting him. 

Alexander: She's very pretty, don't you think? There's so many clubs here, but I never expected to see a club like that! Can you imagine how wonderful that's going to be? Being out with a new person, teaching them sign language and showing them how the Deaf culture works. I'm very excited for this! 

Laf: Oui, she's very beautiful. Very kind as well, from what I've known of her. That club is perfect for you, Alexander, absolutely perfect. You will do nothing but good. Come along, we need to go see my other friend, you'll be delighted to meet him. He's wonderful, much like Hercules. Though he isn't as intimidating. 

Alexander nodded, allowing Lafayette to lead the way. They stopped some more on a few side quests, but eventually made their way to the new destination. 

_Wildlife Club._

Three jumpy looking teens stood in front of the table, handing out flyers and telling other kids what their club was about. Alexander caught bits and pieces of what they were saying, but he was blatantly interrupted by Lafayette’s wild gesturing. 

“Where is Laurens? As president he should be here, non?” 

“He would be, but he got an emergency call this morning about a bird with a broken wing. So he and a few others went out to find it and take it to the sanctuary in town. He said he'd be back by noon, but made no promises of a speedy return.” Lafayette groaned in annoyance. Not at the boy, but at the absence of his friend. 

“Thank you,” he said, grabbing Alexander's arm and pulling him away before the boy could even think about signing up for yet another club. When given a quizzical look, Lafayette sent him another text. 

Lafayette: my dear friend was not here. He is out, but don't fret, you will be able to meet him tonight over dinner. I will make certain that he comes. 

With that, Alexander dropped the topic, choosing to scan the remaining stands for possible points of interest. When it floated into his sign, Alex could help but jump a little in excitement. 

_Debate club!_

He shot off towards the stand, leaving Lafayette behind, struggling to keep up with him. A man in a bright blue dress shirt with big fluffy hair that resembled Laf’s stood in the front, handing flyers out to people with a charming smile. He saw Alexander and the smile seemed to falter a little, if not for a fraction of a second. He handed him a paper. 

“Care to join debate club? You may not be all that great at it, but it never hurts to try something new,” 

Alexander looked at him for a moment with a strange stare. Did he seriously just say that? Maybe he read his lips wrong. He started signing on instinct, trying his best to look cool and collected. The boy cocked his head to the side and pushed a grin onto his face. 

“You can't hear, awh, that's cute. This probably isn't the club for you,” he grabbed the paper back from Alexander's hands and shrugged. “Sorry, but you can't debate without a voice, or comprehension of basic words.” he slowed the last few words down drastically, drawing them out and moving his lips far more than necessary. 

Alexander's eyes widened and he snatched the paper back from him. He could use his voice. He could: he had been deafened later in his life, after he had developed his speech and comprehension. So, it wasn't that he never used his voice, or couldn't use his voice, it's that he chose not to. He couldn't tell how loud he was when he spoke, so he often overshot it. It was in his comfort zone to stay quiet and use his hands. He wasn't incapable. 

“Hey, Thomas, back up.” The boy behind the table looked at him sympathetically and handed a pen to Alexander. 

“You want someone like this in debate, Burr?” Thomas threw a hand up into the air. “He can't hear. That’s just letting a handicap into the club, he's going to turn it into a joke.”

“Everyone is welcome, Thomas.” 

Alexander smirked and scribbled his name onto the sheet with a swipe of his hand. He then proceeded to flip this Thomas guy off--the good old fashioned English way. 

“Hey, listen here you little-” 

Alexander turned away, tapping his ears in a gesture that mean ‘I can't hear you’ and stalked off toward another table where Laf was standing. His cheeks were red with anger the moment he caught up, and after looking past Alexander's shoulder, Laf had a pretty strong inclination to the source of the anger. 

“I see you met Jefferson,” Alexander nodded slowly, grinding his teeth together. “He's, how you say, a stick in the mud.” Alex pulled out his phone. 

Alexander: He said I can't debate because I can't speak. I can speak! I just choose not to. He doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. What an idiot, god! Is he even allowed to say things like that? 

Lafayette tried to smile sympathetically and responded back. 

Laf: why don't we take a break? We can come back after lunch and finish up. 

~~~~~~~~~

They did go back after lunch, and spent two more hours exploring, meeting new people, and, in Alexander's case, signing up for more clubs. Most people got the message when he signed to them, gesturing for a pen, or politely turning away from their attempts to get him to write his name. He and Lafayette strode through the rows together, talking nonstop. When they left it was around two in the afternoon and Lafayette had decided to go back and take a nap, complaining that ‘Alexander had interrupted his beauty sleep’. Alex reluctantly let him go, finding a nice shaded bench to sit down on and flip through the various pamphlets he had received. He considered their meeting times, and smiled at all the opportunities he knew he'd be able to dive into. 

He pulled out his phone and flipped through his Instagram feed, liking pictures with no real rhyme or reason. Students fluttered past him, paying no mind to the boy on the bench. He then pulled up one of his word documents and began typing furiously, occasionally looking up to see kids laughing by him. His mind was racing, throwing idea after idea through his fingers and onto the screen. He wasn't particularly fond of typing on his phone when making long documents, but with Lafayette asleep and his laptop under the mercy of his room, he didn't want to risk going in and waking his roommate. 

Quite some time passed before a text message popped up at the top of his screen. Alexander finished his sentence and then opened the conversation. 

Laf: Where are you, mon ami? I did not expect you to actually stay away. It's been hours. 

Alex blinked. Hours? The time on the clock read four thirty and Alex gawked. He'd really been so consumed as to not see two hours tick by. Along with the time, his phone battery was dangerously low. He stood up, gathering his belongings and heading over to the dorm room. 

Alexander: on the way now. 

~~~~~~~

Alexander got back to his dorm, plugged in his phone and computer, and then went back to typing all in record time. He let himself be enveloped into his writing until Lafayette tapped his shoulder. He handed him a sticky note that read _Time to go_. Alexander smiled softly, rubbing the heels of his hands against his tired eyes before stretching his arms above his head. He ran a hand through his messy hair in an attempt to at least partially contain it, and then followed Laf out the door and down the steps of their building.

Back in the student union they found a table off to the side and Laf told them they’d wait until Hercules showed up to go grab their food. As if on cue, Hercules slammed a hand down on the table, laughing happily. 

“There’s my main man!” He pulled Lafayette up and into a hug. “And the new member of the fam!” Alexander felt himself being lifted a few inches off of the ground when Herc hugged him. Oh the advantages of being short. 

“Be careful, you’re going to break him, Herc!” Lafayette snickered. “He’s fragile.” 

Alexander frowned, signing off the words _screw you_ before leaving to grab a tray and collect a bit of food. While Alexander went off by himself, Herc and Laf went together, chatting aimlessly to themselves. 

“Where’s Laurens?” Hercules asked when he picked up a tray. 

Lafayette shrugged, pulling out his phone and checking his recent text messages. “He was out on a mission this morning, you know him, saving lives one animal at a time.” A warm laugh escaped his lips. “He told me that he would be here around now. We can expect him any moment.” 

With a satisfied hum, they grabbed the rest of their food in silence, pulling an assortment of healthy (and not so healthy) components. They made it back to their booth to find Alexander sitting on his phone, typing away mercilessly. 

“So, what’s this kid about?” Hercules asked Laf while taking a long sip from his drink. It was clear that Alexander wouldn’t look up from whatever it was that he had on the screen, so Hercules resolved to finding out more through the first hand source himself. 

“He’s very… loud spoken. Without speaking, if that makes sense at all.” Lafayette shrugged, looking over to his friend before taking a bite out of his spaghetti. “He likes to talk. Likes to be heard, I do believe. But he does so through his hands and his writing. For those who don’t understand what he’s signing. Like myself.” A faint hint of blush crept onto his cheeks. “He’s very nice, though.” 

Hercules nodded. “You think he’ll teach me any of that hand stuff?” 

“I would not doubt that he already has lesson plans for all of us,” 

Hercules’ hearty chuckled filled Laf’s ears and he smiled. Their conversations floated on aimlessly for a few minutes until a new voice greeted their ears. 

“Yo, I hope you saved me a spot!” Lafayette was the first to push Hercules out of the booth in order to give his friend a hug. The mystery man received a hug from Hercules thereafter before noticing the younger student in the seat who seemed oblivious to his presence. “Who’s this?” His voice had softened into something close to curiosity laced with another emotion that wasn’t quite placable. 

“This is Alexander,” Lafayette beamed, shifting back into the booth. “He’s my roommate.” 

The new man looked down at the other--still typing insanely fast on his phone-- and nodded his head. “Can I sit here?” His question got no response and he furrowed his brows together in confusion. Lafayette spoke up quickly, saying, “Oh, I suppose I should mention that he’s deaf.” The man, who was still standing, widened his eyes and backed up a little bit. 

“How do you..?” 

“Hold on,” Laf stuck his hand up in the air and tapped the table in front of Alexander, drawing his attention away from his screen. Alex looked up at Laf and cocked his head to the side. “My friend from earlier today, he is right there.” 

At first, Alexander thought Laf was referring to Hercules and he scoffed. _I know Hercules,_ he signed effortlessly, glancing back down at his phone. Lafayette tapped the table again, a frown decorating his face. He pointed off to the right and Alexander looked in that direction. His breath caught in his throat when he locked eyes with the boy standing there awkwardly. 

His hair was a heap of messy curls pulled back into a ponytail, there were freckles covering almost every inch of skin that was visible. His eyes were a mixture of green and gold, and his tentative smile made Alex’s stomach do flips. He was relatively built, but not overpowering. It’s blaringly obvious that he was one to stay in shape. Alexander didn’t realize it, but he was staring. The only thing that snapped him back into reality was this beautiful man in front of him mouthing the words ‘is he okay?’ to Lafayette across the table. 

Alexander shook his head and moved over to allow the boy to sit down. He patted the bench and he sat down without much more hesitation, though he didn’t seem to want to sit very close. Alexander pulled up a blank notes page on his phone and typed the words ‘your name?’ before sliding it over to John and signing the message. 

The boy watched him sign it twice, and Alexander was beginning to worry that he had done something wrong. Though he took his phone and typed out a response. 

“John Laurens.” 

_John Laurens_. Alexander fingerspelled the name in wonder. It was a perfectly beautiful name to match the perfectly beautiful body sitting next to him. He went back to tapping away more words, and Lafayette hummed from across the table. 

“He takes a moment to type it all out. He’s most likely writing you a novel right now.” John laughed, and Alexander looked up just in time to see his bright smile and the way his shoulders shrugged ever so gently. Again, he was taken aback. He slid the phone back over to John. It read roughly the same message that he had given Lafayette when they met the day prior. Him being deaf, being able to read lips, signing a lot to himself. All the basics one needed to know when faced with Alexander Hamilton. 

Laurens grinned more as he read through the message, nodding and telling Lafayette that he had been right. Alexander peered at his roommate across the table, having missed whatever Laurens was referring to. But, John slid the phone back with a few words typed out that made Alexander’s heart flutter, for reasons unknown. 

_You seem pretty cool. Text me._ Next to the message were a few digits that Alex assumed was his phone number. He pulled open a new contact, typed it in, and put him under the name ‘Freckles’. He then slid his phone to Hercules with an open contact and smiled kindly. He got the message, and soon they had all exchanged numbers with their new friend. 

“How did the rescue go today, Laurens?” Hercules asked. 

“Oh man, you guys will never believe the shit we had to go through just to get that bird.” 

John launched into a full fledged story, most of which Alexander could read from his lips with some effort, but most of his time was spent gazing at his eyes and watching the way his hands moved so enthusiastically when he spoke. Every time he looked over to Hamilton, his heartbeat sped up that much more. John was captivating, to say the least. 

At the end of the night they exchanged their goodbyes, with promises to see each other the next day. Alexander and Laf walked in the direction of their dorm room--turns out Laurens and Hercules shared a building, just across the courtyard. When they found their way into the room Lafayette grabbed the whiteboard off of the wall and scribbled something down. He put it back up and grinned cheekily in Alexander’s direction. 

_John is cute, non?_

Blush overtook Alex’s features and he turned away, earning a laugh from Lafayette, who went about his business to prepare himself for bed and for their first day of classes the next morning. Alexander did the same, but not without an embarrassed look on his face. Though, he couldn’t help but admit that Laf was most definitely right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! We meet many many people. Interesting. Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Next chapter: It's the first day of class, and Alexander gets a taste of just how difficult the school year is going to be.


	4. My Name is Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander meets some of his teachers, and likes the odds that are set out in front of him. Plus, he learns a little something about his new group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Can I just say thank you all SO MUCH for your kind comments on the last chapter. The relief that I feel is so great, given the fact that so many people have taken a liking to this story just like I have. Thank you a million times over, enjoy this chapter!

His alarm woke him up much like it had the day before, only this time at six-thirty on the dot. Alexander was out of bed within a minute. Having spent that minute debating whether or not he would go to the student union or the coffee shop to get his drink, Alexander finally decided on fresh coffee from the shop across the street. Lafayette was sound asleep and remained that way until Alex returned. He didn’t wake up, or even stir as Alexander moved about the room, getting his clothes on, checking his supplies again. 

By the time he headed out into the air on route to his first class the clock read seven o’clock and Alexander was equipped with all possible supplies he thought he may need during the day. Students were bustling around campus, mumbling aimlessly to each other about whatever was happening to whoever. Alexander had his eyes planted on the building across campus, and he walked on with a purpose. 

In his bag he had pre written notes. The notes were to be given to his teachers that explained his situation, and gave a thorough explanation of how Alexander wanted to be treated. AKA, like a normal student. Of course, his professors were bound to know that they would have a Deaf student, that was definitely something that the office staff would share with them. That wasn’t the point of the note, or going in early. Alex wanted to meet his teachers and get the ‘shock’ of a deaf student out of the way before other students showed up to class. 

That’s why he found himself outside the building, checking his schedule one last time to make sure he had the right room number, before he walked inside at seven fifteen. His first class was American Encounters. A history class that touched on events in American history between the fifteen hundreds all the way through the eighteen hundreds. The class would cover British Colonies in North America, Expanding throughout the continent, as well as extensive coverage of The Revolutionary War. If there was one thing Alex knew for sure, it’s that he loved history. Specifically the Revolutionary period and the time that followed as the country constructed itself. 

The brilliant minds who worked together (or fueded together in some cases) amazed Alexander. He could only hope to have a fraction of their brilliance one day, and if he was to be his own judge, he’d say that he was well on the way. 

Alexander strode down the hall to a set of double doors and took a deep breath, before opening them and walking inside. The lecture hall wasn’t huge, but it was definitely fit for an abundance of students. There were levels and levels of seats with small tables in front of them. In the front of the room was a desk, a computer, a white board and a projector screen, among other small supplies. There in a chair, sat the professor. He was a built man, with dark skin and a shiny head. He wore a light pink dress shirt and nicely pressed pants, and his suit jacket was hanging over the back of his chair. The glasses on the bridge of his nose were removed when he noticed a student standing in the room, seeming to admire the atmosphere. 

“Hello, can I help you?” 

Alexander continued to gaze around the room, but shook himself out of it when he remembered why he had even come so early. Class didn’t start for another forty five minutes and surely the teacher was wondering why on earth he was standing there so still. Alexander held a hand up and put his backpack down on a nearby chair to fish the note out of his bag. He handed it to the professor with an enthusiastic smile, nodding for him to read. The nametag on his table read George Washington. 

_My name is Alexander Hamilton, I’m a Deaf student. I’m sure you were aware that you’d be having one in your class. I wanted to come in early and explain to you that I do not want to be treated differently than any other student. I want to be held to the same standards in my grades, participation, and evaluation. I am no different than any other student in this classroom. I will deliver everything in my ability and make the best of this opportunity. I have worked hard to get here, and I’m not throwing away my shot._

Professor Washington nodded, looking back at Alexander with a faint smile. He began searching through his desk and pulled out a small device: something that resembled a tape recorder, but it had a headset with a microphone attached to it. With it he pulled out a small screen and turned it on before handing it to Alexander. The screen lit up as Washington wrapped the microphone around his head and attached the tape recorder type device to his pants. 

“Check.” He spoke out once the device was hooked up, and Alexander gaped at the screen when it read the word. Washington gave a triumphant ‘humph’ and went on, “I’ve had Deaf students before, the school gave me this device to help gauge the language barrier. You’ll get information faster, though I won’t be able to answer your questions very quickly if you have any. If you type into here,” Washington pulled up the keyboard on his screen. “It will send a message to my computer screen that you have a question. I’ll answer it as soon as I can. Unless you have an interpreter to help you?” 

Alexander shook his head firmly, no. He didn’t have an interpreter nor did he want one. He hated the feeling of relying on another person to communicate with people. He hated walking into class and looking like someone who needed to have help in order to do basic things. While trying to communicate with people through written word got to be a hassle sometimes, Alex preferred it over an interpreter. People would look at him different if they had someone translating all his information for him. So, when offered help in that way, he turned it down. 

“Right, well then this is going to be the best way to communicate. When class begins I’ll be sure to turn this back on and you’ll hear all content until the end of class. I like your determination, son. Welcome to American Encounters.” 

Alexander preened slightly, and took the small tablet back to his seat. He chose one in the front row and began pulling supplies out of his backpack. This Professor Washington seemed really nice, and very understanding of the whole situation. It came as a slight relief to Alex that Washington would have a handle on how to deal with Deaf students in class. He would know how to approach the semi-awkward language gap, and maybe he had even picked up a few signs here and there throughout his time with other Deaf kids. 

The time ticked by until other students began trickling in the class. Some looked timid and shy, others waved to their professor upon their arrival. A few girls batted their eyelashes in his direction, earning a subtle eye roll from Washington. Alexander studies his habits, watched him smile and greet various students, watched him tap away at his keyboard, probably preparing their introduction for the day. 

A few kids sat around Hamilton, but none said anything to him--Alex made sure to watch just incase he could catch some of their lips moving. A girls smiled sweetly at him, but said nothing as she took her seat directly next to him. Her hair was curly and it bounced when she looked around the room. She wore a bright yellow top with a pair of blue jeans. She seemed kind enough. A boy sat on his other side, though he didn’t acknowledge Hamilton’s presence. 

Finally as the last students straggled in, Professor Washington shut the door. His microphone switched on and he began to speak. 

“Young men and women. You are all a part of the most important event to take place in our history thus far. We gather here today to discuss the credibility of our Constitution. Welcome to American Encounters.” 

~~~~~~~~~

Class sped by with Washington’s engaging introduction. He ran the class as though they were seated at the Constitutional convention, but the Constitution was their syllabi. He gave the list of requirements and rules of his classroom, then allowed the students to argue their point of view and their stance, or argue whether or not rules should be altered or changed. Of course, nobody had a strong enough argument to outdo Mr Washington, so all the rules went unchanged. Alexander even gave his own argument, which was read aloud by Washington and signed by Alexander simultaneously. If students hadn’t caught on to the fact that he was Deaf, Alex’s signing should have pushed the message over the edge. 

The girl next to him seemed to take immediate interest in him after he finished signing his speech and sat down. She watched occasionally throughout the rest of the hour and a half long lecture when Alexander went off on his own signing tangents, commenting on whatever Professor Washington had said. As Alexander left the classroom he waved to Washington and began to make his way down the hall, but not before he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, the bright eyes girl who sat next to him was smiling timidly. 

He was about to pull out his phone and type out his usual speech until he was stopped in his tracks. The girl began to sign to him. 

_You are deaf?_ Alexander nodded his head in astonishment before signing back to her. 

_I am. You sign?_

The girl blushed and shrugged her shoulders. _I’m learning. My older sister is teaching me. Your name is?_

Alexander fingerspelled his name and began to chuckle when her eyes widened and she bit her lip. Finger spelling was hard to understand, especially for someone who was new to the sign language world, and he remembered being so shocked himself when a Deaf woman fingerspelled to him the first time. He saw nothing except the first and last letter. So, he slowed down and smiled apologetically at the girl, before spelling his name again. Much slower. 

His slower pace only seemed to make her blush intensify and she signed, _I’m sorry. I still can’t read fingerspelling so well._ Alex waved away her worry and asked for her name as well. _Peggy. Peggy Schuyler._

Alexander’s eyes widened. He knew that name. _Schuyler?_ Peggy nodded, curiosity covering her features. _Elizabeth Schuyler is your sister?_

Recognition covered Peggy’s face and she nodded happily. _Yes, yes, that’s her!_

_Well, I can see the resemblance, you both are so beautiful!_ Peggy giggled and shook her head. They spoke for a few more minutes, Peggy getting confused about what Alex was signing and then having to ask him to repeat. Alexander didn’t mind. He remembered being so new to the whole thing and being just as confused as the Schuyler sister was. 

Finally, Alexander had to get out of there or he’d be late to his next class. He parted ways with the other girl and left the building, headed straight for his creative writings class. 

~~~~~~~~

He showed up to his second class and gave his teacher the same piece of paper that Washington had received, although this teacher didn’t seem so thrilled to have a Deaf student. Turns out, though, when you go to a school with a lot of money, many teachers have the technology to communicate with Deaf students. This next teacher, Mr Adams, was a bit on the grumpier side with the fact that he had to accommodate for Alex. Alexander wanted to tell him harshly that there was no need for the device, that he could lipread and do his work in peace, but Adams threw the device at him and motioned for him to take a seat. That class was nowhere near as interesting as Washington’s class. 

As soon as it was over, Hamilton was out of the room like a shot. The time was eleven thirty and Alexander was feeling relatively okay about the day so far. He wasn’t sure where to go, though. His next class started at one, so he had a little time to kill. He could go to lunch in the union, but being by himself seemed like a bleak idea. He could go back to the room and see if Lafayette was there, since they hadn’t actually discussed their full schedules together. He pulled out his phone. 

A message from Freckles was lit up among a few other social media notifications and another text. Alex opened the most important one first. 

From Freckles:   
Hey man, we should get lunch together today :) I’m out of class at noon. Text me if you can! 

Alexander felt his heart skip a beat, although it probably shouldn’t have. It was just a polite invitation to get some lunch with him. Nothing special. Alex fired off a response. 

From Alex:   
I’m out of class now, meet me in the union when you get out. 

He grimaced when he read the message after it sent. He seemed too forward, too uptight. So he added a ‘:)’ afterwards and walked over to the union. He found a table near the corner of the room (the table he had previously sat in with the boys was taken) and waited for John to show up. Not twenty minutes later, Laurens sat down across the table from him, a dazzling smile across his face. Alexander stared in aw for a moment before signing _How is your day?_

Laurens scratched his head and raised his eyebrows in confusion. Alex laughed nervously and opened the notes function on his phone before typing in his question. John read it, and then watched Alex sign it again. He smiled and wrote back, ‘very good, how are your classes going so far?’ He pushed the phone back to Alex, who read it and then looked to John expectantly, wondering why he hadn’t just spoken. 

“Sign?” He asked the simple question and it too Alex a moment to realize what he wanted. Reading the message again, Alexander showed John how to sign each piece of it. Finally, John managed on his own. 

_Very good, how are your classes going so far?_

There’s that unsteady beat again in his heart. Watching John sign was… endearing. Adorable. The way that John blushed when he forgot a sign. Or, the way that John paused and bit his lip when he tried to remember and concentrate on a forgotten movement. Alexander had only watched him sign one sentence and his heart was already swelling to the brink. 

He typed out his response again and signed it over the table. 

_Great! I have Mr Washington for American Encounters and he’s undoubtedly the most interesting teacher I’ve ever had. Creative Writing with Adams sounds like a joke, and he isn’t as open about a Deaf student as Washington is. Washington has had one before, and he has a whole system set up for it--well so does Adams, but he has no idea how to use the damn thing. I spent more time reading his lips when the device malfunctioned than I did actually reading the words on the screen._

After that he kept signing, not really realizing that he had surpassed what was written on his screen for John to understand. Funny thing is, John didn’t stop him from going on. Alexander went on for another minute until he noticed John’s intent stare. He ducked his head and waited for John to type something out. 

He slid the phone back over with a grin. _Don’t be embarrassed. Watching you sign is interesting. Washington is the best, I had him last year in History. Adams sucks. Bottom line. He sucks a lot and his class is, indeed, a joke. You have to try to not get an A in that class. Now, let’s grab some food before one of us has to jet out of here or be late to class which, on the first day, leaves a bad impression._

A warm sensation began pooling in the pit of his stomach and Alexander nodded in agreement, following John to the food stations. 

The lunch went perfectly, with John and Alexander conversing (mainly over text, as Alexander promised to teach John more signs later) as though they were old friends. That seemed to be a trend with Alex and this new group he found himself falling into. They all spoke to each other as though they were old friends who hadn’t seen each other in months. Granted, three of the four were in that exact situation, but Alex was being added in as though he had been there all along. 

The previous night, their dinner was comfortable after the somewhat awkward introduction to John. Alexander learned that Lafayette always used cheesy American sayings to make his friends laugh, and Hercules was essentially a giant teddy bear. He always made cheesy jokes, told awful pickup lines, and laughed a lot. And really loud. So loud that Alexander could feel gentle vibrations against his eardrums if he was close enough. Alexander also learned that trying to lipread John would require intense focus, because more times than not throughout the night he found himself getting lost in the smattering of freckles on his cheeks. Or the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he laughed or smiled. Or the way that his lips moved. Many things distracted Alex when he had to look at John throughout dinner. 

The fact that John had wanted to pursue a lunch with Alex meant that something had gone right. Something had been successful enough through the dinner that John wanted to meet up and learn more about him. Alexander felt more than honored to have such a handsome boy inviting him to lunch, and showing interest in a possible friendship with him. 

They parted ways around twelve thirty, reluctantly because Alexander had math class at one. Alexander wished John good luck with the sign, before they went with a promise to talk later. What Alexander didn’t see before he turned, though, was John copying the sign with a small grin. 

~~~~~~~~~

Mathematics sucked. Absolutely sucked. Alexander decided that it was his least favorite class. Not because of the students, but because of the content. Alex was never one for math, and having to take Algebra for Business and Economics felt like the equivalent of driving a stake through his eye. 

The professor was a total snub, too. Very boring, very monotone in his facials. Alex didn’t know if he’d be able to survive the class. Sure, maybe he was being a little dramatic, but that’s what Alexander did best, in all honesty. Alex laughed at himself as he walked down the sidewalk, heading to a class that he knew he might actually find interest in. Politics of Immigration. If that class was headed by an idiot, Alex didn’t know how he’d be able to manage. 

~~~~~~~~~

Politics of Immigration was, in fact, not a terrible class. The instructor seemed very knowledgable on the mechanics of immigration, and he didn’t sound biased or pompous when speaking on the topic. Looked as though that one was going to be alright. Alexander wandered back to his dorm room, typing out messages, tweets, and emails on his phone all the while. His backpack felt heavy with the new amount of papers inside; syllabi, first assignments, order sheets for any special materials students had yet to receive.

Alexander had a certain hop in his step as he walked on. The classes of the day were, for the most part, successful. He still had three more new classes to go to the next day, and some would argue that seven classes were a bit much for a freshman, Alexander could argue on the contrary. He had worked unbelievably hard to get there and he wanted to make the most out of the opportunities being given to him. If the school would allow him to take more classes, he was going to do it. That’s the primary reason he signed up for so many possible clubs the day before. He held a deep seeded desire to make something of himself. Alex didn’t exactly know how he was going to do that, but he would leave his mark before he graduated. He had to. 

In his palm, his phone lit up with a message. 

From Laf:   
You are coming back soon, non? Our room is full and I need your help to contain this mess! 

His clock read 4:47. Why on earth would their room be full on a Monday--the first day of classes-- at 4:47 in the afternoon. Alexander shook his head, fired off a text telling Laf that he was on the way, and picked up his walking pace a little bit. 

Upon opening his room door, Alexander scoffed loudly at the sight that lay before him. Three sophomores, two sitting on Laf’s bed and one on Alexander’s, waved to Alex with cheeky grins. Herc had a laptop on his lap, and Lafayette at his side. The two must have been watching something, because Laf was covering his mouth with his hands, probably to stifle his laughter. On his own bed sat the tan skinned angel himself, John Laurens. He had a book open on the bed, with two note pads open on either side of the textbook. At first glance, one would think that John was doing school work, but upon closer examination, he was just drawing. 

Drawing very beautifully. 

Alexander dropped his bag by the door, grabbed the white board from its place on the wall, and sat down in the spot that John cleared up (on _Alexander’s_ bed, mind you). Alex immediately gawked at John’s drawing, his mouth hanging open. He pointed to John, then back at the paper, and back at John again. 

Laurens chuckled, ducking his head as his fingers traced over the picture of a bear he’d been drawing. He said nothing, only nodded. 

Alexander pulled open the cap and began to write. 

_John, that is BEAUTIFUL. You have such a talent! I’ve never seen anything like that before, though I’m not a particularly art saavy person. It doesn’t take a professional to see how fantastic that is._

John covered his face as a few strands of hair fell freely from his shoulders. From the other bed, Alex caught sight of Laf waving his hand to get his attention. 

“Alexander, would you leave our poor John alone, you’re making him turn red like a tomato!” He and Herc resolved into giggles as Alex frowned, looking back at John who looked even redder than he had before. His freckles stood out against the reddening skin, and it took all of Alexander’s willpower to not reach out and brush John’s hair back behind his ear. Inwardly, Alexander scoffed again. _You just met him, stop acting like you’ve been in love for years-_

He stopped. For two reasons. 

The first was the fact that he just thought that. How could he allow himself to think something like that? The way the words flowed through his mind so easily, the way that-

The second reason. The way that he had signed it to himself, and each person in the room had seen and were all now staring at him. Laf and Hercules blinked blankly at him, while John seemed to study his hands very intensely. _Shit. Shit, he must have seen me point to him._

If John had seen the action, he said nothing and instead knitted his eyebrows together in focus. Recognition crossed his face and he smiled very gently to Alex. With only a little hesitation and a forgotten sign, John signed _how were classes_? A very strong feeling washed over Alex, and he took the whiteboard, starting to scribble something down, before Hercules stood up with a shout. 

“He taught you how to sign something?” He hands were thrown up in the air. “Not cool, man!” Alexander cringed, trying to hold in a laugh. He signed _I saw John today, I didn’t see you!_ , and then wrote it down on the board. Hercules put a hand on his hip, tapping a foot expectantly. 

“Not fair, Laurens,”

Needless to say, the two hours that followed turned into an impromptu lesson, where Alexander introduced the boys to the manual alphabet, as well as a little bit of school vocabulary that would be useful in their daily conversations. In between helping the boys, Alexander started what little homework he had from his history class, as well as math and politics of immigration. He didn’t mind the work already. In a way, it served to set things in stone for Alex. He was there. He was in school. He was getting started. 

Hours later, the boys went out for a late dinner, indulging themselves in some pizza from a local pizzaria. The entire walk there, Lafayette and John signed to each other, laughing when their signs went horribly wrong, or when they couldn’t remember something and had to ask Alexander. For the most part, they made things up, speaking as they signed when the other couldn’t understand what was going on. They kept asking the same questions about school, since that’s all Alexander had shown them. 

Hercules took up talking to Alexander while they walked, asking the same questions that Laf and John were throwing at each other. Herc tried to answer Alexander’s questions more in depth, but he often times would end up just speaking and having Alex lipread. Alex didn’t mind. He rather enjoyed watching his friends discover the mysteries and magic that came from sign language. He also enjoyed watching their eyes widen in amazement and confusion when Alex signed something at his normal speed. Alexander would laugh and slow it down, usually taking out his phone to just type out the message instead of making them guess.

The four of them seemed to flow easily together. As though their friendship was made to happen that exact way. Alexander, in the moments at the pizzeria watching Hercules and Lafayette have a contest to see who could eat the most pizza, while he timed and John kept count, felt comfortable. In some odd, ironic way, he felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, there it is. Again, thank you all so much for your reading, and commenting and kudos. I appreciate you all, so much! 
> 
> Next Chapter: With the first week in full swing, Alexander gets to go to his first club meetings; ASL club, and Culinary!


	5. Not Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander gets a taste of two clubs, and finds that he might actually _have fun_ with it all. Odd for Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO IS THAT? OH IT'S ME! Hello, hello. Two chapters of two different stories in the same weekend, I'm on a role! Let's hope it doesn't stop again. 
> 
> I am always so overwhelmed with the love that this story is getting. You are all incredible. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this slightly shorter (so sorry about that) chapter. 
> 
> P.S. Happy trails to Lin, Leslie, Pippa, Ariana, and Nicholas! They're all going to be around and doing amazing things. I thank them for their imprint that they have all left in my life.

“Welcome everyone, to ASL club.” Eliza spoke with her usual cheery tone as she signed to everyone in the room. “We are so happy to see so many new faces, and we would like to go around the room and introduce ourselves. Of course, we know some of you don’t know any ASL, so I will be translating for you so you can still understand.” She waited for confirmation nods from all the students and then continued. “My name is Elizabeth Schuyler, I am a second year student and the founder of this club. Last year was a very prosperous year for us, so I can’t wait to see what this year brings. My favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla.” A few giggles erupted from around the room as she gestured to the young girl next to her. 

“Well… I’m Andrea, I’m a year one student, and…” the skittish girl looked around at the other faces. “My favorite band is Nirvana.” Eliza signed along with her words the entire time, interpreting for the Deaf students who didn’t mind. The others merely watched the speaker's lips to catch their words. 

A Deaf boy stood up and began signing. _My name is Dennis. I’m a year three student, and I’ve been Deaf my whole life. My favorite color is green._ Dennis sat down and Alexander smiled at him as his eyes scanned the circle of students. 

A few more kids passed, and it was finally Alex’s turn. He stood up, shaking his hands a little bit. The action resembled that of a hearing person who would clear their throat before speaking, which Alexander used to do on a daily basis when he used his voice. 

_My name is Alexander Hamilton. I’m a year one student and I’ve been Deaf for a little less than four years now. An accident, you know._ Alex shrugged his shoulders and continued. _In my spare time I read Shakespeare. Or anything law related._

Eliza smiled warmly in his direction as he sat back down, looking to Peggy, who was sitting next to him. They had talked a few times since their first meeting, and Peggy was shaping into the hearing friend that Alexander never knew he needed. That hearing friend who would sort of understand what Alexander was feeling and going through. Washington’s class was filled with Peggy passing him notes and the two of them trying to suppress their giggles. And that was only two class periods so far. Surely Washington knew that he was in for quite the year with the two of them. 

Once Peggy gave her introduction and say back down, the rest flew by without much incident. The kids all seemed nice enough, and Alexander caught sight of yet another Schuyler sister; Angelica. She was a tall girl with dark brown skin, and eyes that radiated when she grinned. She was a year three student, and her hair had a perfectly wavy style to it. Alexander was amazed; of course every Schuyler sister was a beauty to behold. They each had their own stylistic looks, if you studied them for long enough. And there, seeing them in the same room, Alexander could tell that good looks must have ran in the family. 

Eliza clapped her hands again to get the groups attention after their introductions were complete, and she smiled vibrantly again. “Now that it’s all out of the way,” She signed as she spoke. “It’s nice to meet you all. We will be pairing you up today. It’s completely random, and just by chance who you got paired with. Pegster and I--Oh Peggy and I,” she corrected upon receiving a mocking look from her younger sister. “We pulled names from a hat this morning that decided who would be paired with who. Luckily, we have an even number this year, so there’s no need to double up on partners like we had to do last year.” 

Peggy and Eliza stood together at the front, a list of names shared between them. “Once you get your partner you can sit next to them and introduce yourselves a little more in depth,” Peggy said. 

“Okay, here we go.” Eliza gave Peggy the paper to hold for her so she could sign out each name and who was partnered with who. Alexander waited patiently, watching kids faces light up with delight when their names were signed. The hearing students seemed more apprehensive to respond to their names, as it was intimidating trying to talk to someone in a completely different language. Luckily, every Deaf student had a piece of paper that they could use to write on and explain themselves. 

“Alexander,” he jerked his head upward when he saw his name grace Eliza’s fingers. She looked at the second name on the paper, smirked at Peggy, and then spelled out another name. “Angelica. You’re partners.” 

Alex felt himself gulp involuntarily at the thought. Being paired and in charge of teaching a Schuyler Sister how to sign. Surely she knew a little bit after watching her two younger sisters learning over the years. He locked eyes with Angelica and she smiled at him, a sly quirk in her eyes. He stood up and grabbed the seat next to her, pushing the others out of his mind for the time being. She waved to him, probably unsure of how to say anything. Alexander took out his pad of paper and wrote down his brief introduction. 

_My name is Alexander Hamilton. Lucky you because I can read lips, so you don’t have to always write things down until you get a handle on some of the stuff you’re going to learn._ Angelica nodded and grinned at him again. 

“Well, my sisters have told me about you already. You’re a popular topic in the Schuyler household.” Alexander felt his cheeks heating up as she spoke, and he waved a hand dismissively. “May I call you Ham?” 

He smirked and wrote down his response. 

_Only if I can call you Angel._

Angelica gave him a quick look of disbelief, and rolled her eyes. She nodded her head when he showed her the sign, and the name was set in stone. This whole thing wasn’t going to be so bad. 

The meeting went well for the most part, a few hearing students felt overly intimidated when they watched the Deaf students sign to each other, but Eliza soothed them in a way that only she could. By the end, people had exchanged phone numbers and handshakes. Alexander waited until almost all the other students were gone to go and confront the three sisters who stood proudly at the front laughing. 

He tapped Eliza on the shoulder and waved to the other two. 

_You never told me that you had two sisters who are just as beautiful as you!_ Eliza looked away with a playful roll of her eyes and Peggy hid slightly behind Angelica’s shoulder. 

“What did he say? Is he talking about me? You talking trash, Ham?” Angelica pointed a finger in his direction with mock accusation, and Hamilton laughed. 

“He said we are all beautiful,” Peggy whispered over her shoulder, peering at Alexander mischievously. 

“Good job, Peggy, you caught that!” Eliza praised and Peggy preened. Angelica, on the other hand, was still peering directly at Alex. Her serious expression turned to a smile effortlessly, and she shook her head. “Quite the ladies man, I see.” She commented with a fond roll of the eyes. 

_I like to think I’m an everyone’s man,_ Alex winked in their direction before slinging his bag over his shoulder. He noted that Eliza was translating for Angelica, and usually that would have irritated him. Though, he didn’t mind seeing Eliza do it. Her lips moved in a way that could lull any person into a trance. 

Hamilton waved the ladies off and left the classroom. The brisk air hit his face and he welcomed it with a small grin and a deep inhalation. Alexander had a few hours to spare until his next meeting and his stomach growled lightly. _Well,_ he signed to himself as his feet carried him on. _I do have that essay to prepare for debate club…_ His reasoning got the best of him, and Alexander blew off his meal in favor of going back to his dorm room to prepare the essay that was sure to land him a spot on the team. 

With the program, Alexander could participate in the club, but not be on the team. That was not what he wanted. Especially not after Jefferson had tried to bash him when he signed up. He was going to show those hypocrites what’s what, and become the best on the team no matter what it took.

And so, Alexander found himself in his dorm room, deserted except for him. His fingers flew across the cheap keyboard of his cheap laptop, and Alex tapped out a tune with his right foot on the floor. This seemed to be falling into place. His first week wasn’t so bad, aside from a few rough spots during the first days with teachers not knowing how to function the device that translated their words, and a few mix ups with some students when they didn’t know that he was Deaf. Other than that, though, Alexander would venture so far as to say that things were working in his favor. 

It’s exactly what he wanted; to get away from everything. He wanted the freedom that his foster family never provided him. They hardly did anything for Alex before his accident, and that only strengthened when he became Deaf. They never bothered to accommodate him while he learned ASL; he learned the language through a volunteer from the hospital that he stayed in. He took her lessons home with him and studied until he fell asleep with his head on his desk. 

As he continued to learn the language, he started to venture into the large Deaf community from which he lived. They were substantial in size, proving to outnumber most hearing people in their neighborhood. It was about a twenty five minute walk for Alex, but he made the trek every other afternoon after school to go study and learn with the other Deaf kids. He made his way by watching them, observing how they signed, and then going home to try and log it all. He kept a book of new signs that he would describe in great detail. 

When the doctors in the hospital found out about his Deafness, they had suggested to his parents that they give him implants, or even try therapy to get him to open up and still use his voice. They denied all forms and closed Alexander out even more than they had before. He was practically an outcast in the house that he was supposed to call his own, and outcasted by the people he was supposed to label as his parents. When they told Alexander a few years later, after he was long into the Deaf world and slowly accepting the situation, Alexander was outraged. 

He felt wounded that these people who signed up to take in a child and care for them as their own wouldn’t spare a dime to even get Alexander therapy that would keep his speech comprehensible. He screamed at them in anger, not even sure if the words he was saying were coming out as he wanted. He could hear nothing, only feel the vibrations coming from within his throat. 

It took him half a year to get over the fact, but he never stopped resenting his foster parents for their incompetence. It was during those first years of his Deafness that Alexander knew he had to get out and get away from them. And if he was going to do it, he was going to do it on his own. So, he took up more at school. They had interpreters follow him around and tell other kids and teachers what he was saying. It annoyed Alex, and made him realize that he also did not want interpreters following him around to translate his every sign. 

Who was Alexander to do anything easily, after all? 

He got scholarship on scholarship for his quick wits and brain, and soon enough Columbia had accepted him into the program. He was elated, and so were his caregivers. Probably not for the same reason, but no matter. Alexander finally had his way out. He was finally going to get away from it all. 

And so he did. 

A few hours passed, Alexander completely lost in thought until he bothered to look at the clock again. The time was seven thirty, a half hour until the meeting was to start. The club was a late one, but he was particularly interested in this one. Not because of the content, or because he had an innate interest in the material being given out. No. He was ready for this club because of the man heading it all. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Listen up, trainees.” A largely built man strode back and forth in the front of the room, holding a spoon close to his chest. There were rows of stations set up with materials from bowls to spoons to spatulas to graters; you name it and it was there. “You have all been enrolled in one of the most rigorous courses of your entire life. You will cry. You will sweat. Your hands and arms will ache with a fury of a thousand volcanoes.” He slammed the spoon down on the counter and looked out at all the faces in his audience who were trying not to laugh, probably unsure of if he was joking or not.

“Welcome.” He peered around for emphasis, slowly reaching his hands underneath the table. “To culinary club!” From behind the counter came a steaming plate of cookies. “Made fresh before you all got here. Take one and pass it around!” 

Alexander had sat closest to the front where he could watch much closer and observe how things ran, so he was the first to get the plate. He picked one up and then handed it off to a girl next to him. She smiled sweetly and said thank you, to which Alexander nodded politely. The plate was sent around the class, and kids made a satisfied ‘mmm’ sound as soon as they took their bites. 

“I know,” Hercules nodded proudly from the front of the class. “Best chocolate chip you have ever tasted. It’s a Mulligan family recipe. Learned it from my grand ma-ma.” The plate returned up to the front and Alexander held it at his chair, waiting for Herc to collect the tray. 

“We aren’t going to be baking anything today, but we are going to do introductions and get a lowdown on how this thing is going to work. So, we’re just going to go in rows and you can speak up as you please. State your name, year, and favorite dish. I’ll start.” He pulled on the sides of his apron to reveal his name stitched into the front. “Hercules Mulligan. Year three tailor in training. Favorite dish is my mom’s gumbo. She can make a mean sauce for that thing. Let’s start up here.” 

Hercules pointed to Alexander who looked at him with slightly widened eyes. There was no Eliza this time to easily translate his messages, and Herc caught on real quick, having forgotten momentarily that Alexander couldn’t exactly speak to anyone. “Oh! This is Alexander Hamilton, he’s Deaf. So he doesn’t like to use his voice. He signs a helluva lot, but he usually just writes down things that he wants to say. He can lipread really well too, so you don’t have to worry about being weird when you talk to him.” 

Murmurs erupted from the crowd and Alexander refrained from rolling his eyes. Of course there were murmurs, there always were. Hercules asked him for his favorite dish and Alexander quickly typed it out on his phone, then handed it to Herc to read for the club. 

“Ahh, Jerk Chicken. A man of Caribbean taste, I should have known.” This earned him some satisfied nods from the kids around him, and the girl directly to his right (whom he would identify as Anna) smiled tentatively in his direction. Alex returned the smile and turned his attention to watching the kids after her, catching almost all of their names. 

The rest of the hour long meeting went by quickly, with Hercules explaining basic safety rules that they all needed to know if they were going to be “running around in the kitchen setting things on fire”, as Herc had described it. Hercules had a way with everyone; this thing about him that just made him likable. And it was working completely on the entire room. By the end of the meeting girls were waving flirtatiously at Hercules, who would shoot them all a subtle wink as they left. 

He caught Alexander by the wrist before he managed to slip out and patted him on the back. “Hey man, seriously thanks for joining. I want to get Laf and John in here, but they’re always too stuck up with other things to come out and do anything like this.” 

Alexander laughed and shrugged his shoulders, trying to offer an unspoken ‘you’re welcome’. Hercules must have gotten it and he patted his shoulder firmly. “Oh, hey if you want to join us, we’re going to be getting our party on to celebrate the end of the first week on Saturday night. Laf, John and I. Our dorm room, you in?” 

Alexander thought for a moment, his mind immediately flashing to John. As it did, he smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yeah!” Hercules cheered. “That’s what I’m talking about! I’ll text you the details sometime tomorrow.” Alexander nodded and then left Herc. The walk back was short, as the building with the culinary classroom was only one over. When he made it into his dorm room he found Lafayette sprawled across his bed, reading some sort of magazine. He peeked up once Alexander was in the room. 

“Mon ami! How was the meeting?” 

Alexander signed _good_ , and Lafayette smiled brightly. That was one of the signs that he had picked up over the past few days, what with their lessons and all. Alexander had asked him that afternoon if he actually remembered any of the other content, and Lafayette responded with a playful wink and a confirmation that he most definitely did not. Alex wasn’t upset or anything, he would have been surprised if they actually did remember any of what he taught them. 

The clock read about nine, and Alex didn’t really feel all that sleepy. He sat down at his desk, turned on the cheap lamp and began pulling out his homework for that night. He had a significantly greater amount than the previous days, because teachers were finally getting past the introductions and syllabi, and jumping straight into lessons. He looked at his agenda, realizing that the various assignments may take him longer than expected. 

_Oh well,_ he thought to himself. _Not like the Friday schedule is tough anyway._ He set off to work, compiling all his assignments into one pile before diving in. He was too enthralled in the papers in front of him that he failed to notice Lafayette turning out the lights behind him and crawling into his own bed, leaving only Alexander’s dim light to fill a small section of the room. 

Alexander Hamilton didn’t sleep until four in the morning, with a wake up call of six thirty as usual. 

_Two and half hours. Not bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Not bad," I say to myself as I do the same thing Hamilton does. That's it for this one. I know what you're all waiting for, and it's coming soon, don't worry. Lams is on the way. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Next chapter: Fast forward in Alexander's life and things are _really_ looking good. For the most part.


	6. Just Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex realizes that he's going to have a tough time in some activities, so he does something completely NOT Alexander Hamilton. He asks for help. Then, some feelings come to light in a completely new way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted this to be loonnnger but it did not want to be that way, so here this is. 
> 
> I apologize for typos, I feel like this is a messy af chapter.

Two months into the semester and Alexander could hardly find reason to not be happy with how things were going (aside from Jefferson, but we’ll leave him out of this for now). He’s had straight A’s for most of the time, which was an accomplishment in itself. There was a brief week long period where Alexander suffered a high B in one of his classes, and during that week he hardly spoke to anyone. He stayed glued to his computer, trying to figure out how he would be able to get the grade up, which of course was in his Algebra class. Math was not his strong suit. Still, one week with approximately two meals in total and a lot of Five Hour energy shots later, and Alex had his A again. 

Other than that little hiccup, classes were all going as well as they could when he still had the language barrier. Teachers had been mostly accepting of his situation, and they found ways for him to make up those pesky participation points that seemed to always fall short. Alex had tried to be involved and discuss things with other kids, but the only class he had a fellow ASL savvy student was Washington’s class. In all his other classes he fell short in points, and teachers gave him alternate assignments to be able to make points up as he went. Often times they would wait for Alexander to type out his questions on his device and then answer them in front of the class, or read his commentary aloud for other kids to hear. 

It annoyed Alexander to some extent, but it was the price he had to pay for his stubbornness on the matter of an interpreter. He dealt with it and took the extra assignments with a smile on his face. In all reality, none of them were that bad, and they didn’t take very long to complete, so Alexander didn’t mind. 

Everyday he found something more to love about his friends. Hercules was really the giant teddy bear that his first impression led him to believe. He brought the boys cookies and cake recipes to try out and critique, which usually turned into them all putting on the most outrageous accents possible and making elaborate comments that typically made no sense. Lafayette was the king of that. Lafayette, of course, was Alex’s most helpful asset in his everyday duties. They spent an abundance of time together inside their dorm room, and that slowly carried out into other activities as well. Alexander had learned that Lafayette had quite the inheritance from his parents, and that he would be seeking out an internship at the White House in the next few years. Something amazing, Alexander had thought. To have a friend in the White House! Unthought of until he met Lafayette. He was a strong willed man who could persuade almost anyone to do anything. 

John, on the other hand was something else. True to his word, every single day Alexander found another reason to like John. He was sweet, caring, always there if anyone needed a pick-me-up. Alexander would never forget the time that he walked into John and Herc’s room thinking that they were all going to be studying there, only to come face to face with a Laurens in his boxers. Alexander had never blushed so hard in his life. John told him it was all okay and a total accident, and he should have locked the door when he got back from the shower, but that wasn’t what bothered Alex. What bothered him was the feeling he got in his stomach when he saw John in such a way. 

_It wasn’t anything more than butterflies_ , he had told himself. But, in all actuality, Alexander had never seen a man look as beautiful as John had in that moment. With his torso exposed, Alexander had been free to let his eyes wander over the toned muscles there for a moment before he slammed the door shut. The tanned skin was covered in impossible amounts of freckles, much like his face. The sight made his heart race and his breathing intensify, and he dashed out of the building before John could open the door again. 

Alexander liked John already. He liked him a lot, actually. There’s no mistake about it, and Alex liked to tell himself that there’s a chance John may return the feelings for him. Though, such is the curse of being a bisexual individual in a world of still close-minded people. He had no idea if John even liked boys, or wanted anything to do with _him_. Though, a week or so prior, John had accidentally bumped all of Alex’s things onto the floor and bent over to help the latter pick them up. Alexander crawled under his desk, miscalculated the height of the furniture, and then hit the back of his head as he tried to straighten himself up. 

John had stayed with him that night, holding ice to the back of his head when needed, and making sure that nothing was wrong with him. In the end, Alexander was really milking it, and John allowed him to rest his “aching head” on John’s shoulder. They sat together on the bed quietly, watching a movie on John’s newer laptop. Alexander had completely abandoned his school work for the rest of that night. 

So overall, Alexander was hopeful. 

Since the first ASL club meeting, Alex had become relatively good friends with the Schuyler Sisters. Peggy was a dear in Washington’s class, while Eliza provided him someone to talk to in an easier manner when he was feeling frustrated by language barriers. She was always open to lunch, coffee, dinner, whatever Alex wanted to treat her to. Not to mention just how gorgeous she actually was. Not only on the outside, but on the inside as well. Eliza had the sweetest and most gentle eyes, with dark hair that sat perfectly around her shoulders. She had the cutest nose and the kindest touch. On the inside, she radiated with positive energy. There wasn’t a mean bone in her body as far as Alexander could tell. Eliza was an angel sent from heaven above. 

Angelica, his buddy in ASL club, was something to behold as well. Alex was right in his original inquiry, that Angelica may have already leaned a bit of ASL from her sisters, because when Alex gave her the first set of signs he wanted her to learn, she already knew them. Not to mention that she knew the manual alphabet, which was even better. Someone who is ahead on fingerspelling has a fantastic start in the game. Angelica made Alexander gawk in more ways than he wanted to admit. Her beauty and grace was baffling, and the two of them had taken a liking to each other fairly quickly. 

See, things with his friends were working out, they were. Alexander had to be happy about that. However, back on the topic of Jefferson.

Alexander’s debate club meetings were Saturday afternoons and they lasted for about two hours each. That was understandable, as they were mostly practicing and learning various different techniques for debate. They often had mock competitions as Alex would come to find out, since the first meeting was a debate itself. Many kids dropped out, many kids stayed. But not many kids were targeted by Thomas Jefferson like Alexander was. 

Jefferson had it out for him, no doubt about it. Within the first ten minutes, Jefferson made too many remarks about Alexander being “unable to hear a single thing, or speak at all” and cautioning people to “be careful when you talk to him”. Alex had watched in disgust and stood off to the side for the rest of the debate. Afterwards, a young man by the name of Aaron Burr came up to him and introduced himself. Alexander used the good old ‘pen and paper’ to communicate with Burr. He seemed fairly nice enough. Burr agreed to read Alexander’s messages aloud from the paper, and that was about the nicest gesture Alex would receive in the club. 

The meetings only grew worse, with Jefferson turning his back to Alexander purposefully so he wouldn’t see whatever was being said, and him whispering things to other students then gesturing in Alex’s direction. He tried not to let the things get to him, but it was hard enough having to write things down fast enough to be read by Burr and he wasn’t taking the rest of it very well. On top of that, he felt an immense pile of guilt building on his shoulders as Jefferson turned his jeering towards Burr for helping him. Luckily, bur confided in him and said that very few people actually likes Jefferson anyway. 

Alex was sick of it all, and one day he decided to swallow his own pride and ask Burr for advice. 

To A. Burr:  
Hey, Burr. I need some help. 

From A. Burr:  
I’m going to assume it has to do with debate. What is it?

To A. Burr:  
Sort of. Should I get an interpreter to go with me to debate? Jefferson is never going to let up, and my chances of making the team are slim if I have to keep up like this. Not that your note reading isn’t done to perfection. 

From A. Burr:  
I would strongly advise you to get an interpreter. Though I know you dislike them. Get someone who you trust and enjoy being around. 

From A. Burr:  
And I know. My note reading is perceptive. 

To A. Burr:  
Hah! Perceptive. Good word. I’ll think about it. Thanks, Mr Burr, sir. 

Alexander put his phone back into his pocket, glancing around his dorm room one more time before getting up to stretch. He grabbed his backpack and wallet, and made for the door. 

~~~~~~~~ 

_Room 312, 312…_ Alex’s eyes scanned room after room as he walked down the hall, knowing that his destination was drawing closer. Then, the door in question made itself seen and Alexander took a deep breath, pressing his fist against the wood and knocking three times. He waited a moment, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. The whole situation had him bundled up in a ball of nerves, and waiting was the last thing he wanted to do. 

Lucky for him the door opened slowly, and the familiar face on the other side lit up. Her fingers danced as she signed. 

_Alexander! What are you doing here?_

_May I come in?_ Alex asked sheepishly. 

Eliza nodded and moved to the side, allowing Alexander to walk in. Her dorm was the same size and set up as their own, but her walls were covered in various blues and greens, gorgeously matched together. The room was empty, so she figured that her roommate must have been out. 

_What do you need?_ She asked once the two of them were seated comfortably on her bed. 

_I don’t mean to intrude, but I’ve got a bit of a problem._ Eliza nodded, encouraging him to carry on. _I am in debate club, and this asshole Jefferson has been using my Deafness against me since I walked in the door. He’s always ignoring me and saying that my input hardly mattered, when my ideas are a thousand times better than any that he’s conjured up!_

_Oh yes, I know Jefferson. He’s a very… difficult person to work with. People like him make my blood boil._

_Exactly!_ Alexander threw his arms up in defeat, annoyance taking over just by thinking of the man. _I have the brains, I just need to be able to show them in a better way than what I have been. And…_

_You dislike interpreters,_ Eliza tapped her chin, seeming to catch on to his predicament. 

_I do. However, I like you. And I was wondering if you would… accompany me to debate club, and possibly be my partner? You won’t have to debate or anything, but only interpret for others to understand what I’m saying. Of course, you don’t have to or anything, I just-_

_Alexander?_

_Yes?_

_I would be more than happy._ Eliza beamed, gently nudging his shoulder with her hand. _When are they?_

Alexander could barely contain himself, he clapped with excitement. _Saturday afternoons. One to three. I want to join debate team as well, but we can cross that bridge after you see how hard it is to interpret for me._ That made Eliza laugh and she shoved him playfully. 

_Well, you are a mouthful._ She commented coolly. 

Alexander pulled her into a kind hug and smiled into her shoulder. When they pulled away he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. 

_My dearest Betsey, you never cease to bring more reason for me to love you so._

_How now do you speak so eloquently with such ease, my Hamilton?_

He shrugged and pulled her into yet another hug. Next week’s meeting was going to be something else. And he was going to shove Jefferson’s cocky words back down his throat. 

_There is one more thing I would like to ask about._ Alexander signed very close to his chest, something he did when he was nervous or scared. 

_All right, fire away._

_You know John, don’t you? Laurens?_

Eliza nodded slowly, a small smirk beginning to play on her lips. 

_Do you think…_ Alexander stopped himself, shaking his hands out in an exasperated manner. _Forget I mentioned anything. Thank you, dearest! We will be in touch for next week!_ He pressed a quick kiss to her temple and then got out of her room as fast as he could. 

~~~~~~~~

“You got Eliza to interpret for you?” 

_Yeah, she agreed to come with me to debate. What an angel._ Alexander typed out. 

“So she must know a lot of ASL, huh..?” 

_She’s practically fluent, yes._

The boy nodded his head and hummed thoughtfully, throwing Hamilton another piece of candy from where he laid on his bed. His curly hair was a mess sticking to his face, since he just returned from a run and decided to stop by and pester Alexander. John bit into his apple and hummed absently. Alexander caught sight of him through side eyed looks, but he said nothing more until John asked another question. 

Alexander liked having John around like this, he liked looking over to see John laying in his bed, scrolling through his phone. It gave him a somewhat calming feeling, especially in the moments that his brain never stopped running (which were always, but it intensified as work piled up). 

Lafayette was off at some club meeting--probably the French club--and Hercules was surely off wooing his soon-to-be girlfriend. He wasn’t one to play with emotions, but the group knew that Herc had one girl in particular who he really wanted to date. They shared fashion class, along with half of their weekends. It was cute to Alex, seeing Hercules get so flustered whenever the girl in question was brought up. 

So, there sat John and Alexander alone in his dorm room, Alex typing away on his computer and John sketching in one of his newer sketchbooks. A quietness filled the room aside from Alex’s keys and the occasional scrape of John’s pencils on paper. It was comforting. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Alexander saw John waving to grab his attention. He glanced over and saw John packing up his things. Alexander furrowed his brows together in a silent question as John stood up. 

“Come on, let’s go. I’m going to take you somewhere.” He found himself in front of a mirror, running his hand through the frizzy hair on top of his head. John puffed out a bit of air and rolled his eyes, then turned to Alex with an expectant look. 

_Where are we going?_ The message was already typed out on his phone to show. 

“You’ll see when we get there,” John smiled, holding out his hand for Alexander to take. And he did, allowing John to pull him out of the chair while trying to ignore the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach at the contact. The two of them grabbed a few things and headed out the door, leaving campus grounds and walking to the nearest subway entrance. They went down in and walked a little ways away until John stopped suddenly. He looked to Alex. 

“Do you have a subway card?” 

Alexander shook his head, slightly embarrassed that he had lived in Manhattan for over two months and still hadn't gotten a Metro card. John gawked at him for a second, before grabbing his hand yet again and pulling him towards one of the machines. He pulled out a twenty and inserted it before Alexander could protest. When he did, John held up a hand and said “Consider it a gift,” 

They got his card all loaded up, and then went down deeper to the train platform. The subway showed up not long after and John told him that they wouldn’t be on for more than two stops at the most. Sure enough, their stop came after one station and they shuffled off. “A few more blocks.” He assured him. 

The rest of the walk went by quickly and the orange tint in the sky was beginning to really set in. It was a beautiful contrast to the increasingly green surroundings, to which Alexander finally pieced together as Central Park. Though they weren’t just there for the beautiful scenery of any part, John seemed to have a specific place in mind. 

Alex, in the time that he had been in New York, had never been inside Central Park, he had only viewed it from the outskirts. And while it had always looked beautiful and laced with endless trees, shrubs, and rocks, he never expected what lay in front of him. Trees of various shades of green, some threatening to turn orange as fall was slowly creeping up. There were slabs of large rocks that looked pristine for climbing, or laying out on to soak up some of the sun. 

They walked on for a few minutes, occasionally seeing birds or squirrels shimmy up different trees. Step after step and Alexander was beginning to wonder if John actually had something in mind, or if this whole ordeal was just an extension of his previous workout. Maybe he was trying to get Alexander out in the city for some exercise, yeah. John seemed like the kind of person to trick someone into doing that. Especially someone who had loads of school work to be done. 

But soon enough John slowed to a halt as they approached a lake. A lake that shown brightly in the diminishing sunlight. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder. “Isn’t it pretty?” John asked him, giving a small grin. 

Alexander didn’t think in that moment, with the orange light highlighting John’s features, and the water sloshing around in front of them, and he signed _almost as pretty as you._ John quirked his head to the side and looked lost. Alexander mentally slapped himself, pulling his phone out to tap a out message quickly, his hands shaking slightly. 

_It is. I’m glad you brought me here._ Alexander was nervous when he showed John the screen, because John had seen him point in his direction, he had to have known that Alex was talking about him. Hopefully the message would be a significant enough cover up for it. 

After a moment and a sly look, John seemed satisfied with the answer and continued. “I came here on my last rescue. Swan with a broken wing. I practically fell into the water right out there.” He pointed off into the distance, looking to recall the memory in his head. 

They both shared a laugh and Alex relaxed a little, thinking he had avoided some deep water with his slip up. They sat like that for a while, watching the sun go down over the glistening waters and relishing in the light hearted conversation that ensued. The air was cool against their skin and no sooner than they had arrived had the sun departed completely and the park was replaced with a few scattered lights here and there. John stood up, brushing the little bits of dirt from his pants. 

“It’s kind of dark now, we should probably be getting back to campus.” 

Alexander nodded his agreement and stood up as well. Before they left, they glanced back out at the lake one last time before sharing a sweet smile. The entire way back to campus, Alexander couldn’t wipe the same grin from his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Hopefully it was enjoyable! I am off to write lams probably. 
> 
> Next chapter: A week after their agreement, Alexander is accompanied to debate club with Eliza, and the reactions he gets are nothing short of what he expected. Meanwhile, with the first block of the school year coming close to the end, and new projects being brought to light, Hercules comes to the boys with a very... unique proposition.


	7. And So, We Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander finally gets his chance to prove what he's made of, with the help of a certain beauty at his side. Hercules opens up to his friends, and gives them an offer that Alexander cannot resist. 
> 
> And later in the night, Alexander cooks up a scheme that's bound to get him where he wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Mentions of suicide attempt, discrimination and slang used against a Deaf person, mild cursing. Most of these are very slight, and briefly touched on, but they are there. Be careful, friends. 
> 
> THIS is the length I am looking for in my chapters, and I rather had fun writing this chapter. I don't know a TON about debate, and I will be diving deeper into it later, probably. So... yes! 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Alexander awoke Saturday morning far before his alarm was set to vibrate on the bed next to him. With a warm cup of coffee from the shop across the street in his hand, Alexander sat down at his desk, a clear target in sight. He was preparing his first real speech for the other students in the debate club to hear; a speech in which he would announce his desire to try out for the team. Try outs were soon, Alex knew, but he also knew that he could debate any topic thrown at him. Shoving words back down his opponents throats was a specialty. And _boy_ could he not wait to shove Jefferson’s words back down his pretentious throat. 

He booted up his rickety laptop and sipped from his warm cup as the screen lit up slowly. Lafayette was asleep on his bed still, so Alexander made sure to mute all the noises that his laptop made, hoping that none of the accidental pangs would wake his roommate. He navigated his way through to a blank word document, and began to type. 

Something important to note about Alexander was that he loved writing, as anybody could blatantly see. Writing was like an alternative escape for Alex. Whenever the world put his tolerance to the test, Alexander turned to writing as a way to combat whatever the hell the universe was trying to throw his way. Give Alexander a father who deserted him, his brother, and his broken down mother? Alexander gave pages worth of beautifully sculpted letters to nobody in particular, drawing the eyes of those on the tiny Caribbean island. Give him a hurricane that destroys his home and leaves him feeling utterly helpless? Alexander writes pristine accounts of what happened on that fateful day and land him and his family a one way ticket to Washington, DC. Give him a mother who falls ill alongside of him, and never recovers? Alexander drafts perfectly written eulogies, celebrating the life that his mother lived and the life that he received from her. 

At the tender age of ten, Alex, along with his mother and brother, were shipped off to Washington, DC. They traveled completely dependent on the grants given to Alex from his publications in the paper in Nevis. People paid the minimal amount of money to hear about a young boy who was struggling with his small family, and a father who hardly existed in his life since birth. The payment was enough, though. It was enough to get them to where they wanted to be, and it was enough to get them on their feet in America. His mother had to confer with various French speaking officials, but eventually they had their own run down apartment. It felt like something Alexander had earned. Earned through his writing. 

Until it was stripped away from him. 

After entering into the foster care system, Alexander wrote even more. His families were relentless, and often abusive to him. So, when he would bite his cheeks to withhold tears that threatened to spill over onto his cheeks, Alexander would mentally begin preparing paragraphs of beautiful words that he would write as soon as a pencil graced his hand. When his foster parents ignored his needs during school, favoring their own children before him, Alexander would lay on his uncomfortable bed and write away long into the night. 

When the accident happened, and Alex lost his hearing, he had never relied on writing so much in his entire life. It became his sole way of communicating with almost everyone in his family and community. Before he started learning ASL, Alexander went through a phase in which he said and did very little. The world seemed to shrink when he lost his hearing. Imagine seeing in colors for your entire life, then suddenly becoming colorblind. That’s what it felt like for Alex. He felt as though the color was drained from his daily life, and he was operating in black and white. Nothing had meaning to him, nobody cared for him, his father and mother were gone, his brother wanted nothing more to do with him, and at one point Alexander didn’t know what there was left to live for. 

He tried at age sixteen, two years after losing his hearing, to commit suicide. Downed a bottle of painkillers in a matter of two minutes. Immediately after the pills left his throat, Alex felt the regret seep in. _This isn’t the answer,_ he told himself as he shoved his hand into his mouth. He vomited for the rest of the night. 

Later that year, his college essay got him into Columbia on a full ride (well, the essay paired with his grades and extracurriculars). All of these things came from Alexander’s writing, and he couldn’t help but feel dependent on it as the days ticked by. He longed to be heard, for people to see what he could do, and his writing was the best way to make that happen. 

So, he sat at his desk, typing away on a document that was going to land him a spot on the debate team. He was mentally forging words into a perfect balance of ingenuity, spunk, and sass. The kids in that club weren’t going to know what hit them. 

_... it would be your greatest grievance if you turned down the opportunity that presents itself. While most of you are in no position to dictate how the choosing happens, I do know that one of you is. And while that one is a very pompous and undeserving ass-_ A gentle tap hit Alex’s shoulder. He looked back to see Lafayette holding his hand over his mouth, and Eliza staring at his screen from over his shoulder. 

_You know,_ she started. _It probably isn’t a good idea to insult the man who you are trying to impress._

Alexander scoffed, throwing his hands up in a defensive way. _I am not trying to impress him! He is the last person I am worried about impressing!_

Eliza waved her hand dismissively. _You do realize the time, don’t you?_

Alexander furrowed his brows together and frowned, his eyes widening slightly when it registered what she meant. He slowly turned his face back to his laptop screen, staring at the time that read eleven forty-seven. He grimaced, putting on his best cheesy smile before turning back to his friends. Eliza stood with a smirk on her lips, and her arms crossed over her chest. _You have an hour._

Alex grinned more genuinely, and went back to his typing, wanting to iron out a few more kinks in the paper before letting Eliza read over it, since she was the one who would be saying the words out loud. He found it only fair that she get a preview before she was put in the spotlight. Eliza and Lafayette let him be, resolving to sit down on the other side of the room and talk. About what: Alexander had no idea. Nor did he really care in that moment. He picked up right where he left off, thinking that maybe Eliza was right. 

No, he wasn’t trying to impress Jefferson, per se, but he did need the man to be a little more… tolerant of him. They hadn’t ever had a real conversation, mostly because Jefferson refused to listen to anything that wasn’t Alex’s voice. And surely if he heard his actual voice he would find something out of it to make fun of. Through this essay, though, Alexander wanted to show Jefferson a thing or two. Show him that his mind was miles ahead of theirs and that he could anything a million times better than them. Was it cocky? Yes, probably. But Alexander had a big head because he knew he could back it up. 

The entire speech had to be a big hit. 

Soon enough, the time read twelve thirty and Alexander knew that if he didn’t get ready soon, he would never be ready on time. He gestured for Eliza to sit in the chair and read over what he had wrote, while he shuffled off behind her and Laf to change his clothes. He ran off to the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash some water on his face, hoping that he would be somewhat presentable. When he returned, Eliza was holding a hand over her mouth, much like Laf had done before, while the man himself was laying on his bed in a fit of laughter. Alexander looked proudly at the screen and Eliza looked up at him with a look that says ‘are you serious with this?’ 

_Don’t worry, you just have to interpret it, I’ll do the signing,_ Alexander nodded resolutely. Eliza shot him a thumbs up and quickly made sure to email the document to Alex for him to pull up on his phone. 

Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves walked into the debate club meeting, Alexander with a jump in his step. As soon as he locked eyes with Jefferson, he motioned for Eliza to follow. The big haired tyrant was sitting up in a chair at the front, talking to his henchman James when Alexander tapped his shoulder from behind. Thomas spun around slowly and then smiled in a mocking way as he stood up. 

“Why, look at who it is,” Thomas mused, tapping his finger to his chin. “And Ms Schuyler, to what do we all owe the pleasure?” 

“I’m here to help Alexander.” Eliza smiled sweetly, watching Alexander for any hand motions. When he started, Eliza had a feeling that he wouldn’t stop. 

Alexander did begin signing, and Eliza spoke out loud as she watched him. 

“Listen here you afro puff,” Jefferson gawked at Eliza for a moment. “His words, not mine." She mumbled, before launching back into his speech. "Eliza is here to interpret for me so that you all stop whining over my sign language. You all think I’m so incompetent and so incapable of basic functions, well I’m going to show you today what I can do. You’re going to learn that I can do anything that you can, and do it all a million times better while I’m at it.” 

“Oh but you are incapable of basic functions. Look at this. You have this sweet dame Eliza translating all your words for you because your voice no longer works. And Eliza. I never knew that you learned sign language. What a thorough waste of time on your part. It’s such an immature language, you know. So uncivilized.” 

Eliza’s eyes widened, and before she could retort with anything, Alexander began firing out a response. 

She translated. “How many times do I have to say it, I can speak, but I choose not to! It’s a function that I-” 

“What a silly decision on your part.” Thomas scoffed loudly, rolling his eyes in James’ direction. “We are so far into this club, Hamilton. Tryouts for the team are in a week, and after all, debate is partially based on speaking. Since you refuse to do that…” 

“That’s why I have Eliza, she agreed to help me when I get on the team so that people won’t be so bent out of shape, you inconsiderate ass!” 

“Inconsiderate ass? My, Hamilton.” Jefferson tutted. “That’s no way to talk to someone who heads the team. And if I am going to be quite frank with you, I’ll readily admit that you stand very little chance at making it _if_ you do end up trying to find a spot. Your greatest asset is Eliza here because she’s just so beautiful, I wouldn’t mind having her around more often.” 

Hamilton could feel his blood boiling. The nerve! “You know that Washington is in charge of this club, and the team. He will never let you be so biased and unfair. You have to give me a chance, it’s in any rule book written. Any person has a fair chance if they want to tryout and be considered for a spot on a team.” 

“Oh please!” Jefferson began shoving Alexander back with one hand planted firmly onto his chest. “Washington hardly ever visits these things. He put me in charge for a reason; to run the club as I see best fit. And the team will be better off without you on it, you incoherent, crippled fool!” 

“Mr. Jefferson!” 

Alexander noticed a change in Thomas’ face, and a look of fear flash through his eyes, and following where the gazes were pointed he saw the source of delay. Professor Washington was standing in the doorway to the classroom, his hands crossed over his chest and a scowl painted on his face. Alexander immediately pushed Jefferson’s hand from his chest and stood up taller. 

“What was that I hear about Mr. Hamilton wanting to tryout for the team?” Washington asked as he shut the door behind him. 

“Sir, Hamilton is incapable of performing even one of the basic necessities that comes with a debate. He can’t hear or speak. So, I don’t see the point in him being on the team, even if-”

“While Mr. Hamilton cannot hear, he can see.” Washington floated closer, revealing his height advantage on any of his students. “Have you noticed that he is understanding almost everything that we say, despite his lack of hearing?” 

“Well, yes, but I-” 

“And who is this with him?” The teacher gestured towards Eliza. She stepped forward and stuck her hand out for the older man to shake. 

“Elizabeth Schuyler. I will be interpreting for Alexander.” 

“There’s his speaking. There’s nothing in the rulebooks against it, is there?” 

“No sir, but-” 

“And I suppose I will need to be here more often?” Washington pulled out a seat at the front desk and sat down, setting his feet up comfortably on another nearby chair. “You seem to need some help in guiding this club and team in a much more… tolerating way.” 

Jefferson looked ready to burst at the seams. His face was red beyond all belief and he sucked in his lip, probably trying to keep his cool. 

“Take a seat, Thomas. The rest of you, sit. Let’s get into this.” Washington remained in his seat while the kids took their own, and Alexander couldn’t lose the smirk that was playing on his lips. He had mentioned to Washington a few days prior that he wanted to join the team, but Thomas wasn’t going to let him even attempt to. Washington conceded that he knew Thomas was getting out of control with his power, and that he had planned to become a much more prominent figure in the debate aspect of the school. 

A stark silence fell over the class as every student watched the professor lounge in his chair.

“Surprise.” He stated, pulling out a piece of paper on a clipboard and flipping through it. “Debate tryouts will be today.” A chorus of gasps raged through the classroom, but Alexander felt his grin slowly growing. “If you’re going to be on the team, you need to be able to think quickly on your feet and adapt to high stress situations. What happens when your opponent throws some knowledge your way that you didn’t know? When their rebuttal is so strong that all your future points were negated in their one sixty second speech? I’m looking for the best that we have to offer. So.” He flipped open list of names, skimmed down them, and then tapped the board. 

“Alysha and Andrew. Team one. Gerald and Leonard. Team two. When you get up here, if you would please set up the desks.” Four students bustled up to the front, pulling the desks into two teams. “I know you typically have more time to research and think these things through, but like I said, I want someone who can think quick on their feet. This is all off the dome today. So don’t worry about having super hard statistics. I want to see what you know.

“In the media lately police brutality has been a heated topic. Questions on the validity of the crime as well as the punishment -from warning, to incarceration, to tickets, to death- have been rising lately. Team A: your stance is to defend the officers and their actions against recent cases, and explain why they are fulfilling their duties as a public service worker. Team B: explain the opposite. You have two minutes to prepare.” 

Eliza looked over to Alexander with wide eyes and he touched her arm softly. _Don’t worry, you’re going to do great._ The statement almost made Alex laugh, as though she was the one doing the thinking. He wasn’t worried, not one bit. It was Eliza who seemed about ready to jump out of her skin. If Alex had to guess, he would assume she had never been apart of a real debate before. 

The four kids at the front went at it from that point on. They had a total of six minutes to debate, and Washington said nothing about the quality of the content, only who won in the end. That trend followed with three more sets of students. Each were given a prompt, two minutes to prepare, and then six minutes to do the required debating. A student would give the opening statement on both teams (one minute for each student), two other students would give a rebuttal (one minute for each), and finally one student from each team would give the closing statements, which were also one minute per student. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Alexander’s name was called. 

“Alexander and Aaron. You’re team B. Thomas and James, you’re team A.” The irritated look on Jefferson’s face as they took their seats in the front had been priceless. Eliza had an extra chair brought over so that she could sit next to Alexander, who was busy giving Burr a fist bump. Burr looked… less than amused, but not annoyed. Alex would go so far as to consider Burr his friend, and with them being paired together it felt like fate. 

“Alright. Immigration. With Trump being a very likely candidate for Presidency, he has brought to light a lot of speculation on the intricacies of immigration-something this country has been built upon since the colonists first arrived. Team B, you will be defending the points made that immigration should be limited to those able bodied individuals who could bring a benefit to the country. Team A, you will argue the opposite.” And just like that, his role of benefit was put to a halt. 

Being an immigrant himself, Alexander knew that having to defend the ideals of a man whom he despised, who he knew would run America into the ground would be no easy task. Especially not on something that he felt so passionately for. But, this is what he lived for. Not everything was always going to go his way, and Alex needed to show to everyone that he was able of shoving aside his biases and do whatever it took to win the debate. 

He turned to Burr, pointed to himself, and held up the number one. 

“You want to do the opening statement?” Aaron asked, looking slightly apprehensive. Alexander nodded enthusiastically, causing Aaron to spare a glance in Eliza’s direction. She shrugged. “... Okay.” 

Alexander went to mapping out his plan in his head, eagerly awaiting the moment that he’d be able to stand up and smack Jefferson in the face with his wits. Slowly, the minute ticked away, and Jefferson stood up to give his opening statement. Washington nodded in his direction and held up the timer that signaled his beginning. 

“Immigration is something that our country has flourished on since the Fathers initially brought forth the idea. We are founded upon soil that was plowed and tended to by African immigrants. While the manner of their immigration was forced, we still relied on them to get our economy flowing in a way that could sustain a newly discovered country. A country being headed by men who had little business in doing so. Today, Mexican immigrants account for so much of our menial working jobs like construction, custodials, etc. These jobs can be filled easiest with individuals who are willing to follow and do as is told to them. That is done by any person who is able to immigrate into the states, searching desperately for work. If we stop the circulation, then we lose so much power, and it will leave Americans feeling as though they have no other options and that things are falling apart. There is no good alternative for immigration, it’s what we need. Unfiltered men and women coming in from all over the world to do the jobs that Americans are too prideful to admit to doing.” 

The buzzer rang and Jefferson smiled before turning back to his chair. Alexander and Eliza stood up together, making their way to the center table. 

Alex looked to Eliza, gave an encouraging smile, and watched for Washington to give him the go ahead. As he began signing, Eliza starting speaking as fast as she possibly could to keep up. 

“Immigrants have become the number one issue in our country as we continue to advance as a society and draw ourselves deeper into the international relationships we have bonded over the years. While immigrants, in the past, have provided us with some sort of a cushion to fall back on, as of late they have been causing so many more problems within the union. People are turning on each other because of other humans coming into this country illegally. They are searching for work, yes, but it’s work that rightfully belongs to Americans. We have crafted these jobs to best suit our own country, and the influx of immigrants coming over to make a quick buck has pushed Americans away from money that they so desperately desire. This is America, a place where people need to earn their right to work and gain some sort of living. It isn’t just handed to us on a silver platter. These immigrants need to learn the difference.” 

Washington’s hand shot up to silence the signing student. Alex nodded before scanning his eyes out over the audience of perplexed looking kids. He turned back to Aaron Burr, who had eyes wider than saucers. 

“Madison. Your rebuttal.” James stood up and Washington started the clock, but Alexander couldn’t be bothered anymore to watch. He looked to Aaron and scribbled down a note on the paper that he had been using to keep track of what the other team had said. 

_Was that good?_

Burr looked up at him and smiled softly, nodding his head a little. His attention was soon drawn back up to James, who was half way through his onslaught against Hamilton’s words. Alexander couldn’t believe what he had said! Never in his life did he imagine that he would need to say those words in such a convincing way. Of course, none of them were true coming from his mouth, considering his upbringing and all. But what a rush! He hadn’t gotten up to debate anything like that in years. They had classes for it in high school, but most kids were so against the idea of a Deaf student participating that the teachers usually just made Alexander watch in the back and take notes on what he _would_ have said. 

It had been frustrating beyond belief, to have to go home and give debates to himself as though he had another person there with him. It was all so fake, and having the real thing in front of him had never been so… fulfilling. 

Before he realized what was happening, Aaron strode up to the front table to give his rebuttal on Jefferson’s statement, but Hamilton didn’t tentatively pay attention so much. His mind continued to wander back to his own words, and if what he said truly meant anything to their argument. Maybe Burr was being kind when he had agreed that Hamilton’s opening statement had been good. 

Aaron seemed like that kind of person, who would lie to spare someone else’s feelings. Perhaps he had been doing that to Alexander. Maybe that’s what everyone was doing. They all just felt bad that Alex was trying so hard, so they wanted to give him reassurance that he wasn’t stupid. Well, newsflash, Alexander already knew that. He was an intelligent young man who could move mountains with his words and change how other people look at him in an instant. Though… what if that was what everyone was doing in this club? Maybe nobody, even Washington, was taking him seriously. They all may have seen him as some dumb boy who just wanted to be in the spotlight for a minute. 

Alexander would be damned if he let them see him like that. 

Nobody was going to pity him for being the way that he was. Nobody was going to tell him that he wasn’t good enough, or smart enough. _Nobody._

_Alexander!_ Eliza was signing in front of his face, and Alex blinked rapidly, looking around to see what was going on. Washington was looking at the papers on the board in his lap, tapping his chin all the while. 

“Team B. You win.” Alex’s mouth curled into a radiant smile and he high fived Aaron jubilantly, before doing the same with Eliza. His first real debate. He won, found someone who could interpret for him easily, and he beat Jefferson. What more could he want? 

~~~~~~~~~

“I’m going to be announcing teams by the end of this week. I want to take my time pulling together the teams that I think will benefit our debate chances the best in the grand scheme of things. You can all go, thank you for participating today. You were all very entertaining to watch and I actually learned a few things from our statistic savvy students.” A few kids giggled in the back as Washington flashed them all a grin. “I will see you all next weekend. And some of you in class this week.” Students stood up and quiet murmuring overtook the room as they began to file towards the door. Before they left, however, Hamilton saw Washington call Jefferson over with a not too pleased look on his face. 

Alex didn’t try to look smug, but surely that’s how it was coming across. 

“Alexander! That was… different.” Aaron said as he grabbed the boy’s attention. “I’m glad we got to be partners for that.” 

“Same to you, Burr.” Alexander signed, and momentarily forgot that Eliza was translating for him. Before he could say anything, Aaron nodded thankfully in Eliza’s direction. 

“I will see you both next weekend? Hopefully with good new that we made the team.” He waved them away and made his way down the other side of the hall. Alexander turned back to Eliza with an elated smile. 

_You were wonderful!_ He told her. 

She playfully shoved his shoulder as the two headed out the front door into the cool air. _You were right, you are a huge mouthful to translate for!_ That made Alexander blush, because he knew that he had tendencies to go off on his own accord and say whatever popped into his mind. It was both a curse and a blessing. A blessing because the ideas that usually came into his mind were fantastic ones, and his words blended so eloquently together that they amazed other people to no extent. A curse because the words and ideas never stopped coming. 

_Thank you so much,_ Alexander pulled her in for a hug before releasing to continue. _For everything you did today. I would never have stood a chance against Jefferson and that debate if you hadn’t agreed to help me._

_We’re a team._ Eliza nodded, a sweet smiling playing up her dazzling eyes. _You and I. We’re gonna teach them all._

Alexander allowed Eliza to loop her arm through his own as they walked on in the relative direction of Eliza’s dorm building. _What are your plans for the rest of this wondrous day, Betsey?_

_I have a date tonight, actually. A year two student like myself. She’s rather beautiful. If things go well, I will make sure to never introduce her to you._ She snickered, leaning heavily on Alex’s side. He pulled away for a second fingerspelling one word back to her. 

_She?_

Alexander could see Eliza’s face drop for a millisecond before she withheld her (now pained) smile. 

_Yes, she…_ Her signing was slow, hesitant. _I’m a lesbian._

Alexander couldn’t help but stare at her for a moment. Not in disgust, or hatred, but in pure shock. He had never guessed that Eliza would be into girls that way, not that there was anything wrong with it. Alexander had no place to judge, considering he was a part of LGBTQ community as well. 

_I am so sorry, I thought-_ Eliza stuttered as she tried to distance herself from Hamilton’s body. _I assumed because of what you said at the first ASL club meeting that you were… I shouldn’t have assumed I am so sorry._

_No, no!_ Alex grabbed hold of her arm as she tried to turn and leave. _I’m bi, I just didn’t think you were a lesbian. I was surprised, that’s all._

Eliza nodded slowly, allowing herself to relax once again. _You like John, don’t you?_

Alexander scrunched his eyebrows together, crossing his arms over his chest. _What makes you think that?_

She made a ‘tsk’ noise and raised her eyebrows at him. _I’ve seen the way you look at him, Alexander. And I’ve not even been around you two for very long. Your crush is blaringly obvious._

Alexander made a ‘humph’ noise and turned away, heading in the direction of her building still. Was it really that obvious? Did John know something about his crush? Was John even gay? 

_What are you doing tonight?_ Eliza had asked once she caught up with him again, clearly in favor of changing the topic, thankfully for Alexander. 

_The boys and I are getting dinner. But not much else, I don’t think._ Eliza nodded her head slowly, looking up as they approached her building. She grinned at him and pulled Alex into a warming hug. 

_I’ll see you sometime during the week, I’m sure._ He agreed, giving the back of her hand a delicate kiss. They parted ways, with Alexander having something new to obsess endlessly over. 

Did John know about his crush? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I tell you, this guy has obviously never seen a broken leg before, because that poor bird’s leg was totally butchered. I know people are stupid, but come on!” The group dissolved into laughter as they shoveled more food into their mouths. They were in the same booth as usual, in the same seating arrangement as when they had their first dinner together. The four of them each had their own odd concoction of food in front of them, and they were each enjoying it just as much as the next guy. 

“Mon ami, I could never imagine having to deal with idiots like that. I know I have to deal with you three, but- ow!” Lafayette squealed as Herc’s elbow magically found its way into his side. “I kid, Hercules!” 

“Oh no, you are totally right.” John shrugged as he pulled a french fry into his mouth. “We are idiots.” 

Three people at the table resolved into another fit of laughter, accompanied by a fist banging on the wood in front of them. Alexander held his hand up, leaning his head in ever so slightly. 

“What?” John asked, a smirk dancing across his lips. “You think you are some exception, Hammy?” Alexander nodded, a look of ‘duh!’ playing on his face. 

“You are the worst of all of us,” Hercules conceded, chucking one of his carrots directly onto Hamilton’s nose. The small veggie bounced off and hit the side of John’s head softly. 

“Watch where you’re throwing that stuff, Herc!” 

A small bout of giggles resumed, and it was Laf who pulled them back on a reasonable track.

“How did the debate meeting go today, Alexander?” 

“Oh yeah, tell us about it!” 

Alex held up a hand while pulling out his phone, wanting to type out his message quickly. He handed it over to John, who read it out loud. 

“It went well! Eliza was a total angel like I knew she would be. She kept up perfectly. Jefferson and I were really getting into it when Washington showed up and totally put Jefferson in his place. We had tryouts for the team a week early, so everyone was wicked stressed. Burr and I totally beat them out, though. Jefferson was so mad when we got paired up to argue against each other, you should have seen his face!” 

“So… overall pretty good?” Herc grinned reaching a hand over to fist bump Alexander proudly. “That’s my dude!” 

“Congrats, petit lion!” Lafayette clapped from across the table. “You have so much fight in you, we knew you’d show them up.” 

“Nice job, man,” John smiled as they exchanged the phone again, and perhaps it had just been Alex, but he thought those fingers lingered there for just a moment too long. 

“Yo! Speaking of big things coming up.” Hercules slammed a hand on their table, making the drinks shake. “I have a proposition for you three.” Upon receiving their engaged looks, Herc went on. “This year in fashion they’ve totally thrown a wild ball in our direction. They want us to design and create nine outfits for a fashion show. I’ve done the designing part, but I need some models to do the creating portion so… how would y’all like to be my models and be in this fashion show? Three outfits for each of you, easy walking, no big deal.” 

Alexander was the first to shoot his hand into the air, nodding quickly. He signed _yes, yes, yes,_ over and over again and Herc grinned. 

“Hammy on board, yes!” He looked around to the other two. “Fellas?” 

“I don’t see why not,” Lafayette shrugged, and suddenly all of their attention was on John.

“I uhh…” he looked apprehensive, but when he locked eyes with Alexander, it all seemed to melt away. “I guess it won’t hurt.” 

“Alright! My three top models are in it! I’ll need to take your measurements tomorrow, I’ve gotta get to crafting,” Hercules rubbed his hands together eagerly as his attention turned back to his food. Under the table, Alexander grazed his hand against the side of John’s leg, drawing his attention to a warming smile. As they looked back down to their plates, Alex missed the blush that crept onto John’s face, and the small smile that adorned his features. 

Later that night, once the group had split up and gone their separate ways, Alexander found himself staring at his computer screen. A computer screen with a blank word document sat staring right back at him. Alexander started typing, trying to find the words that might express just what he wanted to do. 

Even he couldn’t really piece it all together in his mind. When he came to the school, he knew that he wanted to stand out and make a change, not be known as that Deaf student everyone saw around campus but tried to avoid. He wanted to place his own personal imprint on a school full of kids who seemed to look down on their Deaf comrades. What Jefferson had said earlier… before the meeting started, and before Washington saved the day: well, it really made Alex think. Not about if he was right. But about how Alex could show him just how wrong he really was. 

The thing was, how on Earth was he supposed to make himself heard when most people wouldn’t spare him a passing glance? People hear the word ‘deaf’ and immediately close out their mind. Surely no Deaf person could do what they could, right? No. That’s wrong, and Alex knew it. Just… how was he supposed show the hearing community that? Alexander ran a hand through his hair as he typed out a line. 

He waved Lafayette over from where he was sitting on his bed and pointed to the screen. 

_Tell me if I’m crazy, won’t you?_

Lafayette nodded slowly, looking Alex up and down. “You are, but continue.” 

And so, Alexander typed out his idea. Keeping it short, he summed it all up into two sentences and then leaned back against his chair to wait for Laf’s response. The Frenchman read the lines, widened his eyes a little, and then looked back to his waiting friend. 

“Oh you are definitely crazy. Do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! Eliza is a lesbian! And this mystery woman she's talking about hmm I wonder who that is... (we all know, come on)
> 
> So many bombshells in this chapter. Debate tryouts, Eliza, fashion show, and Alexander is brewing up some crazy scheme. Huh... 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and I thank you all so much for reading and if you do, taking the time to comment! I love your feedback!
> 
> Next chapter: Life is hectic, so when Alex and John finally get a chance to hang out one-on-one, of course something gets in the way of their time together. What comes from it, though, is something amazing.


	8. A Little Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alexander finally get to spend a little time together, Alex learns a little more about John's life, and even gets to see John in his real element. He is once again left breathless by that brilliant man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long tiimmme. *nervous sweat* I'm so sorry. Life has been kicking me around, and writers block has been a thing for a good month now. Please forgive me. 
> 
> I mentioned John's majoring path in this chapter. And it dawned on me that I haven't done so yet? And if I have, I've completely forgotten? I really hope I haven't messed things up again, yikes. 
> 
> Enjoy this jump back into the life of our Deaf!Alex.

_... in recent months as my participation in school activities has increased, it has been brought to my attention that there is a severe lack of diversity in a sense that stretches far beyond ethnicity._

Off in the distance a stapler repeated itself as papers were piled together endlessly. 

_... It only seems reasonable that this proposal is given a chance to prosper in…_

At a table nearby, a student spilled her coffee and cursed a little too loudly. Kids turned their heads to look while she bashfully cleaned up the mess. A few students offered to help her. 

_...I will do all in my power to ensure that despite my…_

Alexander reached over to absently sip from his coffee mug. His leg bounced every so slightly to the beat he was creating. 

_... I do hope these reasons and those outlined prior will be taken into consideration. I eagerly await a response. Sincerely, Alexander Hamilton._

Seven thirty-three, the clock on his computer screen read. The letter was finished, all he needed to do was press print and then sign the paper manually. His cursor hovered over the print button and he pressed down, leaning back in his chair to wait for the machine to register his demand. It did eventually and he stood slowly, making his way to the other side of the library to retrieve his papers. 

Six in total. Overkill for a letter of this manner? Probably. But Alexander knew that every word was vital, and that they all had their own importance to his cause. A woman waved at him from behind the desk, and Alex returned the gesture, feeling more peppy that morning than he had been in a long while. 

The papers felt warm coming out of the printer and Alexander pressed them against his cheek, sighing at the calming touch. It may have looked a little odd to any people passing by, but Alex could care less. Once back at his computer, he saved his document, closed his laptop and made way for the door. 

The cool air outside was welcoming and Alexander smiled against the breeze. The dark hairs that had fallen loose from his ponytail blew freely in the wind, making Alex feel much more powerful than he should have. The building in question was a few minutes away, and Alex intended to enjoy every moment of the walk there. Students around him spoke quietly, he could tell by their slumped shoulders and sideways glances. Though, he would have expected nothing more from college students on a Sunday morning.

The door to the building grew closer and closer and once Alexander stepped through the threshold, his pace increased. Adrenaline was beginning to course through him in an unforgiving way, almost making him want to run down the hall. But he didn’t, he kept his cool, kept up the steady pace, and eventually wandered into the hall that he knew so well. Sitting in the chair behind his desk sat a professor. Alexander inhaled deeply before waving. 

Washington grinned, standing up to shake Alex’s hand and pull out the device with which they used to communicate during class. He must have figured that it would make things easier on the both of them, but Alexander put a hand up to stop him before the drawer was even open. 

Holding out the neat folder, Alexander waited patiently for Washington to take it. For a good seven minutes (Alex kept track on the clock hanging from the wall), Washington read through the letter, mumbling things incoherently to himself as he did. Alex fiddled with whatever his hands would find: his hair, his grey sweater, his fingernails, and so on. During those long, gruesome seven minutes, Alexander began to second guess himself. 

Had he been too forward in his writing? His teachers used to chastise him on that. They would claim that he should tone down the diction and attack, maybe standing aside a little bit in his rhetoric. But with something that Alexander felt so strongly for? There was no way he could have cut anything out of that letter. If he censored himself, put a filter over his words, then Washington wouldn’t have known exactly why Alex wanted to do this. He wouldn’t be able to get the entire picture of just why he needed Washington in on the plan. 

Finally, Washington pulled his glasses from the bridge of his nose, gazing up at Alexander, who stood up straighter upon realizing that his professor’s eyes were planted on his figure. His eyebrows shot up in a silent question. 

Washington stood up, glaring back down at the papers for a moment, before holding a hand out. 

“I would be happy to help.” 

Alexander grinned, firmly shaking Washington’s hand. 

That was a promising start. 

~~~~~~~~

Alexander rocked back and forth on his heels, staring patiently at a white door. He had knocked four times already and didn’t want to seem like _that_ overbearing person. Soon enough, he was greeted with the sun when the door opened. 

“Alex!” 

John Laurens stood there with a brilliant smile on his lips, and a flannel shirt outlining his frame. The jeans he was wearing hugged his body perfectly, and Alexander felt as though he was going to fall over from how cute his curly hair looked up in the ponytail. 

“Come on in, man!” Alexander walked in, putting his backpack down near the door and toeing his shoes off. The bed looked welcoming, so that’s where he chose to plant himself, a whiteboard in his hands. He started writing as soon as his back hit the mattress that smelled deeply of John’s fantastic cologne. 

_It’s nice to finally have a second to sit down with you and just breathe._

John chuckled and Alexander felt momentarily blinded again. 

“Agreed. Netflix is basically all that I have planned for today.” 

That earned an enthusiastic nod from Alexander and John turned to busy himself with preparing his laptop. Alex watched on in wonder as John’s curls bounced within their restraints, and he would occasionally grab passing glances at the man’s robust profile. He had the nicest profile Alex had ever seen, and the prettiest lips that created his glorious smile. Alex blushed each time John passed him a glance over his shoulder and hit him with the smallest smile. 

Alexander blushed a lot around John, actually. 

After a few minutes, John crawled onto the bed next to Alexander brushing their sides together for a split second as he got situated. Alex made sure to sit up straight against the backboard of his bed, trying to focus intently as John turned on the Closed Captioning for Parks and Recreation and the episode began. 

There wasn’t much talking from then on out, aside from Alexander making sly comments about the characters, or John telling him some obscured joke that would end in laughing fits from the both of them. Though, Alexander did _think_ a lot during the course of the few episodes. 

It was all very odd to him. The fact that his crush was sitting in the bed next to him, watching some pointless comedy, and enjoying the moment with him made Alexander want to scream in joy. John with his shiny eyes, dazzling smile, and caring personality. He couldn’t believe it. The blood in his body seemed to be pumping even harder through his veins as the realization hit him. They had spent time together of course, but nothing as calming and… intimate as that. Laying in a bed together, watching some show on Netflix, sharing their time. 

_Stop it._ He thought to himself, rolling his eyes subtly. _There’s no way John can like you back. Be honest with yourself. Why would he want someone who can’t even hear what he has to say?_

Woah. 

It had been a while since thoughts like that entered Alex’s head in such a harsh way, and it made him stare away from the screen. Those deep seeded fears from his foster parents did nothing but harm Alexander’s self esteem, even though there was no way of hearing them anymore. Those words, those painful, scorning words still sat in the back of his mind waiting for a moment to come out. Usually, the worst possible moment. Like right then. 

_Nobody will want to date someone who can’t hear them._

_Nobody will want to have a friend who can’t laugh along with them._

_Nobody will want to be near someone who doesn’t speak when addressed._

_You think anybody is going to like you? Try again, Alex._

_Nobody wants a cripple as a partner._

Cripple. 

That’s all Alexander was. A cripple. Someone who was trying to hard to make himself into something that he wasn’t. He was trying to erase the fact that he couldn’t hear words, music, his friends, his teachers. But what’s the point? Alexander was just a cripple who was trying to make a place for himself in a world that didn’t even want him there. A world that was going to do everything possible to keep him held down and away from victory. A world that- 

Alexander was pulled back into reality when John’s strong arm grazed his leg and the show on the laptop stopped moving. 

“Alexander?” His eyes floated to John’s lips, blurred, but trying to make out the words coming from within. “Are you good, man?” 

Alex nodded, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He signed, _yes, I’m okay._

Just as he was about to scold himself and write out what he had said, feeling even more useless for signing when he knew his friend didn’t understand, John pressed even more. 

“Are you sure?” 

Alexander had to stop and think for a second at that. Had John understood what he signed? How? Well, it’s not like Alex had signed anything particularly difficult, so maybe John remembered the simple stuff and was able to piece it together. Yeah. That had to be it. Wanting to avoid any other awkward moments, Alexander wrote out his response on the whiteboard situated in his lap. 

_Sorry, I got lost in thought. I’m good, though._

John gave him a concerned look, and pushed the laptop away. “You don’t seem all that good.” 

Alexander shook his head as the words flowed onto the board. _I’m good. Promise._ Lie. 

“Are you sure, I can-” 

Alexander held up his hand, silencing the uneasy freckled man. The next question seemed to throw John off for a second, and that’s exactly what Alex wanted. Shift the subject to something else entirely. 

_What do you want to do in the medical field?_

“You mean after I graduate?” Alex nodded and John continued. “I want to be a surgeon. I’ve always had a knack for that really complicated stuff. And I love helping people, you know? That’s basically the ultimate form of help; saving a life.” 

Alex couldn’t help the smile that crawled onto his lips. Of course John was that kind of person; always willing to put others ahead of himself. Even in the past months that Alex has known the taller man it had become increasingly obvious just how generous John was.

 _Classes are crazy, I bet._

John chuckled, leaning back to relax. “It’s a bit much, but I know it’s going to be worth it. My dad doesn’t support it, though. I’m surprised he’s still paying for me to attend here, honestly. He wants me to be a lawyer,” John paused, gesturing to Alexander with a little grin. “Or a politician. Something in business. I said no thanks to that.” He snorted then. 

Alexander wrote out, _why wouldn’t he support you? A surgeon is a fine career._

John seemed to cringe slightly. “My dad is a politician in South Carolina. He’s sort of a huge deal down there. Henry Laurens.” 

Alex’s eyes widened and he signed as a reflex, _You’re Henry Laurens’ son?_

Too distracted by the new realization, Alex failed to comprehend that John understood and answered him in whole. “Sadly. He’s a raging Republican and was definitely hoping that his eldest son would take up the same career path as he had; wanted me to do something he could be proud of. But to hell with it, right?” 

At the foot of the bed the laptop screen turned black and Alex reached down to close it completely, feeling that they wouldn’t be watching much more for the day. He turned back to his board and wrote out a note. 

_You are nothing like him. I’ve seen a few interviews and I have never been more appalled in my entire life. No offense._

That line made John laugh loosely. “None taken. He’s an asshole. Racist, homophobic, completely against gay marriage and basically anything that stands for equality. I refrain from telling people of my origins for that exact reason. Nobody wants to associate with someone so terrible, unless they themselves are just as bad.” 

Something inside Alex turned. The way John had spoken about gay marriage and homophobia, maybe… If he wasn’t gay, at least it looked like John wouldn’t be disgusted by someone in the LGBTQ community. Wanting to get to the bottom of it, Alex bit his lip and wrote out another question. 

_What are your stances on gay marriage?_

“Gay marriage?” John questioned, running a hand through his hair in a somewhat nervous manner. “Well, you see-” He stopped midsentence, shifting his gaze to something across the room. “Sorry, my phone.” 

Alex nodded, watching John get up to answer the phone. The posture on the taller man shifted into a more tense domain and Alexander pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. The phone still held to his ear, John began grabbing at his backpack frantically, pulling a few materials out and shoving a few new ones inside, including a shirt and some shorts. 

John hung up after a minute and slung the backpack over his shoulder. A sympathetic smile covered his lips. “Alex…” He dragged the name out and Alexander stood up. “I got a call, and I have to go on a rescue.” Alex’s face fell. “I hate that this is happening during our time together, but… You can come with me if you want..?” 

Go with him? 

Despite not knowing where they would be going, or even what Alexander was getting himself into, he felt compelled to go along. That was supposed to be their time together. Why not go for it? 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexander knew Central Park was pretty. He knew that for a fact, especially in that moment as he stood on the shore of the lake, staring out across the water. A little ways down, John was treading the shallow depths of the water, talking with a few other men who stood on the bank with various types of trapping equipment in their hands. Alexander was far enough to not be able to make out their words, but not far enough to be forgotten. 

The ride there was fascinating. Alex watched in awe as the men (one of which who had navigated the crowded streets of Manhattan like a professional) mapped out a plan for their attack. There were a family of turtles in the pond who had been injured severely by one of the nearby boats, and they were all hanging on for their lives at that point. So, the boys at Columbia were called for help. 

The only _slight_ difficulty that Alexander could think of in trying to rescue turtles is that they’re… well, they’re turtles. Not exactly easy to catch, especially in their own domain of the water. Their injuries may hinder their swimming abilities to an extent, but Alex couldn’t imagine that it would do a whole lot. 

Before leaving, the boys had grabbed nets and long poles, probably to be used as a method of corralling. Still, Alex thought they were going to be there for a while. 

The backpack on his shoulders was beginning to weigh down on his smallish frame but Alex didn’t want to take it off. The pack belonged to John. He had handed it over to Alexander after switching shirts once they got to the park and smiled sweetly when Alex accepted it. It felt oddly… charming to him. Holding onto John’s bag like that while he stood in the water, talking to his teammates. 

Alex let his mind wander a bit, occasionally peeking in John’s direction to make sure they were all still on the same page. His eyes skimmed over the water, admiring the gentle flow of the ripples on its’ surface. 

_Oh._ He thought to himself, holding a hand up. _There’s a breeze._

There was something very calming to Alexander about being Deaf. He wasn’t able to hear any of the chaotic noises that came out of everyday life. A few years prior, when he first became Deaf, Alex missed the noises that came from music, his friends, TV shows and movies. It wasn’t until a year into the ordeal that he realized just how calm he felt in his time alone. Writing became easier without the constant ringing distractions. His thinking became clearer.

When his foster parents would argue, Alexander had no clue unless he was physically present in the room. He had walked in on them a few times going back and forth about something that Alex couldn’t care to try and comprehend. He also hadn’t been as good at lip reading when it all happened; that took a few years for him to build up. Each time he intruded on an argument, the two adults would scold him using words that Alex could never understand, so he would merely duck his head and run back to his tiny room. 

Even in New York City, the city that never sleeps, Alexander had been able to find some solace in the constant commotion, for he wasn’t able to hear any of it. He had seen so many reports and posts that painted New York as a loud, never silencing place, and from what he could _see_ the accounts were completely correct. The lights never stopped flashing outside his windows, and nights in New York were sometimes a little on the sensory overload side. But he didn’t mind. He hardly went out into the city at night anyway. It wasn’t on his list of favorite things to do, that’s for sure. 

Still, where Alexander felt himself being alleviated from the hassle, he felt the people around him being pressed down upon. It was something he could only imagine; trying to get someone’s attention only to remember that they couldn’t hear you, and then having to figure out a way to communicate with them if you didn’t know sign language. There were sometimes that he felt bad for them, but he was trying his best to accommodate and make things easier on his part. 

There was also a disconnect and slight delay in reaction when things happened. Alexander could see actions, but when it came to verbal conversations, he was at a loss a lot of times. It often took a few rounds of explanations for him to fully understand when someone wasn’t directly speaking to him. If they were speaking to him with full view of their lips, Alex could usually pick up what was happening. 

In the environment, Alex missed quite a bit, too. Like in that moment with John and his friends pushing deeper into the water. Alexander caught glimpses of the action, admiring the way John seemed to lead the small group in their endeavours. He watched the way John’s hair pooled at the back of his head when he got far enough into the water, watched the way John’s muscular back contracted and relaxed against his movements. What a sight John was in that moment.

Actually, John was always a sight, really. 

Alex took it upon himself to sit comfortably on the very edge of the lake, his eyes never leaving John. 

The man was pressing further into the water with a pair of goggles covering his eyes, which almost made Alex release a giggle. He looked really cute. A few of his friends who stood on the shore held tightly to their cases and watched on with eager eyes. Something big was about to happen, Alexander could tell. His eyes focused in on the way John froze, his chest barely rising and falling as his eyes were set looking against the water. 

And then he dove down, completely disappearing under the surface. 

There was a certain tension among those on the shore, and Alex sat up straighter, his eyes trailing over the calming water. 

It took a good twenty seconds, but John surfaced once again with a small shell held between his gentle hands. His words flowed freely as one of the other students grabbed the turtle from his grasp, and a few others sprang into action. John dove back down as soon as the turtle was free from his grip. 

Alex found himself sitting closer to the edge of the water, feeling that he could dive in at any moment to take part in the action. Though, after feeling the water accidentally brush against his hand, he knew that would be a huge mistake. A boy from the Caribbean did not belong in cold water, or cold weather. 

A boy came running up to Alex, pulling him from the scene in the lake. He held a small box and gently (but quickly) tapped Alex’s shoulder, holding the box out as a silent question. Alex would assume that the boy was too nervous to try speaking to a Deaf person, even though John had explained to all of them that Alex could lipread, and he took the box nonetheless. The boy stated “there’s a turtle inside, be careful” and ran off after Alexander nodded. 

His curiosity peaked and he lifted a corner of the lid to peer inside. True to his word, inside was a not-so-small turtle with a protruding crack in his shell. The fleshy, red innards were exposed at one part, and Alex wanted nothing more than to put a band-aid over it. Sure, a band-aid wouldn’t do much, but he was no expert on the medicine stuff. Alex had once tried to put a band-aid on a cut that desperately needed stitches, and, well. Let’s just say that his cut did not get any better after that. 

He closed the box tightly, not wanting to give the alarmed animal a chance to escape, and placed it on the ground next to him, laying a book from John’s bag on top of it so the lid couldn’t pop off. As his eyes brushed back over to the water, he saw John shouting unreadable words to his colleagues as he dove back under and a few others ran in with their nets. 

The next few moments may have happened by pure luck, or maybe it was fate, but Alexander looked down at the water in front of him and found a trail of red crimson liquid floating on the surface. His body instinctively froze and he followed the trail to its origin; a rather large turtle with a shell in much worse shape than the creature already captured in the box at Alex’s side. 

His hands tensed up, and Alex casted a sideways glance to the other boys along the shore, who hadn’t noticed the misplaced animal. With a slow ease, Alexander pulled himself up onto his knees, pausing when the turtle tensed up or turned its head. Holding his breath, Alexander lifted his hands from the ground, wanting to time the moment just right. 

With a quick snap, he launched his hands forward into the water and by some stroke of luck, grabbed hold of the injured turtle, who hadn’t been fully submerged, or completely on land. The cold water pierced his skin, but Alex couldn’t find it in himself to care. In his hands laid a bleeding turtle with most of the top portion of their shell missing. 

And Alex had no idea what to do with it. 

Panic set in and he quickly stood up, running back down the shore to where John’s team was at work. He flagged down the closest boy and held his hands out in front of him, completely unsure what to do. He would realize a little later just how odd he must have looked; doe eyed with his arms shoved out in front of him, a bleeding mass held within his hands. 

The boy widened his eye and quickly waved over another. They took the turtle as quickly as possible and clasped Alexander on the shoulder, drawing a smile from his unsure lips. Alex wandered back over to the other turtle still in the covered box by John’s bag and set to work washing what little blood had gotten on his hands. 

John had popped his head up from the water and looked to his teammates, who held the injured turtle in their hands. His gaze trailed to Alexander and he waved happily, shooting him a thumbs up. It made Alex’s heart leap. 

~~~~~~~~

It took another forty-five minutes for the entire family of turtles to be collected from the water, and then another hour after that for the team to get them all to the nearest rehabilitation facility (curse New York and their awful traffic). From there, the trip back to their school was filled with laughs and congratulatory waters (because what else would they drink? Come on, now). John had told Alexander how happy he was about him catching that turtle, and told him how that turtle was probably hours away from death, and was the first to scamper away from John’s catch. 

Turns out, all the guys who John worked with in the project had such a strong passion for animals and their well being that it was almost contagious. Alexander left that park with a completely new look on the creatures of New York city and the role that they played in what little _natural_ beauty the city held. Maybe joining that club with John would be something to look into…

When they returned to his dorm, the time was about five-thirty. John apologized and headed straight for the shower, saying that if he felt that icky water on his skin and in his hair any longer, he was going to lose it. Alex stayed in his room, laying on his bed and scrolling through his various social media feeds. Twenty minutes later, and John returned looking much fresher than he had before. His hair was down, collecting in cute, curly bundles at his shoulders, and his t-shirt fit his muscular frame loosely. 

Curse him for being so cute.

With an exasperated sigh, John heaved himself onto the bed on his back, nearly laying on top of Alexander’s legs. Obviously too exhausted to do anything else, John pulled out his phone and texted Alex. 

From Freckles:  
Thanks for coming with me today. I know it wasn’t exactly how you wanted to spend the day, but I’m glad that you came. 

Alex sat up to be able to look at John clearer as he typed out his response. 

From Alex:  
John, that was one of the coolest things I have seen in a long time. I had no idea that’s what you do with those guys when you go on rescues. 

From John:  
That’s us. We’re a bunch of animal loving goofballs. 

_A really cute animal loving goofball._ Alex wanted to say, but he chose to grin and shake his head instead. 

From Alex:  
You’re doing something wonderful for these animals and the poor wildlife that choose to make their homes in a city filled with cold hearted people. 

John furrowed his brows together. 

From John:  
You’re not very cold hearted from what you did for that turtle today. We probably wouldn’t have been able to catch him if you hadn’t gotten a hold of him. That little thing was really fast in the water. 

Alexander blushed slightly, feeling a sense of pride wash over him. 

From Alex:  
I’m happy to help. 

There was a silence that set over them as John put his phone down on his chest and smiled sweetly in Alex’s direction. His blush worsened and without thinking he signed, _what?_

“Nothing.” John responded with a shrug of his shoulders. They shared a rather intense few seconds of eye contact before Alex’s phone buzzed in his hand. 

From Herc:  
Hey man, you still coming over at 6 for those measurements? 

_Shit._ Alex had almost forgotten about his promise to let Herc measure him that day for the fashion show. Alex had been so eager the night before when he proposed the idea that he wanted to have it all done as soon as possible. It was almost six o’clock on the dot and luckily the walk to Herc’s “office” (as he demanded the boys call it, but was just the fashion club’s meeting place) was only a few minutes walk from John’s dorm. Alexander smiled apologetically at John before texting him his predicament. 

To Herc:  
Shoot, sorry man. Some stuff went down with John. I’ll be there in a few. 

To Freckles:  
I have to go. I’m so sorry, I promised Herc I would let him measure me today for the fashion show. 

John and Lafayette had opted to be measured later in the week, presumably on days when their clubs and homework wouldn’t be getting in the way. John read the text and got up, reaching a hand out for Alexander to take before pulling him to his feet. 

“It’s alright.” He said, bending over to pick up Alex’s backpack from its’ place by the door. “I’ll text you. And again, thanks for coming along. I’m really glad that you did.” 

Alex accepted his bag graciously, slinging it over one of his shoulders. Their bodies were so close, Alexander had a detailed view of John’s magnificent freckles and his dazzling eyes. It felt right, in that moment, being so close that he could almost feel John’s gentle breathing on his cheeks. 

John reached forward, opening the door for Alex to go. But not before pulling the smaller man into a tight hug that may have lasted a few seconds longer than it should have. 

Alex didn’t complain. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Stand still, Ham, damn.” Alexander shook his head, trying his best to calm his fidgeting body. Hercules was kneeling on the floor, a tape measure wrapped around Alex’s waist. Each time Hercules stood back to write down a new measurement, he would ask a question, and Alexander would take a second to type it out on his phone to send to the tailor. 

“I bet that was really something else, seeing John do his thing like that.” Hercules seemed to chuckle and Alex felt that too familiar blush beginning to creep onto his cheeks again. 

To Herc:  
Oh it was. I’ve never seen someone more… passionate for something in the moment. 

Hercules made Alex hold out his arms, drawing the tape measure from his shoulder down to his wrist, before bending over his table again to take more notes. 

“I’m surprised he let you go, man. Every time Laf and I ask him about tagging along he clams up and says he’d rather we stayed behind. We always summed it up to being his escape, but now there’s no excuse. He let you come along, let the shit talking commence.” Herc laughed again, leaning down to measure from Alex’s hip down to his ankle while Alexander drew his eyebrows together in a confused manner. 

John wouldn’t let anybody go with him? That was really weird, considering John had asked Alexander to come along, not the other way around. Alex had been fully prepared to go back to his dorm and complain to Lafayette about how his time with John had been severed, and how annoyed he had been at the audacity of those men to tear John away from him. But John _asked_ Alexander to go with him. Even thanked Alexander afterwards for spending the time with him. 

Not wanting to press the matter any further, Alex changed the subject. 

To Herc:  
How many outfits did you say you were making for us? 

Hercules’ face lit up and he threw open his sketchbook, flipping a few pages to a sketch of a man’s outfit with Alex’s name scribbled at the top. 

“Three each. This is one of yours. You’re going to love the finished product, man, let me tell you. Probably the most comfortable thing you’re ever going to wear. You’ll walk down the runway four times in total, as will John and Laf, and another girl who I convinced to be my only female model.” He flipped another page, revealing a sketch of an outfit with Laf’s name at the top. “You guys are going to love doing this, I think. It’s totally out there.” 

Alexander took a minute to study the drawing, pointing to the sleeves, which he absolutely loved, before typing out another text. 

To Herc:  
Honestly, Herc, you’ve got so much talent that you could give me a brown bag to wear and still manage to make it look good. 

Hercules laughed at that, loud and happy, sending faint vibrations against Alex’s chest. 

“If this is your way of getting on the designers good side, it’s working.” 

Alexander laughed at that, too. 

_Man, I have great friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a thing. I really wanted to explore John's 'rescues' that Lafayette mentioned back in the college fair chapter, and here it is. If all goes as planned, I will be writing a sequel to this story from John's POV (because a LOT is going to happen to this baby that we won't see directly), and I'll be expanding even more on what happened in the rescue then! 
> 
> Also. WASHINGTON IS IN ON ALEX'S PLAN?? THOUGH WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS? HMM! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and sticking with me. Updates will be coming every Sunday from now on. If I give myself a frame, I'll actually work with it. So... See you in a week!
> 
> Next Chapter: Debate team results are in, and Alexander establishes a new friendship. It's an odd one, but a friendship nonetheless.


	9. Defying All Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debate results are up, Alexander can feel a new friendship blossoming, and we meet a very beautiful woman. Plus, a peak into just what Alexander is planning on doing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Color Purple introduction starts playing* IT'S SUNDAY. IT'S SUUNDDAY. And that means it's a new chapter! 
> 
> All I'm going to say beforehand is that Maria Reynolds' maiden name was Lewis. So she will be referred to as Maria Lewis in this fic, because James Reynolds will come into play a little bit later, and they have no affiliation with each other. 
> 
> Oh, and while I'm here, I want to take a moment and remember those whom we lost fifteen years ago today. The tragedy that struck this nation, and nations all over the world is something that will forever ring loudly in our memories, regardless of where we were when it happened. Thank you to all the men and women who served to rescue their fellow comrades that day, and those who continue to serve today, carrying on their memories. My thoughts are with the families of lost loved ones. 
> 
> Always remember. We stand united.

Alexander’s eyes eagerly scanned down the paper tacked to the bulletin board in front of professor Washington’s classroom. 

_Debate team results,_ the top of the sheet read. 

Alexander had spent the previous night (Tuesday night) analyzing his performance in the past weekend’s debate tryouts. He had been fair, logical, and used his most convincing face to give his stance on the immigration policy that Washington had discussed. Burr even said Alex had done well, and it takes a _lot_ to pull genuine compliments out of Aaron. That was one thing Alexander could take pride in. 

Though, he found himself thinking back to what Jefferson had said. While Alexander hadn’t watched some of it, he felt as though he understood the premise of what that hairbrained idiot said (after Burr explained it later that night via text). Jefferson’s logic was almost completely skewed, but Alex still had reason to worry. Jefferson had been in the club for much longer, and obviously had his high ranking level on his side. But, Washington was fair, and didn’t seem all that fond of Jefferson in the first place. Based on rumors told from the past, and the way Jefferson had the club running, Alexander wondered exactly why Washington had even sprung back into action in the first place. 

All his extremities set aside, Alexander worried that Jefferson may have pushed enough good points to outdo Alex on a more individual level. Sure, he and Burr had won, but Jefferson and Madison weren’t _bad_ at what they did. They were in the club and had been officers on the team for a reason. 

And what if he did make the team alongside Jefferson? That was an uphill battle waiting to happen. Jefferson, for God knows what reason, despised Alexander. 

Alex wasn’t all that fond of the other man, either.

Alex could handle it, though, he could handle the pressure of a hypocritical ass like Jefferson trying to drag him down. He dealt with that for the past three years since the accident--from his parents, his (former) friends, his teachers, almost everyone tried to tell him what he couldn’t do. Alexander could handle another insignificant, angry, overdressed, pompous- 

He could handle Jefferson. 

As his eyes skimmed the list, his pulse began to increase, doubt raking through him at an even quicker rate. His stomach twisted when he saw Jefferson’s name printed in black and white. 

_Fantastic,_ he thought to himself. _If Jefferson made it and I didn’t I will never be able to live it down._

A little further down, Madison’s name was printed. No surprise there. So far, Alexander didn’t have anything against Madison. He seemed like a rather nice guy, although on all the occasions that Alex had seen him over the past two months, he had been sick to some degree. Nothing against his morals, he was just always ill. Alexander couldn’t find reason to dislike him. 

He definitely couldn’t understand how Madison could be genuine friends with Jefferson, though. Couldn’t even begin to understand it. 

Moving along, he found Burr’s name and smiled, pulling out his phone to snap a photo. He sent out a quick message, knowing that he had the earliest class (8 o’clock was pretty damn early), and so would have been in the first group to see the list. 

To A. Burr:   
(Image)   
Look who made it onto the team! Congratulations, Mr Burr, sir. 

Burr truly did deserve a spot on the team. From what Alexander had seen since their first meeting, Burr had an intellectual level that rivaled his own. He was cunning, quick on his feet, and logical. Where he had the best possible qualities, he did lack originality and wit behind his statements. There had been a few, but for the most part, Burr was the same-old, ‘what you could expect’ debate opponent. 

Alexander still liked him a lot. 

Just as his eyes were nearing the end of the list, Alex’s phone buzzed in his hand. He glanced down. 

From A. Burr:   
And you? 

Inhaling deeply, Alexander forced his eyes to search the end of the list.

_Alexander Hamilton._

He didn’t try to hide the smile that blew across his face, and the puff of air that relieved itself from his chest. 

To A. Burr:   
Looks like we’re both on the team. 

As soon as he walked into class, Alexander was met with a knowing smile from his professor who hardly looked up from his computer screen. Alex quickly grabbed his device from Washington’s desk and shuffled to his seat, pulling out his phone again when it buzzed. 

From A. Burr:  
Congratulations, Hamilton. We should celebrate. Can I buy you lunch? 

That was odd. Aaron Burr being open and kind, and willing to accept a somewhat social climate with Alexander. Alex knew Burr wouldn’t admit it, but it was obvious sometimes that Alexander annoyed the other man (as he tended to do with many). Alexander meant no harm, he really didn’t! He just _liked_ being heard by anyone who would listen. And when his debate partner was so quiet and reserved, Alexander couldn’t help but try to fill the silence. Of course, he filled it with signing, then writing down messages, but sometimes it got a verbal reaction from Aaron. 

Alexander would forever be proud of one of the earlier debates in which he first starting sitting with Burr and conversing with him. Back when Alex had first signed up for the club, Burr had been the one to allow it; had been the one who was so kind. That carried on into the club as well, because he offered to be Alex’s partner on more than one occasion, and then it sort of became an assumed thing. During one particular meeting, Alexander wrote Burr a note while Jefferson spewed garbage from his mouth as usual, and it made Burr genuinely _chuckle_. 

A real chuckle! 

A chuckle that made Jefferson turn around and sneer at the two of them! 

It had been quite the day for Alex. 

So with Burr asking to take him to lunch; was he really trying to be his friend? They were ‘friends’ already, but that was more on the debate side of things. The lunch invite could have meant that Aaron wanted to be more than just ‘debate friends’, maybe he wanted to be ‘outside friends’! Friends who actually hung out and talked outside of their activity! 

What a prospect. 

To A. Burr:   
I’d be delighted. 

With that sorted out Alexander smiled, and felt a gentle tap against his shoulder. Peggy was grinning brightly at him as she placed her things down in the seat next to his. 

She signed, _congratulations on making the debate team! I’m so proud of you, and I know Eliza will be more than thrilled to hear about it._

Alex locked his phone and put it into his bag before responding. _Thank you! I’m really relieved to say the least._

_I would be too!_ Peggy blew out a breath of air. _Eliza told me just how stiff the competition was last weekend. But I knew you had to be one of the top considerations._

Alex almost blushed at her comment. _Do me a favor, please, and don’t tell her anything? I want to be the first to let her know sometime today._

Peggy crossed her finger over her heart in the sort of ‘cross my heart and hope to die’ promise that Alexander used to do when he was a kid. The action made him giggle. They chatted for a few more minutes until Washington stood up in the front with his microphone on, and Alexander turned on his device as the lecture began. 

Their serious connotations didn’t last very long, though. Alexander was just so excited, relieved, amazed, and more that he kept tapping Peggy’s shoulder to start signing subtly to her. 

The first interruption came when Washington mentioned the Fourth Amendment. Alex reached over and grabbed Peggy’s attention. 

_Do you think me breaking into Jefferson’s dorm and burning all his schoolwork would be punishable by the Fourth Amendment?_ He asked, and almost laughed when the young girl widened her eyes. 

_Alexander!_

_Hypothetically speaking!_ Peggy smacked his arm playfully before shaking her head and returning her attention to the lecture. Alexander scanned over the new words on his screen before writing them out in his notebook. 

A few minutes later and Washington had taken a moment to check something on his computer, leaving the kids to finish writing in whatever notes they deemed necessary. Alexander, once again, turned to Peggy. 

_Do you know if Washington is married? I don’t see any ring._

Peggy took a moment to glance over at their Professor, then shrugged. _If I remember correctly, I believe him and his wife are divorced. That or she passed away._

Thinking about that second option made Alexander feel bad for the man. He knew what it was like to lose someone you love desperately to death. Though, the first option was also a fairly sad one too, often times things just didn't work out. 

_I would certainly hope that second option isn’t the case._ Alex signed grimly. 

_But I do hear he has found another pretty young lady that he has his eyes one. Well, of course she isn’t ‘young’ per se, but you know what I mean. It’s all just rumors down the grapevine._

Alexander nodded, passing a glance back to Washington again. _He’s a handsome man. Not to be weird or anything. I can say that, right? I can think my professor is handsome?_

Peggy giggled quietly and straightened up when some students gave her glares (to which Alexander glared right back). _I think it’s okay. As long as you’re not fantasizing about him or anything._

In a joking manner, Alexander put his hand over his heart and gave their professor a much more flirty look, causing Peggy to smack his arm for the third time that day. He snapped out of it and shook his hands at her, saying _I’m kidding, I’m kidding!_ over and over again. 

Washington resumed his lecture and it wasn’t until the end, when he was touching base on the battle of Yorktown did Alex get off track yet again. In his defense, two hour lectures could be really hard on the brain sometimes! 

His hand slowly crept over and began pulling Peggy’s paper away from her. Peggy’s hand swatted his own. Alexander tried again. Same reaction. He started pulling again until Peggy finally turned and threw her hands up in a silent ‘what’? 

_Nothing._ Alexander signed to her. 

The smack that time was loud enough to make Professor Washington stop to see if anything was wrong. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexander wandered into the little café with a smile on his face and a pop in his step. His eyes scanned the room for Burr, and he wasn’t disappointed when he saw the quieter comrade sitting in a booth with his phone lit up in front of him. Alex, being the efficient person that he is, had already typed out his introduction to Aaron on his phone, and as soon as his butt hit the seat, the phone was slid over the table. They also didn’t have very long until Alex’s next class, so lunch would be brief. 

_Aaron Burr, sir!_ Alexander signed, knowing full well that Aaron hadn’t seen it, as his eyes were glued to Alex’s phone screen. They made eye contact and Burr made a genuine smile. 

“Congrats to you, as well, Hamilton. You have no idea how much it’s going to get under Jefferson’s skin that there’s a Deaf student on our team.” 

Hamilton snorted, earning the phone back to type another message. 

_He won’t even know what hit him. He thinks he’s so high and mighty, but he isn’t. He’s just another average kid doing an average job on a debate team. I mean, as far as I know, that’s what the team has been for a few years, right?_

Aaron nodded upon reading the message, pausing when a woman appeared with a pencil in hand. The café they were in was cute. Small, homey, with lots of good food and great service. Alexander had only been their once with Eliza on a mini ‘friend-date’ as she dubbed them. Though, when the two of them had gone, it was for breakfast. If the lunch was anything like the breakfast, it was going to be _good_. 

Burr ordered his drink, and they both turned to Alexander, who hadn’t even passed a glance at the menu in the two minutes that he had been in the seat. His eyes quickly scanned their drinks and he settled on a coffee, pointing to the name for the waitress and then signing it habitually. Once she left, Aaron continued on their conversation. 

“You’re right, in past years we haven’t been all that spectacular. Not awful, but not fantastic. We’ve won a few things here and there, but for the most part they’re small awards or whatever.” His shoulders shrugged. 

Alexander nodded thoughtfully, typing out his next message. 

_I’m surprised you haven’t won more than what you have. You’re very good from what I’ve seen._

Burr seemed to laugh at that, shaking his head in a somewhat defiant manner. 

“I’m hardly very good, Alexander, you flatter me.” 

_That’s my job._ He typed back. The server returned with their drinks and when asked if they needed more time to decide on meals, was met with a simultaneous shake of head from the two men. So, they ordered, and she was gone once again. Aaron looked up at Alex. 

“You know, you could just text me instead of passing the phone all the time.” 

Alexander face-palmed and then took back his phone to just _text_ Aaron. 

_See! Far smarter than I. Look at me, taking the hard route as always, and then you come along and bam!_

“You must be ill or something, Alexander. Outsmarting you? A purely impossible feat.” Hamilton could see the sarcasm seeping through in his eyes, and he smirked.

Their playful banter continued on for a good fifteen minutes until their food arrived. Alex noted that Aaron had ordered some sandwich and a soup of a very odd color. He couldn’t blame him, the warmth of it was inviting, as the weather outside was beginning to change at a much more drastic pace. The leaves were shifting in colors even more, the air was beginning to chill, and Alexander hated it. The one thing he wasn’t prepared, or excited for, about living in New York City were the winters. He had seen the horror stories. So far, that September weather was keeping him sane, but he could tell it was fleeting. 

Alex had ordered this fish that they offered, a lightly cooked halibut with some fries and vegetables on the side. This little café was one of few places in close proximity to their dorms and daily living space where Alex knew they sold seafood: he had seen it on the menu when he and Eliza first went. So he decided that when he needed a flashback to home on the islands (which was rare), he would head over there and get their best fish dish. 

Aaron went on eating, and left Alexander to think to himself in silence. He didn’t mind though, there was always something going on in his head, always something to be thought about. In that moment, his mind shifted back to Hercules and that fashion show that would be happening in just a few months. 

Earlier in the week, on Monday, Alexander had gone back and gotten measured for something that Herc had completely forgotten about, and Lafayette had gone with to get his measurements done. The three of them laughed and had a genuinely great time together doing something so laid back and low-pressure. It was nice, in that forty-five minutes for Alex to just relax and be in the moment with two of his closest (and only) friends. 

Herc had shown Lafayette the sketches of his outfit, much like he had done for Alexander and Lafayette was practically shaking with excitement. The man was probably even more thrilled for the show that Alexander was. 

He wasn’t really sure why he thought it would be such a fun thing; doing that fashion show, he just had a feeling about it. Hercules was beyond talented from what he had seen, and he knew that the man would not disappoint them in what he made. Plus, it was an excuse to get John to do something with him completely out of his element. Laf seemed more enthused about the idea, but it had taken John a moment to decide. Maybe the entire experience would be a great bonding time for the four of them. 

Who knew. 

Speaking of John, he and Alex hadn’t talked a whole lot in the past few days. They had both been fairly busy, John with all his medical classes and searching for internships for the following year, and Alexander with his planning for the new project he and Washington were collaborating on. Well, Washington wasn’t adding much too it, other than his name and sponsorship. But he still played a vital role in getting that thing up off the ground. 

But back to John. John, who Alexander could talk about for hours upon hours, had told Alex at the beginning of the week that his participation in any group activities would be limited, and Alex understood but felt very odd without having seen him at least once since Sunday and their daring turtle rescue. Sure, they had texted a few times here and there, but that wasn’t enough to soothe his desire to see the taller, kind, freckle-faced man. 

It was rough.

But Alexander wouldn’t let anybody know that. They’d definitely question why he felt so detached and lost without that one person around. He still had his other friends, and they were by far more than enough for him, he just really missed seeing John’s smiling face, and bright eyes. He missed watching him play with his hair when he got nervous, or watching his eyebrows scrunch together when he focused on something. 

He just really missed him in general. 

But he was almost there, he would be able to see John on Friday. They had planned on getting together while Lafayette was out with a group from the French club in the city, going to different restaurants or something like that. Alexander hadn’t completely understood what they were doing, but Lafayette was bound to have fun. He always made the most out of any situation like that with his friends. John and Alex had made it a plan to go out and explore New York City a little bit together as well; see the sights, the people, and maybe stop in a few stores to buy a little something. 

Only two more days to wait. 

He was brought back to earth by Aaron tapping his plate in front of him. Alexander had hardly touched his food. He laughed to himself and started piling the still-warm fish into his mouth. 

When the time read twelve forty-five, Alexander knew he needed to get heading to his next class. Aaron didn’t mind. They split the bill, then made their way out into the cool air, and said their brief goodbyes. Alex spared a glance over his shoulder as Aaron walked in the other direction, and grinned. They had talked a lot more than expected (and obviously they hadn’t even talked that much). 

Just being in Burr’s company meant something promising; it showed hope for a future in which they two of them could be good friends, and maybe even hang out on the weekends at some point. No backstabbing, no worries. 

Burr was pretty swell, Alexander decided. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_Alexander!_ Eliza pulled him into a tight hug as soon as he passed into her dorm room. _Tell me, tell me, tell me! What happened? I know the list is out, but I didn’t have a chance to check it today. Did you make it?_

_No._ Alexander shook his head gravely, looking down a little bit in disappointment. Eliza’s face dropped and she put a hand on his shoulder, trying to make him look back up at her. When he did, he had a smile on his lips, and she cocked her head to the side. _I didn’t make it._ He signed, his smile growing wider. _We made it._

Eliza beamed and shoved him gently, before pulling him again into another hug, much tighter than the first. Alexander hugged her back, and she pulled away, signing quickly.

_I’m so proud of you, I knew you could do it!_

_I couldn't have done it without you, and you know that, Liza._ He responded, laughing a little at her enthusiasm. 

_Well, I helped,_ she said, completely blowing away the notion that she did anything of real importance. _But it was your brain that came up with those amazing ideas._

_But it was your brain,_ he tapped her forehead. _that could keep up with my wicked fast signing. I’m still amazed, girl._

_Oh stop!_ Her giggle filled the room, and Alexander loved the sight. Her nose crinkled up in the most adorable way, and her head tilted back a little bit, making her hair fall from her shoulders. She was as cute as a button to Alex.

_It’s true! Did you see the way that you-_

Oh. 

There, on Eliza’s bed, sat another girl in a bright red tank top and white shorts. Her hair was wavy and long, and sprang loosely around her head. Alex hadn’t even noticed someone else in the room. He hadn’t told Eliza that he was stopping by, or really planned on stopping by in the first place. He was just going to send a text, but something so momentous, and something that affected Eliza directly needed to be said to her face, and so Alexander found a time later in the night to go see her. 

But he definitely hadn’t expected for Eliza to have company on a Wednesday night. After studying the girl for a moment, Alexander signed to Eliza. 

_I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had company over._

Eliza turned to the girl and said something, causing her to giggle on the bed, relaxing a little bit more into the mattress. She didn't seem nervous, no, she was far from it. Her demeanor was completely cool and collected, completely at ease. Her eyes trailed over Alexander a few times before he realized that Eliza was signing back at him. 

_Alexander, this is Maria Lewis. My girlfriend._

Alex widened his eyes and whipped around to look at the girl once again. Maria. The name fit perfectly with the face, and she waved politely to him. 

“Alexander, right?” She spoke, and Alex almost couldn’t read the words on her bright red lips, but he managed, and returned a nod. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

_Have you been telling her bad things about me, Eliza?_

_Bad things about you don’t exist, sweetie!_ Eliza must have told Maria what he said, because both of them resolved into fits of laughter, to which Alexander scowled. The two of them were going to be trouble together. 

_You didn’t tell me about her until now, why?_ he asked in a joking manner, giving Maria a side eye. 

_Oh Alex, I told you I was going to prepare her before she met you if things worked out!_

He had to laugh at that, because she was right, she had mentioned something along those lines a few weeks ago when he had discovered that she was a lesbian and that she was planning a date with her. 

_She’s very pretty._ He commented, and watched as Eliza translated to her. His cheeks heated up when she signed _thank you_ back at him. Clearly Eliza had been teaching her some things. 

_Well, I only wanted to stop by and tell you the good news, Lafayette is probably wondering where I am since I said I would be back twenty minutes ago._

Eliza nodded and pulled him in for another hug, before showing him to the door. Alexander made sure to tell her that he expected to see more of Maria now that the secret was up in the open air, and wave to Maria as he left. 

The walk back to his dorm room was short, and he took the few minutes to pull out his phone and check what notifications he had missed in the past hour or so. Lots from Twitter, some from Instagram, and one text message that made his heart to a flip. 

From Freckles:   
I heard the good news! Herc told me after he saw the board earlier this afternoon. Congratulations, man! I knew you could do it. Friday night, you and I are going to celebrate hardcore in the streets of Manhattan. It’s all on me. 

To Freckles:   
Thank you, it means a lot to me. But I’m sharing the cost burden here, we’re both broke college students.

From Freckles:   
If anybody is equipped to show Jefferson a thing or two about debating, it’s you, Ham. We can fight over costs later, but just know I throw a mean punch ;) 

Alexander could feel his cheeks burning, and he fired off a quick message of determination and shoved his phone into his pocket. A red face was not what he needed when he met Lafayette in their room. 

The rest of the walk was nice and calming, and only took another minute or so. As soon as the door was opened, a frizzy haired Frenchman was on him in a bear hug. 

“Mon ami!” He practically squealed when Alexander pulled back. “Congratulations! You are the smartest soul I’ve ever seen. Look at you! Taking on Jefferson like it’s nothing!”

Alexander laughed loosely as he put his backpack down on the ground next to his bed and pulled out his phone to text Laf. 

_Thank you, Laf! I can’t take all the credit, though, you know Eliza was the one to really get me on that team. Without her I wouldn’t have been able to do a single thing._

“Very true,” Laf conceded, wandering back over to his own bed, where he sat down cross legged. “She is an angel to help you with this endeavor. You two are going to change the face of that debate team, hopefully. I can feel it.” 

Hamilton shrugged, pulling his laptop from the charger in the wall and bringing it over to his bed, before he texted his roommate again. 

_She’s a literal angel, no doubt about it._

“When is the first meeting?” 

_Next Wednesday, I believe. Though, we have debate club this weekend still, and it’ll no doubt be a topic of discussion then._

Lafayette hummed as Alexander pulled open his laptop and clicked through various files until he found the word document he needed. He waved Laf over and patted his bed next to him for the taller student to sit down and get comfy. He typed on his screen. 

_I need your help with that thing I told you about. Nobody else knows._

“Alright, get to it.” 

Alexander began to type away, pausing every so often when Lafayette tapped his shoulder to give him a word of advice or ask what something meant. Within the following twenty minutes, Alexander had a good four pages of plans typed out. 

“This is only for Deaf students?” Lafayette asked, reaching out and pointing to one of the bullet points that Alex had written, which said exactly that. 

_That’s the plan._

“Don’t you think that’ll be a bit… counterintuitive? When you bring this to the student council, which you’re going to have to do in the spring before the year ends-” 

_Wait!_ Alex typed out quickly, looking away from Lafayette’s lips. _Why wouldn’t I be able to get this going for semester two?_

“Well, I suppose you could, but that will be very hard to string together in the next three months. They meet in early December to decide what will be approved for semester two, and-” 

_I’m going to get it by then. I can get a plan mapped out and ready to go. I already have Washington on my side, so that’s one thing knocked out. Sponsorship. Now I just need a firm plan and some people to support me--which is where the Deaf students on campus will come into play._

Lafayette looked hesitant. “I understand that, but this is a big feat you are trying to accomplish. Especially as a freshman. You should take your time, mon ami, and let this whole thing take its’ course. If you rush it then things may not turn out just how you wanted them to.”

_But Laf, I don’t have all the time in the world. This is important to me, and if I wait, it’s causing more of a gap between me and my goal. I need to start making this imprint._

“Alright, alright,” Lafayette drew his hands up in defeat. “I’m on your side no matter what, but just know this won’t be as easy as you are anticipating it. But, it won’t look very good to any of the student board members if you are limiting who is able to be involved, you know.”

Alexander frowned. _That’s the whole point of this; to give them a place where they can go and be themselves, and feel comfortable-_

“I’m aware.” Lafayette stopped hiss typing before he could even get the full sentence out. “I’m just telling you what they want to hear. You cannot state that fact explicitly. They will shoot you down without a second thought. If this becomes a reality, I doubt any hearing people will join, considering the criteria and intentions you have listen already. Just drop the exclusive claim and it’ll make things a whole lot easier.” 

Alexander didn’t want to drop the claim. It was the entire premise of the organization. But Lafayette had a point, and Alex knew it would be in his best interest to trust someone who had already been through the wringer at the school. He was a freshman after all, and still getting a handle on how a few things worked around the school. 

He highlighted that exclusive sentence and hit delete, earning an encouraging nod from Laf. They went on like that for the rest of the night until Alexander had a solid game plan and a solid idea as to how it was going to be carried out. 

He and Lafayette shared a fist bump after they read over the document two more times. 

Next step, student support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN. He hasn't explicitly said what he's planning, but I'm going to assume that someone can guess what it is just by the conversation he and Laf had there at the end. 
> 
> Eliza and Maria, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. 
> 
> Also, Burr! My little Burr! He's not bad in this fic, he's really not! He's quite the wonderful dude, and him and Alex may end up being good friends by the end of this journey. 
> 
> Until next Sunday, my friends! Have a good one and stay safe. Thank you for your support and for dropping a comment if you choose to do so. 
> 
> Next Chapter: As promised, John and Alexander head out for a night on the town (broke college students edition), but it's spoiled by a certain force of nature. Alex is left wondering if he should tell the truth or make something up to cover for his silly fears. By the end of the night, it all turns out to have been worth it, and Alex can't believe how lucky he is to be alive in that moment.


	10. Hide Behind these Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pining. Loads of pining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm a tad late. It's 1:17am on Monday morning as I'm writing this. I was out and about all Sunday, and didn't actually have time to edit until a few hours ago, to which I then started adding all sorts of things. Writers, pft. 
> 
> This is basically all John and Alexander pining in the streets of New York. With something pretty important at the end. 
> 
> Enjoy these cute babes.

Morning time was very pretty in New York city. Especially in the fall. There were hardly any loud noises reaching the inner depths of the campus, and hardly any students were out and about. Which is precisely why Alexander was taking some time to wander around the open courtyard, little purpose in his step. It was relaxing, in a way. 

Alexander couldn’t hear anything, yes, but having the lack of movement around him added to that serene state of mind. The sun was only beginning to rise over the buildings, and it was then that Alex realized just how rapidly the colors around him were changing. When two months ago, as he walked through campus for the first time, the leaves were green and thriving, when that early Friday morning as he walked around, he saw new shades of orange starting to sprout among some of the outer layers of leaves. His eyes fanned over the different levels of branches, and he smiled to himself. Alex inhaled deeply and kept his stroll at a leisurely pace. His phone was on silent so no vibrations would interrupt him. 

He always got his best ideas when he did that. When he lost himself in his thoughts, let the environment take over for him, and let his mind wander free without restraint. That rarely happened anymore, what with school keeping him busy and all. But it was nice to have that moment of calmness. Especially with the plans Alexander had storing up in his brain for the next two months. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexander checked himself for the fourth time in the mirror, sighing at his obsessive manner. He just _really_ wanted to look good. He wanted everything to go right, and for the evening to be nothing but flawless. Which, it would be as long as John was there. 

He checked the time on his phone once again. Twenty minutes wasn’t too early, was it? No, it definitely was. Alexander set his mind to readjusting his shirt in the mirror, huffing out in frustration when it all fell out of place. Twenty minutes. 

John wasn’t supposed to be there for twenty minutes, and sure, Alexander was ready, but he was just… excited. That’s all. It wasn’t a date, no, John didn’t want to have a date with him! John was straight. Not a date. Just too guys - friends - going out to the streets of Manhattan, seeing a few sights of the city they chose to call their home. 

And Alexander hadn’t been that nervous in years. 

_Just a friend going out with a friend for the night._

With his hands running through his hair for what must have been the hundredth time that night, Alexander finally saw the door crack open a little bit. He had just told John to come in when he got there, not bothering with their light bell. It was something that Lafayette had agreed to instal, that would allow for people to ring the bell and have a light on the inside turn on so Alexander knew when someone was at the door. It was a subtle light, and didn’t flash when activated, made so by Alex’s dislike for flashing lights. It had been pretty useful in the past few weeks since the device had been installed. 

With John’s head popping into the room, Alexander nearly lost his balance. John pushed the door open completely and sauntered inside, and Alexander felt his breathing give way. What an amazing sight, in a dark blue shirt and a dark pair of jeans, his white shoes standing out almost as much as his freckles. Alex grinned and waved, holding up a finger, gesturing for John to wait while he grabbed the rest of his stuff. 

_Just a friend going out with a friend._

Outside, a bit closer in the distance, there were dark clouds clustering together in an unwarranted pattern. The sight made Alexander feel uneasy, but the moment John’s gentle hand grasped his shoulder, he let the thoughts of the environment drift away. The two of them made their commute into the city fairly quickly, and soon found themselves in the heart of Manhattan. 

The sun hadn’t completely set just yet, so the lights of the marquees and towering buildings weren’t too overpowering just yet. The sky was still a delicate light blue, barely starting the gradient into dark blue on the horizon, with those dark clouds still hovering nearby. 

Alexander didn’t like the inner city much. The people in it made him feel claustrophobic, the constant zoom of cars worried him to no extent, and the flashing lights gave him a bad feeling in his gut. Flashing lights reminded him of things he didn’t want to remember, they reminded him of times that he wanted to keep in the past forever, never in the present.

The people were beyond rude. Alexander would never understand how someone could run into another person and not stop to say sorry. Or, how they could completely ignore their personal space. The week before, Alexander had practically been mauled by a woman on her phone, who hadn’t realized that Alexander was walking through. 

Not to mention, being Deaf adds a completely new level of difficulty to the city. Alexander didn’t mind being Deaf, obviously, it was just an inconvenience when other hot headed New Yorkers didn’t know. They would run into him, yell indecent words in his direction, and then continue on in some irritated mood, while Alexander would have no idea until they flipped him off from further ahead. 

The cars had become less of a bother to Alexander in the past months, throughout the few times he had been in the inner city. They took little caution to pedestrians, and saw every traffic light as green, despite the real color. Alexander had to keep the most tentative attitude when crossing the streets, or walking closer to the edge, considering most cars would honk, and the noise would come across as a low rumble in his ears. 

In that moment, the car's headlights were hardly noticeable, and the people were keeping to themselves in their own bubbles, and Alexander felt more than comfortable knowing John’s-

John’s hand was in his. 

Was John holding his hand? 

Daring his eyes to glance down, Alexander gasped lightly to himself, looking up to meet John’s slightly worried eyes. 

“Is this okay?” Alexander nodded slowly, trying to keep his head level. “I just don’t want to lose you in a crowd. I’m not trying to keep you here because I don’t trust you to not get lost, I know you’re an adult and stuff, but it would worry me and I don’t want… I’m not helping, am I?” Alexander grinned at him, hiding his nerves behind his teeth. 

He signed quickly, _you’re good._

John smiled as well, and led him to their first destination. Right across the street from Central Park was the most infamous glass store in all of New York. Alexander had no clear idea of where John was taking him, so when they walked down the stairs of the Apple Store, he furrowed his brows. 

John tapped his shoulder. “I want to check out the new phones. I’m thinking about getting an upgrade.” Alexander hummed in acknowledgement and let his eyes graze over the various devices lined over the walls. There were what seemed like way too many people in that underground room, but Alexander found himself a corner near the MacBooks to stand by. John wandered off to find someone near the phones, and Alexander waved at a woman who tried to show him one of their computers. 

She explained what the best features were, what the benefits of getting the newest model were, and how many different pay plans one could use to pay off the tremendously expensive device. Alexander saw some of what she was saying, and did his best to try and look completely interested. That continued on for a few more minutes, until the moment that she turned to ask him questions, and Alexander started panicking. Luckily, though, a familiar hand gently grazed his waist and Alexander immediately started blushing. 

John answered a few questions for him, explaining to the woman that Alexander was Deaf, but most likely caught what she had been saying. The woman smiled sheepishly and went on her way, leaving John and Alexander to look over the computers for a few more minutes. Alex pulled out his own phone and texted John. 

_Will you be getting a new phone?_

“No,” John shook his head. “Well, not yet at least. Probably towards the holidays.” He pointed to one of the laptops and looked back at Alexander with an eyebrow raised. “Do you like these?” 

Alexander shrugged, typing out, _I guess. I’d never be able to afford that, though. I’ll just stick with my old lobster._ Alex let out a chuckle and looked to John, who was studying the price tag of the laptop closely. A split second later, John stood up, beaming. 

“Let’s get out of here.” 

They left the Apple store and walked back into the busy streets. The light in the sky had decreased quite a bit, and the clouds were closer in the air, but all Alexander could focus on was the feeling of John’s warm hand within his. 

Their next stop was some clothing store that Alexander had never heard of, but John conceded that he needed to buy a few new dress shirts for upcoming job interviews, and Alexander was more than happy to sit back and let him do some searching. Twenty minutes in and Alex found himself sitting on a stool outside the dressing rooms, playing with a strand of his hair as he typed out an idea for a new essay on his phone. 

When he looked up, John was standing in front of him, sheepishly adjusting the collar on his shirt. Alexander had to cover his mouth in an effort to not gasp audibly. 

“Is it that bad?” John asked with a loose laugh, turning to look in the mirror plastered on the wall next to them. “I know it’s not my color, but… nothing is, really.” 

Alexander shook his head quickly, signing _no, no, no,_ until John looked back at him. On the same screen with his essay ideas, Alex quickly typed out a message. 

_It’s perfect. I like it a lot, you can pull off that white really well. Will you try on the other one for me?_

John’s gentle eyes read the message and he smiled faintly before nodding and walking back into the dressing room. Alexander took the free moment to try and stabilize his breathing. A minute later, John was showing him a purple dress shirt and black slacks. Alex had never seen anything more attractive in his entire life. 

_Just a friend out with a friend._

“Will you try this on?” John asked, stopping their walk to the checkout register to hold up a green, form fitting v-neck shirt. 

_No_ , Alexander signed, then pulled his phone out to type the rest of his response. _That would not look good on me. And even if it did, I can’t afford that!_

“You haven’t even seen the cost!” John gave an amused face. 

_I’ve seen the price of those shirts you’re buying!_

“Try it on, man! Just humor me.” 

And goodness, Alexander couldn’t say no to John. 

So, he found himself in the dressing room, pulling a green v-neck shirt over his head. He wasn’t one for slim fitting shirts, since he wasn’t the most fond of his body, but damn. He sure looked good. Not to mention, the fabric was smooth and comfortable. He waited a moment, checking himself one more time before walking out to the open area where John was sitting. 

He immediately sat up from his slumped position, putting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, looking Alexander up and down with a small smile on his face. Alex felt self-conscious and turned to look at himself in the mirror. 

“Do you like it?” John asked after waving Alexander’s attention down. 

He nodded slowly, looking himself over once more. 

John stood up and took a place beside Alexander in the mirror, his eyes trailing over the green material. “Take this off,” he paused, seeming to lose himself in thought. “A-and, umm… I’ll buy it for you. If you promise to wear it for me when I’m around. Just so I know you actually like it.”

Alexander blushed yet again, shaking his head defiantly. 

“Alexander, you know if you refuse now, I’m just going to come back and buy it for you later.” 

Alex rolled his eyes fondly, heading back inside to change out of it. With his street clothes back on, Alexander gave himself a mini-pep talk, vowing to put the shirt back as soon as the rack was in sight. His promises were lost when John Laurens showed his gorgeous white teeth in a smile that Alexander couldn’t resist. 

They ended up walking out of the store with John’s new dress shirts, a pair of sunglasses, and Alex’s green v-neck. 

Their next stop took them into Time Square, where John led Alex into the Disney Store, explaining to him that he wanted a new coffee mug, and he had seem some Lion King ones that were to die for. What should have been a short walk inside turned into the two of them exploring almost every square foot of the two story building. 

Downstairs, Alexander pointed to an entire wall decorated with journals, adorned with various Disney characters on them. John had been more enthused about the water bottles standing on the middle stand. There were ties that Alexander had gawked at, telling John that they would match perfectly with the new shirts he had just bought. Laurens agreed, but led Alexander to the next stand filled with books. 

They browsed the book for a few minutes, reliving a few of their favorite childhood movies, before making their way to the back, where the Disney shirts were covering the wall. Alexander felt around, rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers, admiring the intricate designs on some, and the simple patterns on others. John did the same, pointing out a few Broadway shirts with Aladdin and The Lion King on them. 

“We should go stop by the theatres!” John exclaimed, excitedly running his hand over the glittery design on one of the shirts. Alexander nodded in agreement, not finding any reason to protest. The sun was getting much lower, though, and those clouds were beginning to roll closer… 

John gripped his hand once again and they made their way through the crowded store to another wall. This one had costumes on it, mainly for little kids, and a few other t-shirt designs that weren't categorized in the back. Alexander couldn’t help but giggle, imagining a little girl dressed as her favorite princess, running around the streets. 

John pointed to a costume of Captain America. 

“I dressed up as him for Halloween when I was eight years old. I still have the pictures to prove it.” Alexander put a hand over his heart in mock surprise, pointing to John in silent question. “I know, I know! It’s hard to believe. But I really pulled off those fake muscles.” 

_Your real muscles are pretty good now, too…_

Alexander shook his head fondly, typing on his phone, _I can believe it._

John laughed and turned away, leading Alex to the stand with the mugs on it. There was one in particular that John immediately drew himself to, a Lion King one as he first mentioned. It was a mask, based on the Broadway show, though Alexander wasn’t quite sure which lion it was supposed to be. Most likely Simba, he decided. 

There was another pretty mug on the shelf that Alexander really liked, it was one shaped like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. Alexander had always liked Tigger. The mug rolled around in his hands until John snatched it away. 

“I want to get this for you. We can have special mugs!” 

Alexander shook his head, _no for sure this time._

“Alexander, come on.” John pleaded, slowly beginning to walk backwards towards the register. “My gift to you.” 

Alex gestured to the bag with his new shirt in it and raised an eyebrow. 

“That was something different! Last thing tonight, I promise.” 

Alex rolled his eyes and held his hand out expectantly, waiting for John to put the mug back in it. That’s definitely not what the freckled man did, though. John turned around and walked right off to the checkout register, taking his place in line. Alexander followed closely, pulling on his shirt when he got close enough. 

John ignored him, saying something that Alexander could hardly make out about it being a present. Yeah, well, Alex crossed his arms over his chest and stood there with a frown. It wasn’t a real frown of anger, but a frown because John was so darn nice. He must have spent over forty dollars on Alex’s two ‘gifts’ alone, and Alexander had spent nothing on him. 

_Just a friend going out with a friend._

John turned around once the mugs were paid for and smiled widely at Alexander. “There. One for you, and one for me. You’ll always remember this night now.” 

Alex grinned lightly, blushing as John took his hand and led him back out into the cool New York air. The sky had darkened beyond all belief, and Alexander hadn’t remembered being inside for so long. He could have sworn they went in when the light from the sun was still fairly bright and- 

Alexander felt a drop of water hit his cheek, and he froze for a second, stopping his walk midpace. 

_Water?_

He looked up into the sky, the sudden realization hitting him that the darkness wasn’t due to the sun going down, it was due to the darkened clouds above their heads. Darkened clouds that were starting to leak rain. Alex distantly felt a hand squeeze his own, but his eyes were glued to the sky, wondering how long he had until those clouds completely broke open. 

_Drowning, rain, hurri-_

A single flash of lightning sprung out and Alexander felt himself recoil, shutting his eyes tightly. 

_God no, not again, please, not again._ His mind started racing. _Not here._ His breathing was increasing a little, feeling another drop of liquid hit his cheek. He was drowning, right? That’s what rain meant, rain meant water, water meant drowning. Lightning meant storms, storms meant destruction, destruction meant-

John.

John was pulling him back down to earth, wrapping an arm around Alexander’s shoulders. The fact made him stand up straight, frantically looking around to get a handle on where he was. Still in the middle of Manhattan with John next to him, trying to get his attention. 

“Alex, man, are you okay?” 

_Don’t show him, don’t show him-_

Alexander nodded slowly, his breathing still slightly ragged. He’d had worse reactions. 

“What just happened?” John’s eyes were filled with worry. 

Alexander gestured half-heartedly to the sky, hoping John would understand. 

“Don’t like the rain?” 

_Don’t like storms._

Alex nodded slowly. John readjusted the bags in his hands, taking the one from Alexander’s free hand and giving his other an encouraging squeeze. 

_Just a friend going out with a friend._

~~~~~~~~~~

They walked back to the school after stopping by the Hershey store and grabbing a ton of candy. John insisted that he stay with Alexander for a little while longer, stating that their night out had been cut short by the pesky storm. Alex had held his head down in shame for the majority of the walk back. 

He didn’t usually let storms affect him like that, but then again, he usually wasn’t out in an area where he already felt slightly overstimulated. Alex usually waited for the storms to come, hunkering down in his room with as many blankets as possible. The reaction he had with John in the streets wasn’t anything drastic. Merely a hesitation in his step, and a moment of weakness. Alexander didn’t like thinking that John might know something was wrong. 

Alexander didn’t like thinking that anybody could see his weakest moments when storms hit. His foster family had left him alone for most of the storms that hit their old home, from lack of care or advice given from his orphanage, he didn’t know. Regardless, he was thankful for that from them. But out in the real world, Alexander couldn’t really hide things anymore. Given that situation, where he had been out and about, he couldn’t just stop and make a big deal about some rain. 

Yet, every time rain started, he felt like he was drowning. Some reactions were worst than others, some were so bad that he isolated himself from the outside world entirely and let the attack ride itself out. When lightning struck, Alexander had no chance. 

He was so mad at himself, so upset with the fact that he single handedly ruined John’s night. Laurens had all these plans made, all these things he wanted to do, yet he couldn’t anymore because Alexander couldn’t control his wicked fears. And now, he wanted to stay with him, probably out of pity. 

Alex wrote out on his whiteboard after he had gotten settled in bed, still in his street clothes, having felt too paralyzed to change once he got back inside. John was sitting on the edge of the bed, sorting out some candy and pulling up a movie on his laptop, which the two of them had stopped to grab before making their way up to Alex’s dorm. Lafayette was out with the French club, so John and Alex had a few hours to kill until he got back. 

_You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I know I kind of ruined things when the rain started._

John scoffed and shook his head. “I want to stay. Who wants to be out in New York City when it’s raining anyway?” Alexander watched John glance out the window, noticing the rain picking up even more. The man stood up to shut the blinds then turned off the lights before crawling into the empty space that Alexander had left him, situating his laptop below them at their feet. He pressed play on some movie that Alex hadn’t seen him pick, and got comfortable.

With the lights out, Alexander forced himself to focus on the screen in front of him, keeping his mind clear from the thoughts of rain falling outside. A few minutes in, John pulled out his phone and typed out a message, handing it over to Alex. 

_Want a kiss?_

If that didn’t make Alexander’s breath stop. 

_Just two friends spending the night together._

He looked over at John quickly, his eyes adjusting to the stark darkness around them, and was met with a toothy grin and a hand holding up a Hershey kiss. 

Alex would have lied if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed. 

_Just two friends._

Alexander chuckled quietly and took the Hershey kiss from John’s hand, setting his eyes to try and unwrap it in the darkness. A bright flash of lightning showing through the blinds made Alex drop the candy in surprise, squeezing his eyes shut and lunging forward to find the nearest thing to latch onto. 

John. 

Immediate regret settled into him when he felt his cheek press against John’s chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his torso. He was about to pull away and apologize, explain that it was just a reflex, but stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a warm arm wrapping around his shoulders, squeezing him lightly. Alexander kept his eyes shut tightly, hanging onto John with only the slightest hint of fear. 

_Just friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex doesn't like them storms. 
> 
> These two are pining so hard. 
> 
> Next chapter: Alexander wakes up to something warm pressed against his face, and it takes him a moment to recall the events of the previous night. Immediate panic sets in.


	11. Mistakes Have Been Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try not to panic, Alexander. Try not to jump to conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, really short update this week. This past week we had three days of tech, and performed three shows of a play I was in. Hence the short update today. Next chapter will be much longer, I know that much. 
> 
> I used text message a lot at the end of this one? I never do that. Odd. Enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. I might have posted this without editing, I am SO SORRY for the mistakes I probably made all over the place.

Alexander’s nose crinkled together, and he pressed his head down further into his pillow. A stray hand attempted to fluff the oddly hard material below him, and Alex scoffed when his efforts received no change. There was no way his pillow was that hard, he had bought one specifically softer than normal, solely for the level of comfort it provided. He couldn’t feel any vibrations near his head, so he knew he’d woken up before his alarm, which wasn’t so stranger for him. The thing that was strange, though, was how well rested he felt. Even in those fleeting moments when slumber was still clouding his mind, he already knew he had slept more than enough.

He hadn’t felt that in years. 

With a slight groan, Alexander shuffled around for his phone, gripping blindly at whatever was there. And instead of a hard, small, rectangle, he felt a soft, warm… _limb_? His eyes snapped open when the feeling of a delicate rise and fall began to move his head. Surely he hadn’t-

Oh. 

It was as though a memory train came running straight into him, trampling all his limbs in the process. 

John Laurens was sound asleep, his nose buried in Alex’s hair, an arm still wrapped around his shoulders. Alexander recalled the night before, practically leaping into John’s arms when the storm reached a climax - or what felt like a climax. He knew from experience that things could have gotten much worse. Luckily, the rain hadn’t been too hard, and the blinds had been drawn closed when the lightning managed to sneak through and startle him. It had still been just enough. 

After jumping into the man’s embrace, Alex had fallen asleep about twenty minutes later, completely forgetting his fears in those brief moments. As he laid there in that moment in John’s arms, his _friend_ John, Alexander felt a rush of panic sweeping over his entire body. He wanted to move, stand up and try to get as far away from John as possible, but doing so would probably have woken him up, adding to the awkwardness. Not to mention John smelled so _good_ : a perfect balance of cologne and sleep--if one could classify what sleep on a person smelled like. 

Not to mention, John was so warm, and his arm was lying limply over Alexander’s shoulders in the most perfect way. Through his hair, Alex could feel John’s breath coming out of his nose and he felt like he could stay there forever with no complaints. 

And then John woke up. 

Alexander didn’t feel him at first, his mind too preoccupied with thoughts of cuddling to notice when John began rubbing small circles on his back with his thumb. Too preoccupied to notice the gentle squeeze that came around his shoulders when John tightened his arms in the kindest way possible. Too preoccupied to notice little puffs of air against his head in quick succession, probably words of some sort. 

But once his mind finally caught up to the real world, Alexander panicked. He pushed himself away from John, jolting his eyes open completely. John met his own expression of shock and fear, mixed with sleepiness and… longing? Alex quickly pulling himself away, signing over and over again: _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry._

“Alex! Hey, calm down!” John got up too, matching Alexander’s movements to stop him from pacing over the room. 

Alexander, too absorbed in his fears and sudden change of emotions, reverted only to signing, leaving poor John almost completely lost. Almost. 

_I’m so sorry, John. I shouldn’t have done that last night, I shouldn’t have let that happen. I meant to let go and to apologize, but then you hugged me and I felt… safe, I felt safe! I didn’t want to lose that, but I should have, and now I’ve ruined everything, I-_ His signing was rapid and messy, matched with uneven breathing. 

John held his hands up and waited until Alexander quit moving to say anything. “Alex, it’s okay. I promise you, I’m not mad. If anything I shouldn’t have put my arm around you like that. Now please, will you write things down so I can roughly understand what you’re saying? 

Alexander cursed to himself in sign, and pulled over the nearest blank sheet of paper, scribbling down as many words that were coming to his mind. 

_You were wonderful to me. All evening yesterday. You bought me those new things, led me through the streets of Manhattan safely, helped me get back here when the storm… freaked me out. I will never be able to thank you enough, John. I wish it were in my power to repay you, but it will take me a long time to do so._

John read over the note twice, deciphering all his messy handwriting as best he could. Alexander went back to pacing, watching John’s face for any signs of disgust, alarm, regret: anything. But none of those ever came. John was holding the note gently in his hand, his eyebrows raised as he read over the words. Alexander hadn’t realized just how messy his bedhead looked. It was way too cute for anybody to bare witness to. 

John finally raised his head up. “I’m always here. If you need to talk, or if anything freaks you out, you know I’m a text message and a short jog away. You know that.” 

Alexander nodded starkly, unsure of the movements being made. 

“I’m going to go.” John reached over to grab his laptop, and a few other stray things, before straightening out his hair as best he could in the small wall mirror. Alexander held his breath when John passed him a small smile over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. Once he was gone, Alexander sunk to his knees, pulling on pieces of his hair; a nervous habit he had developed over the years. 

It must have been twenty minutes until the door reopened and a smirking Frenchman strode inside. Alexander had composed himself enough to sit cross legged on his bed, phone in hand, trying to think of how he was going to fix everything. 

“Good morning, mon ami!” Lafayette said as he put his things down on his bed. “You slept well, non?” His eyebrows were wiggling in a suggestive manner and Alexander wanted to bury himself in blankets and never go back out. 

_No._ He signed the word shortly and with a slight pout on his face. He then realized how much of a lie that was. The sleep was fantastic, what happened afterwards… not so much. _Yes. I did._

“Tell me about it.” Lafayette flopped down on his bed, a high pitched laugh escaping his chest. “I walked in around one in the morning to see my dearest little lion wrapped up in the arms of our dear Laurens. I simply couldn’t interrupt, so I slept in my friend’s dorm instead.” 

By the time Laf had finished his banter, Alexander was already typing out a response on his phone that would hopefully convey his message of displeasure. 

_I don’t like storms, and one hit last night as I’m sure you know. It wasn’t terrible, but I still dislike storms. Particularly bright lightening. Long story short, I got scared, jumped into John’s arms, and get this! He held me! He held me and I fell asleep like that. I’m such an idiot, I’ve ruined everything, like usual._

Lafayette frowned. “Mon ami, if he held you, he must have gotten something out of it, too.” 

_I think it was out of pity._

“Alexander, John is not one to-”

He held a hand up, not even watching the rest of the sentence. _Well apparently he is now!_

The smile that adorned Laf’s features made Alexander want to smack him. How could he smile at a time like that? Alexander had single handedly ruined the best friendship he’d ever had and Lafayette had the nerve to _smile_! The one person who Alexander most definitely did not want to lose, slipping through his grasp as the two of them spoke. 

Alexander got up, grabbing his shower bag and a change of clothes, and headed to the bathroom. He had a debate club to prepare for. 

~~~~~~~~~

_Oh honey, if he held you back, then it must have been a mutual thing!_ Eliza signed to him as the two of them walked into the building. 

Alexander threw his hands up in the air in frustration. _Do you not see how bad this is, Betsey?_

_That you cuddled with the man who you’re absolutely head over heels for? I apologize, I fail to see the downside._ Eliza smirked at him. 

Alexander could feel the blush creeping up his neck. _I am not head over heels with him!_

_Oh you so are!_

Alex shook his head in defiance and opened the door to the lecture all for her. Inside there were already groups of students chatting among themselves, some playing games, a few other groups starting absently at their phones. Alexander waved to Aaron Burr, who was saving their usual seats up at the front. 

“Good afternoon, Aaron.” Eliza greeted him with a smile.

Burr returned the smile and returned a wave to Alexander. “Afternoon, Eliza.” 

They sat in relative silence, Alexander continuing to complain about the events of the prior night to Eliza, and Eliza constantly telling him just how ridiculous he was being. During their conversation at one point, Jefferson strode into the room, but didn’t acknowledge the two signing students. He was sitting with Madison not far from Alexander and his friends were residing, and if Alex hadn’t happened to look in that direction, he might have been able to suppress the eye roll that came with seeing Jefferson. 

Not long after, Washington came inside, a smile across his face. Alexander gave the professor his full attention and gestured for Eliza to do the same. She giggled but obliged. 

“Afternoon, students.” A chorus of weak greetings murmured up through the crown, and Alexander signed his greeting happily. “We’re going to get right down to business. I assume you all signed in, if you didn’t you will need to do so before you leave.” He started shuffling through his papers, pausing his speech while he looked down. That was something that Alexander really appreciated. Washington did all that he could to make sure Alexander could understand him; he never stood to the board and wrote, never mumbled when addressing the class, he was always trying to make things easier for Alex. 

“First of all, I’m sure you’ve all seen. Congratulations to this year's debate team members. I’ll have you all know that was one of the toughest decisions I’ve had to make in a very long time, but it had to be done. You all know we can only take a certain number of people with us to competitions and things like that.” Alexander subtly nudged Eliza’s arm with a small grin. “Speaking of, the first competition will be next month. I want to give us plenty of time to prepare for this thing since it’s the first of the year.

“Now, for today, I want to go over the fundamentals of a surprise debate. Considering that’s what our try-outs were, I think it’s very important to review that, maybe even dissect how to approach one. You never know when that’ll happen again. So, for this exercise, we’re going to split up into teams. Get to it. Teams of two.”

~~~~~~~~~ 

The club passed by quicker than Alexander had anticipated, and he’d have been lying if he said it didn’t disappoint him in the slightest. They paired up and did miniature mock debates, not all out, but little contests to throw out ideas when a random topic was tossed their way. Eliza had kept up perfectly with Alexander, thankfully for the poor young woman who Alexander had gotten paired with. Her eyes had been beyond wide when Alex started signing. 

“That’s all for today, it’s about time to go. If anybody has questions for me, stick around for a few when this is over and we can work something out. Thank you all for coming out today, don’t forget to sign in if you haven’t done so already.”

A low murmur broke out as kids began treading through the door, and surprisingly Jefferson was one of the first to get out with Madison trailing close behind. Eliza grabed her bag and threw it over her shoulder, ready to leave, until Alexander flashed her his best cheesy smile. 

_What?_ She signed, seeming to know that something was up. 

_Would you mind staying and translating while I talk to Washington?_

Eliza rolled her eyes. _I thought you did something wrong! Of course, goof._ The two of them picked up their things and sauntered over to the chair Washington had been perched on. Alexander waited until the professor’s eyes were on him to start signing, and Eliza translated. 

“Sir, I’d like to ask a question about the club.” 

Washington looked at Eliza and grinned, nodding his head in a gesture of thanks. “Of course, what about it.” 

“I need support. Student support, otherwise none of it is going to happen. How am I supposed to do that?” 

 

“You know, Alexander, you could simply _talk_ to kids around campus. I’m sure they’d sign your petition easily..” Washington removed his glasses, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“I don’t think they’ll take it all that well. Nobody wants their name on a petition that gives them no benefit. Especially not a club created for minorities.” 

George stared at him for a second before sighing. “Minorities.” 

Alexander furrowed his brows together. “Yes. Minorities. What about them?” 

“Get the minorities.” 

Alexander took a second to think about what Washington was really saying. And then a lightbulb went off in his mind and George continued. 

“This club is going to mean so much to them, _they_ are the people you will especially want to be on your side.” 

“Sir, you’re a genius!” Alexander clapped, turning to run out the door, but stopping to turn around and shake Washington’s hand. He then bolted out of there, leaving a very confused Eliza looking at the amused professor. 

“Uhh…” She stammered. “Thank you, sir. See you next week.” 

“See you next week, Ms Schuyler.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

From Freckles:   
How was debate today? 

To Freckles:   
It was fine. 

From Freckles:   
That’s good.

Alexander wanted to pull his hair out. 

To Freckles:   
How was the interview? 

From Freckles:   
It went well, I think. Hopefully that’s another option opening for an internship next year. 

To Freckles:   
That great to hear, John.

From Freckles:  
Yeah. Thanks. 

Correction: Alexander was pulling his hair out. 

To Freckles:  
Why are you still up? 

From Freckles:   
Couldn’t sleep. You? 

To Freckles:   
Working on some stuff. Always gotta be getting something done. 

From Freckles:   
It’s almost one am, don’t you have a fairly early class tomorrow? 

To Freckles:   
It depends on what you classify as early. 

From Freckles:   
Yeah, eight o’clock is early. 

Alexander started biting his fingernails, in between messages, pulling his mind off of the website in front of him. 

To Freckles:   
Then yes, I have an early class. 

From Freckles:   
You might want to try getting some sleep, man. It might be bad to fall asleep in the middle of class tomorrow. 

To Freckles:  
You’re right. I’ll do that. Good night, John. 

Alexander put his phone on the nightstand, raking a hand through his hair quietly so he didn’t wake Lafayette. He stayed up until almost four AM working on that document, and had completely missed John’s text message telling him to have sweet dreams and sleep well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Like I said, next chapter will be much better and longer! I hope you enjoyed, though. Not so good things are gonna start happening soon. 
> 
> Next Chapter: It's a month later and Alexander is realizing that his plans to get supporters for his club are most definitely not working out. He needs some help, so he turns to a very shady person for assistance.


	12. How Can he Say No to This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took an impromptu week off? Sorry about that? I'm back now, though. 
> 
> This chapter is uhh... yikes. 
> 
> Enjoy?

_I don’t know if that’s such a good idea._ A girl signed half heartedly, giving Alexander a sideways glance. _Seems like a lot of work._

_Oh, it wouldn’t be for you! I’m the one putting it all together, I just need your support and a claim stating-_

_From what you’ve said, I’m not sure if I want to support it. It just seems like a bit of a stretch, and I doubt a lot of people really care about the current conditions of the matter as it stands._

Alexander furrowed his brows together, almost to his snapping point, and he quickly signed back. _It’s a club for people just like us who feel excluded and alienated on this campus, I’m not sure-_

The girl shook her head defiantly. _There aren’t a lot of us who are willing to speak out and state that much, though. Including myself. I’m sorry, but I’m going to pass._

He wanted to fight her more on the matter, wanted to really explain why that club would be good thing to Deaf people all over the campus, and future Deaf students who would be coming in, but she quickly turned on her heels and walked to the other side of the room where her chair was waiting. 

Alex took a deep breath and wandered over to Eliza, who was perched on the desk at the front, her eyes skimming over the phone in her hand. Once Alex dropped the clipboard on the desk, she looked down at it, observing the lack of signatures, and gave the annoyed man a look of sympathy. 

_No luck, hm?_ she signed, reaching a hand out to push some stray hairs back behind Alex’s ear. 

_None._ Alexander leaned into her gentle touch and tried to force himself to relax. _I don’t understand how someone who is stuck at the mercy of hearing people, being subdued and told to abandon their culture and adapt to that of another group, couldn’t care!_

Eliza signed, patting the table next to her for him to sit down. The rest of the ASL club was mulling around, conversing. Angelica, Alexander’s partner in the club, was sick and decided to skip the meeting, giving Alexander the chance to roam free and try to get signatures for his ‘petition’. They were, in reality, statements of support from the students who were on his side in his quest to try and start his club on campus. Alexander was targeting Deaf people for a reason, yet very few actually agreed to put their name on his paper. 

_Maybe people are just very… put off by your approach and demeanour. You are rather different. You don’t filter yourself, which is a wonderful thing, but that can scare people off sometimes._ Eliza concluded, running a hand through his increasingly messy hair, trying to tame a few pieces. He had conceded in her what the idea of his club had been, and she was one of the first people to sign his formal petition, promising to help him in any way he needed.

Alexander scoffed at the statement, knowing full well that it was most likely true. An outspoken Deaf person seemed like an odd occurrence to the other students at their school. In the real world, Deaf people were often just as outspoken, if not more so than hearing people. Yet most people assume that because they aren’t verbally speaking, they aren’t speaking at all. 

_But this club could do so much for us Deaf students!_ Alex objected. _A way to release tension build up from being so held down for so long._

Eliza sighed, letting her hand rest comfortably on his thigh. _Alex, I think it’s you who needs to release a little tension. This is really starting to weigh down on you. How long did you sleep last night?_

Alexander danced around her question. _I don’t have much time, ‘Liza. I have until early December, that’s only a month and a half!_

_There’s always next year, you know. You’re in such a rush,_ she paused, looking to choose her words wisely. _It’s your first year - first semester still, and there’s no need to try and take things so fast. You have time, Alexander._

_But what if I don’t? If I have to wait until the fall semester to actually start, do you know how much wasted time I’ll have spent? Something needs to change!_ Alexander gestured wildly about the room. _This is amazing. All you’ve done is amazing, but I want to do more for the Deaf kids here. We need more representation, more freedom and respect._

_I agree,_ Eliza nodded slowly, a knowing look on her features. _But, you must understand that these things take time. It isn’t as easy as a snap of the fingers. That council is filled with tough critics, we barely got the plans for this club passed, too. They all thought nobody would show up to something like this, and they were right for that first year._

_Do you think the Deaf kids in here would want to go-_

_I think they would need a little push._ Eliza interrupted him, and Alexander looked down pitifully. As much as he hated to admit it, Eliza had a point. His vision was ambitious, almost inconceivable. But Alexander knew what he wanted. He knew that this club (or organization) would be a positive thing for Deaf students all over the campus. He wanted it to be a refuge for the kids who were struggling to figure out where they belonged, the kids who were hesitant to let their inner light shine. 

One thing (among many) that hearing people misunderstood about Deaf people was that they had a complex, beautiful culture tied to their community. Deaf poetry, art, storytelling, theatre; it was all unique and gorgeous in its own way. But most hearing people didn’t understand that, and Alexander couldn’t be too upset for the fact. If he were still hearing, he probably would assume that Deaf people were just like him, only unable to listen to verbal words. 

Among most of the Deaf students whom he had questioned about supporting his organization, a lot of them felt underwhelmed by the need for such a club on campus. That fact alone amazed Alexander when he looked around the room and saw the way the Deaf students were interacting with each other, and their hearing peers. It was like night and day. There was an ease to the way the Deaf students signed together, and an immense tension when they spoke to their hearing friends. Not due to a dislike for them, but the language barrier. 

In order to be able to get his idea in front of the student council, Alexander had to have a certain list of requirements already met. He needed a sponsor, and Washington had already agreed to help him with that much. He needed a solid idea, and he had pages upon pages of his ideas for the club written out, but most importantly he needed student support. And while he could have _any_ support, Alexander knew that with a club made for Deaf students, it would be most beneficial to have their names on the list. 

Yet there he was, completely at a stand still because very few Deaf people felt as passionately about it as he did. 

Along with the club itself, they would be granted a student representative on the council panel, which would give the Deaf community at the school as a whole a more direct representation, which is exactly what Alex was aiming to do. It was all the perfect things wrapped into one tight present. 

If only he could get the _support_. 

Eliza placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and signed slowly. _Why don’t you get on out of here? I know you’re meeting the boys tonight, and I’m sure they’ll be able to help you with the predicament even more._

Alexander smiled gratefully and decided that maybe she was right. Only thing was, he didn’t want anybody else to know just how hard he was struggling with the whole thing. His friends didn’t need to know. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hercules, mon ami,” Lafayette let out a loud laugh as Herc poked and prodded at the collar on his outfit. “That tickles!” 

“Well quit moving around and I won’t even touch your skin, you idiot!” Hercules was smiling, holding his hands on his hips in amusement as Lafayette tried to compose himself. 

Alexander was leaning against Herc’s desk, bending over so he could type hastily on his laptop, which he had dragged along without question. Research needed to be done. Research in the form of various student Facebook pages. The four boys agreed to meet on that night, right after Alexander’s ASL club meeting, to try on the outfits that Herc had finished already for the fashion show. With the show being a month away, Hercules was definitely trying to press the fittings more and more often. 

Alexander didn’t mind. He enjoyed being with his friends, watching them goof around behind each others backs. He definitely didn’t mind watching Herc so passionately gaze upon the outfits he had created, his hands skimming over the fabric with a certain delicate touch that only a natural born artist could have. 

In fact, Alexander very much enjoyed the two outfits Herc had already made, and more specifically the one he had on in that moment. It was a form fitting outfit; a white, custom made dress shirt with a green vest to go over it, white dress pants that were tailored _perfectly_ to Alexander’s legs and accommodating to his height quite well, and a coat that would go over the entire ensemble. He wasn’t wearing it in that moment because Herc was busy with Laf, and the less amount of time he spent in the outfit, the less likely he was to mess something up on it. His entire look was complete with mismatching neon socks, which he forgot he had taken to wearing that morning. 

Another thing that Alex didn’t mind was the way John Laurens looked in his outfit-- John Laurens who was walking through the door in the most dashing ensemble Alexander had ever seen. He stopped mid-word and felt his jaw drop open. John was wearing tan colored slacks with a white dress shirt that was similar to the one Alexander had on. Over the shirt he wore a light blue vest that shimmered in ways Alex never knew were possible. His hair was messy, from a busy day Alex assumed, and _by God_ he had never seen anything more beautiful. 

Their eyes met in an awkward stutter and then John’s eyes were running down Alex’s body, admiring the outfit? And then John was smiling at him and _oh no_ Alexander felt like he couldn’t breathe. That’s when John did something that made Alex’s little heart skip a beat. 

He put his normal clothing down on Herc’s bed, turned to Alex with a look of hesitation painting his face and slowly held up his hands to sign, 

_I like your outfit._

The movement was slow and unsure, but correct in the end, and Alexander wasn’t sure if he’d actually seen that at first. John signed something to him. _Signed something to him._ Without explanation, he just went out and did it. Alex wanted to ask, wanted to tell him so many things but for some reason, his brain started malfunctioning. Surely, John would recognize the dopey grin on his face, but his hands refused to move. It wouldn’t matter after a moment, because Hercules was beckoning John over to stand on the little box in the center of the room so he could examine the outfit closer. 

For sure, things had calmed down between the two of them since the… incident that Alexander had the month prior. John was understanding of the whole thing and insisted every time that Alex brought it up that it was no big deal, and he’d do it again in a heartbeat if it helped. Alexander wouldn’t ever admit to it, but he wanted to feel John’s warmth again more than anything. 

Empty wishes, he supposed.

Lafayette must have seen the interaction, hell, maybe Hercules did too, but when he passed Alexander on the way out the door, most likely going to change, he gave the still-shocked student a knowing smirk. Alex thought he’d never felt his cheeks heat up so quickly and at such a high intensity. 

But then again, John did that to him. 

After another brief moment, Alex managed to shake himself of his trance and, with shaky fingers, go back to searching social media. There was a name in particular which he was looking for, a name that was almost infamous around campus as he’d come to realize in recent weeks. There had been quite a few people who mentioned the name, and while not always in a positive tone, they conceded that he was a man of his word. 

With all the hesitation Alexander was receiving towards his club start-up, he knew that he needed help, that fact was becoming increasingly clear with each passing day. He knew he needed help in more ways than one, but the most apparent form was in the number of supporters he was bringing in. A sad number that Alex would refrain from mentioning at all costs. If he didn’t get that count up, and _fast_ the odds of the council even giving him a chance to plead his case for the club were drastically slim. 

That’s where this man, whom Alexander had never met or heard of before, would come into play. It was… dirty, he knew, but something needed to be done, otherwise there was no way Alex was going to get things up and running. So, he found the profile of a man around his age and clicked on it. The information seemed legitimate; he went to their school, was in a relationship with some pretty looking girl, there were pictures of him smoking weed and drinking. The typical college student. 

Alexander hovered his cursor over the “Send Message” button, glancing over his shoulder to assure that his friends were occupied, before clicking his mouse and staring at the blank message box. He was quick with his words, something that hardly ever happened, as he typed out his message. 

_My name is Alexander Hamilton, as you can see from the profile, and I’m one of many undiscovered Deaf students here at Columbia. Right now I’m in the process of sprouting a club that could possibly turn into a full fledged organization by the end of the year if things go according to plan. So far, they are not, and that’s where I desire your assistance. I’ve heard your name around campus from a few other successful club starters who mentioned that you helped them get their campaigns off the ground._

_I would like to extend an offer in your direction. In return for your help, I will pay you graciously. We can talk prices later should you choose to partake. I thank you for your consideration, and hopefully for your business soon._

_Yr. Obdt. S,  
A. Ham._

Before he could convince himself not to, Alexander was pressing the send button, closing his laptop so there could be no hesitation, or reevaluation of text. Lucky for him, he was turning around just as Herc was tapping his shoulder, gesturing for him to stand on the box. 

Alexander stood in a relative silence until Hercules poked him in the leg with a needle, something he was sure had been done as a cruel joke. Alex scowled at him and Hercules looked up with a cheeky smile. John, who had taken to watching the fitting from Herc’s bed stood up and leaned against the nearest wall, drawing Alex’s eye. 

“You seem quiet, Ham.” He commented, crossing his _perfectly defined_ arms across his chest. Alexander shrugged before taking the phone that was extended towards him to type out his response. 

_I’ve got a lot going on. Just thinking._

Herc looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, standing up to adjust the cuffs on Alex’s shirt. 

“You mean school?” 

_And the club. Not to mention the first debate competition is next week._

They all nodded in understanding. By that point, Alexander had told all his friends what he wanted to do with the club, and had given them almost the same speech that he’d given Lafayette at first. They all responded in the same way as Eliza, with a reassurance of support and a firm slap on the back. 

“Not coming along like you’d hoped?” Lafayette ( _when did he get back in the room?_ ) asked when he was back in Alex’s eye sight. He just shook his head in response. 

“Anything we can do?” Laurens asked, and Alexander wanted to say yes, wanted to give them something to do that would help, but… he also didn’t want to drag them into it. The club was his idea, it was his creation, and he wanted to be the one to set it up and get it running. There was no need to have his friends take on an extra burden when they were already so busy as it was. 

So, he smiled, a tad forced, and shook his head again. The three gave him a sympathetic look and then dropped the conversation. It was a few more minutes until Alexander felt someone pull at his sock. He peered down at Hercules, who was, in fact, pulling at the threads. 

“Nice socks.” Were the only words that came from his mouth, and Alexander quickly kicked him in the leg, recognizing the sarcasm bleeding through his eyes. They spent another ten minutes in that way, making jokes and mocking each other, lighthearted banter that Alex felt was fleeting in their busy lives. It was a nice break.

Once Herc was finished, and shoved him playfully off the box, Alexander stumbled over to his computer, eyeroll in full effect as he lifted the lid and was met with a message he hadn’t expected to see so soon. 

_Ten o’clock, meet me outside the café._

~~~~~~~~~~

Nine fifty eight rolled around and Alexander was beginning to feel nervous. Why, he wasn’t entirely sure. Perhaps from the cryptic message he’d received in return from his request. Perhaps it was the voices in the back of his mind that were constantly singing out _no, no…_

Whatever the source of his discomfort, Alexander stood with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets, leaning against the wall of the small café building he’d come to know so well. His phone was in his hand, prepared to pull out and type his message, because surely the man wasn’t fluent in ASL. 

The café on the inside was lit up dimly, with only a few figures mulling around. Some girls sat around a small table, chatting quietly amongst themselves. A few guys were crowded around one chair, all staring down at a phone in one of their hands. Inside, there was the typical atmosphere, carefree in a sense, and calm. Outside, Alexander felt as though he were going to suffocate. 

Ten o’clock struck and Alex was looking from side to side for anybody that would indicate his meeting. Sure enough, a man in a grey jacket turned the corner. He walked in long strides, a hat shadowing half of his face. Alexander would testify later that it looked like a scene straight out of a bad horror movie. He straightened himself up when the man stopped in front of him, pulling the hat off of his head. His smile was… disheartening, and he tilted his chin up slightly. 

“You’re Hamilton, I assume?” 

Alexander nodded, offering his hand to be shaken. As assumed, the man had a firm handshake, bordering on painfully tight. 

“James Reynolds. What’s all this that you called me up for?” 

And Alexander launched into his explanation. He explained (briefly) the club, what he had finished already, and what he needed to still be finished. He expressed just how difficult getting the signatures was becoming, and just how dire the situation was in the overall scheme of those next few months leading up to the end of the semester. James was patient, waiting for him to type answers out to his question, watching with tentative eyes when Alex’s fingers moved across the screen. It all boiled down to one budding question. 

“How much are you willing to pay?” 

Money. Obviously, Alexander didn’t have a lot to waste, if any at all. When he sat down earlier, thinking through his proposal, he couldn’t help but wonder what he was signing himself up for. Practically giving away a big chunk of his savings to buy this man’s assistance in getting things moving along. Was the club really worth it? In the end, Alex decided it was. 

_I have two hundred dollars ready now. I can get more if need be._

James smiled again, that slimey looking smile that showed off his teeth in a daunting kind of way. “Two hundred now. One hundred when the job is done. No later than three days. You’re getting into that council, I’m doing my part, and I’m getting my money.” Getting a hundred extra dollars was _not_ going to be an easy thing, but Alexander agreed to it anyway. His conscious was louder now, ringing in his ears. _No, no…_

James continued. “I can get you the signatures. I’ll even throw in a few notable names of endorsement. This whole system is like a game, and you’re talking to the high score holder.” He had a sort of cocky tilt to his head, as though he knew things that nobody else could. Maybe he did. “This isn’t going to be… clean. You don’t need to worry about _how_ I get the signatures, just do your part to get this thing passed. No matter what, I get my money.” 

His eyes turned a bit darker as his hand was extended once again. This time with a heavier burden etched into the lines, with a promise of something else to come. In shaking that hand, Alexander was sealing a certain aspect of his fate. He was making a promise that he couldn’t go back on. Nobody would find out. Right? It was between him and Reynolds. The money. The votes. The signatures. It was all between the two of them. 

“Is that a yes?” 

_No, no! Say no to this!_

Alexander plastered on a determined stare and shook Reynolds’ hand, signing with his free hand at the same time. 

_Yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's James Reynolds! I told y'all he'd be here eventually. Welcome him with open arms (not really). 
> 
> I hope that was... not terrible? Until next Sunday! 
> 
> Next Chapter: It's taken them a month of preparing, but Alexander and Eliza finally get the chance to face their first debate competition together, and things are... well, interesting.


	13. Not Throwing Away My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander gets one chance to make a first impression. He gets one chance to get it right and prove that he belongs on that debate team. You'd better believe he's not going to throw away his shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, this chapter was _beyond_ fun to write! I do have a few disclaimers and reminders, but I'll keep them brief. 
> 
> First off, this happens a few times in this chapter and I've mentioned it before, but just as a reminder: there will be dialogue that happens verbally that Alexander doesn't always see. So you, as the readers, will know about it while Alexander does not if he wasn't paying attention. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know very little about debate. What I do know if from overhearing friends in debate talk about things, so this is a very rough representation of how this event really goes.
> 
> Nevertheless, read away!

The smell of slightly overpriced dough and marinara sauce floated through the air and Alexander was fairly certain he was in heaven. A slice of signature pepperoni pie was overflowing the plate in front of him and if he was being honest, Alex didn’t even know how to start diving into that thing. He looked up and was met with snickers from his friends. 

“It looks even bigger than your head, Ham!” Hercules taunted, picking his own slice up like it was no problem. 

“Metaphorically, of course,” John nudged Alex’s shoulder from the seat next to him. “Nobody has a _bigger_ head than our man, here.” 

There were fits of laughter happening and Alexander would have given them his best scowl had he not been trying to calculate _how the hell to eat that piece of pizza._ Was he supposed to use a knife and fork? Surely not, Hercules would never let him live that down if he caught sight of it. 

“Oh please,” Lafayette was putting his drink down, which had been tentatively pressed against his lips. “Give our little lion a break. He’s never seen the New York pizza before!” 

“Oh god, remember your first go, Laf?” John was laughing again, Alex could see through the corner of his eye. _There’s sauce dripping off onto the plate, and there’s so much grease I’m fairly certain I could make a scented candle with it…_ He was signing to himself, shaking his head slowly. 

“I’ve never seen a person get pizza sauce in their hair like you did, man.” 

“To be fair! I was not aware that you were suppose to eat it the other way. I’m French, sue me!” 

_We had pizza a while ago from a little pizzeria, how… why is this pizza so much bigger?_

When he looked up again, Lafayette was reaching across the table, folding Alex’s pizza in half. “Merde, hold it like this, tilt the head, and dive in!” 

Alexander watched for a moment, his tentative, little hands taking the pizza from Lafayette’s much bigger ones. It was heavy in his fingers and Alexander studied it for a moment before tilting his head like Laf had shown, and trying his best to take a bite. The ‘bite’ turned into the slice missing his mouth, successfully smearing red sauce all over his cheek. He let out a huff of frustration and went back in again, this time grabbing a huge mouthful of cheesy goodness. 

Alex put the slice down and looked up at his friends, who were laughing more than he could have thought possible. Laf’s head was down on the table, one of his hands smacking the surface repeatedly, Herc was leaning back in his chair, his hand covering his mouth. And John was tapping his shoulder, his phone held up in front of him. Alexander gave a very unamused (yet fond) look while the flash went off. 

He gave them a minute to compose themselves, wiping the red sauce from his cheeks. Alex pulled out his phone and sent a message to their group chat in the hopes that it would help them snap out of it. 

It didn’t.

Their laughter continued for a good minute more, and Alexander had no choice but to sit through it and watch them come down from their highs. Finally, Hercules checked his phone, which had vibrated almost two minutes prior, and smacked Laf’s shoulder to get him to read the message. 

_Will you guys be able to make it tomorrow?_

‘Tomorrow’ was in reference to Alexander’s upcoming debate that following afternoon. He and Eliza had been preparing together on it for a month since his official spot on the team was announced. Well, the preparing mainly consisted of Alexander performing practice rounds and Eliza being there to get some time in trying to interpret his quick (and often messy) signs. When he goes off, he goes _off_ , and it’s often hard to make him slow down. 

But overall, she had been managing fairly well from what Alexander could tell. He was trying to be more courteous of the fact that she was the one truly doing the hard work, and him slowing down, even in the slightest, would benefit both of them in the long run. 

Lafayette, electing to just text the group back, responded fairly quickly. 

From Laf:  
Sadly, non, mon ami. Our world encounters class is having an all day convention and I am in charge of the France segment. 

Alexander nodded understandingly, giving the man what he hoped was a casual smile. He was disappointed, but he was bound to have more competitions. Plenty more. 

From Freckles:  
I have to pass, too. Wildlife is going to some of the local elementary schools for a bunch of workshops. 

That _really_ made Alexander bummed, but he wouldn’t show it. 

From Alexander to Group:  
It’s okay, don’t sweat it guys. There will be plenty more, I’m sure.

From Herc:  
Well shit, count these losers out, I’m going! 

Alexander looked up at Hercules across the table, who wore a bright smile, his piece of pizza held up to his mouth. 

_Really?_

“I wouldn’t miss seeing my main man kick some ass!” Hercules laughed and took one of the biggest bites of pizza Alexander had ever seen. It was heartwarming to know that he was at least going to have him there. On top of everything that Hercules was working through: the fashion show, his own schooling, finals quickly on the horizon, he was putting aside time to come see _Alexander_ , and God did that mean the world to him. 

Not that he was irritated or upset with John and Laf, no! He completely understood just how crazy their lives were, and like he said, there would be plenty more for them to come see. Alexander said nothing more, only gave off the most dazzling smile filled to the brim with joy. 

Tomorrow was going to be quite the day. 

~~~~~~~~

Indeed, ‘tomorrow’ started out with a bit of a rough morning. Alexander got virtually no sleep, which wasn’t completely native to him, but the problem was that he was on his seventh cup of coffee by the time Eliza knocked on his door, and he was fairly certain that he was starting to see stars. Though, that may have been from the beauty that Eliza gave off. 

Her formal dress was something completely new; flowing, knee length dress with a gorgeous shawl covering her shoulders, all cloaked in her signature light blue color. Her hair was wavy, resting over her shoulders in such a way that outlined her face perfectly. And yes, she wore makeup, but it was nowhere near over the top or excessive; it was natural and so _Eliza_. 

She managed to take Alex’s breath away every single time he saw her. 

Alexander, on the other hand, was not as prepared when she knocked on his door. He may or may not have been hopping on one foot trying to get a shoe on, a half eaten poptart protruding from his mouth when Eliza first laid eyes on him. She most likely wasn’t surprised, his tendencies to be late getting ready had become very apparent to her since the debate team kicked into full gear. She was always rushing him out of the room, threateningly close to the start time of the meetings. 

It was just force of habit, he supposed. 

She frowned at him upon first inspection and immediately shoved him inside, ordering the boy to strip down to his boxers. The reason? Somehow, in his haste, Alex had managed to put on his pants backwards. While he fixed the trousers, Eliza set to work combing through his hair, pulling out a multitude of knots, to which Alexander made multiple noises of protest. She would just roll her eyes and keep on it, though, and eventually his hair was knot free for the first time in days. 

She made sure that he shoved the rest of the poptart down as quickly as possible and had matching socks that _weren’t_ of a neon assortment. Not even four minutes after Eliza walked through the door, Alexander looked presentable and awake. 

The girl truly worked miracles. He’d have to find an extra special way to thank her later. 

After making sure he had all his supplies - paper, pencils, pens, his folder filled with information which he stored in his briefcase - Alexander and Eliza walked down the hall, her arm linked with his. It was cute, he’d thought to himself. The two of them almost looked like a prom date going to get their pictures taken before the big dance. 

The air outside was chilly, and Alexander quickly piled on his coat when the cold hit him. He was not built for the cold, and if _that_ was the temperature of New York in October? Alexander was thoroughly screwed for the upcoming months. 

The commute to the convention center where the competition was being held wasn’t too far - just a few subway stops away, and they were standing in front of a large, elegant building. The steps were huge and plentiful, and usually Alexander wasn’t one to hurry up any sets of stairs. However, those stairs were taken in strides of two, Eliza giggling in her attempts to keep up with him. 

Once inside, there were a few tables set up with various people taking names, giving room assignments, and explaining some of the events. Alexander walked up and immediately started signing, almost forgetting where he was. It wasn’t until Eliza’s soft hand touched his shoulder did he quiet down with a light tint of blush on his cheeks. 

He was just _so_ excited. 

Eliza smiled at the confused person behind the table and gestured towards Alexander. “Alexander Hamilton, and I’m his interpreter. We’re competing today.” 

The woman’s face seemed to light up when she connected two and two, and Alexander furrowed his brows together in confusion. 

“Alexander Hamilton! “ She clapped as she flipped through the pages. “We’ve been anticipating your event since we first found out we’d be having a Deaf student join us. You’re really making history here.” The girl put a little check mark next to his name and proceeded with her mandatory admission questions. “Colombia?” Eliza nodded. “Year one and… year two?” Another nod. “Under Professor Washington?” 

“That’s us.” 

“Perfect.” She peeled off a little sticker that had Alexander’s name on it and held it out on her finger. Alex grinned and took the name tag, plastering it on his jacket where anybody could see. The girl then handed one to Eliza, with the subtitle ‘interpreter’ under her name. “Your event is going to be in the main auditorium. And if I were you, I’d expect quite a few people.” Her smile was genuine and Alexander nodded excitedly towards Eliza. 

_Did she say where it was?_

Eliza shook her head and turned to the girl, asking, “Where is the auditorium exactly?” 

“Oh! Pardon me,” the girl behind the table stood up and pointed down the hall on their right. “Go down this hallway a ways, take the first left turn, and the door will be on the left side. You should find your team there, many of them have already signed in.” As the two of them said (or signed) their thanks, the girl stopped them once more. “Your event will start in about thirty minutes, just so you know. I look forward to seeing you at work, Mr Hamilton.” 

Alexander and Eliza gave her one last look and then started the walk down the hall. Once they were a little ways down, Eliza turned to Alex with a slightly bewildered look. 

_They’re looking forward to seeing you perform? They’ve been waiting for this- Alex, just how big are you?_

_I wasn’t aware that anybody knew!_ And that was the honest truth. Alexander had no idea what he was going into, and the fact that the girl in the front had known about his competing truly puzzled him. Why was it such a big deal- oh, well she did say they had never had a Deaf student competing before. Yet, he still didn’t understand… 

_Obviously your name has been tossed around! _Eliza signed a bit smaller. _Do you think there will be a lot of people there watching?_ __

__Alexander shook his head, making a little noise of disbelief. _From what Burr told me, no, there shouldn’t be. Typically these events aren’t jam packed or anything._ _ _

__The girl next to him nodded slowly, turning her attention ahead as they rounded the left corner. Burr had told Alexander what to expect a few days prior. He mentioned that there would be quite a few judges sitting in front of a table a few rows back in the seats, there might be a few extra people scattered here and there, but for the most part, it was just teams of those competing. Since the event ran all day long, people would be shuffling in and out; though their event was one of the most anticipated ones of the day._ _

__They came up to the door as directed, with a sign in front of it pointing inside, and Alexander stopped Eliza, putting a hand gently on her shoulder._ _

___No pressure._ He signed, giving her a playful smirk. _You’re going to do amazing._ _ _

__She rolled her eyes in return and shoved him. _Just focus, Alexander. You can flirt with me all you want later._ Alex was about to protest, stating that he could flirt with her whenever the hell he wanted, but then her hands were fixing his tie and pushing his hair back easily. They shared a nod and Alexander opened the door, gesturing for the classic ‘ladies first’. _ _

__What was inside was _not_ at all what Burr had dictated. Not only were there people there, the majority of the seats were filled. Students and adults were mulling around, chatting amongst themselves as Alexander and Eliza strode tentatively down the steps leading to the apron of the stage. The two were flagged down by Burr, who looked oddly enthusiastic. Not that he was a downer or anything, but Burr hardly ever showed that much excitement. _ _

__“Eliza! Alexander, down here!” Standing around the foot of the stage was his team, talking amongst themselves. Washington was speaking with some official looking person, and Burr seemed more relieved than anything when Alex and Eliza joined in the group._ _

__“Can you believe this?” He asked, gesturing towards the crowd gathered in the room. “I’ve never seen anything like this before! We usually have less than half this place filled, especially for the first competition!” Alexander shifted his gaze out to the audience, his eyes scanning for any familiar faces while Burr and Eliza continued talking._ _

__“Do you have any idea why there’s so many?”_ _

__“Eliza, it’s beyond me.”_ _

__Alexander, in the meantime, had dropped his briefcase near the stage and was staring out with a crystal clear focus. Hercules mentioned he’d be there, but with this many people, Alexander wanted to find him beforehand. There were lots of colorful faces in the crowd; from black to white, to Asian to what looked to be Indian. It was refreshing, seeing some diversity in the environment. All these new faces, yet no familiar ones._ _

___It’s still twenty-five minutes until we start. He’ll be here soon._ Alexander reassured himself, turning back to Burr and Eliza, who were still chatting aimlessly. _ _

__Alexander felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder and he looked up, beaming when he saw Washington standing there. He reached over and tapped Eliza’s shoulder quickly, gesturing for her to translate for him. She grinned at Washington, nodding her head in a mild greeting, then began to translate for him._ _

__“Sir, we are so thrilled to be here today, you have no idea.”_ _

__“And I’m just as thrilled that you’re able to compete. You’re really making history here, Alexander, I hope you’re aware. Most of these people decided to come after they heard about this ‘astounding new Deaf student who would be competing’.”_ _

__Alexander starting blushing at that, and Eliza nudged his shoulder, signing, _I knew it!_ _ _

__Washington continued, asking, “Are you ready?”_ _

__Alex passed Eliza a look, to which she nodded, and then looked back at Washington, signing with conviction the word _yes._ _ _

__The professor must have been satisfied with that answer, and he turned away, likely moving to talk to other students. Alexander starting bouncing on the balls of his feet, his hands fidgeting with just about anything they could reach. Twenty minutes passed fairly quickly and Alexander did one last sweep of the audience to try and pick out any familiar faces. Maybe he was already there, and Alex just couldn’t see him in the crowd-_ _

__Oh, no. There he was, signature smile on his face as he waved to Alex clearly. Hercules took a seat a few rows back from the very front, to the right of one of the aisles. Alexander had to physically resist the urge to jump up and down when he waved back at Herc. That man had no idea how much his presence meant to Alex, but he had to admit that the tailor did look a little lonely, sitting there by himself. There was an empty seat next to him and Alexander almost wanted to take it for himself, provide the man some company._ _

__And then he remembered, _oh yeah, I’m competing._ _ _

__He made a mental note to thank Hercules again right after the competition ended. Looking back at Washington and the group, he spotted on the other side another group of kids, presumably those they were to be going against. They didn’t look all that intimidating, but then again, this wasn’t sports. You couldn’t really base anything off of appearance in debate; someone who looked like a total jock could be a genius, or someone who looked like they never studied a day in their life could be the best off the cuff debater out there._ _

__Alexander straightened his tie for what had to have been the twelfth time in the past twenty minutes as he directed his attention fully to Washington, who was giving a mini-peptalk. Alex managed to zone in on the last little chunk._ _

__“... you all know your stuff, I just want you to get out there and execute. Just like the practice rounds, just like during the club. You’re on this team because you are some of the best that this school has to offer. Let’s show them all what’s what. You know the order and everything, so just be tentative and ready to jump up when it’s your go.”_ _

__Their professor had a ghost of a smile on his lips when he nodded the students away, and Eliza quickly grabbed Alex’s hand, pulling him down to the end of the stage where the stairs were._ _

___Maria is here._ She signed, quickly offering a wave somewhere in the direction of the audience. Alexander didn’t look fast enough to see exactly where, but he mentally added her name to the list of people to thank, even if she was there to see Eliza. _ _

___We got it._ Alexander signed back as the two walked up the stairs together. The stage lights were on, and while Alexander appreciated the lighting on his fellow debaters’ faces, it made seeing those faces in the audience that much harder. Though, that was probably a good thing, because knowing Alexander he would space out and completely mess things up. Spacing out wasn’t as easy when he couldn’t rely on his hearing to catch what his eyes didn’t. _ _

__There were two rows of chairs set up in the middle of the stage, separated by two podiums that stood forward towards the audience. One podium for one team, one for the other: simple enough. The entire team - who were partaking in this competition - would seat themselves in the chairs behind the podiums. Next to the podium was a single chair and a table for the students to lay their materials out on. That’s where the team member of the student debating would sit while they listened, planned rebuttals, or dissected their opponents arguments._ _

__Alexander, Eliza, and Aaron were set to be the second duo - no, trio - to go up, right after Jefferson and Madison. The two had been surprisingly quiet with Alex since their arrival at the auditorium, which really shocked Hamilton. He had been fully prepared for the onslaught of mock-encouragement, but nothing ever came. Probably saving it for afterwards._ _

__The judges came into the room after all the students were settled in their seats on the stage, accompanied by applause from the audience. They greeted them kindly and took their seats behind that daunting table in the audience. Papers were scattered around, microphones turned on, and lights readjusted before they finally spoke up. Being in the position that he was, as far away from them and with the bright lights helping to drown out their faces, Alexander turned to Eliza who calmly signed their instructions to him. He knew from the start that there were eyes glued on him after they saw her interpreting._ _

___We have your pairs already set up, you know the order in which you are going. We’ll ask you a question, give you thirty seconds to prepare an opening statement, both sides will present, then we will have rebuttals, and after both teams give their arguments, you will do closing statements. You may use the resources you have prepared based on what little prior knowledge we have given you. Opening statements will be one minute, rebuttals will be two and closing statements will be one. We will decide and reveal at the end all together which team won what, and that will attribute to your overall school score. If everything is clear, let’s begin with the first two pairs, please._ _ _

__Alexander’s heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn’t believe he was sitting up there on that stage with Eliza at his side, about to participate in his first debate competition. He’d done the process countless times at school - hell, it’s what they had used to try out for the team. The event wasn’t anything new, but it was the thrill of knowing that he made it that was making his heart sing._ _

__Jefferson and Madison walked up to the table situated at the front, laying out their supplies consisting of a few folders, and a file sorter. Madison was calm and collected as usual and for once, Jefferson looked along the same lines. James had that handkerchief in his shirt pocket, looking ready to pull that thing out at a moment's notice. The other team was two girls who looked out for blood. They were both in business suits with their hair done up in different, yet professional styles._ _

__With everything settled, one of the judges held the microphone to her lips and started speaking. From that point on, the debate was in full swing._ _

__Now, understand this: Alexander should have paid attention to how his teammates were doing, he should have. However, his eyes drifted out into the audience at some point, waiting patiently as they readjusted to be able to see in the onslaught of brightness. Maybe it was his hatred for Jefferson, or his pure disinterest considering he couldn’t read their lips anymore, but Alex just couldn’t keep his mind on the moment. It wouldn’t matter anyway, he didn’t _need_ to know what Jefferson and Madison were saying or doing. What was the harm? Maybe looking a little unprofessional, but he knew he was going to have his moment to show them all what he was made of. _ _

__So, he drifted. He tried to find Maria for a minute, and promptly gave up, deciding that she was probably tucked deep within the crowd. Who he could find was Hercules, because thank goodness he had taken the second beforehand to do so. His eyes floated over to the spot where he remembered Herc sitting and-_ _

__That empty seat next to Hercules wasn’t so empty anymore._ _

__Dressed in a dark blue ‘Wildlife Protection Squad’ shirt, with those jeans that had a huge hole in the knee on one of the legs, and his hair thrown up in what was almost a complete bun was none other than John Laurens. Alexander could make out his profile as he whispered something in Herc’s direction, causing the other man to smile in return. When their eyes met, John’s smile grew impossibly wider. His hand came up in a sort of hidden wave, and if Alexander had been in his right mind he would have waved back._ _

__John was there._ _

__He was there in an outfit that meant he had been busy before showing up. He was there in the seat that he now realized Herc must have been saving. He was there with his gorgeous eyes shining, vibrant smiling threatening to outdo the lights themselves._ _

__By God, Alexander nothing more than to kiss him._ _

__A delicate hand wrapped around his wrist and he pulled himself from his trance to peek at Eliza. She signed very small, most likely trying to avoid drawing attention to themselves._ _

___They’re on closing statements._ _ _

__How long had Alex been staring? His eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink. He didn’t dare look back to his two friends, knowing the outcome would be nothing short of embarrassment. Instead he closed his eyes, breathing deeply._ _

___You’ve done this a million times, Alexander. It’s easy, second hand nature to you. This is what you were meant to do and now you’re making it. A lot of these people are here to watch you do this, to watch you break down a wall that’s never been breached before, you-_ _ _

__Eliza was tapping his shoulder again. Aaron stood up next to him and Alexander followed. His eyes caught Herc’s, then John’s one last time before he was standing next to the table, helping Aaron lay out their papers. The two of them exchanged nods before the team of three turned out to the audience. One of the judges held up his microphone and turned back to look into the crowd._ _

__“We have a team of three up there, and that’s because one of these students is Deaf. He has an interpreter to allow him to participate today.” He said no more, while another judge waited for the murmurs in the audience to die down. Once it was silent, she held the microphone up to her lips._ _

__“Miss Schuyler, you can hear, yes?”_ _

__“Loud and clear, ma’am.”_ _

__“Wonderful, let’s begin.”_ _

__Alexander was facing Eliza completely, his eyes watching her movements tentatively. For a moment he wondered if she was feeling the weight of what they were doing. He was putting a lot of faith into her and her interpreting skills, and she handled the pressure so well that he never thought of even the remote possibility that she was nervous._ _

__Alex smiled softly at her and she began signing what the judge was saying. The following six minutes flew by in a flash for Alexander._ _

___"Lately, there has been a lot of speculation over what roles gender should play in public settings. In particular, restrooms. In North Carolina not too long ago there were reported incidents of rape and misconduct that resulted in a new law being pulled into light. Controversy over whether or not a person should be able to use the restroom of their identification, or that of their birth gender have brought out two completely different sides of the story. Team Columbia, you are for using the restroom of one’s identification, team-"_ _ _

__Alexander didn’t need to see anything else, he had all the information he needed. He was thrown into action, mentally mapping out a plan that would take him right up to the sixty second mark. He grabbed a pen on the table next to Aaron and scribbled down a few key points that he wanted to hit, making sure to leave enough space in his opening statement for little add-ins that he thought of during the speech itself. He and Burr made a mutual decision weeks prior, agreeing that their set up of Alexander doing the opening and closing statements, and Burr doing the rebuttal worked best for the both of them. So, that’s what they were going with there._ _

__Eliza tapped his shoulder and quickly signed _ten seconds_. Alex nodded shortly and scribbled down one last note on the paper, walking up to the podium and placing it down neatly. Eliza stood to his side, and Alexander angled himself so that his shoulders were a bit more wide. His eyes were planted on her, and hers’ on the judges. As soon as they connected eye gazes, Alexander started, Eliza saying his words out loud in as much of a controlled way as she possibly could. _ _

__“Living in a world where human beings are forced to be shoved into molds that were never created for them is a cruel and unusual thing. In the case of North Carolina, the arguments made are completely invalid. There has been no true statistics that have shown that a person using the bathroom of the gender which they identify with is causing any corruption or public issues, other than those brought upon by the so called mightier powers of the government. These claims are glorified beyond all belief, put in place to try and discredit the validity of the transgender community in this country. They are entitled to their rights just as much as the next person. If this were a case of defending someone’s right to own a gun, which cause countless deaths every single year, the argument would be standing with that person completely. It should be the same for people trying to use the bathroom of their choice, which has dialed in a rousing number of zero deaths in total. Not to mention the problem has flared up in one state and been blown completely out of proportion without people knowing all the facts.”_ _

__The timer sounded and Eliza quickly signed, _finished._ _ _

__Alexander stared at her for a moment, then turned his attention out into the dim audience. He squinted to try and see the judges, before decided to move back to his table where Aaron was furiously scribbling something onto his piece of paper. Hamilton and Eliza took a seat, her face reflecting the amount of shock and adrenaline that he was feeling._ _

__The other team gave their opening statement, which Eliza signed to Alexander, and then Aaron went up and gave their rebuttal, also translated by Eliza. He would nod his head along to the things that Aaron was saying, and Alex had to admit that he was impressed. Like he’d mentioned many times before, he didn’t think that Aaron was incompetent or anything like that, but sometimes he hovered on the average side of logical. Right then, for those two minutes, which he filled perfectly, Aaron Burr gave the most thought out, attitude filled rebuttal to the idiocracy that was the other team’s opening statement._ _

__All the while, Alexander was writing down points on his closing statement, watching Aaron’s words trail from Eliza’s hands. Just as soon as it had begun, his two minutes were up, and Alexander was focusing in on what their opponents were saying in _their_ rebuttal. During those two minutes, Alexander found three faulty facts that were given and made certain that he marked them down on his paper. _ _

__It was easy for him with Eliza there helping. She had the perfect pace to her signing, the perfect flow to her movements that made them easy to track in the moment. Alex could write without even looking at the page, his eyes glued on Eliza, then look down and write a fact, or make a big symbol around something important. She made it simple._ _

__Thirty seconds passed after the opponent's rebuttals were finished, and Alexander and Eliza walked back up to the podium to give his closing statement. It was easy to get out, easy to defend. He pounded those faulty facts from his opponents while pushing Aaron’s defense up to a higher pedestal. He and Eliza seemed to move and speak, almost think, as one in that last minute. It was as though everything clicked and they were completely on the same page. When that minute finished, Alexander sat down next to Aaron and watched the other team give their closing statements._ _

__And then they were done._ _

__They were moving back to the rows of chairs after having gathered their papers. It was a long wait then, letting the rest of the teams fight it out, waiting to hear if he had done enough to help win that bout. Had he come across as opinionated? While he most definitely had portrayed his opinion he didn’t want to let it be known. First rule of the debate; never show your bias._ _

__Alexander ran his fingers through his hair endlessly after the next team got going. His worry was starting to rise, he was starting to rethink the way he said some things - no, everything - that he said, wondering if maybe he should have taken a different approach. The debate was a huge deal: first one of the year, his debut as the first Deaf student to compete. There was so much riding on his shoulders, and Alexander didn’t even realize it until after the fact._ _

__He was, in a way, carrying his community on his shoulders. The community he was trying to take a stand for in school with his club, the community that he wanted to help more than anything in the world, the community that he loved to the ends of the earth. He was taking a huge step as a Deaf student, and if things didn’t work out…_ _

__But they had to. Alexander had done everything right, he had made his case, supported Aaron and his arguments, completely tore down the other illogical opponents, there was no way he could have done anything wrong in that. Maybe a few blunders with his signs here and there, but that was a mistake that only Eliza had to jump over. He had been prepared and more than ready to defend that topic, especially the side he’d been given._ _

__He hoped that Eliza had gotten the message across in the way he intended. Surely she did, the two of them always seemed to be on the same brain wave lengths. There was an unspoken understanding between them, and Alexander knew Eliza had done perfectly. She always did._ _

__The next two duos sped by and then the judges were left to counting up totals. They didn’t leave the room or anything, there was no break given for contestants to catch their breaths or try to process what happened, oh no. They all sat in silence while the judges tallied and added, tallied and added, tallied and added on all the sets of papers. It felt like an eternity before one of them held the microphone up to their lips again. But when she did, Madison and Jefferson stood up, making their way closer to the podiums._ _

__Alexander didn’t watch them, he couldn’t watch them, all he could think of were the things that would happen if he lost that debate. Nothing exceptionally bad of course, but people would never take him seriously. Alexander took up that challenge of doing debate to prove that he too could be a force to reckon with in any field that he set himself in. If he lost, in front of all those people, the odds were that their opinions of him and his intentions would plummet to a point of no return._ _

__Then, Eliza and Burr were standing up and Alex did as well, moving to the front with them. His eyes were locked on Eliza’s face, wanting to watch her reaction more than anything. The moment it was announced, it would show on her face. Sure enough, about ten seconds after standing, it was showing on her face._ _

__She was smiling, eyes wide and shiny, she and Aaron turning their heads to look at Alexander at the exact same time. He placed his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes._ _

__The relief that washed over him was unbelievable._ _

__~~~~~~~~~_ _

__The first thing that Alexander felt when he exited the auditorium was a bone crushing hug. He hadn’t had the chance to catch the giver, but he hugged back nevertheless because he was just _that_ happy. Any hug deserved a valiant return. When he pulled away, Aaron Burr was smiling broadly at him. _ _

__“Hamilton, I don’t know how we did it, but we did it!”_ _

__Alexander pulled away enough for Eliza to be able to see and interpret. For conversations, Alexander was getting used to having Eliza interpret for him. He didn’t mind it when she was there. She spoke in a high pitched, carefree voice when he signed._ _

__“Your rebuttal was flawless, Burr! I’ve never seen you do anything like that before, it was… I can’t even process it!”_ _

__Aaron was laughing at that, and suddenly Alex felt a large arm wrapping around his neck, pulling his face into a chest somewhere nearby. Knuckles were on his head, messing up the formerly (somewhat) neat hairdo. When he managed to wiggle himself out, Hercules was the culprit. Alex punched him in the arm, pulling the taller man in for a proper hug, hoping that he was sharing his words through the action. For safe measure, he signed once again, letting Eliza speak for him._ _

__“Thank you so much for coming, you have no idea how much it means to me.”_ _

__“I told you man, I wasn’t going to miss you kicking ass!” Hercules clapped his shoulder. “And kick ass you did!”_ _

__“Alexander!”_ _

__Eliza shoved him playfully, pointing in the direction where the voice had come from. Shuffling through the crowd was that brilliantly beautiful man. The moment that he broke free, Alexander was pulling him into a hug that admittedly may have been a little too tight. He smelled like trees and sweat and some kind of animal, but above all, he smelled like John, and that had slowly become Alexander’s favorite scent._ _

__They pulled apart against Alex’s wishes, but for a moment their faces were so close that he could feel John’s breath against his cheek. Alex quickly signed, so fast that Eliza almost completely missed it._ _

__“What are you doing here?” Alexander had asked. “I thought you were busy!”_ _

__“I got off the hook early to come surprise you!” John laughed, scratching his head lightly. “Herc saved me a last minute seat. We got back from one of the schools and I immediately ran out the door.”_ _

__Alexander bit his lip, his eyes avoiding the one place where he knew they belonged: locked with John’s._ _

__“And seriously, Alexander,” John sighed dramatically. “I’ve never seen anything like what you did up there. I’m so proud of you,”_ _

__His cheeks were on fire, his eyes were pleading with Eliza to make the blush disappear but she was only smirking at him in return. He rolled his eyes once again and signed quickly while Eliza relayed the message to John._ _

__“Thank you so much for coming it means the world to me that you two could make it.” John grabbed his arm again and pulled him into another hug. It didn’t last as long as the first, but it was just as meaningful._ _

__John’s eyes darted to his right and Alexander followed them, revealing their professor striding towards him with an exuberant grin on his face. Alexander met his hand in between the two of them, a handshake that was filled with strength and pride._ _

__“Congratulations, son. I didn’t doubt you for a second.” Washington was close enough and clear enough that Alexander could read his lips, but he was certain he must have read something wrong. Washington had called him ‘son’, and that made him feel… a mixture of embarrassment and irritation. It wasn’t enough to act upon, and Alexander signed to him, grabbing Eliza’s attention so she could speak._ _

__“Thank you for this opportunity, sir. I will never be able to forget the kindness you’ve shown Eliza and I throughout this process.”_ _

__“It’s only the start, Hamilton,” Washington mused. “You’re going places.”_ _

__And who would have guessed. Alexander let himself be swept away into hugs again, relishing in the pride he felt swelling deep within his chest. He didn’t run into Jefferson or Madison, who had won their match up as well. But Alexander enjoyed every shake of the hand he gave to strangers congratulating him. He enjoyed the idea that he made something happen, that _he_ set an example. _ _

__Alex couldn’t have been happier._ _

__~~~~~~~~~_ _

__That night as Alexander laid on his bed, phone lazily propped up on the mattress next to him, he scrolled through twitter. Nothing more than the usual careless social media browsing. He had recalled as much of the day as possible to Lafayette, who demanded every detail possible about the venue, the people, the topics, everything._ _

__He was scrolling, his eyes starting to finally droop down in a somewhat satisfying way, when he read the latest tweet from his school’s news account._ _

__‘Congrats to the debate team, & our newest member @a.ham who took the panel by storm and made history as the first Deaf debate student to compete and win at comp. Nicely done, lions!’ _ _

__He slept with a sound smile on his face all the way through the night._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, so much fun to write. I really hope you enjoyed it! I'm starting on the next chapter right now, which is going to be probably around the same length with something _very_ big happening. Also, as a side note, I will be responding to comments on Saturday nights from now on before I post the chapter the next day! 
> 
> Until next Sunday, my friends! 
> 
> Next chapter: Fast forward another month, and things are really looking up for Alex. His chips are falling into the right places; his club is really coming together aided by his newfound fame amongst a small group of students since the debate, he feels like he's ready to stand in front of the council on December 2nd and get his club approved - no hiccups, no curveballs. However, before he can do that he has a promise to fulfill. 
> 
> That man needs to work the runway in a fashion show.


	14. How Do You Sign 'Kiss Me'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a respite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a spin off from the infamously heartbreaking/beautiful song "Sunrise" from In the Heights.

Alexander exhaled harshly into the scarf wrapped around his neck, wishing that he could bury his face infinitely deeper in the wool. The chilly winter air was hitting his face in such a way that Alex was convinced his eyebrows were going to freeze and fall off of his forehead. His gloved hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket, and he walked with brisk steps, tempted to run: anything to get out of the cold. 

There were hardly any leaves left on the trees in the courtyard, and Alexander couldn’t help but think back to when he first stepped foot on the campus during the summer months. Everything was so different back then, even though ‘back then’ had been a mere five months before. Leaves had been bright green and flourishing, the trees were thick and healthy, the grass had been lush and plentiful, but as he walked through the same yard on that cold winter’s day, Alex scoffed. Trees were barren and skinny, the grass crunchy and covered in a thin layer of devilish ice. 

Or, at least that’s how Alexander felt about it. 

So, when he finally pushed through the doors after what felt like an hour of walking (it had been four minutes), Alexander let out the loudest sigh of relief that he could manage, took a moment to compose himself, and walked up the stairs to the second floor. When he knocked on Herc’s door, his knuckles felt like they were going to crack open. Hercules opened the door and immediately burst into laughter, causing Alexander to kick him in the shin as he walked inside. 

Lafayette and John were fanned out across the floor, and Alexander went straight for Herc’s bed, enveloping himself in as many blankets as he could find, completely ignoring any questions, stares, or laughs he received from his friends. He needed ample time to thaw out. The three of them had become accustomed to the harsh winters of New York City, and while Alexander had lived in DC for a significant amount of time, he still wasn’t used to snow falling from the sky, or his eyelids being frozen together in the middle of the night, or his-

Alright, maybe he was being _a little_ dramatic. 

At one point, his phone started buzzing nonstop and he grumbled audibly, slowly unravelling himself from his blanket. He took care in removing one of his gloves, scavenging through his pocket for the device. Though, he didn’t even need to look at it to see the smirk playing on Lafayette’s lips, his own phone help firmly in his hands. Their eyes remained locked together, but Laf’s fingers flew across the screen, and that’s when Alex knew he was just getting gibberish from the Frenchman. 

Sure enough, as Alex opened up their groupchat, he saw a string of emojis flowing down the screen with no rhyme or reason to them. Alex rolled his eyes and was about to sign a few choice words to his friend when a pillow suddenly hit Laf on the side of the head, causing him to yelp a little higher than he’d like to admit.

“Quite blowing up the chat, idiot!” Hercules shouted, hitting him again for good measure. Alexander slowly revealed his smirk as he uncoiled the scarf from around his neck. Lucky for him, Herc’s room was warm and cozy, and he had no trouble in adjusting to the new temperature. “Laf, go get changed, man.” Hercules’ closet was open and he handed Lafayette a big clothing bag with his name written on the side in black marker. 

Lafayette, having finally recovered from his fit of laughter, rolled his eyes as he snatched the bag from Herc’s hands. “If you insist on being so hostile, I may just deny you my services.” 

“You know you love me.” Hercules mumbled, his hands sorting through more bags in the closet. 

Lafayette called back over his shoulder in his native tongue, “Pour une raison étrange, oui.” 

“Wait, what?” Hercules called out to him too late, and Lafayette was out the door in another fit of giggles. The tailor groaned and turned his attention back to the closet, murmuring something about ‘not knowing why he deals with that french fry’. 

Meanwhile, Alexander was finally stripping off the last few layers of his winterwear, leaving it all haphazardously thrown on Herc’s bed. Slowly, he stretched his hands above his head and felt his muscles relax. Alex happened to look upon the floor and saw John lying on his stomach, his chin resting on the ground, his phone held in front of his face. He was oddly… quiet. 

There had been no introduction, no obnoxiously cute joke about turtles, no friendly eye roll when Alex walked in: nothing. And he hadn’t realized it until that moment, but… something was off. Casting his eyes upon Herc, checking to make sure he wasn’t immediately needed, Alexander slid off the bed and laid down on his stomach next to John. His fingers tapped the floor in front of him and John jerked his head in his direction, pulling back when he saw Alexander as though he’d been shocked. 

Alex tried not to take it personally as he typed on his own phone into an empty message. 

_What’s wrong?_

John read the words and for a moment let his fingers hover over the keyboard. Even from that angle, Alexander could tell he wasn’t completely in it. 

_Nothing._ Came his reply. One word. Definitely a sign that something was really wrong. John never responded in one word answers like that. 

_It doesn’t seem like nothing._ Alexander gave John a gentle and concerned look, hoping that he would see it and be able to read the emotions behind the words a bit better. John didn’t even turn his head in the slightest. 

_Really, it’s nothing. I’m good, man._ And that’s when John glanced back at Alex, offering him a half-smile in what was probably supposed to be a form of reassurance. It was anything but. 

_If you want to talk about anything, you know I’m here for you._ Alexander pressed a gentle hand against John’s shoulder and frowned at the way the muscles beneath him tensed. John didn’t respond, and Alexander found it better to not press any further for the time being. A message came through their group chat anyway from Hercules, who was standing behind them with two black bags in his arms. Alexander and John simultaneously stood, their sides brushing lightly, before John shuffled forward quickly to grab the bag. 

“Meeting in the fashion room?” He asked after securing the garment bag in his arms. 

“Yeah, do me a favor?” Hercules spoke over his shoulder, handing the second bag to Alex.

“Yeah, what’s up?” 

“Take Alexander with you? I don’t think he’s been there before.” And Alexander would forever testify that he wasn’t hurt by the flash of disappointment that flooded through John’s eyes. Was he _that_ much of a bother to them? 

Using one hand, Alexander signed to himself slowly, _I don’t need any help getting there…_ No matter how hard he would attest to that statement, he knew he’d take John’s guidance anyway. He rather enjoyed spending time with him usually, but at that point it didn’t seem like John felt the same way. Which was odd, because not even a few days before, John had invited Alex to go on a run with him (to which Alex immediately said no; he was no runner. Running was for the weak. Or so Alex claimed.) When running fell through, they compromised and played video games in John’s dorm for a good two hours.

Given that, Alexander was completely lost as to why John was suddenly so cold to him. Maybe he said something that rubbed John the wrong way? Maybe he hadn’t paid attention when John told him something? Was he forgetting a… birthday? No, that was impossible. John’s birthday had been in late October, and the four of them had gone out for dinner at some high end (think college standards) restaurant just for kicks. 

The night had been hilariously heartfelt, so there was no reason John would be upset _now_. Especially not almost a full month later. 

So that was out of the picture. And Alexander wasn’t sure what else he could possibly be missing. John’s distant attitude was a complete front, thrown up randomly. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by stares from both the boys. Blushing lightly, Alex walked out of the room, heading straight for the bathroom down the hall. Maybe John and Herc had tried to tell him something, but in that moment he couldn’t have cared. Once he was inside, Alex locked himself in a stall and starting slipping off his shoes. He quickly changed and piled all his clothes together in his arms, balancing the newly emptied bag on top of it all. When he opened the stall door, he was met with John leaning over the sink, fixing a piece of hair. He was dressed in the first, casual outfit that Herc had made, somewhat similar to the ensemble Alex was wearing. 

Their eyes connected in the mirror and John turned around, his eyes scanning Alex’s body up and down twice. There was an awkward pause in both of their facial expressions, and John opened his mouth as if to say something. He then closed it. Repeated that about three times until words finally came out rushed and panicky. “Alexander, do you-” 

And then he stopped. He stopped abruptly and pressed an open palm to his forehead in what looked to be frustration. 

“Never mind,” he mumbled to the point of Alexander being incapable of reading his lips. “Are you ready?” Alex nodded against his better judgement, letting John lead him from the bathroom.

The fashion classroom wasn’t far and thankfully they didn’t have to go outside again to get there; just through a connector hallway that connected the dorm building to the fine arts building. It was extremely convenient for students like Herc who were travelling to and from the arts building constantly. 

The room itself was a lot larger than Alex had anticipated, and when they walked in Lafayette was standing on a podium striking some exaggerated pose as Hercules laughed, taking a picture of it on his phone. It seemed like whatever mock, playful hostilities had existed between them when they left the room had completely disappeared. Lafayette waved them over once they had closed the door and gestured for them to stand next to him. 

“Come, come, mon amis!” His smile was as vibrant as ever, his eyes crinkling up in that adorable way that only Lafayette could pull off. 

Alex dropped his pile of folded clothes next to Lafayette’s on a desk and quickly walked over to stand next to him. 

“Damn, you three look fantastic,” Herc mumbled, admiring his handiwork effortlessly. “These outfits should be finished, then…” He wasn’t so much talking to the three boys in front of him as he was to himself. The tailor bent over the table to quickly scribble something down. John joined the other two up on the podium, pointedly standing on the other side of Lafayette, his hands in his pocket. The Frenchman, seemingly unaware of the awkward tension between his two friends, threw his arms around both of them, pulling them against him. 

“Alright, hold still,” Hercules held up his phone and snapped another picture, taking another moment to smile at the outfits set out in front of him. His brows furrowed together at one point and he walked toward John with a pair of scissors, snipping off a few random stray ends of fabric. They continued in that manner for a good forty minutes. 

Each would run off to the dressing rooms in the fashion room and change, then go back and let Herc take individual photos of them as well as group photos. They were probably going up on his social media or something like that, but Alex didn’t mind. Hercules made clothes that made Alex feel _flawless_. They fit him perfectly, hugged all the parts of his body that he liked the most, and drew the attention away from the areas that he wasn’t as fond of. 

Not to mention the way that they _looked_. 

There were three outfits all together: a casual, formal, and designers choice, which in Herc’s case meant a crossover between the two. Alexander was most fond of his formal outfit, but all three of them were completely unique and enticing in their own ways. Laf and John’s outfits were in the same category as Alex’s, but they too were different and tailored the individual (literally and figuratively). 

When they finished the last photos for the final outfit, Hercules sat the three of them down, holding his pencil and pad of paper in his hands. 

“Listen up, just so you guys know how Thursday is going to go, I have the procedures here,” the three of them nodded and Herc handed Alex an extra copy of the paper for him to read over while Herc read aloud. “So, I’m going to need you guys there at six. That’s an hour before show time. We’re going to do a walkthrough with all the model- what, shut up Laf, you’re models! Anyway, we finish at about six thirty, and then you guys go into hair and makeup. Don’t worry, you don’t have to do your own, we have lots of guys and gals who volunteered to do it. Those who didn’t make outfits, I mean.

“Hair,makeup, and wardrobe will be done by six fifty and then you guys have a few minutes before places, which is at six fifty-five. And by places, we mean we’ll put you in line, in order of when you’ll be walking. So, we do the first walk and you guys will get done with that, and then wardrobe will help you change into the next outfit. You should have a few minutes to change, but don’t screw around, they won’t hold up for you if you’re late or anything, and I worked too damn hard on these outfits for them to not be seen.

“You’ll change into your third after the second walk and then when you finish that, you three will walk out together in… one of the outfits, I haven’t chosen which ones I like best yet. But I’ll meet you onstage and people will clap, it’ll all be great. Sound good?” 

The three boys nodded simultaneously at him. Seemed straightforward. Don’t be late, don’t be messing around, be attentive and ready to go. Simple enough. 

“Great, now… your runway walks.” 

Lafayette was the first to jump up from his chair, shouting, “I’ll do mine, I’ll do mine! I’ve been practicing, and I need your approval.” Alexander wouldn’t mention anything, but he could have sworn that he saw Hercules bite his lip and look down at his paper when Laf turned around to make space for himself. 

John and Alex moved out of the way, situation themselves next to Hercules in order to watch Lafayette. And _hot damn_ Lafayette wasn’t joking around when he said he’d been practicing. He walked with more grace than a gazelle, and put the perfect amount of sass into his looks that he gave the ‘audience’. He even went so far as to wink when he pivoted on his heels and sauntered back to where he had begun.

Alexander felt completely unprepared. 

“Was that good enough?” He asked, running a hand down his shirt. Hercules, beside Alex was blushing madly and just nodded, looking back down at the paper yet again. 

“Yeah- yes, that was go- great, Laf,” They two of them shared a heated gaze before Laf smirked and walked over to Alex. 

“Your turn!” Alexander shook his head firmly, but was pulled to his feet by a happy go lucky Frenchman who proceeded to take his spot next to Herc. Alex stood at the start where Laf had and nervously ran a hand through his dark locks. His walk was pretty normal, nothing too extreme or out of the ordinary. Lafayette was nodding his head along to some imaginary beat within his head while John refused to even make eye contact with him, electing to stare down at his phone instead. Alex didn’t mind that much.

Herc gave him a few pointers on how to not look so… awkward, and Alexander redid it a few times before he felt satisfied with the outcome. Then it was John’s turn and he flowed with such an ease that nobody could have been able to tell that he _wasn’t_ a runway model. Alexander knew he certainly had the looks, the body, and the charisma to be one, but after seeing him walk he was convinced. 

John refused to look at Alex most of the time, keeping his eyes planted firmly on Herc who was giving pointers and writing a few things down here and there. 

When all was said and done, the three ‘models’ went and changed in the dressing rooms, but when Alex emerged, John was shuffling through the door with his earbuds in. Alex was frustrated, but more so confused with the sudden shift in John’s overall demeanor with no explanation whatsoever. 

With a heavy sigh, he said his goodbyes to Herc and Laf, who had been whispering something amongst themselves, their heads down. The two of them bid him farewell with promises to see him in two days at the show, and Alexander left without another word. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Thursday rolled around and Alexander was restless. It wasn’t nerves or anything, but sometimes he got into these episodes where everything seemed to move at an infinitely speedy pace and Alex felt like he couldn’t keep up. So he pushed himself into overdrive and just went. 

That’s why he ended up drinking yet another piping cup of coffee after having been awake for more than thirty-eight hours. 

There were quite a few things that he’d been working on that morning, ranging from preparations for a presentation in history to fine tuning some aspects of his topic plan for the student council meeting within the next few weeks. In all reality, that day was drawing closer, and he still hadn’t gotten his petition back from Reynolds with the promised addons. Time and time again he reminded himself that he still had two weeks, he still had plenty of time, Reynolds was going to come through. The most he could do was wait and make sure that _his_ portion of the work was flawless. 

Along with that, there had been talk of finals coming up, and a few of his classes had even given out guides as to what would be on the final. Three different essays were in order for three different classes, and as soon as Alexander had the prompts, he launched himself into writing. Each paper had to be perfect, flawless and prepared to the best of his abilities. He needed those good grades. His grades in the classes themselves were fine, but he needed the finals to be top notch. 

So, he wrote. And wrote and wrote and wrote some more until his hands started to cramp and he was forced to take a minute to massage the pain out of the muscles. They never lasted more than two minutes; sometimes he added in a quick trip to the bathroom, but that was about all the self care he managed. He hadn’t eaten or had a full glass of water in over two days, but his body wasn’t throwing up any red flags yet.

His eyes were burning by the time nine o’clock in the morning rolled around, but he knew it wouldn’t last. That always happened, he’d gotten so used to it now that it hardly phased him. Lafayette had asked him the night before when he planned on going to bed, and Alexander had brushed it off, stating that he would when his paper was finished. Technically, he was staying true to his word, because he still hadn’t finished the paper, so he still hadn’t gone to sleep. Okay, maybe he did finish it, but in his editing he realized just how much he _hated_ it, so he decided to start again from the beginning. 

Lafayette had left around six that morning and since then he’d been hyper focused on the text coming from his dimly lit laptop. The time had flown by. At nine-fifteen, Alexander was pulled from his thoughts by a pop up email on the side of his screen. The banner was there for a mere five seconds or so, but it give him enough time read the subject line and make his stomach drop. He quickly pulled off his glasses and opened up a new tab, typing in his email. 

The first piece of mail was from an address that Alexander knew all too well, yet hadn’t heard from in months. 

_Sub: Thanksgiving Conflicts._  
From: Sam Johnson  
To: Alexander Hamilton 

_Alexander,  
I’m sorry to tell you that we’re leaving the state for the holiday next week. We understand that you’re still in school, and when asked they said you were allowed to stay on campus. It looks like that’s going to be the best option for you, as we will not be able to provide you a place to stay. _

_We will be in touch._

_Best of luck,  
Sam._

Alexander took a moment to stare at the words on the screen in front of him. It was weird seeing the name of his foster father after so long of never sparing a thought in his direction. But… what a piece of news to be receiving. The topic had been danced around in the back of his mind for a while, about where he was supposed to go for Thanksgiving, and Christmas in the near future. He’d decided that eventually he would need to confront his foster family and see whether or not they’d take him back for a few days. Not that he particularly wanted to be back there, but where else could he go? 

Well, no need to reach out anymore. His father already did that much. In a way, Alexander was relieved. He wouldn’t have to sit through an awkward dinner with the people who treated him like dirt on the bottom of their shoes. The people who made it seem like Alexander was some unwanted addition to the family that they were forced to take in and accept. The people who, after the accident, shut Alexander out and refused to formally pay for any form of schooling to help him learn sign language. Those were not the people he wanted to be around. 

So yeah, fine. He’d stay at school by himself and relax. Who even cared? It was just another holiday, there would be plenty more for him to celebrate. Except… he didn’t know that. The holiday coming up in a week wasn't even guaranteed. He could die that day and not be able to make it to the fashion show, or he could die the next morning and never get to do the things he wanted to accomplish. 

_Shit,_ he thought to himself, his eyes floating up to stare at the blank wall ahead of him. _I can’t… waste time with this-_

Alexander shook his head, closing out the window and opening a new document. Completely blank, completely open to whatever his brain wanted to let out. His fingers began moving, writing words that didn’t seem completely comprehensible in the moment, but he continued on, not paying attention to the composition of the sentences. 

 

It was like his mind shut off and his fingers did the work from then on out. And he let it happen, he let himself drift into this unfocused state of mind. The words continued to flood from his fingers until finally, at twelve thirty-two, Alex fell asleep with his head on the keyboard. 

~~~~~~~~

When he woke up again, it was to an annoying buzz near the side of his head. He opened his eyes slowly, peering in the direction of the vibrations. Sure enough, his phone was on the table next to his head, which had fallen onto the hardwood at some point during his slumber. Still clouded in an unexpected nap, Alexander sat up and stretched his back, letting out a quiet noise of comfort when his bones popped. One of his hands wiped away a trail of drool that had dripped from his mouth within the last - minutes? Hour? - while his other hand grabbed at the phone that was vibrating like crazy on the table. When he flipped it over, he noticed a string of missed calls and text messages. 

_What the-_

His eyes took their moment to readjust after he put back on his glasses and that’s when Alexander realized what was going on. The time read six thirty-one, and the missed messages were a combination of ones from Herc and Laf. 

He was up so fast that he almost knocked over his chair. The boy didn’t even take the time to check himself for quality of his ‘I-just-woke-up’ look, he dashed straight out the door with his wallet and almost dead phone in his pockets. 

_You dumbass! You had one job, and you managed to screw that up, too!_

Alex wasn’t ashamed to say that he ran - no, sprinted - to the auditorium. It took him four minutes to get there, and then an extra two to figure out how to get around into the backstage area. When he ran through the doors, he was panting and looking around frantically. Lafayette was sitting at a station, staring at his phone while someone did his hair, a worried expression settled on his face. The older student so happened to look up and see Alexander and his eyes widened. 

“Alexander!” He was up in an instant, pulling Alexander over to the empty station at his side. John was nowhere to be seen, but his backpack and phone were sitting on the station on the other side of Laf amongst countless makeup products. Lafayette was saying something to the girl behind him and she shuffled off, leaving the Frenchman in his seat, Alexander trying to regulate his breathing. 

From Laf:  
What the hell, Alex? Where were you? You’ve been giving Hercules a heart attack! 

To Laf:  
I hadn’t slept in a day and a half and my body chose the most inopportune time to give up on me. 

That earned a disapproving glare from Laf. 

From Laf:  
You told me you were going to sleep! 

To Laf:  
I never finished the paper, so I never slept. 

The girl returned to the back of Laf’s chair and resumed her work on his hair as another girl came up behind Alexander and placed a hand on his shoulder. He assumed she was there to do hair and makeup, so he gratefully put his phone down and allowed for the girl to reach around him and open up the newly purchased cosmetics that had been bought for him specifically the day before. They were already laid out and waiting to be used. 

She set to work, putting on foundation and concealer, covering all the blemishes and dark circles - god, his dark circles. He must have looked like garbage when he walked (or ran) in there, he hadn’t even taken a moment to look until she was already halfway done covering his face. The girl moved with speed and precision, something only achieved through practice and time, and Alexander had never felt more thankful. 

She was quiet the entire time, eyes laser focused on his skin, and Alexander wouldn’t dare try to say anything. He was the reason that people had been panicking, and the reason that this girl was having to move three times as fast as she would have if he’d been there on time. Speaking of time, it was six forty-four when she completed his makeup and quickly moved on to his hair. Luckily, there wasn’t a lot that needed to be done with that, as he was just supposed to keep it down for the first outfit. She sprayed a few products in it, made sure it laid out a certain way, and then was pulling him to his feet. 

She led him through a small crowd to the dressing rooms, where his name was written on one of the doors. Next to his own was John’s and the Lafayette’s next to that. The three outfits were hanging inside with numbers on their bags. Someone had already taken out the first ensemble and Alexander was once again feeling overly thankful for whoever did that. 

“I’m just going to help you,” She said, over articulating her lips a little as did most hearing people, but Alex couldn’t be picky in that moment. He nodded and let her inside with him. They worked together to get the layers of the first outfit on in a matter of four minutes. 

Six fifty-four. 

The girl was doing some last minute checks on his hair when Hercules came around the corner, looking like he was using all his might to refrain from punching him. But he also looked relieved and Alexander signed _sorry_ repeatedly to him. Herc held up a hand at one point and grabbed his shoulder when his look was finished, leading him to the line of students dressed in varying outfits. Alexander’s spot was open, and he was the third student to walk out, but the first of his friends representing Herc. 

Once he was put in line, Hercules nodded calmly and brushed a piece of hair back against Alex's head. 

“Don’t trip,” he managed a smile and turned on his heels to shuffle off in another direction. Alexander took a deep breath and spotted a girl who had a headset on. Her hand was held up to the first girl in line and Alexander took a moment to take another deep breath. He let his eyes close and squeezed his hands into fists. He was really going to have to find a way to make it up to Herc for being so late. 

Alex opened his eyes again and looked back down the line. Towards the middle, he connected with John, who had his hands at his sides, his eyes wide. Alex, in a hesitant effort to break the awkward silence between the two of them, gave the freckled man a small smile, waving sheepishly. 

He looked utterly stunning in that moment. The way the shadows of the area bounced off of his skin, and his ponytail was perfectly fitted to the back of his head. John’s usually stray curls were completely contained, and his shoulders looked in that shirt. 

John, looking like a deer in the head lights slowly raised his hands and slowly signed a short, simple sentence. 

_Do you want to date me?_

Alexander felt all the air leave his lungs. 

From then on out, the entire hour that followed seemed to move in fast motion. In that exact moment, the girl with the headset pulled on his shoulder, gesturing for him to pay attention since the first person had gone. Alex felt his brain completely shut down. There was no way he’d seen those words correctly, there was no way John had done that, but he _definitely_ signed something. How did he know what to sign? Where did he learn that? 

And then Alexander was out on the stage, cloaked in a bright spotlight. He walked like he’d been shown by Herc a few days before, stopping at the end of the runway to strike a pose towards the audience he walked back inside the curtains and was pushed off to the dressing room. 

His eyes frantically scanned his surroundings for John, but he figured he was either still in line or outside on the stage. Their dressing rooms were right next door to each other, so they _must_ run into one another sooner or later. The same girl from before helped Alexander into his suit and pulled him over to his makeup station, quickly pulling his hair up into a neat ponytail. Alex kept his eyes open in the mirror, searching behind the girl’s body for any signs of Laurens. 

When she tapped his shoulder and pointed towards the stage again, Alexander nodded distractedly and stood up, moving to stand in line once more. The outfits were formal now, and Alex was on high alert, searching the middle of the line for that baby blue outfit that he remembered so vividly. 

John’s movements felt burned into the back of his eyes, and he kept replaying that moment over and over again, trying to figure out another sentence John could have been trying to say. The nearest sign he could have mixed ‘date’ up with was ‘meet’ and that made no sense at all.

It was time for his second walk down the runway and Alexander tried his best to focus on the path of his feet, the poses he hit along the way, trying to make the outfit look perfect as Herc had intended. Not once did he look at a specific face in the audience, he was just trying to focus on making it down and back in one piece, not forgetting anything along the way. 

Once he was behind the curtains again, he went through the same process with the girl; changing his hair and clothes, doing a retouch of some concealer he’d accidentally wiped away in a hasty hand gesture. He’d caught John that time going into his own dressing room, but had no time to try and connect to be able to say anything. Not to mention that John had automatically dropped his head when Alexander looked over, avoiding all forms of eye contact. 

Onto his third walk out with his final outfit and he made it back inside without tripping or stumbling. The girl pulled him back inside the dressing room and started to help him into the formal outfit. “Herc wants you three in these for your group walk,” she’d explained when Alex gave her a quizzical look. 

She fixed his hair and he finally got a moment to sit still while he waited for Lafayette and John to join him for the final walk. He was nervous, his mind was racing, and he was standing by the fact that John could have made a mistake in his signing. That’s all it was, a mistake. John wouldn’t want to date Alexander, who would want that? 

Lafayette, surprisingly, was the first to join Alexander at the waiting area, a bright smile on his face. He didn’t say anything, as they were supposed to remain quiet and focused, but he pulled Alex into a firm side hug. John joined them a minute later, but kept his back to the two of them, letting the girl in charge of his hair and makeup fix some mistake she’d made. It wasn’t until Hercules joined them did he turn back around to face the other two. 

Herc was like a ray of sunshine in that moment. His smile looked impossibly wide, and his eyes held a mixture of relief and pure joy. Lafayette was smiling right back at him, the two of them sharing a moment. 

Alexander was grasping at straws, his eyes planted on John’s figure. Alex wanted to reach around and grab his arm or his hand, or whatever was closest and try to figure out what was going on, but it wasn’t his moment. He didn’t want to shift the focus anywhere else but Herc. 

The girl in the headset gestured for them to move, and the four of them walked out, Lafayette leading the way. They all took a moment to revel in the applause, Hercules beaming with pride. After a good thirty seconds, they walked back behind the curtains and Hercules threw his beanie on the ground, thrusting his arms into the air in success. Lafayette was the first to dive in for a hug, murmuring things quietly to him. John was already trying to retreat back to his dressing room, and Alexander didn’t think, he let his feet carry him to the freckled man. Without hesitation, he grabbed John’s arm and forced him to look him in the eye. 

John looked on the verge of tears, desperately wanting a way out. Alexander, unsure of how much sign language John truly knew, took a chance and signed at him. 

_Did you mean it?_

John immediately shoved his phone in his pocket while he signed, somewhat choppy and nervous, _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should have waited or asked if you even-_

_Did you mean it?_ Alex asked again, watching John’s eyes for any signs of joking or regret. What he receive in return was a diffident nod and John’s hand signing _yes_. 

Taking a deep breath, Alexander slowly closed the distance between the two of them, his eyes locked with John’s until he felt the other’s uneven breath against his lips. He let his gaze flicker down to John’s mouth for a millisecond before pressing their lips lightly together in a brief, chaste kiss. 

It was unlike anything Alexander had ever felt. 

Electricity shot through his body right down to his feet the moment he felt John’s admittedly softer lips against his own, and the shock only intensified when John’s hands landed firmly on Alexander’s hips. The kiss was deepened as Alexander snaked his arms around John’s neck, inadvertently pressing their bodies together. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to feel closer to him, to never let John go. 

When they pulled apart, both gasping for air, Alexander signed against John’s chest, _yes_ , and the other erupted into the most blinding smile Alex had ever seen. Their lips were together again, moving effortlessly and comfortably, as though they belonged together. And you know what? Alexander was pretty damn sure they did. 

He wouldn’t have known, but Herc and Laf were off to the side, whistling lowly when they noticed the interaction, and he definitely wouldn’t have seen Lafayette snapping multiple pictures of the moment. His mind was spinning, trying to focus completely on the man in front of him, and the happiness flooding through his chest. 

And yeah, later that night Alexander would buy Hercules the biggest desert possible at the restaurant as an ‘I’m so sorry I almost screwed you over’ gift. He’d explain to Hercules what had happened, and Herc would laugh at him, effortlessly shrugging it off. Things worked out, and that’s all that had mattered to him. Alex was truly blessed with the best, most understanding friends he could have ever hoped for. 

The three of them would go out on the town that night, marveling at the sight that was New York city yet again. And sure, Alexander wasn’t in love with the city at night as we all know, but he had John next to him. John who was grinning nonstop the entire night. John who would rarely let Alexander’s hand slip from his own for more than a few seconds. John who looked at Alex like he was the entire world. Alexander hoped his looks to John were equally as expressive. 

Alex never wanted the butterflies in his stomach to fade away. 

He wanted to keep that moment alive for as long as possible. And for those quick few hours, Alex enjoyed every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can all breathe. It happened. 
> 
> Your support is endless, I appreciate you all so much. Thank you. 
> 
> Next chapter: In his newfound cloud of happiness, Alexander forgets about the matter Thanksgiving until a few days before the actually holiday. No big deal, anyway, because he'd decided on staying on campus by himself anyway. 
> 
> Well, that idea isn't going to fly with a certain friend of his.


	15. Thanksgiving "Tailored" to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe Thanksgiving isn't as bad as Alexander had initially thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again, skipping another week. I apologize very much, my life is spiraling out of control and I'm trying to keep the reigns tight.
> 
> Can I just say thank you so much for the completely overwhelming response I got to the last chapter? You readers are so... amazing, I am still speechless when I think about the reactions I got from it. Here's some more fluff here that we've all been waiting for, as well as food. I like food. 
> 
> And as some of you sharp eyed folks may have noticed, I started a series around this story. It's currently just this story, but I'll be publishing some one-shots here and there, and starting up John's sequel in the future, and that's where they'll go! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

There are a few things you need to know. 

Number one; Alexander had never been happier than he was in the week that followed the fashion show. From the moment their lips touched to now, Alex was on cloud nine. It was a dream, he was sure of it. There was no way this handsome man could actually like him, let alone be his boyfriend. Yet every morning when he woke up with sleep clouding his mind and looked to his phone and saw that routine ‘good morning, baby’ text message with a string of unnecessary emojis, his heart would leap.

Each time he saw John, or felt his soft lips pressing against his own, he’d think he was the luckiest man in the world. And he firmly believed it. 

Number two; Alexander found out later that night after John asked him out that John had been taking sign language lessons from Eliza for months. Essentially, once John found out Eliza was going to be Alex’s interpreter, he went off and asked her to give him some private lessons in the language. She was happy to oblige of course, and John was leaps and bounds ahead of his other friends who were picking up little things here and there, but were nowhere near John’s level. 

That night, when John stopped himself outside of Alexander’s door, and signed a complete conversation with him, his heart swelled more than he ever thought imaginable. Sure, some signs weren’t completely correct, and he stopped a few times, biting his lip in the most adorable way, seeming to be searching for the right signs, but the meaning was there. Not to mention that John would often get flustered when he couldn’t think of a sign and he’d slowly fingerspell the word to Alex, blush taking over his features. It was one of the most endearing things Alex had ever seen. 

Knowing that John was trying, John was making the effort - and had been for months! - made Alex feel… so important. It made him feel so many things, he couldn’t begin to explain them all. 

Number three; It became quickly apparent that the two of them were disgustingly cute as a couple. 

There was never a moment where the two of them weren’t acting like one. Why would they stop? Alex had waited so long to be able to hold John’s hand freely, or kiss his cheek without worrying that John would never want to see him again. He had waited so long to be able to _cuddle_ with him again. In fact, the second night into their relationship, Lafayette decided to stay with another friend leaving the two of them alone, and of course John wouldn’t miss a chance like that. 

So, he came by, and the two of them had dinner at the student union before making their way back to Alex’s dorm to watch a little Netflix. At first, there was no touching or anything like that. John wasn’t making any moves, and while Alexander wanted to, he also didn’t want to be _that_ boyfriend who was always trying to be next to the other. About twenty minutes into the TV show, after having sat at a reasonable distance, John tapped his shoulder. Alexander turned his head and couldn’t help but smile at the freckled face so close to his own. 

_Can we cuddle?_ John signed, raising his eyebrows slightly.  
Alexander essentially fell into his arms, and from that point on, they were always acting as the stereotypical ‘new couple’. 

Alex wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. 

Number four; Thanksgiving rolled around a lot faster than Alexander had anticipated, and when he realized John would be gone for over three days, his heart dropped. The night before John was set to leave, the two of them were laying on John’s dorm room floor, John sketching quietly in his book and Alexander watching him with a content smile on his face. 

Alexander had been watching for a few minutes at that point, not wanting to interrupt John’s focus, but eventually his patience ran out and Alex crawled closer to him. The movement drew John’s attention and their eyes connected for a moment before Alexander sat himself behind the other, pressing his chest against the artist’s back while he wrapped his arms around his torso. Alex let his head rest against John’s shoulder blade and hummed quietly when John tilted his head back. 

They stayed like that for another few minutes until Alex felt a soft hand tapping his arm. He looked up just in time to catch John signing over his shoulder. 

_What’re you doing, babygirl?_

And boy did that make Alex’s breath catch in his throat. He sighed loudly, slowly signing in front of John, _I don’t want you to go._

John closed his sketchbook and turned around so he was facing Alex completely, a sympathetic look in his eyes. 

_I don’t want to go either. I’d offer to take you, but-_ John hesitated, his brows furrowing together in that way that indicated he was lost on a sign. _My father. You know. If I brought home someone, let alone my boyfriend, he’d surely disown me on the spot. Perks of being the son of a homophobe, I guess._

Alexander frowned and stuck his bottom lip out, pouting dramatically. John rolled his eyes subtly and reached forward, pulling Alex onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the other’s torso firmly. Alex felt his cheeks heat up and he let his fingers trail down John’s jaw, tapping a few random freckles across his skin. 

John leaned forward and nudged Alex’s cheek with his nose, his coarse lips teasing Alex’s skin. With his hands on either side of John’s face, Alexander pressed their lips together, his tongue poking at the crease of John’s mouth. After earning an approving puff of air from the slightly taller man, Alexander deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing languidly together. 

Their bodies remained connected for what felt like hours, until John reluctantly pulled away, both of them sucking in deep breaths of air. 

John’s brows furrowed together after a moment and he slowly pieced together the sentence: _Where are you going for Thanksgiving?_

_Nowhere?_ Alexander offered, his expression suddenly turning much more sheepish. _My foster family mentioned last week that they wouldn’t be able to take me back. So I planned on ordering takeout and pulling an all-nighter to watch movies._

“Shit…” John frowned, speaking for the sake of ease. “You should have told me sooner, I would have figured something out.” 

Alexander smiled faintly and nestled his head under John’s chin, shaking his head. The other began running his fingers through Alex’s dark strands of hair, and he couldn’t help the involuntary sigh that escaped his lips. When he pulled back, John had a less evident glower on his face. 

_It’s okay. I don’t need some big dinner or anything. Plus, the person I’m most thankful for is currently holding me in his lap, and without him there it would feel kind of pointless._

That’s when John’s neck and cheek started to turn pink again, and Alex grinned. 

“Still, I-” 

Alexander shook his head defiantly and rested it against John’s shoulder, peppering gentle kisses against the taller man’s neck. The topic of the holiday was easily forgotten for the rest of the night, the two of them feeling more than happy to savor that single moment together. 

At least, that’s what Alexander thought. 

The next day, as Alex held a steaming cup of coffee between his hands, all wrapped up in his winter layers, he watched quietly as Lafayette helped John pull their bags out of the trunk of Herc’s car. There weren’t many, considering that John would only be gone for three full days, but he had presents for his siblings and such that required an extra duffel bag. 

Lafayette, on the other hand had many more bags than necessary for a four day trip to France. When asked why he packed so much, he’d answered with some ludicrous response about ‘never knowing when the apocalypse would start’. 

They started inside, John holding Alex’s hand with one of his own while his other held onto the suitcase rolling behind them. They got his bags checked in easily, and ended up sitting in front of security, none of them making a move to leave the others. Lafayette’s flight wasn’t scheduled until later in the day, but he’d decided to accompany Laurens for his earlier flight, thinking that the company would help pass the time. Hercules and Laf were whispering to each other in hushed tones, their eyes casted down, and Alexander felt himself preoccupied with counting the freckles on John’s forehead (up to thirty-three at the time).

_It’s just a few days._ John’s hands were moving and Alexander watched halfheartedly out of his peripherals. 

_I know._ He responded slowly. _Just a few._

_I’ll text you every day._

_I’ll be here._

Their conversation was lazy and slow, Alexander wanting to drag on the moment for as long as possible. John didn’t seem to mind either. A few minutes passed and Lafayette was tugging at John’s arms. 

“Mon ami, we’re pushing the time.” 

“Yeah-” John nodded apprehensively, his eyes fluttering back to Alex’s still focused face. “I’m going to go.” That got Alex’s attention and he tried his best to not look disappointed when he met John for a sturdy hug. They pulled away and their faces remained close for a moment, both of them hesitant to shut the distance. 

They hadn’t talked much about public displays of affection in the past week, since most of their time had been spent dreamily staring at each other in the comfort of their own rooms after classes and late at night. Since the fashion show, they’d taken to letting things calm down (well, everyone except Alex, who had kept himself busy when he wasn’t with John with anything his hands could find to work on). Alex wasn’t completely sure how John felt about public displays of affection, and he didn’t feel like messing things up so early. Then again, _three days…_

His worries and suspicions were answered when John took it upon himself to connect their lips in a soft kiss that, when ended, left Alexander wanting more. Alas, more he could not have, and John let his hand rest on Alex’s cheek before he backed away completely, Lafayette smiling at his side. 

“Au revoir, friends, we will return in three days with new adventures to tell, new tales to examine, new memories to share, new-” 

“Lafayette, shut up before you _really_ make me late for my flight,” John shoved him in the side and Laf put on a face of mock-terror. 

“I am offended you would ever-” 

“Goodbye!” John half shouted over his shoulder as he waved to Alex, ignoring Lafayette. He stopped, though, and gave Hercules a knowing stare. “Remember what we talked about?” 

“I got it covered, man,” Herc mumbled, a smirk playing across his lips. “Don’t worry about it.” 

John gave one last smile before walking ahead into the line for security which was oddly empty considering it was the day before a holiday. Lafayette ran forward and planted a kiss on Herc’s cheek, something that seemed far more than platonic, and as soon as they were through the gates, waving behind them, Alexander texted the tailor. 

To Herc:  
What was that??

Alexander watched as Hercules looked to his phone, then briefly in the direction of the two disappearing boys behind security. 

From Herc:  
What? 

To Herc:  
Don’t you ‘what’ me! Are you and Lafayette dating? 

Alexander was careful in watching Herc’s face at that point, easily noticing the change in his demeanor; the way his neck seemed to tint a slight pink color through his dark skin, the way his eyes stared down at the letters on the screen in front of him. 

From Herc:  
Have been for a few months now. Glad we kept it under wraps for so long. 

Alexander signed his name, an astonished glare on his face. Hercules and Laf had been very friendly the past week at the fashion show, but Alexander hadn’t given it much thought, considering all that he had been focusing on. But it made a lot of sense, now that he thought about it. 

Hercules laughed loosely, shrugging his shoulders. 

From Herc:  
Come on, man, let’s get back to campus. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanksgiving morning came without very many odd occurrences. The night before, John made it to South Carolina and Laf made it out to France in single pieces, and Alexander felt quite the weight lifted off his shoulder as their text messages rolled in. Alex was never one to enjoy planes; he didn’t trust them, and certainly didn’t like the idea of his friends flying alone. They were technically adults, yes, but Alexander had a motto; flying is done better when never done solo! 

His phone went off around seven am, and he smiled when it turned out to be the normal good morning text from John, accompanied by a string of cheesy emojis that all related to turkey day in some way or another. Alexander found himself smiling sleepily for a good thirty minutes as he and John exchanged texts. Alex, in an odd stroke of laziness, stayed in his bed, laying on his side with his phone tilted up so he could read it. The blankets that enveloped him were keeping out the cold in the most perfect way, and Alex was content. 

Content for a moment or so. 

It hit Alexander around seven thirty-five. The sudden realization that he had just over a week to make sure his presentation for his Deaf cultures club was in perfect shape. There were still a few things to sort out, like whether or not he would sign the presentation with Eliza at his side (most likely), where he would be trying to hold meetings for the club, etc. He did his best to ignore the gnawing in the back of his mind when it came to Reynolds. The gnawing that kept reminding him of the fact that James _still_ hadn’t gotten back to him with the signatures. 

For a moment, Alex thought about messaging Reynolds on Facebook again, much like their first encounter, and inquire about when the estimated time of completion was. However, it was Thanksgiving, and he definitely wanted to be on Reynolds’ good side as the date grew closer. Not to mention, Alexander still didn’t have the extra money that Reynolds asked for, and if he were being honest, he wasn’t quite sure if he’d be able to procure it in the time given. Alex was living off of rations as it was, and this only added onto the burden.

No matter. No need to think about it. It was Thanksgiving, after all.

With a cheery step, Alexander got up and started wandering around the room, looking for clothing that would sustain him against the cold outside. The immediate chill once he finally left his cocoon of blankets made Alex’s teeth chatter, and after a few minutes, he found himself in two layers of clothing, his innermost being his pajamas, and his outermost being John’s jacket that he’d lent the boy before he left. 

John had told him to keep it after receiving the puppy dog eyes from Alexander for ten straight minutes when he tried to take the article of clothing back. The jacket was a tad bit too big for the shorter man, but he had never felt more warm in his entire life. 

Alexander made a quick trip down to the campus café and grabbed an order of his usual coffee from the college student on the other side of the counter. The café was open on Thanksgiving for who knows what reason, but Alexander was eternally grateful for it when the first drop of hot liquid hit his slightly chapped lips. Ten minutes later and Alexander was back in his room, wrapped up in a blanket, sitting at his desk with his laptop lit up in front of him. 

He decided to spend a good hour revising his speech that he’d be giving to the student council the next week (restarting only two times!) before he decided to move on to some debate tasks. He spent another two hours researching a new topic he’d been given in debate the week prior. It was the topic he’d be arguing at their next big meeting, which was to be held in mid-December. In retrospect he had plenty of time, but why not get ahead while he had the chance, right? 

So, he did. He researched, took notes, found articles to archive, wrote thesis statements, did all the good things that came along with preparing to thoroughly debate a topic. And win, of course. 

After a few more hours of searching into a topic for a research paper in history, unbeknownst to Alex, the time hit around noon. He was still in his pajamas, still in that ever so comfortable blanket when the light next to his door started flashing, indicating that someone was ringing the custom bell on the outside. Alexander barely caught it in the corner of his tunnel of hyperfocused vision, and he furrowed his brows together. Who would be bothering him on Thanksgiving day, when most of the students had left already? 

Alex stood up and straightened out his pajama pants, which had effectively contorted themselves into the most astonishing knot around his hips, before he opened the door and grinned. _Of course._

Hercules was standing there in the most charming orange sweater, with a matching orange band around his head, tied up in that signature Hercules fashion. His hands were in his pockets and he had an equally enthusiastic smile on his face. 

“Ham, my man, what’re you doing still in your pajamas?” 

Alex gestured for him to enter the room and reached over for the white board situated behind his desk. 

_Well what else am I gonna do? If I’m gonna be here all day, I’m going to enjoy it._

Herc nodded in what looked to be agreement and took a look at the scattered papers on Alex’s desk. “Well, gear up, it’s Thanksgiving!” 

Alexander raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Hercules, noticing the silence, continued. 

“Listen, John told me your plans for the night, and I was utterly upset by it. So, you’re coming home with me to my parent’s place, and you’re joining us in a good old fashioned Mulligan meal.” 

Alexander had to roll his eyes for a split second. Of course John had told Herc, because God forbid Alexander not have an actual home cooked meal on a holiday that didn’t even mean that much to him. It was slightly annoying, but more endearing than anything. Still, he shook his head, writing out on the board. 

_Herc, no, you really don’t have to do that. I’m perfectly fine for the day! I wouldn’t want to impede on you and your family time._

“Please, I can see them whenever I want, they live so close. I told my momma about you planning to stay here and have take out and she _physically cringed_ , Ham. You can’t escape this one,” Herc shrugged, leaning over to close out Alex’s documents. “Plus, I promised John I’d take care of it. And I do not feel like being beaten up when he returns in a few days, Hamilton. I don’t feel like having to fight him!” 

Alexander wanted to keep denying the stronger man his acquaintance, but seeing the way that Herc wandered around his dorm room picking up random objects, seeming to prepare Alexander to leave, he couldn’t say no. So, he took a few minutes and picked out a nice blue shirt to go change into in the bathroom, where he also washed his face and tried to tame his hair into a ponytail. On the way back he texted John.

To Freckles:  
You are impossible. I can’t believe you stuck Hercules Mulligan on my trail! He’s now forcing me to go eat food with him and his family. I’m not sure how I’ll survive. 

It took just a minute for a reply to come in. 

From Freckles:  
You’re welcome ;) enjoy it, Alexander, his mother cooks the best turkey you’ll ever eat. 

To Freckles:  
I’m holding you to that! Thank you. 

When he made it back to the room, Hercules was standing against the wall, scrolling through his phone with a goofy smile on his face. Alexander took it upon himself to assume that he was talking to (or looking at pictures of) Lafayette, and he smirked, but made no comment. 

“You ready?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear God, John was one hundred percent right. 

Alexander was sitting on the sofa of Herc’s parents, sipping from a mug of homemade hot chocolate, an effortless smile painted on his face. It was around nine-thirty at night, and it had been hours since they’d finished their meal, yet somehow Alexander _still_ felt full. Sarah, Herc’s mom, did in fact make the best turkey Alex had ever tasted, and he felt more than lucky when she packed him up an extra container to take back to his dorm with him. Not only that, but the entire meal was something you’d see from a professional chef. 

Perfectly golden brown turkey, sweet cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes that melted on the tongue, gravy that left Alex feeling helpless in every way possible. There had been filling that was a perfect balance of all the ingredients, and the sweetest corn Alex had ever been honored to eat. Their family dynamic was completely delightful. 

Sarah and Hugh, Herc’s mother and father, spent the majority of the time in the kitchen together, cooking up a storm. They would dance around each other in the most domestic way, poking jokes and pulling each other’s strings in a way that only a long-term married couple could. They had the football game on in the living room, but nobody seemed to pay much mind to it. Herc and Alex spent their time chatting aimlessly, Hercules often recalling stories of his childhood with commentary provided by his parents. 

After the dinner, Sarah invited the two overly stuffed boys to finish watching the football game on their couch, accompanied by hot chocolate fit for the gods. 

Alexander was in chocolatey heaven. 

Deeper into the night, Alexander made his way back to the campus alone, holding multiple tupperware containers in his arms filled with food that Sarah (or Momma Mulligan, as Hercules insisted she be called) packed up for him. Herc decided to stay home for the night after Alex convincing him that he could make the short trip back to their school alone. Sarah and Hugh had offered to let him stay the night as well, but Alexander politely refused, seeking the comfort of his own bed. 

It didn’t take him long after he arrived back at the room for his to strip back down to his pajamas. He sighed when the cotton fabric hit his skin. Oh, how he missed those during the day. With a full stomach ( _still_ ), Alexander flopped down onto his bed, fumbling to get his phone to plug into the charger. There was a wave of exhaustion that fell over him as soon as his head hit the pillow and Alex started to nod off. Odd, considering the time, but… he hadn’t had such a calming day in years. 

It was completely by chance that Alexander checked his phone again before falling asleep, wanting to make sure his alarm was set for bright and early that next morning. When he unlocked the screen, he saw a message waiting for him down at the bottom. With bleary, tired eyes, Alexander felt himself smiling impossibly wide as he read the words on the screen. 

From Freckles:  
I know you’re probably enjoying that mouthwatering turkey that Momma Mulligan makes, so I don’t expect any reply anytime soon, but it is Thanksgiving, and I should tell you what I’m thankful for, don’t you think? There’s the standard ‘I’m thankful for my family and friends’, and that’s true to an extent. But the thing I’m most thankful for is you. I never knew just how much was missing from my life until you came strolling in with your sarcastic stares, gorgeous face, and unmatchable intellect. We’ve only been dating for a week or so, and I know this is cheesy, but you’ve had this effect on me since I first met you. I knew there was something special about you.

And now look at this! I’m not sure how you’ve chosen to make me the luckiest man on this planet, but I’m beyond happy that you did. I’ll leave this here, babygirl. Besides, I’d rather express the rest in person when I get back. 

And if Alexander had to cover his face with his pillow to hide his embarrassment, he’d never tell anyone. Something in his heart was pulling tighter and tighter with each passing moment, and he was scared to admit the inevitable that he felt creeping up on him. Feelings were a scary, scary thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all she wrote. Thanksgiving with momma Mulligan seems bomb, let me just say. 
> 
> Next chapter: The day arrives, Alexander is set to plead his case for his Deaf cultures club in front of the student council and... well, things don't go exactly as he'd hoped.


	16. Keep Your Eyes Open, We Can't Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander goes and pleads his case for his club, and at the end of the night he's feeling on top of the world. Until a certain unfulfilled promise rears its' ugly head, and Alexander is completely defenseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two weeks later and here I am. I owe everyone a real apology, the last two weeks for me have been... not good. But I'm not using this as an excuse, merely an explanation. I also procrastinated a lot through the occasional free moments I had. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for being so supportive and kind to me, especially after the days ticked on and I fell through on my promise of this chapter about a week and a half ago. You all mean so much to me, I hope you never think otherwise, my dear readers. 
> 
> Here we are. It's the day. Caution: this gets far more... graphic than I anticipated. It's not bad, just... yep. 
> 
> To my gem: I am so sorry for this. 
> 
> Try to enjoy? Yes, lets do that!

Alexander went to bed the night before clutching his phone in his hand, he _had_ to make sure he was up and moving on time. Though, something told him it wouldn’t be a problem, considering that Alex had hardly gone to bed at all in the first place. He had been up until about three AM (with a six AM wake up call), signing his speech over and over again, making changes, deciding when and where he’d be taking pauses or anything like that, and cutting down the time so it was under the three minute time limit. On his last run he’d made it to about two minutes and fifty seconds, and dammit, that was good enough for him. 

As soon as his palm felt the usual vibrations of his phone as his alarm ticked on, Alexander’s eyes shot open. 

_Today’s the day,_ he immediately started signing to himself. _Today’s the day that you get this club up and running._

However, in order to get the club ‘up and running’, Alexander needed to get _himself_ up and running, which took no time at all. He quite literally fast-walked his way down to the usual café and was greeted with his favorite barista starting his drink the moment he was in the door. Alex hadn’t taken to changing from his pajamas, merely settled for layering on a few coats and pants, as well as two scarves. 

The girl made his drink with her usual swiftness, almost setting a record time in how fast she got it to him. He paid her and decided to tip even more generously than he typically did. When the cold air outside reminded him of the fact that it was six AM and one of the first days of December, Alexander quickly stalked back to his dorm room. 

When he walked back inside, Lafayette was still sound asleep, so he turned on his dim lamp, in favor of _not_ making the mistake of interrupting the Frenchman’s sleep again. The last three times that it happened, the outcomes never looked pretty for Alexander. So, he sat down at his desk and unbundled himself from his incredulous amount of layers, his eyes scanning paper after paper. He had to make sure everything was in order. 

First he reread his speech (again), and signed it twice, timing himself for accuracy, and checking to make sure he didn’t have to cut anything more to guarantee he was under the time limit. He made sure that the speech covered all the points he wanted to make about the effects of the club on Deaf students, how they’d influence hearing students all over campus with their unique, yet indiscernible art works and cultural lifestyles. 

That speech, written on a few sheets of white paper, held something that Alexander wanted more than anything; a chance at leaving his mark. That was his chance to do something with what he was given in life, it was his chance to make sure that everyone knew his name for something positive and long lasting, not something useless and easily forgotten.

He set the speech aside after another evaluation and moved onto his other paperwork. One important one in particular was the list of signatures from the student body. Sure enough, two days prior, Reynolds had delivered on his promise and stopped by Alex’s dorm while Laf was away at French club to drop of the petition. 

“One hundred dollars,” Reynolds made sure to remind him before he handed over the papers. “I’ll be there and I want my money when it’s all said and done.” 

Alexander had nodded in the moment, convinced that he just needed to do anything he could to secure the article in front of him, even if it meant lying about having one hundred dollars ready to give away. He owed Reynolds, yes, but being a student who’s living off of scraps made it fairly difficult to come up with money that was anything more than the necessity. So, Alexander still didn’t have all the cash, but that was something he could worry about later. Surely Reynolds would be open to negotiation, right? 

Alex let himself believe that. 

The man continued to sift through papers, packing some of them neatly into his briefcase (something he definitely did not need, but it was just so Alexander), all the while watching the clock tick by agonisingly slow. He just wanted it to be two pm already. He wanted to get there and get the whole thing out of the way, he was ready to start his club. 

The meeting itself started at two, but Alex’s ‘case’ so to speak, wouldn’t be discussed until much later in the afternoon. There were quite a few topics up for discussion, and Alex had learned through Laf that the student council ran all day long with different time slots dedicated to different things. It reminded Alexander of the supreme court, or even the setup shown at the Constitutional Convention. A few people sit up on a pedestal and decide your fate. Of course, Alex’s fate was whether or not he got permission to run his club, but that was a huge deal to him! 

He learned that after all was said and done, the council would decide and they would send out emails later in the night that either bore great news, or not so great news.

Alex started habitually signing his presentation to himself again, making small hums here and there in mental emphasis. He must have gone on for another two hours, checking various documents, timing himself signing, redoing it all again, over and over, never enough. Lafayette pulled him from his thoughts when he awoke, turning on their much brighter overlight in the bedroom. When Alexander turned around, Lafayette was smiling proudly. 

“It’s today, mon ami,” 

Alexander nodded his head furiously, standing up to go in for a hug. If it hadn’t been for Lafayette, Alexander probably would have never been able to get things rolling _as fast_ as he did. It had been astounding. The occasional check up from his friend late at night, or the occasional pieces of advice Laf would give helped Alexander in more ways than Laf would ever know. Alexander curled into the body of the much taller, more muscular Frenchman, and let himself be embraced. It was all so usual. 

When they pulled away, Lafayette put his hands on his hips as Alexander backed up, reaching blindly on his desk for his phone. “We are getting lunch beforehand, make sure you look presentable to the innocent public eye.” 

Alexander snorted at him and rolled his eyes, shifting his focus to the phone that he finally got a hold on. There, on the screen, was a newly arrived good morning text that made Alex’s heart soar. The day was going as it usually did, smooth sailing.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“To Alexander!” Hercules toasted over his head, hauling his glass of orange juice into the air. “And the success this man is about to bring to this university.” 

A chorus rang out, his friends all stating his name defiantly as their glasses clashed in the center of the table, some of the liquid falling onto the wooden surface. 

Alexander smiled to himself and found solace in the ever warm comfort of his boyfriend’s strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, holding him to John’s side.

Eliza was tapping the table, reaching over from her extra seat at the end of it.

 _We are so proud of you, Alexander, we knew you could do it,_ her smile was ever so radiant, and before Alexander could pull his hands away to sign back, Peggy was injecting herself into the conversation. 

_Yeah, I always knew you’d make this thing happen, from the moment you first told me. Though, I didn’t think it would be so soon._

“Words, please!” Hercules chided, a pouting expression covering his face. 

“Maybe try and learn the language a little more, Herc,” John mumbled into his glass as he took a long sip of water. Those had been the first words he spoke since the eight of them had occupied the table. The response he got in return was a glare that almost made John spit out his drink. 

“Sorry, Hercules, we’ll voice while we sign from now on,” Eliza compromised, turning back to Alex. “You’ve done so well to get this up off the ground in such little time. And think about it, the first freshman to have his own club started at the end of the first semester! Not only that, but a Deaf student nonetheless!” 

The table erupted again into a chorus of cheers, accompanied by Hercules doing another impromptu toast. Alexander felt like he was floating on cloud nine. His friends were all gathered around this single table, all there to show their support and love for _Alex_ , not for any younger siblings, or friends, no. They were there for him and only him. Maybe the food too, but that was beside the point. 

Lafayette and Hercules were sitting across the table, not being as affectionate as John and Alexander were, but their sides were touching and Alex was sure they were holding hands under the table. A little ways down, Eliza and Maria were sitting close together, Maria looking like her usual languid, gorgeous self. Eliza looked stunning as usual, and Alexander couldn’t wait to see the outfit she had planned out for her interpreting. She always managed to make herself look a million times better than what Alex could ever dream of. 

Peggy and Angelica were there too, next to Eliza and Maria. The two sisters were exchanging humorous stares and fitful giggles as the lunch progressed, neither of them ever truly vocalizing what was making them crack up so often. And the best part, to Alexander, was the man still holding him lightly in his clutches. John was particularly at ease that morning, maybe a cumulation of his relief for the whole ordeal to be over and his utter excitement that he kept hidden down below. 

When John returned from Thanksgiving break, Alexander had practically thrown himself into him. Considering Alex didn’t have an American license yet, he still couldn’t drive to the airport alone, so Hercules came along, eager to see their Laurens as well (but nowhere near as eager as Alex). 

See the thing about Hercules was that he was smart. He knew just the right times to say just the right things. He never doubted himself or put himself in a position that he didn’t want to be in. That day at the airport was no different. 

_Alexander paced back and forth, his eyes focused on the depths behind the security point. Hercules had just wandered off, claiming that he needed to find some gift for his mom, who required that he ‘find the nicest New York magnet for her to put on the fridge’. And who was Alexander to argue when Hercules left him there alone?_

_He paced back and forth for what felt like hours, his eyes hardly ever leaving the waves of people who would come out with their luggage and often tired, worn out expressions. Alex just wanted to see him again, wanted to feel his presence in the same air. There would be people with frizzy hair that would make Alexander do a double take, but none of them were every him. Always impostures._

_Until finally, finally after so long (twenty minutes) of waiting, Alexander finally spotted that face filled with freckled constellations and he grinned from ear to ear, running over to the nearest vantage point to try and catch John’s attention. His hands were filled, but that mattered not to Alex when their eyes locked in a familiar gaze. He immediately ran over to Lauren's and threw his arms around his neck, drinking in the sweet scent that he’d come to accustomed to. They kissed there, nothing heated, just a chaste, loving peck. A promise, if you will._

_Hercules came back a moment after their reunion and began another one all in itself._

So, to say that John’s presence made Alexander feel happy was a severe understatement. John made him feel so many things and, goodness, Alexander just couldn’t seem to sort through most of them. John Laurens was a blessing and a curse all at the same time. However, in that moment, with John’s warmth pressed against his side, Alex firmly believed he was the most fortunate blessing he’d ever received. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re going to be late!” Was always a common phrase for Alexander. Whether it be for school, job interviews, club meetings, dates, you name it. Alexander was almost _always_ late by at least a fraction of a minute. He was hardly ever on time; punctual, precise. No, Alex liked to live dangerously and test just how close he could get to being late without actually crossing the line. 

However, on this day, nobody hollered at him. There was no warning of tardiness, no harsh shove towards the door while he tried to slip into his jeans, only to proceed falling over. Alexander was sitting in his desk chair, leaning back with his hands on the back of his head by one-fifteen. He had five minutes to spare before he needed to head down to the auditorium and sign in among the other hopeful club starters and organization creators. 

Lafayette had gone off a little while before, dressed in his nicest button-up shirt with jeans that hugged his body perfectly, leaving Alexander to ready himself. After their ‘brunch’ meeting earlier in the day, Alexander had felt completely and utterly energized. His friends always did that to him, always put him in a brighter mood and gave him the strength he needed to get through a day. 

This day was no different. 

When one-twenty rolled around, Alexander inhaled a deep breath, stood up and grabbed his briefcase. 

He was going to do it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

There weren’t a lot of people there when the meeting began, something Alexander had been eternally grateful for and upset with at the same time. On one hand, less people meant less stress. But on the other, more people meant more publicity for his ideas and actions. Regardless of how many people were there, though, Alexander was determined to set himself aside from the other presenters there. He knew the school board only had so much money, and this was like the first ring on the corporate ladder to making a club happen. 

Easy. 

Eliza was seated at Alex’s side, her hands curled peacefully in her lap, watching as the student council went about their first orders of business. The rest of his friends sat a few rows back, each of them eagerly awaiting Alex’s turn to get up there and plead his case. Other than a few random bystanders, Alex hadn’t seen very many people. Everytime he zoned out, he’d be pulled back to reality to see a smiling Eliza- something he would never get used to seeing. Her beauty was so raw, so powerful, so-

The council was onto the next order of business, and according to the agenda, Alexander had just a few minutes left to keep himself in the right state of mind. _Focus_ , he told himself, shaking his head with a twinge of annoyance. His foot was tapping against the floor, his fingers moving in uneven, unsteady patterns in his lap. 

For a moment he closed his eyes and thought back to the night before, when he was laying on John’s bed, his hands working through his presentation while his ear was pressed against the other man’s chest, feeling the vibrations coming through. Alexander had done little but sign the project since he arrived in John’s room, the two of them having hardly spoken. Turns out, John had started singing a few minutes back, but Alexander hadn’t felt the vibrations until that moment. Slowly, his signing stilled and he took the moment to completely listen, his eyes closing slowly. 

After a moment, John’s hand found his hair, and the vibrations of unknown tones and words were accompanying Alexander’s never ending mind. The ideas and thoughts in his head began to slow down significantly, as though the brakes had been switched on. Alexander sighed deeply as John began massaging his scalp, using his hands in a way that only John could; bringing out a softer side to Alex’s usually dignified and strong character. 

It was moments like that where Alexander felt undeniably grateful. There was no way he’d ever be able to pay John back for all he did for him, there was just far too much. Those fluttering feelings in his chest that he got around the taller, freckled man were nothing short of embarrassing for the usually hard headed workaholic. He had never felt so connected to a person, never so scared to lose someone before. Especially not after he lost his mother and brother; Alexander grew far less receptive to feelings that would attach him to other people in his life. 

Usually, people left him after he grew too attached. So, how else to prevent that than to not allow himself the luxury of feeling so deeply for someone else? 

Yet, with each passing day, it became increasingly apparent that John had no intentions of going anywhere in particular. He seemed to be just as reliant on Alexander as he was on him, or at least that’s what Alex liked to tell himself. It made him feel better for obsessively texting John, or scanning the photos on John’s Instagram far more than he’d like to admit. 

Even after just two weeks of dating, and almost six months of knowing the other man, Alexander felt like he was in too deep. It felt like he couldn’t breathe, and yet he welcomed the tight feeling in his chest with delight, knowing that it meant John’s presence was nearby. 

Alexander was pulled from his thoughts by Eliza, tapping his shoulder. When he looked up, it gave him a mysterious case of deja vu, all the eyes seemingly on him. _Oh, god,_ he thought urgently, standing up from his chair in a way that seemed anything but casual. _That’s us._

And it was, the council had moved onto club proposals, with Alexander’s being the first to go. He was far from nervous because of the fact, and if anything, he was more than ready to get the formalities over with. He was not letting this one go. Eliza was at his side the entire time, handing over half of the paperwork to a few students on the panel. Papers were passed down, Alexander caught looks of curiosity and disbelief on the face of a few representatives. 

Once all the materials were distributed, Eliza turned to face him, her usual smile on her face. The smile that meant they were in this together, whatever happened in the next few minutes was a product of their joint work and cooperation. Alexander returned it subtly, his eyes giving away more of his pride and contentment than his lips ever could. 

“Good afternoon, Mr Hamilton,” The head ‘chairman’ of the council spoke as Eliza signed to him, Alexander occasionally passing glances up at the student who was speaking. “I’m sure you’ve been told about the three minute time limit by now, we will give you a warning when you’re at two minutes and thirty seconds if you get that far. You may begin when ready.” 

Alexander nodded, signing _thank you_ to those at the extended table in the front. With a deep breath, he turned back to Eliza, who gave her usual ‘interpretation introduction’. 

“My name is Elizabeth Schuyler and I will be directly interpreting all that Alexander says. My words are from his brain,” after receiving confirming nods from a few students at the front, she turned her attention back to Alexander, who was then facing the council. Eliza could interpret from the side. 

“My name is Alexander Hamilton, and I’m a first year Deaf student here at this school. The amount of accommodations and support I have received from a select group on campus has been eye opening within the past six months. I have met countless hearing students who have been open minded in the most generous ways, and a few who have even taken to learning my language to form a better bond with me and other deaf colleagues. Yet, there seems to be something missing. 

“In the beginning of the year, I joined the ASL club, a very positive and constructive environment formed by Miss Elizabeth here herself. I have met countless enthusiastic hearing students who all show an interest in our language and culture, which is phenomenal. The only problem is that at this school, our language and culture are not properly represented. Yes, we are a minority who speak not with our voices, but with our hands, but we deserve to be heard and seen. 

“Not only that, the Deaf population here deserves a safe haven. A place where they are allowed to go and be themselves, a place where our culture and our personalities can thrive in ways that are not available to us as the situation stands. That is where this club comes into play. The club is designed to allow Deaf students of any year here at the school to have a place where they feel understood. It’s difficult, for someone of a minority, to feel as though they have a place in a big world like this, and I want to be able to close the gap, even if a little, for my Deaf counterparts. 

“We would meet once a week, on some undesignated day, and it would work almost as a group session. Come on by, meet your fellow Deaf students, show us your art, your writing, your talents, organize a game day where we go play football together, whatever it is. We will talk, share, explore, and make things better for those of us who may be struggling. Luckily, I’ve found a home on campus with my friends, but not everyone is as fortunate as I. 

“I must ask you all to please consider graciously. All the technicalities are written out on the sheets. Thank you for your time and consideration in giving this campus a new taste of diversity, further extending our accepting reputation,” And with that, Alexander finished the speech that he’d practiced so much, Eliza looking over at the students on the front table. A few girls had small smiles on their faces as they wrote things down, and a few boys were still tentatively watching him, as though stuck in a trance. It wasn’t until one of them spoke up again did it feel like the room was still alive. 

“Who is the sponsor?” 

“Professor Washington,” Eliza answered for him. There was another silence and Alexander could do nothing more than stare at the papers on the table, fanned out in front of the varying students. They had all been there, all the paperwork he had been required to fill out was completed multiple times over, Alexander having double (no, triple) checked it all. 

It was perfect. 

And it seemed to be true, for the students smiled at him, a few of them rounding up their scattered papers and tapping them together. 

“The idea is a wonderful one, Mr Hamilton. We will be sure to deliberate with the teachers at the end of the day,” The student nodded his head in an informal dismissal. “We thank you for coming out today. We’ll know for sure later tonight, and you will be informed by email if your club is chosen.” 

Alexander nodded understandingly, signing his thanks one last time before he turned around, Eliza looping her arm with his. His friends were there still, sitting with the widest grins on their faces. Alexander did his best not to break out in a victory dance as he passed them; after all, nothing was official. Nothing would be official for at least a few more hours. 

In all reality, things could fall apart and the council could completely shoot down his idea. Sure, they’d seemed to be liking it in the moment, but perhaps that’s how they acted when all their students made their cases. Be kind to thy neighbor, right? No, that wasn’t something they would do. 

Once they walked outside, Eliza turned to him with the brightest smile on her face, immediately enveloping him in a tight hug. Her warmth was the most comforting thing he’d felt all morning; it was almost as though he was deprived of it. This was the girl who made this entire thing possible. Other interpreters? Alexander probably wouldn’t have bit. He still had a strong dislike for someone interpreting him, but when it was Eliza, it felt different. She never degrades Alexander’s thoughts, or deemed them unimportant. 

She was the perfect angel. And maybe in a different life Alexander would be interested in something more than just a friendship with her, but not this one. 

It took about thirty seconds for his other friends to come racing out of the room, Lafayette first. Alexander felt his feet leave the ground as curly hair smothered his face. Laf’s hugs were always the best. Hercules was next, much more calm than the overly excited Frenchman before him, and the hug was strong and purposeful. Hercules was the type of man to convey a thousand words all in the span of a three second hug. He’d done it time and time again, and Alexander never lost his thankfulness. 

Then it was John’s turn, and the man walked up to him with a half smirk and his hands in his pockets. For a moment they were still, both staring at the other; Alexander with pure confusion and a hit of worry. Usually John had an energetic buzz to him, especially when he was happy, but this look was… different. It was almost a look of admiration? Desire? Alexander couldn’t tell, but it was tearing him up. 

_Was that okay?_ He asked halfheartedly, fearing that John was unimpressed with his performance. Why was he so worried? It was John! 

Sure enough, that half smirk broke into one of his signature, goofy grins, and Alexander felt a breath leave his body that he hadn’t realized was kept inside. John’s hugs were always the most comforting actions that Alexander had grown to love more than anything. 

When he pulled away, John planted a firm (yet soft) kiss on his forehead and signed close to their chests, _I’m proud of you._

Alexander would have signed something sappy and disgustingly cute back at his freckled boyfriend had he not been tackled by a squealing girl in yellow. _Literally tackled._ Peggy spent almost a full minute refusing to let Alexander up from the ground, all the while the struggling immigrant tried poking her, tickling her, wrestling her away. 

He realized how silly the two of them must look; two college students rolling around on the floor, giggling and aggressively signing at each other while their friends stood in a half circle around them, watching with enthused smiles. When she finally let him up, it was Angelica who offered him a hand and dusted his shoulders off. 

“Come on,” Eliza spoke as she signed, getting all their attentions. “We have a few hours to wait for that email, let’s get back and get something to eat.” 

There was a bustle of agreement and then John was lacing his fingers into Alex’s, taking the small briefcase from Alex’s other hand. As they were walking out from the building, Alexander had a nagging thought in the back of his mind. James Reynolds was leaning against the wall, and for a split second the two of them made eye contact. Alexander had nowhere near the amount of money James wanted. 

They had an agreement. Alexander was supposed to pay him right then and there, he was supposed to have the cash in his hand ready to trade over for the man’s service. But he didn’t. Alexander resigned to send Reynolds a message as soon as he returned to his dorm, explaining that he would have the money in the next two weeks. 

What Alexander missed as his group of friends walked by the wall Reynolds resided against was the look of pure distaste that Reynolds flashed him, followed by the man pulling out his phone and sauntering easily off in the direction of his own dorm room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sub: Congratulations!_  
To: Alexander Hamilton  
From: Columbia Student Board 

_Dear Mr Hamilton,_

_We were all enthralled by your concept for a Deaf cultures club, and we believe your club will bring a lot more needed diversity to our extracurriculars here at Columbia. Your plans have been sent off to the School Board to be further approved, but we expect no delays in the process. An email has been sent to your sponsor with instructions on what needs to be done in the last few steps to making your vision a reality. Congratulations, we look forward to meeting with you more to dictate the more technical parts of your representation here on campus._

_Sincerely,_

_Columbia Student Board President_

_Kennedy Adams_

Alexander had signed the entire email while Eliza read it outloud, and when he looked up, his friends were clapping, Hercules letting out a high pitched whistle. 

In a way, Alexander knew he couldn’t have failed the presentation. He knew it was in the bag from the moment he left, and yet he still had that worry in the back of his mind. It was completely obliterated the moment his email showed up, a little ways into the night. It was much later than anticipated, but he couldn’t be upset with that. The sun had almost completely gone down by the time his notification rang out. 

Months of work all dialed down to that one moment, to that one email. It felt almost as though a huge weight had been lifted from Alexander’s shoulders, only to be replaced with a new one. The new one wasn’t as taxing, or even worrying, though. It was more pleasant- if a weight on one's shoulders could be called that. 

It was a weight that entailed a few more months of planning, advertising, working with Washington to try and designate a time and space in which he could get people together. It would be slow going until the next year, when he could set up a booth at the club fair and _really_ get people to sign up, but with the confirmation on the club now, Alexander was already a step ahead of where he would have been had he waited until the end of the school year to try and get everything approved. 

He had a vision, and was so thankful that it was starting to pull together with very few hiccups. 

Looking around the room, Alexander felt his heart warming in unparalleled ways. He was indebted to every single person in that room, in some way or another. 

Lafayette was the reason the club was even a possibility. Had he not been there as a supportive roommate throughout the past months, Alexander would have had no clue how to get that plan put together. Not to mention, he was the reason that Alexander knew how the process of club creating worked; the presentation, the council, the signatures, all the required paperwork. Lafayette was the one who put Alexander in check and made sure he didn’t sound like a discriminating creator. 

Hercules, well. Hercules was always the moral support in the back. When the idea first came out, Herc conceded in Alexander that he’d give any pointers on the aftermath; how to run the club effectively. He hadn’t started his cooking club, but merely took over the reigns from the senior who graduated the year before. So, Alexander made sure to file away his ‘managerial’ questions for his tailor buddy. 

Onto Peggy, the loudmouthed (and loud handed) girl who provided Alexander with a reality check every once in awhile, and often let the sleep deprived man copy more than enough notes from her when he drifted off during class. She’d always hit him underneath the desk or ‘accidentally’ spill water on him to wake him up during class, offering him some comforting words of encouragement in the process. In all honesty, she was partially the reason Alexander wasn’t failing the classwork portion of his history class. 

Angelica, the eldest Schuyler and Alexander’s partner in the ASL club had been a gentle and kind reprieve from his constant stress. At least once a week, the two of them would designate an hour or so to just hanging out and talking. Most of their talking consisted of lessons Alexander would give her on his language; the intentions of Eliza’s ASL club in the first place. After the past few months, Angelica was benefiting from their brief meetings, in that she was learning the language, albeit slow and steady. 

Eliza was… words could never begin to describe how kind and caring and influential Eliza had been on Alexander during the past few months. She had always been there when he needed, just a text message away. It was nice having someone who was completely fluent in ASL to just… talk to. There was no need to translate anything or to ‘dumb down’ his sentences to something a semi-fluent person could understand. It wasn’t annoying to him when he did need to do it, but sometimes he just wanted to talk to someone, hands and thoughts moving freely. 

And John. His dearest John. The man who had unintentionally made Alexander’s life feel that much more complete, even when they weren’t dating. His presence was always welcomed, always craved. John’s smile was always a gentle, loving, grounding thing. The hours they spent together would de-stress Alexander in ways he never thought possible. And it only got better after the fashion show, when they officially started dating. Yes, they were grossly cute together, and Alexander never thought he’d like feeling something like that towards someone else, but he _loved_ it with John. John was always this beacon of hope when things went bad. 

Alexander was so grateful for every single one of his friends. And that feeling was so strong in that moment as they all sat around him on the floor of his dorm room, smiling vibrantly in his direction. He needed a moment, he needed air. 

_I need to… go outside for a moment,_ Alexander signed, to which Eliza quickly told the non-ASL speaking students in the room. 

_Are you sure?_ She asked him. It’s freezing outside. 

Right. Winter. Snow. Alexander’s number one enemy. Still, he needed a second to gather his thoughts, away from the hustle and bustle of his ecstatic friends, away from the email and the success. 

_I’m sure. I’ll be quick._

Alexander felt a warm hand grabbing his arm, a hand that belonged to John, and when he faced him, John’s eyebrows were raised. 

“Do you want someone to go with you?” He had asked, causing Alexander to shake his head. With one last convincing _I’ll be fine_ , Alexander put on his jacket, scarf and gloves and made his way out into the chilly hallway. 

Outside the air burned his nose, but Alexander did his best to cover most of his skin around his neck with his scarf. His hands were shoved as deep as possible into his pockets, and he felt a chill seep down to his bones as the wind pressed against his small frame. It was nice; the contrast of the cold outside and his ever warm insides, the feeling in his chest of success taking over in the best ways possible. 

His mind was calm for the first time in… a really long time. Although he knew it would be short lived. He was already beginning to brew ideas for how to get publicity, how to get students excited and interested in his club. 

His walk was short, he just went around the building once. As he was rounding the back side of the brick housing, he saw this figure leaning against the wall there. It was wearing a very dark coat with a beanie covering whatever hair the person possessed. Alexander stopped momentarily and considered turning around and going back the direction he came from. But then the figure stepped out into what little real lighting there was and Alexander’s stomach dropped. 

James Reynolds was holding his hands in his pockets, an unamused, almost angry, gaze on his face. When he got close enough, Alexander could tell he was livid. 

“Where’s my money, Hamilton?” He demanded almost immediately, hardly giving Alexander a moment to pull out his phone and respond. It was moments like this that he despised the language barrier. “We had an agreement, you were supposed to give me my money when you walked out that door.” 

Alexander was peeling his glove off when Reynolds smacked his phone down into the snow beneath their feet. “You have two options, Hamilton. Walk yourself upstairs right now and get me my money, or I’ll take something else myself.” 

Alexander felt his hand starting to grow numb from his now gloveless skin. His stomach was twisting, he was starting to feel sick. He wanted to explain himself to Reynolds, but there was no way to do so easily. Alex could feel himself starting to panic, and he knew his breathing was becoming more audible. 

James was staring at him, an intense glare, and Alexander was trying his best to think of a quick way he could tell James his plan. With his phone lying face down in the snow, he was helpless. 

“No? You’re not going to go on up?” James shook his head, tutting as he peeled off his own glove. “That’s your own mistake.” And then there was a feeling of a cold, hard fist colliding with Alexander’s jaw, knocking him back a great deal. The next excruciating seconds happened in slow motion, though it couldn’t have been longer than fifteen. 

James laid into him, punch after punch landing on some newly exposed area of skin. Alexander wanted to fight back, or yell, but he was too discombobulated to even try and coordinate his hands to throw back. And he hadn’t used his voice in so long, it felt like he didn’t even remember how to activate his chords. So, he squirmed underneath the clearly stronger man, trying his best to wiggle away from his grasps, but it was no use. 

Reynolds was there, on top of him, giving no mercy. Why was nobody around? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn’t he _just be hearing_? 

As the punches started to lessen, Alexander knew he was gasping for air. Reynolds had landed a kick right in his stomach, knocking almost all the air from his body. Maybe he was crying, he could hardly feel his face from the chill, so there was no way to know for sure. When the weight of the man on top of him finally left, Alexander curled in on himself, gripping at the areas of skin where he was sure bruises were guaranteed to form. 

And then, as though adding insult to injury, he felt the most painful, sharp sensation tearing through the skin near his shoulder. Alexander was almost certain he’d yelled audibly, the feeling of a noise leaving his throat being completely foreign to him after years of misuse. His hand gripped at his shoulder and when he looking down at his still gloved appendage, Alexander saw a red liquid covering him. 

Dear God, Reynolds had stabbed him. 

There was another quick stab near the same area, but a little further down on his peck, and Alexander swore he had never felt something so painful in his life. Not even when he'd lost his hearing in that accident so long ago. 

James was above him again, spewing something that must have been an insult, before he was gone completely, leaving Alexander in the increasingly crimson snow. He must have been losing blood quickly, he didn’t know much about cuts, but two stab wounds wouldn’t just trickle blood. 

With bated breath, he used what strength he could muster to grip around the snow for his phone. A lost cause, he had thought, until almost a minute later, by some stroke of luck he found the cold, still lit up device. He used his bloodied hand to scour his contacts, finding the first friend he knew to be up in his dorm room just a few flights of stairs above his head. 

John was his most recent, so without thinking, he pressed call. What was he supposed to do with a call? In some desperate moment, Alexander held the phone near his mouth and hoped. His cries were audible, and as he started slipping away from consciousness, he repeated what he hoped was a comprehensible word. 

“H-he-h-” He was shivering from the cold, the pain, the weakness slowly creeping up on him, but he was trying so hard. He had no idea if the line was open, if anyone was listening to him or could hear him at all. “H-hel-help-” 

Finally, Alexander felt his eyes slip shut and blackness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Let me tell you, this chapter was not supposed to happen like this. NOT AT ALL HOW I PLANNED OUT. And then the idea of Reynolds doing this came into my mind this morning and it was the motivation/spur of inspiration I needed to get this thing out to you all. 
> 
> I accept you yelling at me in the comments. I accept it. 
> 
> Until next weekend, my dudes!


	17. Sorry, It's Been a Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, just maybe, things will be okay. 
> 
> Well, most things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full Disclosure; I wrote a chapter, and then erased the entire thing because I hated how it turned out. Here's attempt two, and this one is much better.

_He moves his right hand slowly. He feels something… itchy on top of him._ The feeling was… familiar. It wasn’t foreign, it felt like something he knew already, but he couldn’t place it. _His other hand doesn’t seem to move, and if it does he can’t feel it at all._ His appendages were numb, and all he could see was blackness. No light seeped through his eyes, and Alexander felt his heart picking up speed. Why couldn’t he see anything, it was dark and suddenly he felt damp, why was he damp, what was wet-

When he opened his eyes he was met with a face he never thought he’d see again. _He can see his foster mother standing at the end of the bed looking somewhat relieved and irritated all at the same time._ Why was she there- Alexander reached a hand up subconsciously to try and reach out for her.

He didn’t know why, or what intentions he could have possibly had in mind, considering the awful relationship he and his foster family had. Surely if she was there, where ever it was, she wouldn’t be all that happy to see him. Like usual. The figure backed away from his outreaching hand, and then disappeared and suddenly it was his brother standing next to him. 

“James,” Alexander _spoke_ , and when James opened his mouth to respond, Alexander could _hear_ the words coming from his mouth. He could hear words, and dear God did it hurt. They weren’t loud, but they felt as though each syllable was pounding against his tender ear drum, giving Alexander words that he didn’t want to hear; words laced with venom and pain, and James looked near the verge of tears as he spoke them. 

“You left me, Alexander, after mom, after home and the hurricane, after our cousin, after we got here to DC,” Alexander’s eyes were widening, and he shook his head over and over again. “I asked them for your connections, and they stated you wanted nothing more to do with me, I trusted you to never abandon me like they all abandoned us. Some brother you are,” 

Alexander had reached out for James to embrace him, to tell him how sorry he was, and that it was all a lie; he did try and keep in touch after their separation, but then James was gone, replaced by the loving face of a woman he’d lost so long ago. A woman he missed more than anything in his own life. 

His mother was smiling gently at him, her hand tentatively reaching forwards to graze his cheek. Fingertips were light with a feathery touch that brought tears to Alex’s eyes. Such a benign touch had been lost to the winds, and Alexander forgot how relieving it felt to have somebody touch him like that. No hits, no harsh curses thrown his way, no fingernails digging into his skin in frustration, only the loving hand of the woman who raised him. 

“My dearest boy,” Her voice caused a sob to tear through the man’s body. His mother, her fingers against his face, her voice ringing in his ears. “You’ve come so far, honey. I’m so proud. Look at you, such a sweet young man.” 

“M-mom,” Alexander’s hand came up to cover her own, but he couldn’t seem to grip it. It felt like nothing was there. But she was! She was right there, hand against his cheek, voice loud and clear, eyes gazing at him in that motherly way, just like she used to- 

“You will never let me down, Alexander,” Rachel leaned forward and pressed a delicate kiss to Alexander’s forehead, his tears flowing freely as she backed up again. 

“No-no, mom, don’t leave me-” 

“I know you’ll do-” her sentence was cut off by a horrific coughing fit, but she kept her smile despite the fact. “-great things.” 

There was a bright flash and Alexander found himself sitting upright with a restricting seatbelt pressed tight against his collarbone. He squirmed against the material and gazed out the window, eyes searching for anything other than the arguing parents in the front seat. His foster parents were never the happiest couple. 

Meanwhile, his foster siblings were poking each other next to him, both bickering needlessly. Alex rolled his eyes, wishing he wouldn’t have to listen to the constant commotion ringing in his ears. So much yelling, so much music, so much blank noise; all unnecessary and all hindering Alexander’s ability to focus on a singular task for longer than a few minutes. 

Outside, cars were speeding by, going various speeds and directions, and Alexander wished more than anything that he could be in one of the quiet cars, away from the four increasingly loud people he was forced to call his family. Nothing was happy in their house, nobody was content, nothing was ever enough. 

Alexander closed his eyes, inhaling a deep breath. All he needed to do was zone it out for a few more minutes and then they’d be home and he could crawl into a ball on his bed and let his writing take over. Easy, just a few more minutes of perseverance and-

When Alexander opened his eyes he was met with a sight that would forever be imprinted in his mind. They were crossing an intersection, almost completely in the middle, and coming from Alexander’s side was another car, full speed. He had just a moment to scream before the brakes made an obnoxious screeching sound, and the car made contact with Alexander’s. The young man’s head smacked into the window as his body was shoved aside, shrapnels of glass springing free throughout the vehicle. 

The last thing Alexander heard was a loud scream and his ears popped, causing the most uncanny pain he’d felt to date. And then, he blacked out. 

~~~~~~~~

Alexander’s eyes shot open and he bolted up in the bed, knocking the sheets off of his torso in the process. His breathing was heavy, but the tears on his cheeks were quickly swept away by a hasty finger as his eyes adjusted to the newfound light. Blinking wildly, Alex let out a loud groan of pain, hurriedly coming to the realization that his shoulder was _on fire_. 

His free hand flew up to the pain filled portion of his body and he felt more tears tempting their way onto his cheeks. 

That’s when he felt something against his face; something soft and careful, but he couldn’t quite place it. He had shut his eyes again, for the most part out of fear. It seemed that each time Alexander opened his eyes, something bad happened. He grimaced at the gentleness of the delicate object on his cheek. It was- wiping away tears? Making gentle swoops across Alex’s panicking face?

Hamilton grabbed blindly in the direction he thought the object was coming from and was met with a cotton piece of clothing- what he assumed to be a shirt. He needed a lifeline, he needed something to hang onto and to keep him grounded. In his moment of haste, Alexander realized that _this_ must be reality, for he definitely couldn’t hear anything. 

Alexander Hamilton could not hear a single thing. And that’s how it should be. He was awake. 

The man peeled his eyes open and felt a wave of relief wash over him when freckled cheeks and green eyes were the only thing in his line of sight. He was right: those things on his cheeks, they were hands, and thumbs were rubbing across his cheekbones, drying the skin there. He was mumbling things, but Alexander couldn’t have focused enough to try and decipher the sentences based on his lips alone. The lips Alexander loved so dearly. 

John Laurens pressed his forehead against Alexander’s, and the man in the bed could feel teasing breaths hitting his cheeks and lips, all words unheard. The pain in his shoulder made itself known again and Alexander cringed, causing the taller man to pull back. John signed the word _wait_ , and was out the door in seconds. When he returned, a doctor followed close behind, with another younger looking man dressed in a solid black t-shirt and nice jeans. 

_Mr Hamilton?_ The man signed and Alexander mentally groaned. Great, an interpreter. The last thing Alexander wanted. John was at his side again, and Alex nodded at the doctor and his accompanist. Even in his most pain filled state, Alexander would rather have written out every word than had somebody interpret for him (who wasn’t Eliza). _I’m doctor Thompson, I’ve been caring for you since you first came in. Do you remember how you got here?_ The man was signing as the doctor spoke. 

Alexander looked at John’s expectant face, as though his freckles or his concerned eyes would somehow jog his memory. Uneasily, he raised his hands and signed shakily. 

_I… the student council meeting happened, and I got my club passed, and… my friends and I, we went celebrating at my dorm._ Then his mind came to a screeching halt. What happened after that? Something did, he knew for sure. Obviously, otherwise he wouldn’t be laying in the bed with a doctor inspecting paperwork while the interpreter figured things out.

The doctor and the interpreter exchanged looks and turned their attention towards John, with eyes demanding that he give the full detailed story. Well, as detailed as he knew. So, John looked at the interpreter and began to recall the story while the other man signed. 

“We had been celebrating, like you said, but then you demanded that we let you go out and have some time alone outside. I had asked if you wanted me to come along, but you insisted. So we let you go, and all the while I had this awful feeling in my stomach; fresh snow was all over the place outside, and you hadn’t taken a particularly heavy jacket,” 

Alexander furrowed his brows together as he used all his brain power to focus on the signs coming from the hand of this still completely foreign man. He knew the words were coming from John, and so far it all sounded vaguely familiar. 

“I don’t know what happened, but I got a phone call from you about ten minutes after you left, and- you were crying and the line was breaking, and I’d never heard you speak before but you were begging for help, and-” Alexander saw John take in a deep breath out of the corner of his eye. “I ran outside without any jacket on, the rest of the gang following behind, and it took us a minute but we found you behind the building unconscious. You were laying in the snow, but it was drenched in your blood. We called 911 on the spot.” 

John was looking back at Alex with these eyes filled with… an emotion that Alexander couldn’t quite place. Something between sadness, or relief, or something completely different. Alex wasn’t in the right state of mind to tell. Then the doctor was speaking, and Alexander had to hold up a hand, shutting his eyes tight to let them readjust. 

“You’re very lucky that your partner here is a training doctor. Without his quick thinking it woudl have been much harder to revive you. When paramedics arrived on the scene he was shirtless and covered in blood, because he’d used his clothing to stop the bleeding coming from your shoulder,” Alexander looked over at John, who stared blankly down at his lap. “You’d been stabbed twice by someone, and when left in the snow like you were, began to develop early stages of hypothermia. We got you here late into the night two nights ago in critical condition.” 

_Two days?_

Alexander had been out for two whole days? The doctor’s explanation gave reason to not only the aching in his shoulder- which he quickly realized was bandaged heavily- and the rest of his body which felt undeniably sore. Hypothermia. The snow, his walk, the chill against his face, the- 

James Reynolds. 

In one swift moment, the memories came flooding back to him, and he saw it all happening again in real time, vivid image right behind his eyes. James beating him down, the knife and his scramble to find the phone in the snow. Calling John and praying that somebody would pick up.

Dear God, he was beyond lucky to be alive. 

“We’re going to check on a few things, and you’ll be kept in here for at least the next two days to be sure that the wound is healing and you retain no residual damage from the hypothermia. But for now, we are glad to see you awake. Get some rest, do not overexert yourself.” The doctor gave one last look at the chart in his hands and the interpreter grinned at him, before the two of them left together, leaving Alexander and John in the quiet room. 

John looked up from his lap and gave Alexander a stern look before he signed, almost too easily, _it was Reynolds. Wasn’t it?_

Alexander gave no answer, and that seemed to be enough for John. 

_He asked me when you were going to pay up,_ John sat closer to him, leaning over the edge of the bed ever so slightly. _What did you do, Alexander?_

Alex shook his head, not wanting to say. He didn’t have the patience, or energy to try and dull down his signs for John at that moment. He made the sign for phone, which John responded by handing him his. Alexander unlocked it and opened up the notes, typing a brief explanation of what he and Reynolds had agreed to, and how Alexander hadn’t had the money when he was supposed to, and how he still had no idea how he’d _get_ the money in general. It was as brief as he could make it, and he avoided John’s gaze once he looked up from reading it all. 

John snapped to get his attention, face filled with something akin to hurt. 

_Why didn’t you tell me?_ Alexander waved a hand dismissively, shame filling his eyes. He hadn’t wanted anybody to know, it showed weakness, insecurity, and desperation that he had gone for help anyway. 

Alexander took back the phone and typed out the message, _I thought I could pull the money together. And I needed help._

“Okay, but maybe come to us? Your friends who are here to help you?” John spoke as he signed half-heartedly, his will for trying to come up with signs probably exerted. Alexander shut his eyes, rubbing the heels of his palms into his sockets. John didn’t try to get his attention again, he was left alone until ready to open his eyes again. 

When he did, John was looking down at his phone, a stone cold expression on his face. He didn’t bother looking up when Alexander waved. Alex sighed and felt a sudden wave of exhaustion rushing over him. A little sleep would do him good. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Alexander woke up to prodding and a sharp pain in his upper arm. His eyes flew open and he quickly realized it was merely a nurse changing an IV tube in his arm. God, he hated hospitals. Always being under watch, always having someone trying to poke him with something sharp. Not to mention, the last time he was in a hospital as a patient he was being told that he lost his hearing. So, overall, they didn’t exactly have positive connotations to him. 

“Alexander!” 

The nurse was smiling at him, and she tipped her head in the direction of the other side of the bed, and he fully expected to see John still there, but it wasn’t his tanned boyfriend, it was a frizzy haired maniac and a tailor. The two of them both held small baskets, and Alexander felt his heart tugging. In his haze, he waved his free hand at them, eyes blinking lazily. 

“Ham, you’re awake! Here!” Hercules quickly grabbed the baskets and laid them at Alex’s side, completely ignoring the fact that he was still essentially asleep; his brain not even having begun to wake up. The two went on chatting, but Alexander couldn’t have been bothered to try and pay attention yet, his head was pounding. The nurse must have noticed his discomfort and she hushed the two excited men, grabbing Alex’s arm. Surprisingly, she started signing to him. 

_Your head hurts?_

Alexander, in a slight daze, nodded. She turned back to the counter and rummaged through some drawers before pulling out a small vial filled with clear liquid. She spent the next minute under Alex’s tired, calculating eyes, easily attaching the skinny vial to his IV drip. With that done, she grinned at him. 

_In just a few minutes that should kick in and help to alleviate some of the pain._

And if Alexander hadn’t felt so miserable, he would have definitely been more surprised at her ability to sign. One of those special qualifications, he supposed. As she left, Alexander turned his gaze back to his friends, who had taken to pulling two chairs closer to his bedside. For a moment, Alex forgot the two of them were dating. But looking at the picture in front of him, he couldn’t deny that they made quite the couple. 

Hercules was so calm most of the time, always being the level headed person in the group. If something were to escalate quickly, _usually_ it was Hercules who defused the situation, or at least made them all think about what was happening. Not to mention, it was hard to imagine Hercules as anything other than a giant teddy bear after Alexander had found him countless times with his ‘sewing clothes’ on, as Herc deemed them. He always wore baggy clothing, and sat with his yarn, or thread, or whatever material he was working with on a couch or bed, and just worked. He would focus so intently that almost nothing could break his line of sight. 

Lafayette was… well, interesting. He was a loudmouthed French in every sense of the concept. Always wanting to be the center of attention, always trying to make people look at him. It wasn’t a bad thing, no, far from it. Accompanying his boisterous personality, Lafayette was endlessly caring. He had a heart that was unmatchable to anyone else, and no matter where he was in life or how he was feeling, Laf was always willing to drop everything and help a friend in need. 

Together, the two of them made a cute couple, a balance of something so far out there and something so concealed and careful. Hercules, despite appearing gentle to his friends, was a fighter in every sense of the word, and they both gazed at each other with a certain possessive nature, as though telling everyone around them that their partners were taken. 

If he was being honest, Alexander could see Hercules and Laf getting married one day. They would make big things happen in this world, hand and hand. 

The two baskets that the men had brought were pressing against Alex’s side and he used his little strength to maneuver himself up into a semi-sitting position, careful to not put the strain on his shoulder. Lafayette gestured wildly at his basket, draped in a purple cloth. “Open it!” He’d said excitedly, eyes trained on Alex’s hands. 

Alex complied, grabbing the basket and laying it in his lap. The cloth was smooth, and Alex took a moment to appreciate the silk before pulling it off. Within the basket was an assortment of candy, and Alexander smiled lightly, shaking his head. There was a note taped to the top that said that standard ‘get well soon!’ message. Lying at the very bottom of the basket, beneath all the candy, Alexander found a picture. It was a nice photo, with Herc, Laf, John, and himself all smiling brightly outside a building in the middle of Manhattan. Alexander remembered it from the night of the fashion show. Immediately his cheeks heated up. 

Memories of the fashion show flooded back to him, and all the joy that accompanied those few hours. Not to mention their adventures later in the night, heading out into the city. They’d gone wherever their feet carried them, no true destination in sight. It turned out to be one of the best nights of his life. 

_Thank you,_ He signed, watching as Laf’s smile grew brighter, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Then he grabbed Herc’s basket and placed that in his lap, fumbling with the green silk cover on it. Opening it, there was a blue scarf. It was made of… a material that Alexander would never be able to figure out on his own: definitely not wool, but something softer. The stitching was tight and wellmade, and Alexander looked up at Herc grinning. 

“It was going to be for Christmas, but I think you’ll need this more now, considering you can’t seem to wear proper winter clothing,” Hercules was jesting, and Alexander rolled his eyes. All in good humor. 

As much as Alexander would have loved to chat with his friends, who so graciously came to visit him, the pain in his shoulder was finally subsiding, telling him that the medicine must have started kicking in. Lafayette took the baskets and placed them on the floor by Alex’s bed, and he had started speaking, but before Alexander could catch a word, his eyes were slipping shut. 

~~~~~~~~~~

He spent two more days in the hospital before the doctors cleared him to go free. Two long, excruciating days filled with Alexander tapping tables since they forbade him to write anything with a pen and pencil. The shoulder that had been damaged was connected to his dominate hand, of course. Boredom was the true killer, and by the time they were helping Alex out of the bed and into his street clothes, he was ready to jump out the window to get away from that palely lit, sterilized prison. 

John had been there for the majority of the time, but he wasn’t his usual, outgoing self. He was more reserved, more to himself. His phone had become a rather interesting focal point to him, and Alexander wouldn’t argue. He spent most of his time sleeping anyway, and when he was awake he was trying to keep his mind from driving him to insanity. 

Eliza stopped by twice, once a day, and it was nice to be able to sign with someone unfiltered. Other than that, Alexander stayed remotely silence. It was strange for him, he knew, and perhaps somebody noticed or had their worries about it, but if they did nobody questioned. Probably best not to question someone’s mood after they’d been on the verge of a bodily shut down due to hypothermia and then stabbed in the shoulder. Twice. 

When Alexander walked out the hospital doors, his arm in a sling and John at his side, carrying a duffle bag that he assumed John had brought with him, Alexander felt a wave of relief wash over him. No more sterile smells, or bright blinding lights, or doctors giving him concerned stares feeling hesitant about their language barrier. 

John was silent during most of the drive back to campus, the only signs of his attentiveness being when he would mumble something incoherently about the traffic, or somebody’s bad driving habits. Alexander tapped his leg with his useful hand the entire way back. 

Once they arrived back on campus, a few different teachers and officials came by to see how he was doing, and express their apologies; say that they were going to figure out who did this to him. All the formalities. Alex knew who did it, and wasn’t too keen on him being found out. Alexander had gone to three different front office spaces before they finally allowed him to go back to his own dorm. Class was in session, he knew, so most students were indoors doing their usual schooling routines. 

John helped him carry his things up, revealing to Alexander that his bed had been covered in ‘welcome back!’ decorations, likely dropped by his friends, and different balloons of varying colors. Alexander was helped out of his jacket and into some more comfortable clothes, John pushing all the things free from his bed space, giving him ample room to lay down. In all actuality, though, Alexander would have preferred to do anything _but_ lay down. That’s all he’d done in the past few days, and by God did his legs need the work. 

Though, John would hear none of it. He made Alexander lay down, giving him a notebook and a pencil to ‘rough out any writing he felt he needed to do’. And boy did he write when given the chance. It may have been slower- a lot slower- than usual and essentially unreadable, but he wrote. It was like taking in a long breath and releasing so much built up tension throughout his body. 

Meanwhile, John had taken to writing something of his own, situated at Alexander’s desk. He didn’t need to stay, but Alexander knew Laurens was a bit paranoid about leaving him alone. Despite John’s never ending silence, Alexander wasn’t complaining about his presence. It wasn’t until thirty minutes later, when John dropped three sheets of paper into Alex’s lap did he realize where he was, why he’d been hurt, how he’d gotten into that situation. 

John had printed out a letter addressed to Alexander, and hand written almost two full pages of notes. Alex took care to read each and every word, and slowly felt his walls shattering. 

_The student council dropped this letter by the day after you got hurt. They revoked their decision to grant you club rights. You can read the actual letter word for word if you’d like, but essentially they can’t allow you to run a club based on faulty support. They found out about you getting assistance from someone, Reynolds I know- lord knows who told them, because surely he wouldn’t out himself like that. They summed it all up saying they apologize for what happened, and they will be willing to rehear your case for the club at the end of the year once you get legitimate support._

The letter went on, and yes, Alexander read it, but he didn’t want to. It felt like something was being torn out of him- all his hard work and dedication thrown down the drain in a matter of twenty four hours crucial. He’d spent most of his career in college- albeit a short time- pulling together this foolproof plan to create a club that would change the tide for Deaf students in their school. A club that would give them a voice in a world that otherwise drowned them out. 

And that was gone. All of it, down the drain. 

Alexander had to shut his eyes, pushing the papers away from his lap. Suddenly it felt like they were burning his skin, he didn’t want to touch them. He didn’t want to feel the disappointment and regret printed in the jet black ink. When he opened his eyes again, John was looking at him deeply for the first time in almost an hour. 

_Why did you go to Reynolds?_

God, wasn’t his explanation in the hospital enough? Did he really need to go into detail about why he was a complete failure and couldn’t do it on his own? Why he went to Reynolds, knowing the actions were against the rules? John was staring at him expectantly still, and Alexander knew his previous explanation hadn’t been enough, of course it wasn’t, he barely said a single word. 

Alex dulled down his signing and gave John a tired look. 

_I wasn’t getting the support I needed, and Reynolds said he could help me. So I let him._

John just stared at him longer, harder, seeming to analyze every move of Alexander’s facial features. 

_How much do you owe him?_

Alexander thought for a moment. He owed a hundred at the least, but given that he was now running on almost five days late, Reynolds would probably demand more. 

_One hundred. But he might want more now since it’s so late._

John looked down for a moment and then stood up, grabbing his backpack, which Alexander hadn’t realized was even in the room. He rummaged through the front pocket and took out his wallet, giving Alex sideways glance as he signed, _I’m going to pay him off._

Immediately, Alexander shot up to protest. There was no way he was going to let John pay (literally) for Alex’s mistakes and wrong doing. The sudden jolt made Alexander’s arm pulse from the pain, and he yelped. John’s hand was on him in an instant, coaxing him back down against his mattress. 

_I didn’t ask for your permission, and I won’t. I’m going to pay him off._ John took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of Alex’s bed. _I practiced this a lot over the past few days, so just… watch for a minute, okay?_

Alexander nodded numbly, prompting John to go on. 

_I thought I lost you, Alexander. When I came down and found you in the snow like that, looking basically blue, but laying in a pool of red- I thought I was going to lose you. The entire time- the entire four minutes and thirty eight seconds that I had my hands on your shoulder trying to stop the bleeding, I watched you take in breaths, thinking that the next one might be your last. Do you know how scary that is?_

Alexander shook his head slowly, his mind feeling numb. He understood in a way, but not in such a grotesque fashion. He did understand how it felt to watch someone you care for on the verge of death and not know what to do- although John had known exactly what to do. If he didn’t, Alexander probably wouldn’t have still been alive. 

_I can pay him off, I have the money, and if that’s what it’s going to take to prevent you from getting hurt again, then that’s what’s going to happen. Whether you like it or not. I don’t want you to pay me back, I don’t want you to feel like you owe me._

Alexander started to sign something with his one hand and John stopped him. 

_I’m going to pay him off._ John pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips, chaste and sweet, before he stood up and grabbed his backpack again. _Get some sleep, I’ll be back a little later to check on you._

Yet again, Alexander started to object, but it was then that he realized just how taxing his travel home had been, and just how comfortable his own bed seemed. He fell asleep just moments after John closed the door to leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Alexander woke up next, it was to Lafayette’s grinning face. 

“Welcome back, mon ami,” Laf stated happily, throwing what looked to be a piece of a streamer at Alex. He chuckled loosely and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, cringing when the soreness in his shoulder came back to him. “Careful,” Lafayette warned, reaching for a scrap of paper on the end of his bed. He padded over to Alex and dropped the paper in his lap. 

“Our Laurens has gotten into a… how you say, sticky situation? He is with the dean; he and Reynolds got into a fight.” Alexander frowned, looking around for his phone. Lafayette placed a cool hand on his shoulder as he handed the man his device. “Relax, he is going to be fine. He is there because it looks like Reynolds started it, and they just needed to ask questions and see what’s going on.” 

Of course John would go off and get into a fight with the person that Alexander clearly wanted him to stay away from. Of course he wouldn’t listen and just let Alex fix the mess that he made. And of course John would be the one to get into a fight with him. 

Alex had it in his right mind to beat the living daylights out of John when he saw him next. He also had it in his right mind to kiss him mercilessly. Turns out the second option was more favorable, for that night when Alex and Laf made their way to the student union for dinner- the first real meal Alex was to have in almost five days- he spotted John, hands all bandaged and a light bruise starting to form on his cheek. 

Despite the pain in his shoulder, Alexander pulled the taller man into a hug, resting his head on John’s shoulder before he pulled away to look the freckled man in the face. He signed, using his one hand, hoping that John would capture the message; going from interpreting two hands to one was quite the feat. 

_Why do you never listen?_

_You know you love me._

And Alexander almost signed _I think I do,_ that feeling blooming in his chest even more. Instead, he tangled his free hand in hair at the back of John’s neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

What a sweet reprieve that was. 

Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The club is no more, John has beat up a man, and Alexander is on the road to a long and painful recovery. So, all is good? 
> 
> Think about this as the song right before intermission. Christmas is coming up, and that's the big old act one finale. Act two will be much shorter, so we are nearing the ends, my friends. But John's sequel is also in the works, and his prologue is partially finished! 
> 
> Next Chapter: Alexander has to deal with the reality that he lost the one thing he had worked so hard for, and when all seems down and out, Christmas rolls around at just the right time.


	18. Of Sparkly Lights, Tinsel, and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartfelt Christmas ending with a sweet realization for a certain awe-struck boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's baacck? I've made it past the three busiest, longest months of my life, and I'm making a slow return to writing. So, here's something I've been wanting to post since February. Enjoy a small return to the life of Deaf!Alex. 
> 
> These fools. I love these fools. Let's celebrate Christmas with them a few months late, why don't we?

_This one! I like these lights._

_Not the sparkly ones?_

_Who do you think I am, John? How happy do you think this holiday makes me? Let me answer that for you; not sparkly light happy._

John chuckled softly, grabbing the box of multi-colored Christmas lights as Alexander nodded in approval. 

_What about tinsel?_ John asked him, eyes scanning down the aisle for where the festive materials could be. Alexander pulled a face and shook his head. 

_Tinsel is sharp and it pokes your skin over and over again. _Alex concluded, ultimately deciding that he wouldn’t waste any of his money on the Devil’s hair. He and John were at the store together, searching for last minute Christmas decorations for a little get together. The holiday was in three days, but John and Laf were all leaving to their respective homes that following day. So, as a collective team, they decided to hold their own holiday celebration and share a few different presents that they’d collected.__

__It was supposed to be a nice calming time after the month they’ve had- well, the month that Alex had, mainly. That’s not to say his friends didn’t feel the residual effects of what happened, but Alexander obviously felt the brute force of it. Alex found out that John had gone to Reynolds that day expecting to just pay him off and throw him the finger, but apparently a few choice words were said that John hadn’t been too fond of. The words are what spurred John on in a different direction, and when Reynolds refused to lay off, he ended up snapping on him._ _

__To that day, John refused to tell Alexander what Reynolds said. Alex assumed it was just another punch at his deafness._ _

__After that day, Reynolds was taken into custody under the charges of assault, and given that the entire thing had been caught on an outside camera, courtesy of their newly updated surveillance system at the school, the odds weren’t looking so hot for the man. He was still in custody, and seemed like he’d be there for a long while. Alexander knew the man was getting his just desserts._ _

__Indeed, the school revoked his club, with promises to hear Alex out when the next meeting rolled around in the spring. He wasn’t thrilled about that part, but after what happened, he was thankful they were even agreeing to hear him again on the same topic. He decided to not make any changes to the plan of his club, but he’d need to rewrite the entire speech before the meeting at the end of the school year, knowing that if he went back with the same exact pitch, he’d look lazy and unprofessional._ _

__But you know, Alex had time. And he let himself realize that._ _

__Alex went back to classes the day after he returned to campus, arm in a sling and an embarrassed scowl across his face. He knew people had heard, he knew they all heard what happened and could obviously _see_ the damage left behind. The day went surprisingly normal for him, though, and all his teachers expressed their apologies for what happened to him. _ _

__Washington had been specifically affected, it seemed, by Alex’s conditions when he walked into class. They made eye contact, but Alexander was quick to avoid any conversation with the professor, taking his seat before any words could be said. Peggy helped Alexander through the class with a kind smile the entire time. But when the class ended, and Alex stood up to leave, slinging his bag over his good shoulder, Washington stopped him._ _

__“How are you doing, son?” He’d asked, the word ‘son’ causing Alex to flinch slightly for some, unknown reason._ _

__Alex just shrugged, not feeling the patience to try and find a way to expand on what happened or how he felt, or just how _awful_ of a mood he was actually in. Washington seemed to get that from the movement and just sighed, shaking his head. He handed Alex a note and signed _sorry_ , something that Alexander almost smiled at before he left. It was always nice to see people making an effort to communicate with Alex, even if it was something small like please, or sorry. _ _

__The weeks drifted by fairly quickly after he fell back into a routine. The only changes were that his friends were always making sure he ate, drank, slept, took care of himself. It was nice, if not a little obsessive at some points, and Alex was more than happy when Lafayette finally started to lay off on the constant questioning about his wellbeing late at night._ _

__Things had gotten back to complete normalcy and within two weeks, the sling came off of Alex’s arm and things became far easier to manage. Finals came and passed fairly uneventfully (surprisingly for his first semester of college). Sure, they studied nonstop and had assignments that piled up through the roof, but all four boys managed to pass without losing _all_ their sanity, so that was a plus. _ _

__Alex started signing more once his other arm freed up, and he even gave John a few ‘private lessons’ that may have turned into an educational make-out session once or twice. John was getting far better at signing, far better than he had been just weeks before, and it amazed Alex how fast he was learning. Clearly, John was putting more into it than Alex realized and… that made him feel nice. Knowing that somebody cared enough to put him first like that._ _

__John was special._ _

__The two boys spent another ten minutes in the store, Alex trying to put four or five different kinds of candy in the basket, to which John would scold but ultimately say yes. Eventually, and with only spending about ten extra dollars than expected, they left and made their way back to campus. The walk back was short, and when they arrived in Herc’s dorm, they found him and Laf sitting on the bed together reading something on his phone._ _

__They spent a good twenty minutes hanging up lights and other festive decorations before they finally sat down, all in a big circle on the floor, wrapped up presents in the center._ _

__“Who’s first?” Hercules asked, tipping his Santa hat back just a little._ _

__“I’ll go first,” John spoke up, crawling forward to retrieve a gift, sliding it across the flood to Lafayette. “For you, the French Ambassador to my heart.” He spoke dramatically, putting a hand over his heart in a mock-swoon._ _

__Lafayette glared at him playfully but took careful steps to open the present, peeling away the paper to reveal a little brown box._ _

__“It’s a box! Mon ami, that’s exactly what I wanted.” Laf set the box off to the side and put his hands in his lap as though he was done, earning a scowl from John, to which he giggled and reached for the scissors to open the tape around the box. What he pulled out was a lot of wrapping paper and then a little wallet. It was a pretty brown leather, and Lafayette cradled it delicately in his fingers._ _

__“John, this is-”_ _

__“Open it.” John urged, looking down at Alex with a little smile as the smaller laid his head against John’s shoulder._ _

__Lafayette furrowed his brows together, smile growing when he opened the wallet and found his name etched into the flaps- his _full name_! He explored all the pockets, as per John’s constant requests until he pulled out two small rectangular pieces of paper, and his face lit up brighter than the lights in the room. _ _

__“Tickets to Lindsey Stirling! John!”_ _

__John had started laughing, Alex could feel the vibrations against his ear from where his head was situated, and he smiled at Laf’s reaction._ _

__“I know you really like her music, and she just so happened to be in the city for a few gigs, and…” He gestured vaguely in the direction of the tickets. “There you go! Wallet included!”_ _

__Lafayette turned to Hercules and began speaking in rapid fire French, none of which the man understood, but he nodded his head as though he did, knowing that Laf often slipped into his mother tongue when far too excited. It ended with a promise that the two of them would be going together, and Alex interjected to tell them that he definitely wanted pictures._ _

__Hercules decided that he wanted to go next, and he handed a wrapped up present to John, sitting back with a smug smile on his face. Alexander didn’t peel himself away from John’s side as he opened it, but merely watched in interest as the bright wrapping paper was removed. John had to use the scissors to open his box as well, and Alex felt John’s arms muscles tense when he looked inside. The even smaller box he pulled out had something written on it, but John was saying something to Hercules and- oh dear God._ _

__“Condoms, Hercules Mulligan?” John exclaimed, throwing wrapping paper at his friend. Alexander felt his cheeks heating up, but he reached for the condoms and teasingly gazed at them as though they held the keys of the universe._ _

___What’re you smiling at?_ John was signing at him, his face bright red. _ _

___Well, he did save us money, I…_ _ _

__John smacked Alexander on the arm and gave Herc another long scowl, and Alex could see that the two men across the floor were having just as hard of a time keeping their composure built._ _

__“There’s more, there’s more, I didn’t _just_ get you condoms.” Hercules was gasping for air as he spoke, wiping away a few stray tears that had rolled down his face. _ _

__John groaned and looked back down in the box, emerging with a scarf that somewhat matched the one Herc had given Alex while he was in the hospital. Except, the one that John had was _covered_ in eloquently stitched turtles, one of them towards the bottom was inscribed with golden letters that spelled out ‘John Laurens’. _ _

__“You redeem yourself with this, Hercules.” John mumbled, his awe clearly evident as he traced the shapes of the creatures all over the fabric. “Thank you.”_ _

__“You’re oh so welcome for both of them.” Alexander thought John was close to throwing the box at him next, but Lafayette interjected, quickly grabbing a present from the middle and laying it in Alex’s lap. Alexander smiled at the Frenchman as he finally sat up and away from John._ _

__It was a little bag this time, with tissue paper galore. Alexander pulled out three or four sheets and saw a little snow globe. It was a snow globe with a lion in the middle and it said ‘Roaring through the Greatest City in the World’. It was cute, and the more Alexander shook it, the more he liked to watch the snow fall. He looked down again and saw some folded up paper at the bottom. Alex gently undid them and immediately started beaming._ _

___Tickets to the zoo!_ he signed, showing John the pieces of paper. Alex had mentioned to Laf at the beginning of the school year that he’d never been to any zoo, and Lafayette had been appalled. _ _

__“You can go anytime before June first. So you can pick when you’d like to take a day and run around Central Park zoo.”_ _

__Alex looked at John and practically shoved the papers in his face again, laughing and smiling eagerly. He’d definitely be taking John with him._ _

__They continued on like that for a few more minutes, exchanging gifts and laughing at the ridiculousness of some of them, making ‘awe’ noises at the sincerity of others, and in the end there was just one box left. It was a small tin box, and Hercules was the one to claim it as his own._ _

__“This one’s for Laf,” he explained, handing the tin over to him. Lafayette furrowed his brows together, but smiled when he took it from his hands, halting when Hercules spoke again. “Now listen, I had to pull a lot of strings to get this, but… I think you’ll like it.”_ _

__Lafayette nodded slowly, looking somewhat unsure of what he meant, before he was peeling the lid off the tin and his jaw dropped. Inside the tin were tiny little cookies, and while they may have seemed like an odd gift, Alex could see that there was something special about them given the look on Laf’s face._ _

__“The recipe is at the bottom, but I called up your family and they were more than willing to give it to me once they found out I’m a ‘practicing’ baker. They made me swear that the only eyes to see it would be mine and yours, though, so,” Herc turned his head to John and Alex. “Sorry, you two.”_ _

__“So long as we can taste one, we don’t mind,” John responded, holding his hands up in defeat. Alexander didn’t even need to taste one, seeing as though Herc had gone through so much trouble to get them in the first place._ _

__At the end of the night, Alexander and John had been able to split one of the cookies, and Alex could see why they were so sacred. It was like buttery heaven on his tongue. As the evening began to wrap up, John put all his things in a neat pile, including the inscribed flask Alexander had gotten him, and Alex did the same. Though, he hadn’t actually gotten anything from John, which he was okay with because he didn’t _need_ anything from any of them, but he found it odd. John was usually all over the gift giving scene. No matter, Alex shook it off as the four of them said their goodbyes. _ _

__It would be the last time they’d be together for almost three weeks, seeing as though John would be gone for two, and Laf for three. Herc and Alex would stay in New York together of course, but the gang would be separated for quite a while. They exchanged hugs and wishes of safe travels, accompanied by Herc telling Alex he’d ‘see him in a few days’ followed by him throwing up finger guns._ _

__John and Alexander left together, figuring that Laf and Herc would spend one more night together like John and Alex were planning. They stopped by John’s dorm first, depositing his presents before they meandered back to Alex’s. All was well until John stopped them after Alex unlocked his door._ _

___Alex, wait,_ he interjected, taking the small bag of presents from Alex’s arm and setting it down on the ground. _Listen, I got you something for Christmas, I just couldn’t give it to you in there._ _ _

___Why not?_ Alex asked him, confusion overtaking his features. _ _

___Because._ _ _

___That’s not-_ _ _

__John grabbed his hands to stop them from moving, then continued signing once he was sure Alex wouldn’t interrupt._ Do you remember back when I first took you into the city? I bought you that shirt, and we spent a good few hours there?_ Alex nodded, and John went on. _We went to the Apple store, and I caught you staring at those laptops, but you said you’d never be able to afford one?_

_John…_

John didn’t say anything else, just smiled nervously and pushed the door open, gesturing for Alex to walk inside. He didn’t, John couldn’t have- oh, _yes he did_. On Alex’s desk was a new laptop, gold and sleek, with a small wireless mouse on the side to match. He didn’t even want to _look_ at it, he thought the very presence of eyes might scratch the metal. And as he walked forward he found a little note taped to the desk in front of it. 

‘For my man, who never stops writing, thinking, or creating. Hopefully this helps you out a little in your pursuit of discovery.’ 

Alexander just… stared at it for a moment. Taking in the color, the shine, the amazement seeping into his bones. He couldn’t believe John would do something like that for him- no, actually he totally could, knowing John, he’d go to the ends of the earth to make his friends happy. As Alex thought more into it, he realized, _John must have spent a lot of money_. Not only with the laptop, but Laf’s tickets, and Herc’s custom oven mitts and new shoes. Alex knew his family had money, but how much did _John_ have? 

Alexander didn’t want to seem rude because he was so thankful, and completely touched, so he turned around and didn’t hesitate to pull John into a tight hug. God, did he always smell so good? When he pulled away, he immediately gave John a questioning look, about ready to ask where he got the money to afford such a thing, but John stopped him. 

_If you ask me how I can afford it, I’m just going to say it’s none of your business._ Boy did he know Alex. _I know the next few weeks are going to suck being away from each other, so I figured… I figured we could Skype and still… you know, be able to communicate that way._

One of the things Alex couldn’t do on his old laptop for sure was video chat, and the fact that John bought the thing with _that_ in mind made Alex feel even that much more special. Alexander looked back at the computer one more time before he was reaching up, tangling his fingers in John’s hair and pulling him down into a sweet kiss. John’s arms found their way around his waist and Alex felt like he was in heaven. 

Eventually, they broke for air and Alex quickly signed _thank you_ before he was grabbing John’s hand and tugging him towards the desk. The computer was gorgeous, so sleek and seemingly without flaw. Alex still didn’t want to touch it, afraid he’d break it instantaneously- he’d had that effect on nice things throughout his childhood. So, John did it for him: he picked it up carefully and nudged Alex towards his bed, setting it down and making space for Alexander to sit between his body and the laptop. 

Alexander nestled himself between the warm body of John- who almost immediately wrapped his arms around his torso and let his chin hook on Alex’s shoulder- and the computer. Together, they set it up, and made sure to download all the software Alex would need for Skype, then all the software he’d need for his… writing habits. Alex was in awe at how effortless it felt to press down on the keys- he no longer felt like he had to slam his fingers into them to get a character to appear. There was still the issue of transferring all his previous files from his old computer onto the new one, but John assured him that was an easy fix that they could do as soon as they got back from break. 

By the end of the night, Alexander had a new, shiny computer to use, and a heart filled with something akin to… love? Alex didn’t know if that was the right word. Though, when he thought about John and all he did, he couldn’t help but wonder if that’s what love felt like. His heart always felt like it was going to pound out of his chest when John was around, and he always managed to blush more when he was there, and the fact that John was doing so much for him, so much to make him feel like he belonged. 

Alex was almost sure it was love. 

They spent a little time building up Alex’s Skype account, making sure to add John and even Lafayette, who had agreed to Skype them from France over the break (Alex was sure Hercules would appreciate that). They did a test call from John’s phone to make sure it worked, not wanting to have to deal with malfunctions later on if they didn’t have to. Luckily, everything was working perfectly, and Alex got up, putting his new laptop back on his desk and plugging it in carefully. He was going to treat that laptop in the best of ways, making certain that nothing ever happened to it. 

When he made his way back to John, he was already laying down completely, holding the blankets open for Alex to join him. They were both still in jeans and t-shirts, but Alex could never turn down an opportunity to cuddle with his overly adorable boyfriend. 

It felt nice being wrapped up in John’s arms like that, feeling like John was there to protect him against anything that might try and cause him harm. If the last month was any real indication, he’d say that the assumptions were true, John _was_ there to protect Alex, whether he liked it or not. Alexander could deny it all he wanted; deny that he enjoyed having John around so much, or having John get all defensive when someone said something bad about Alex, but he’d be lying. 

They fell asleep like that after not too long, wrapped up together in the warmth of Alex’s small dorm room bed, accompanied only by the rise and fall of both of their chests, which seemed to move in sync.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

By Christmas morning, Alex was missing John more than _anything_. They’d texted constantly since John left, the only times with a break being when John’s father started griping about John’s excessive use of his phone. At least, that’s what he told Alex. The night before, Alexander had gone out and had dinner with Hercules and his family again, as per the man’s request. 

“Nobody should ever be alone on a holiday,” Hercules had said, patting Alex comfortingly on the back as they walked up to his mom’s door. 

They were truly pleasant and welcoming people who always had their doors open for Alex, it seemed. There was never an incident so far (out of the two where he’d been there) that Alex felt out of place or unwanted in the household. Come to think of it, he felt that way with Hercules too; he was always welcomed by Herc for whatever he needed, be it advice, a shirt, a hug, a laugh, no matter what. 

Clearly, his parents had done their job in raising him. 

After the dinner, Alexander went back to campus without Herc, who elected to stay home and spend the night with his family as he should. The walk back was chilly and Hercules made him promise to shoot him a text message as soon as he got back through his door and his hands were moveable again. Although with the new mitts that Herc’s mom gave him for the holidays, it wouldn’t be an issue. 

So, he walked through the snow capped sidewalks and pathways, back to the familiar place that he knew so well. And when he arrived back in his dorm room, he gave Hercules the standard ‘I’m home safe, now enjoy your holiday’ text and then made quick work of laying down. He wasn’t really intending to go to sleep just yet, he merely wanted to get comfortable and relax. There were a lot of things for Alex to be thankful for, and yet above most other things, John stood out prominently. 

Luckily, the two of them were still in the same time zone, so it wasn’t too difficult to find a time that worked for both of them to be able to Skype, but that wouldn’t happen until the morning. John was busy for the evening with some high end party that his father had thrown for their neighborhood and their general family. He wasn’t on his phone much, and that was okay. Alexander could totally manage a few more hours until he could see his boyfriend again. 

Those hours ended up being some of the longest in Alex’s life, each time his phone vibrated or his screen lit up, Alex would perk up and skim over the notifications with anticipation. None of them were ever John’s. Eventually, and without warning, Alexander fell asleep clutching his phone, head nuzzled into his pillow. 

The next morning, he was awaken by his phone vibrating. It only rang once, and that was all Alex needed to be jolted awake, glancing around at the time. It was early- five in the morning early- but it was right on time for Alex. He didn’t even check the message that had flooded through on his device, he just opened his laptop and found the Skype icon with ease, growing giddy with each passing moment. John’s icon was green, meaning that he was online, and Alex didn’t hesitate in pressing the little video chat button. 

He then realized that he probably _should_ have hesitated, because he looked like an absolute mess. His hair was all over the place, the dark bags under his eyes accentuated more than usual, his stubble had become a bit unruly over the past few days that he hadn’t been bothered to maintain it. But when John’s picture came onto the screen, a bit blurry for a few seconds before it cleared up, he was met with a blinding grin. John made sure to wait until Alex was focusing on him before he started signing. 

_Good morning, handsome._

Alexander knew right then and there; it was definitely love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when or if I'll have a schedule, but I'm definitely going to TRY and post regularly. But school and life and stuff is dragging me down a lot. Think of this as the half way point of the story, you know? Things from here are going to get a bit... rocky, and it'll mainly be lams from here on out! Positives and negatives. 
> 
> Until next time, my people! 
> 
> With love, 
> 
> -Ki.


	19. One Year Closer to Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone heads back to school after winter break and for the most part things are uneventful. That is, until someone finds out about Alex's birthday and all of a sudden the whole world falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look it's me! I graduated! So I'm back now! Like, actually back! 
> 
> So this isn't great, but it's a nice chapter to ease myself back into this story that I adore so very much. I missed writing for it! But I'm not going to stop anytime soon. I hope it's not total trash.

When John came back from South Carolina, he wasn’t the same. Things were different, but Alexander couldn’t quite place his finger on what it was. He was joyful and cheery when Alex and Herc picked him up from the airport, yanking Alexander into a hug and a kiss, doing the same to Hercules (minus the kiss). And he was fine on the drive back to campus where Hercules dropped them off, claiming that he had some stuff with his parents to take care of. Alexander was perfectly content to pull his boyfriend into his dorm room and cuddle with him until they both passed out from pure happiness. 

But, as soon as Alex mentioned South Carolina… John changed. His face fell for mere seconds before he perked up again into what looked to be a carefully planned facade, waving his hands dismissively. 

_My sisters were annoying as ever. And it was nice to see my brothers actually maturing a little bit._ Alex tried to hide his curiosity when John shifted uncomfortably on the bed, his focus drifting down to Alex’s laptop where they were currently filtering through Netflix for something to watch. 

Alexander tapped his shoulder and tried not to look completely nonplussed. _Did you get anything nice for Christmas?_

John nodded, and Alex could have sworn he saw him bite his lip in that nervous way he used to do before they started dating. 

_My younger siblings put together this whole ‘care package’ for me to bring back filled with pictures they’d drawn and little trinkets they’d gathered since I last saw them. Sentimental value, they’d tried to emphasis. It was oddly the best gift I think I received._

That made Alex’s heart twist and warm all at the same time. The thought of John and his siblings sitting around a big tree together while their family distributed presents, the thought of John unwrapping something with the eyes of his younger siblings eagerly searching his face for a reaction- it was almost too much for Alex to process. And part of him wished for a mere moment that he had siblings to behave that way with, that he’d grown close to what little family he had at one point, or even that his own brother James would reach out to him and they’d be able to patch together whatever ill feelings they share, if any-

John’s hands landed gently on top of Alex’s where they were hovering over the trackpad on his laptop, causing Alex to abandon his toxic train of thought and draw all of his attention to the freckled boy next to him. The taller student’s eyes were earnest and filled with another emotion that Alexander couldn’t quite place as he signed slowly, _I missed you a lot._

Alex cursed the stark shade of red that he felt climbing onto his face; damn John’s ability to turn Hamilton into a blushing, blubbering mess. Damn those eyes that trapped all of Alex’s attention whether he liked it or not, damn those hands that moved in such a way that made Alex’s heart skip a beat, damn _John_. He was an adonis among mortal men and Alexander wasn’t worthy of his attention or love. Yet there they were, John always drawing his eyes, their unofficial proclamations of the _L-word_ hanging above them in the stagnant air. 

In his singular moment of lost thought, Alexander hadn’t noticed John’s shift in weight, or the way the gap between their bodies had closed considerably. He was almost startled into jerking back a few inches, but then he realized just how much he truly missed that. He missed seeing the tanned definitions of John’s kaleidoscope, freckled skin at such close proximity. He missed smelling that mixture of musk and fruity shampoo that was so undeniably John. 

Without a second thought Alexander cupped John’s face and pressed his lips right up against the other’s, earning a quaint sigh in response. Moments like _that_. Where everything in the world fell into place and their minds seemed to work as one. With his eyes sealed shut in a sort of nostalgic bliss, Alex hadn’t taken to noticing John nudging the still new laptop away from their bodies in an attempt to probably keep it safe. 

Anything that ensued after that was kept secret between their shared breaths, mere promises of care signed against their skin over the next few minutes before they submitted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

Alexander Hamilton was never a person to celebrate his birthday. Ever since he was a child, he hated the holiday. It always felt like nothing but a formality to the adults who reluctantly gave him a twenty dollar bill on the day. Particularly his last foster parents… they treated it like a nuisance more than anything. The only pleasant birthday memory he had was with his mother the year before she died. They stayed at home and his mom made rice just the way Alex liked it, with chicken and everything- a luxury for where they lived at the time. He got a new pen as his present and that was all. Simple, homey, and something that he’d never forget. Granted, the occurrence of her death not long after that would make Alexander’s memories of her feel more amplified, but that day was always special to him anyway. 

So when his birthday rolled around during his first year at Columbia, Alexander didn’t think anything of it. Most things had returned to normal, after all. The Schuyler’s had returned to school from their trip upstate, Lafayette came home from France, and with John already back it felt like close to nothing was misplaced. It had been a month since the Reynold’s incident, and Alexander was constantly trying to find ways to subtly pay John back for the money and the effort he put into getting Alex out of trouble. But of course, John always shut him down. 

That was just a perk and a curse of having John Laurens as his boyfriend, Alex would soon understand. The man was selfless, especially when it came to Alexander’s well being. He was the one who had been there all through the healing process (well, as much as he could have been given their Christmas break), and since he was a training medical student, John was always using his ‘expertise’ to judge Alex’s wellness. When he needed help reaching for something in the student union during dinner? John would all together carry his food back to their table, insisting that Alex’s ribs must have been hurting. 

And who do you think was the person to take Alexander to all his check-ups after the incident? John Laurens, that’s who. In a way, Alex wanted to be annoyed with how disgustingly sweet John was, but whatever ill feelings he could possibly harbor were wiped away whenever he saw John’s piercing smile or felt the vibrations from his laughter close to his ears. 

On top of all that, John was one of the only people who could manage to learn a language so quickly and make it look effortless. He wasn’t quite fluent yet, but in the six months that they’d known each other, John was coming pretty damn close. Usually it took years to learn any foreign language, but in John’s case it was a little different. He took those lessons with Eliza _still_ , and being completely immersed with somebody who was fluent shoved John off the precipice of learning, and there he was, ready to communicate with most Deaf students on campus if need be.

Alexander had never admired somebody so much for their efforts to make him feel comfortable and accepted. John had worked harder than any of their other friends (only in one way, Laf and Herc had done things of their own to show their acceptance and love for Alex), and Alexander didn’t know where he would be at that school if he hadn’t met John and gone tumbling down that steep hill for him. 

The complete care that all three of his main friends, plus the Schuyler sisters and most anybody else who crossed his path had was astounding and Alexander oftentimes didn’t know how to process all of it. When the Schuyler’s came back from their family home, Angelica was surprisingly the first to reach out about wanting to connect with Alexander again. Over the last semester, the two of them had grown fairly close, and while Angelica didn’t know Alex’s language very well, that didn’t stop them from becoming far better friends than expected. The language barrier, which typically stood as quite the obstacle for most people was nothing when the two of them were together. 

Looking back on it, Alexander couldn’t understand how he didn’t see their inevitable friendship blossoming sooner. She was an intellectual beyond all means, her wits and quick responses being unparallelled by any other person. Angelica Schuyler as a force to be reckoned with who was on her way to changing the game of journalism one article at a time. Alex admired her without bounds for her drive and desire to jump on most opportunities that fell into her path. 

The two of them sat together at a quiet picnic table in the middle of a big courtyard, sandwiches on those cheap paper plates that their student union was known for. Their phones were out in front of them, their conversations opened so the two of them could just text messages back and forth with ease.

**ANGELica: You mean to tell me that you’ve never had gelato? We have to fix that.**

**Ham-Man: It’s just like ice cream isn’t it? What’s the big deal?**

**ANGELica: It’s better. Smoother, more… more creamy. And the toppings are endless, you can create as many crazy creations as you want with any different flavor combinations. And the people never judge you behind the counter.**

**Ham-Man: Smooth and creamy are essentially synonyms, Ange.**

The reply that came through wasn’t on the screen, but in the form on Angelica flipping Hamilton the bird from over the table. Alex had to laugh at that. 

**Ham-Man: Fine, I’ll humor you. You can take me to this gelato place, but it had better change my life.**

**ANGELica: oh, I CAN take you? You make it sound like it’s a privilege.**

**Ham-Man: Is a date with me not a privilege?**

**ANGELica: Are you not in a committed and loving relationship?**

**Ham-Man: John doesn’t need to know.**

Of course, Alexander was joking, he’d never cheat on John, and their relationship was definitely loving beyond all means. Minus the actual L-word. But it was fine, Alexander wasn’t rushing anything. 

Angelica snorted at that and sent of a date to which they would venture off-campus to her favorite little shop. 

**ANGELica: Speaking of which, how are things with you and the turtle man going?**

Alexander rolled his eyes at that, knowing that everybody and their mother’s had to know just how obsessed John was with turtles by that point. 

**Ham-Man: Going well. Who would have known that these would end up being the happiest almost two months of my life despite being stabbed, losing my club and freezing all access to my foster parents.**

Now _that_ made Angelica stop and do a double take, upon which Alex realized that he hadn’t mentioned that fact to many people just yet. He’d gotten into a dispute with the pair after his… altercation with Reynolds and their discovery that hospital bills would yet again be dropped on their doorstep. They said no more to that and cut Alexander out of their lives in every possible way. He was technically an adult now (especially since it was his birthday), so he was all on his own. With the size of those hospital bills, that was a daunting idea to a young PoliSci major who didn’t even have a job yet. But with the assurance that those bills would be frozen until Alex was out of college, he could still sleep at night. Fitfully, but at least he could sleep. 

**ANGELica: I know your foster family wasn’t in your life much but you’ve completely cut them out? What happened?**

**Ham-Man: No, they cut me out after the Reynolds incident. They paid hospital bills for me once before when I lost my hearing. They don’t feel like doing it a second time. And now that I’m eighteen they finally cut the chord.**

**ANGELica: Jesus Christ, assholes. What kind of a family cuts their kid out like that? I know you weren’t biologically theirs, but come on. And pardon me for asking, but… you’re seventeen, aren’t you?**

**Ham-Man: Today’s my birthday.**

“What?” Angelica gawked at the screen, looking to Alex as though he had two heads. _That_ kind of a reaction was the reason Alexander didn’t tell people about his birthday very often. “Why didn’t you tell anyone? Don’t you think that’s something your friends would like to know so we can, I don’t know, celebrate?” 

**Ham-Man: I don’t want a celebration. It’s just another day.**

That didn’t sit well with Ange, as she shook her head and fired off a text message that clearly wasn’t going to Alexander. 

_Angelica Schuyler I swear to every single God above, if you just told anybody that it’s my birthday I’m going to kick your-_

As if on some metaphorical cue, Alexander’s phone buzzed and lit up on the screen was an all caps message from his sweet Betsey. It read: 

‘I’M SORRY, IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY AND YOU DECIDED TO NOT TELL ANYBODY BECAUSE?’ 

Alexander let out a slightly annoyed, audible groan that made Ange’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. 

“You’ll thank me later, Hamilton. We love you, and this is a day that should be celebrated, because without it you wouldn’t be sitting here with me right now.” 

Despite her words, Alex was pretty sure that he wouldn’t thank her later. 

~~~~~~~~~~

During the ten minute walk back to his dorm room, Alexander received a string of messages all in quite the fast pace. 

**The Frenchiest Fry: MON DIEU I WANT TO STRANGLE YOU FOR NOT TELLING US ABOUT YOUR BIRTHDAY**

**Tailor My Heart: You’re kidding right? You expect me to knit you a new scarf in the next hour? You’d expect right because here I go**

**Betsey <3: What flavor cake do you like? Asking for a friend. Who… wants to know what kind of cake you like.**

**Pegster: So… streamers or covfefe?**

**Oops, autocorrect. I meant confetti.**

Peggy’s text in particular actually made Alex chuckle, but for the most part he just wanted to punch Angelica. And then _John’s _message came through and Alexander had to use all his willpower to continue walking straight instead of turning around and fulfilling his bodily wishes.__

__**Freckles: Of all the things you keep hidden, this is by far the worst. Meet me at my dorm, please?** _ _

__Yeah, not ideal. But who was Alexander to deny John anything? Even if the older student was fuming mad and all he wanted was to yell at Alex for having hid something like this, at least Alexander had an excuse to see his face. So, swallowing the pride that he had left, Alex changed directions and headed right for John’s dorm. And almost immediately upon knocking he was yanked inside and into a firm hug._ _

_What the hell is wrong with you? Why wouldn’t you tell us that it’s your birthday, Alex?_ John was signing a lot faster than usual, and a minor look of irritation covered his face. Alex had reason enough to get just as irritated right back at him. 

_Because it’s none of your business._

Well, that was quite the terrible answer. John shook his head and fired back, _I’m your boyfriend, don’t you think I would want to know when I get to celebrate you being brought into this world?_

_What does it matter? I’m just another year older, John. It’s like any other day, except eighteen years ago my mom birthed me._

John’s face contorted into something akin to disbelief and he started shifting his weight back and forth between his heels. 

_Why don’t you like to celebrate it?_

_Nobody has before,_ Alex signed slowly, taking a step out of John’s space. _I mean, my mom did a while ago before she died, but beside that... my foster parents never really cared enough to do anything for me._

John’s face froze for a moment and he tipped his head to the side, most if not all of his irritation draining from his face. _Alex… baby, please let me take you to dinner or something. Your birthday isn’t a day to be ashamed of or to avoid._

Alexander shook his head defiantly, not wanting to deal with any of John’s antics. He wanted the day to continue on like it had been before he let it slip to Ange that it was his birthday. He wanted to go to dinner with his friends and have the normal greasy cafeteria food followed by mediocre pudding cups that never seemed to be enough to bite Alex’s everlasting sweet tooth. 

__

_I just want this to be a normal day, John._

__

Alexander wouldn’t let himself give in to the hurt puppy look that crawled onto John’s face. He wouldn’t let the man control him with his big eyes and pouty lips. Alex didn’t want a celebration and that was final. 

__

_Alright, fine. But I’m still going to get you a present._ Before Alexander could protest again, John was grabbing both of his hands and pressing light kisses on his knuckles. That was good, a good sign. Maybe John would listen and he’d just let Alex be. 

__

__One could only hope._ _

__

__~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__

It wasn’t so much John that Alexander needed to worry about, but all his other friends. Because while John had promised to not make a big deal out of the day, Alexander had neglected to demand the same thing from his other buddies. So, that night when he strolled into his dorm room with the feeling of John’s heavy hands on his hips, Alexander nearly cursed at the sight laid in front of him. Far too many people were jammed into the far too small dorm room, and right on Alex’s desk was a small cake with his name written in bright green frosting. 

__

Admittedly, Alex should have seen it coming. He should have seen the signs. John kept him in his dorm all afternoon, only taking Alex out to have dinner at the union. Not to mention that his phone had gotten suspiciously quiet after the initial onslaught of messages from his group. All the warning signs were blaring in his face and Alexander didn’t heed any of them. 

__

Eliza was the one to start signing before Alexander could even get so much as a motion in. _Alexander, before you yell at us and expel us all from your room, think of this as us just… celebrating you as a person. For no particular reason. Other than we want to celebrate you._

__

__Her explanation was falling very flat. Alex wanted to be angry with his friends for not listening and going off and throwing a (albeit lax) party for him, but when they were all looking at him as though he was the entire world, and they all looked so hopeful and just-_ _

__

_If that’s not red velvet cake I’m throwing it at you, Eliza._

__

__Maybe celebrating his birthday wasn’t such a bad thing if it meant ending the day with his favorite people all surrounding him in a cramped room. For the first time in quite a while, Alexander felt nothing but unbridled love for each and every one of those fools._ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is so grumpy sometimes smh. We're GETTING BACK INTO THIS THING FOLKS.
> 
> Next Chapter: Classes resume at Columbia, and with them all the clubs get back into full swing as well. Upon his first day back in debate, Alexander is approached by Washington with a rather... unique proposal that really ruffles a certain fluffy haired student's feathers...


	20. Blow Them All Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back to class is accompanied by golden opportunities presenting themselves, and relationship cracks opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello! I liked this chapter a lot, honestly. I hope you do as well! 
> 
> Also to clarify: I made some mistakes with their ages in an earlier chapter so here's their set in stone years!  
> John: 19  
> Laf: 19  
> Herc: 20 (he started school a year late, so he's always been way older than everyone)  
> Alex: 18 (Alex started school early, hence why he's so young compared to the others)
> 
> Sorry about... that, I'm a ding-dong sometimes.

“Good morning, Alex! The usual?” The barista over the counter asked, earning an enthusiastic nod from Alexander followed by the presentation of a few crumpled up dollar bills. He laid out a couple extra notes as the girl made his drink- a fairly standard coffee with the patented Alexander Hamilton extra shots of caffeine and caramel. She gave him a cheeky grin as the drink was slid over the slick black counter and he pushed the bills in her direction. 

With his steaming cup of coffee in hand, Alexander hopped outside, wrapped up in his winter coat and warm gloves protecting his thin fingers, and his scarf covering his mouth. That was okay, considering his drink needed plenty of time to cool before he dare touch his lips with it, but with the temperature outside he assumed it wouldn't take too long before it was drinkable. Classes were finally in full swing after the break and Alexander couldn’t wait for things to go back to normal. He was ready for the hustle and bustle of his piles of homework, the late nights trying to write speeches or essays that wouldn’t actually come to him until the hour before class started, and most of all, he was ready to have goals and timeframes fill his days. 

Ever since the Reynolds incident, Alexander had accepted that he wasn’t going to get his club until the next year with a surprising amount of calmness for someone like him. And it was nice coming back to school with a somewhat clean slate. New semester, new opportunities, new calendar year, and overall Alexander had a slightly new perspective. Having yet another close brush with death would do that to a person. He’d been eating a bit better and getting a few more hours of sleep on average than he did before everything happened. Granted, school wasn’t in session, and his habits would probably fall again as soon as his classwork started to pile up, but that was beside the point. 

Walking to American Encounters that Monday morning, Alex felt a small hop in his step and a new hope that everything would be okay. He was proven right when he walked through the door and was greeted by an ever enthusiastic Peggy, jumping from foot to foot. 

_Good morning, Alexander!_ She signed, flagging him over as soon as Alex had grabbed his small tablet from Washington’s curiously empty desk.

 _Morning, Peggy._ Alex responded, setting all his possessions down at his desk. They still had plenty of time before class started, so Alex leisurely pulled out all of his belongings whilst signing at the same time. _You seem too excited for eight in the morning, what gives?_

Peggy shrugged, her hands dancing around in a motion that was nothing close to any sign. _I just missed this class so very much. You know, Professor Washington, America, patriotism, blah blah._

Alexander chuckled lightly at that, taking a moment to take inventory on the people already in class. There weren’t any new faces, but it wasn’t like Alex had expected to see many in the first place. Their class wasn’t a very popular one unless the students were majoring in something related to history. The hot topic for them all was Professor Washington, really. He was the reason a lot of students took the class in the first place: his teaching was impeccable. 

A good fifteen minutes of aimless chatter about Christmas and the cold weather passed until their teacher was walking into class, bag slung over his shoulder and scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and mouth. Alexander must have looked similar when he strolled in that morning as well, though, so he couldn’t chastise or blame the man. There was snow falling outside, come on. 

“Morning, students. I hope your winter breaks were… eventful,” Washington announced as he started stripping the multiple layers of clothing that sheltered him from the harsh chill outdoors. “We have a lot to get through, a lot of things happening that need to be discussed, so we need to get right down to it. As your welcome back ticket I need you to pull out your textbooks and flip to page... “ a few taps on his paper calendar laid out on his desk and Washington was snapping his fingers. “Two hundred and four. You know the assignment. The usual. Read it and answer those questions, we’ll talk in ten minutes or so.” 

During his entire speech, Alexander couldn’t help but admire the way Washington moved with such poise and strength. The way his jacket framed those broad shoulders in such a way that would make any man quiver with the slightest hint of fear. Or the way his arms flexed and pulled against the thin, but concealing fabric of his dress shirt. Their professor was a force to be reckoned with, and everybody knew that. 

_Earth to Alexander!_ Peggy smacked his arm lightly and tapped her own textbook, which was already open to the needed page. _Are you paying attention?_

Alexander had it in himself to blush lightly, the realization that he’d definitely just been gawking over their professor drawing embarrassment all over his features. _Sorry, I couldn’t read his lips, he was turned around. What page?_

~~~~~~~~~~

Washington hadn’t been wrong when he said they had a lot to get through. The lecture went by fairly quickly, and yet the content was jam packed in there like nobody would believe. They made it through two major battles, revisiting some material from the last semester to do a little refresher, then jumping into some new stuff as well. Alex could hardly keep up on the notes he was taking on his computer with how fast Washington was going over things. The words on his tablet screen kept building and building and at one point Alex had to stop to compose himself and give his fingers a moment to rest. 

Just as he was packing up, having bid his farewells to Peggy and a few other kids who he talked to in the class, Alexander felt a shadow looming in front of him and sure enough when he looked up he saw their professor. 

“How are you doing, son?” He asked so naturally, causing Alexander to sit up a little straighter and use the tablet on his desk to type out a response. 

_Fine enough. Did you have a nice break?_

That wasn’t weird for them; the conversational aspects of their student to professor relationship. They’d been like that since before the Reynolds’ incident and they’d most likely be that way until Alex left the school. 

“Oh yes. It was nice to finally get some free time with Martha.” 

Martha Washington, the legend that kids had only ever heard stories of, never met in person. Back at the beginning of the year when they started class, all students assumed the Washington's were separated or that Mrs Washington was dead, but clearly they were wrong. It was rare that Washington discuss his private life with his student, as it should be with any teacher and their kids, but that made it all the more valuable when the topic did shift to his family. And it was only ever briefly at the ends of classes, or when the students were working on assignments. Still, the kids always cherished those nuggets of knowledge that reassured them that no, Washington was not just a robot who ate, breathed, and slept history. Though, in all the short stories they’d been told from the man, Alexander had never seen him mention any kids. But that was a question for far later in life. 

“Listen, Alexander. I have an… opportunity opening in March. You see, I’ve always been quite interested in politics, and I have a few good connections with some men working in Congress right now. Every year there’s a debate competition in DC, and I take one student with me from our school. We get to go on this trip, meet a few different politicians, get tours in all those wonderful places that our country is built upon.” Alexander felt something inside his chest twisting, but he quickly squashed it down. He couldn’t get ahead of himself. 

“Now, I know the end of last semester was rocky, and I understand that you’re on ice walking around the club committee and other students on campus. But, I… I know why you got mixed up with that Reynolds boy, and I know that you learned your lesson about tangling with the wrong crowd. Something like that just can’t be undone, and you made a genuine mistake.” Alex almost touched the tender scar on his shoulder, but his hands refrained, thankfully. 

_Sir? What does this have to do with me?_ He typed out.

“Well, clearly you’ve been making tremendous strides this year. And to come into this school as the first Deaf student and cause such a tremour...“ Washington paused for a moment, hands flailing around in a calm manner as though he was trying to gather his thoughts. “I’m not one-hundred percent sure of it yet, but I have this narrowed down to two students. You and Mr Jefferson.” That almost made Alexander burst into a fit of laughter, knowing that his skills were being compared to and tested against Thomas Jefferson of all people in the world, what a riot. 

“This week during the first debate meeting, I’ll be watching you two in particular. Mr Jefferson doesn’t really know about it yet, but… I feel as though he lives on a basis of ‘knowing it all’. And while his fundamentals and human compassion may be lacking in some areas he’s a top notch candidate for this position. As are you. So please, keep that in mind when we meet. I know you’ll be just fine, son.” 

Alexander had watched all the words forming on the screen of his tablet with bated breath. There was no way in hell that this was actually happening. He had a chance right there, wrapped with a bow on top. He had a chance to go out into the political world and meet these people with a man who already saw him in a bright light. Alexander would be in the capital, he would be in the nation’s capital, the place that he aspired to be in only a few years. And to have this chance as a first year student? The gods had to be smiling at him. 

_Thank you, sir. I’ll keep that all in mind, I- I appreciate this a lot._ There wasn’t much to be said after that, because Washington took the tablet and shut it off, bidding Alexander a warm goodbye with a wave towards the door. The moment he was outside, Alex was pulling out his phone and firing off far too many texts. 

**To: Dr Freckles**

**JOHN YOU’RE NEVER GOING TO GUESS WHAT WASHINGTON SAID TO ME**

**GUESS**

**NO, ACTUALLY DON’T GUESS YOU WON’T GET IT**

**I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS LIFE THAT I’M LIVING**

**OKAY SO HE COMES UP TO ME AFTER CLASS AND IS ALL SINCERE AND NICE AND HE’S BEING SO KIND SINCE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WE’VE ACTUALLY TALKED IN QUITE A WHILE**

**HE WAS SO UNDERSTANDING ABOUT THE REYNOLDS THING AND I WAS SO AMAZED BUT ANYWAY THAT’S BESIDE THE POINT**

**HE SAID THAT THERE’S A COMPETITION IN DC EVERY YEAR FOR DEBATE AND HE ALWAYS TAKES A STUDENT WITH HIM**

**GUESS WHAT**

**WAIT DON’T**

**HE’S CONSIDERING TAKING ME**

**AND GUESS WHO THE OTHER STUDENT HE’S “TORN BETWEEN” IS**

**THOMAS MOTHERFUCKING JEFFERSON**

**I CAN’T EVEN BELIEVE IT’S A QUESTION BETWEEN THE TWO OF US**

**HIM**

**AGAINST ME**

**COME ON NOW**

**BUT I’M GOING TO NAIL THIS THING, YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA I’M GOING TO TAKE THIS CHANCE AND SHOVE IT IN THOMAS JEFFERSON’S SMUG-ASS FACE**

**IMAGINE THAT, HIM BEING BEATEN OUT BY A YEAR ONE STUDENT- AND A DEAF ONE NONETHELESS**

**Okay I’ve yelled enough, where are you?**

**Shit, you’re in class, I forgot. No biggie, just text me back when you can.**

Alexander yelped as he almost ran into a tree, his eyes having been glued to his phone screen for the entirety of his walk outside. There were a few students around who gave him a peculiar look, but Alex ignored them, electing to walk on with as much dignity as he could muster. The rest of his day was pretty open, one more discussion class and then cooking club later in the night- Hercules had moved it due to his own schedule changing. The next debate meeting was the following day, so Alex had time to mentally prepare himself. 

What could he do to prepare himself for whatever Washington was going to throw their way? He hadn’t the slightest idea what was going to happen or how Washington was going to make his decision, what he was looking for. All Alexander could do was attempt to be the best version of himself that he could be and prove that he deserved that spot more than any afro-headed, velvet wearing maniac.

~~~~~~~~~

“Ham, are you sure that’s the right amount of flour?” Alexander gave Hercules a confused glare and nodded his head as though the accusation was unheard of. Of course Alex had the right amount of flour, he had followed the recipe exactly to the dot. Every last measurement was perfectly planned out and topped off, every single ingredient was hand selected by Alex himself to form what he knew would be the best cookie in existence. So, with all the confidence in the world, Alexander poured in the extra cup of flour and started to stir. He couldn’t wait until the batter turned out and he could shove it in Herc’s face that he made the most perfect batch in their whole club. And Hercules would apologize for having doubted him at all, that overly- 

The batter was getting… more and more doughy as Alexander continued to stir and for a moment he faltered. Did the recipe say two cups or three..? Oh no. Alex’s eyes rolled back into his head as he groaned audibly, dropping the spoon into the bowl. It was definitely supposed to be two cups. 

“I told you so.” Alex shoved the bowl into Herc’s direction, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the master try to salvage the batter by balancing out the other wet ingredients. Okay, so maybe Hamilton wasn’t the best cook to ever exist, maybe he couldn’t bake things very well. But there was a reason he was in that club, wasn’t there? 

While Hercules worked, Alexander watched diligently before deciding to check his phone. Still without text messages. Usually Alexander wouldn’t worry about not getting messages, but the string of texts he’d sent John that morning had gone completely unanswered, and Alex was getting a bit worried. Well, no. He had gotten a bit worried earlier in the day when a few hours had passed, but this? It was almost eight o’clock at night, meaning that Alex sent those messages over ten hours ago. And he knew that John’s schedule wasn’t that full… he quickly typed out a message and slid it in front of Herc. 

_Have you talked to John today?_

Hercules sniffed and shrugged, the bowl in his arms drawing his attention for a moment before he looked at Alex and stated, “Not at all, actually. I was thinking he just needed a day without us, you know? We’re a handful sometimes. But I was thinking only in reference to Laf and I- you haven’t heard from him either?” 

_Not a single message._

John hadn’t been in contact with anybody so far in the day, meaning… he had to be at school, right? He was definitely on campus the day before, Alexander had seen him for a few hours. But why would John be ignoring or avoiding them? And especially without saying he just needed some space? 

“Huh,” Hercules grunted, wiping a hand on his pink apron. “That’s weird. I get it when he ignores us, but you? Maybe you ought to check in on him.” Alexander started shifting his weight from foot to foot, biting at his bottom lip as he read over his last few messages from John. He had to be okay… “Hammie. Go on and get out of here.” Hercules waved him away, tapping the bowl of batter as a universal, silent sign that he’d finish it up. Alex had never been more thankful. 

He left the kitchen and had just a short walk to John’s room, fighting the chill with his countless layers of clothing. He knocked twice on the door and was met a few moments later with the face of his roommate, some big buff guy that John didn’t seem to have any issues with from what Alex had heard. 

“Oh, hey. Can I help you?” He asked, leaning against the doorframe with a book in his hands. 

_Is John here?_ Alexander had signed without thinking and upon earning his confused look, retyped the message on his phone and handed it over. 

“Uhh… no, sorry. He’s in the library, I think. Been there all afternoon.” 

Alex thanked the student and then scurried off, cursing the fact that he’d have to go back out into the god forsaken cold. At least the library wasn’t on the complete other side of the campus, but it wasn’t exactly close, either. After cursing for a good six minutes while he weathered the brisk air, Alex strode through the doors of the library and smiled to the librarian whom he’d become quite good friends with over the first few months of school.

The library was Alex’s home away from his dorm, where he could escape and drown himself in books and knowledge. He adored their library, and the women and few men who worked there were always so accommodating and kind to him. If there was ever anything he needed, they were always there with an answer and the patience to communicate with him. 

If he were John, and he wanted to get away from the world and hide, where in the library would he go? _The study rooms_ , without a doubt. There were ten different study rooms isolated around the library, but most of them were on one stretch of the building, and Alex assumed John would go there. Those rooms were always quiet and concealed, something that any busy college student treasured. 

Sure enough, hidden in the room furthest against the wall, John Laurens was bent over the table with his computer screen lit up, one hand in his hair and the other hand holding his cell phone up to his ear. Alex felt a wave of relief wash over him and just as he was about to open the door, he stopped. John’s head was hanging low and he was speaking down towards the table, but Alexander couldn’t see his lips to try and make out the words. Instead, he put his hands against the door and ducked down beneath the window, feeling for any of the vibrations in case his voice was carrying. Alex ruled that he’d been speaking quietly, because he felt nothing through the wood. 

After a minute of observing, he did feel something. It was a short thump and then nothing else. Alex took that as his cue, and he quietly stood, cautiously glancing in the glass before opening the door. John’s shoulders jerked up and he seemed to gasp, quickly wiping at the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. It took Alex a second to process that John was… crying. 

_John? What’s wrong?_ He asked slowly, closing the door behind him with a silent click. 

John was a flustered mess. He clicked off a few screens on his laptop and shook his head. _Sorry, you weren’t supposed to- what are you doing here?_

Alex recoiled a little at how clearly secretive John was being. Something was off, aside from the obvious. _I got worried when you hadn’t texted me back this morning… Why are you crying?_ John shut the laptop as soon as Alex took a step forward and stood, reaching out and grabbing both of Alex’s hand, only letting go of one of them to sign. 

_No reason, just… it’s been a long day. I’m sorry I worried you, I’ve been in and out of classes and had a lot of calls._ Alex felt a frown drawing deeping onto his own face, giving John a hesitant look. 

_You clearly… you were just crying, John. I’m here for-_

_I know you are, and I appreciate that, I just… don’t think it’s worth talking about._ John responded a bit quicker than he should have. 

_I just want to help, I want to know what’s going on._

_It’s fine, Alex, don’t worry about it._

_Okay, so you can keep secrets from me but you get upset when I don’t tell you every little thing?_

That must have been the completely wrong thing to say, because as soon the words left his hands John was yanking his own away, giving Alex a stern, almost hurt look. If anything, he seemed more angry. _I don’t have to tell you everything, Alexander. I still have a life that doesn’t have to involve you all the time._

Ouch. 

That hurt. Alexander crossed his arms over his chest for a moment and furrowed his brows together. _What the hell is your problem? Jesus Christ, I’m just trying to help. Sorry I was concerned about you and wanted to make sure you were alive and breathing. And then I find you crying and sorry I want to know why._ John’s face softened at Alex’s signs, but Alex was already far too irritated just looking at that perfect, handsome, freckled face. 

_I’m sorry, I…_

_Nevermind._ Alexander waved a hand dismissively, wrapping his wool scarf back around his neck. _I’ll see you tomorrow. If you even still want to, that is._ Without waiting to see whatever John signed, Alex turned on his heels and opened the door, shutting it with far more force this time as he left. 

Honestly, he had no idea what just happened. The two of them never fought before, and surely that wasn’t a real fight. It was a common fact that Alex was a hotheaded person, and unfortunately, John was too. So, it was only inevitable that they get into a little dispute every now and then. But it had never happened before. And… John seemed really troubled by whatever was going on. As the cold air hit his eyes, Alex wished he had the courage to turn around and apologize, see what was really going on. But he didn’t. John could come to him later when he felt the need to be an adult and talk. Plain and simple. When Alexander shoved his dorm room open, huffing and chucking his scarf onto his bed, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a fairly startled looking Marquis. 

One advantage to his deafness was the ability to ignore someone to great proportions if need be, so that’s exactly what he did. He didn’t feel like talking anymore, didn’t feel like dealing with somebody else who could possibly just snap at him for no reason. Considering who the Marquis was, that was complete backwards thinking, but Alexander couldn’t be bothered enough to care, really. All he wanted was to work on his newest encounters project. So that’s exactly what he did. He pulled out his laptop, situated himself on his bed, and started typing away. 

Bless Lafayette, who must have seen the warning signs and left Alex alone to his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a little bit of tension and clearly John is hiding something really important. But will he tell Alex anytime soon? Who knows! But Alexander has the chance to go to DC! So, that's neat. Stakes are high! 
> 
> Next Chapter: Let's debate.


End file.
